Le secret protecteur (de James Potter)
by Rebornxworld
Summary: Et si James Potter avait un secret ? Et si ce secret permettait de changer l'histoire ? Et si ce secret empêchait Harry Potter d'aller chez les Dursleys ? Venez découvrir ce que ce secret va faire et ce que cela changera…
1. James Potter et La Lune Pourpre

Salut, tout le monde

Voici mon premier crossover Harry Potter x Twilight

Bien sûr, aucunes de ses deux œuvres m'appartient.

Le Rythme de publication ne sera que peu régulier. Je veux pas promettre qu'il sera pour qu'au final se soit faux.

Je remercie djennys pour sa correction.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 1: James Potter et La Lune Pourpre**

James Potter avait un secret inconnu de tous. Ni sa femme Lily ni même son meilleur ami Sirius Black ne le savaient. Pourtant ce soir d'octobre, il allait à la rencontre de ce secret. Il marchait dans la sombre et étroite ruelle de l'Allée des Embrumes. Heureusement qu'il était sous glamour sinon il aurait été reconnu en peu de temps. Tout le monde savait que le grand James Potter, chef des Aurors et mage blanc de son état détestait l'Allée des Embrumes. Malgré cela, il s'enfonçait plus profondément dans celle-ci jusqu'à se retrouver dans les quartiers les plus sombres et les plus malfamés. Il aperçut une sombre façade ne demandant qu'à s'effondrer vu le nombre de fissures. Mais il savait que ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un sort d'illusion pour cacher la vérité. Il savait, comme la plus part des créatures magiques, que juste ici se trouvait un bar semblable au Chaudron Baveur bien qu'il était plus chaleureux. Le bar s'appelait _La Lune Pourpre._ Il était tenu par une jeune femme aux longs cheveux châtains légèrement bouclés et aux petits yeux marrons. C'était une jeune femme du même âge que lui et très souriante. Elle s'appelait Ange Cold, de son vrai nom Gabrielle Potter. James entra et la vit derrière le bar en train de nettoyer un verre tout en discutant avec un homme qu'il reconnut comme étant un loup-garou de la meute de Greyback. Il ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris de voir la facilité qu'Ange avait de discuter avec cet homme tout en échangeant quelques mots avec un autre homme aux yeux rouges qui devait sans aucun doute être un vampire. Il s'assit sur un tabouret en bout de bar à côté d'un homme brun aux yeux bleus qui semblait surveiller Ange. Celle-ci se détourna poliment du loup-garou et se dirigea vers l'homme et lui.

-Jack, tu vas finir par réussir à faire bouillir ton whisky à force de le tenir. Plaisanta-t-elle en regardant de son regard rieur l'homme brun

-Je suis un mauvais pilier de bar dans ce cas. Rétorqua le dénommé Jack

Ange rigola de son rire si doux et apaisant. Elle lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule et fit apparaître des glaçons dans le verre de whisky de Jack. Elle se tourna enfin vers lui et lui dit :

-Que puis-je vous offrir, mon ami ?

-Un Mojito royal, s'il-vous-plaît. Lui répondit-il

Il l'observa se retourner vers le rayonnage à verre et commencer à sortir ce qu'il fallait pour faire la commande. Elle se fit la reflexion que ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on lui demandait cela. Il est vrai que peu de sa clientèle savait qu'elle possédait aussi des boissons autant alcoolisées que non-alcoolisées moldues.

-Ange, c'est quoi un mojito royal ? Demanda le loup garou d'un air curieux en l'observant

-C'est un cocktail moldu. Il se compose de menthe, sucre de canne, citron vert, champagne et bien sûr de rhum blanc. Expliqua-t-elle en apportant la commande à son client.

-Ca a pas l'air mauvais ton truc. Dit le loup garou en regardant le verre de James.

-Tu veux que je t'en fasse un petit, William ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Ouais, je veux bien. Mais j'espère pouvoir rentrer chez moi en un seul morceau. Rétorqua William qui semblait avoir déjà bu un ou deux verres d'alcool avant.

James entendit le vampire rappeler distraitement à William qu'il y avait des chambres à l'étage et que Ange ne le laisserait pas repartir s'il n'était pas en état. On entendit dans la salle dire qu'Ange était un vrai démon dans ce genre de moment. Certains se mirent à rire à cette remarque alors qu'Ange se mit à bouder comme une enfant en disant que ce n'était pas vrai et qu'ils étaient tous méchants avec elle et que de toute façon ils ne l'aimaient pas.

-Dis pas n'importe quoi. Tout le monde t'adore. N'est-ce pas, les amis ? Dis Jack en se tournant vers la salle.

-Ouais ! On t'adore maman ! S'exclamèrent-ils tous d'une même voix en rigolant avant de trinquer à leur maman adorée qui n'était autre qu'Ange.

Ange quitta son bar pour faire un tour dans la salle parmi les clients pour voir s'ils désiraient quelque chose d'autre ou tout simplement pour discuter. Elle vit Jack discuter avec cet homme qui lui avait demandé le mojito. D'ailleurs, il avait un petit quelque chose qu'il lui faisait penser que ce n'était pas un inconnu. Mais elle ne réussit pas à trouver quoi. Elle se concentra sur ses clients bien que la plupart étaient davantage des amis. Elle était en train de rigoler à la blague de l'un d'eux tout en ramassant des verres quand elle entendit Jack questionner l'homme sur d'où est-ce qu'il connaissait le mojito royal.

-C'est quelqu'un qui m'a fait goûter, il y a longtemps. Cette personne disait certaines fois que le Mojito royal devrait s'appeler Le Serpentard. Dit l'homme.

En entendant cela, elle ne put s'empêcher de lâcher les verres qu'elle avait dans les mains. Elle disait souvent cela à son frère jumeau. Ils avaient même eut tout un débat sur le sujet. Le silence se fit dans le bar. Il était rare qu'elle casse un verre. Le plus souvent c'était les clients qui les cassaient. Elle aperçut du coin de l'œil les sorciers près à sortir leurs baguettes en cas de besoin alors que les vampires et les loups-garous observaient James. Ils étaient tous près à la défendre si l'inconnu faisait quoique ce soit de suspect. Ange se tourna vers l'homme qui l'observait depuis sa place. Elle s'approcha de lui comme dans un état second. Elle lui caressa le visage du bout des doigts avant de le prendre dans ses bras, surprenant tout le monde. L'homme sembla surpris avant de refermer ses bras autour de sa frêle silhouette.

-James, mon frère ! Souffla-t-elle dans son oreille.

-Gabrielle ou devrais-je dire Ange. Dit-il au creux de l'oreille de sa sœur.

Ange se détacha de lui non sans laisser ses mains sur ses épaules. Elle lui donna un grand sourire qu'il lui rendit. Elle s'éloigna de lui et regarda les morceaux de verre au sol.

-Bon ben, il va me falloir d'autres verres. Ca faisait bien longtemps que j'en avais pas cassé. Laissez les gars, je ramasserai. Soupira-t-elle en voyant Damien, un veela roux aux yeux bleus, ramasser les morceaux

-Je peux bien les ramasser, Ange. Si tu ne veux vraiment pas, tu n'as qu'as m'offrir un coup. Dit Damien

-Très bien. Mais c'est juste parce que tu insistes. Dit-elle

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur la salle pour voir qu'ils baissaient tous progressivement leur garde. Elle leur fit rapidement signe qu'il n'y avait pas de risque. Elle devait parler à son frère. Cela devait être très important pour qu'il vienne jusqu'ici sous glamour. Mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser le bar comme ça. « Et si… » pensa-t-elle en regardant alternativement Jack et le bar. « Bonne idée ! Il a toujours eu envie de passer derrière. »

-Jack ! Est-ce que tu veux bien me rendre un service ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Bien sûr ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider ? Répondit-il tout souriant.

-Est-ce que tu veux bien me remplacer derrière le bar pendant que je vais à l'étage parler avec ce jeune homme ?

-Tu…tu me confis le bar ? Demanda-t-il incrédule.

-Eh bien, oui. A moins, bien sûr, que tu ne t'en sentes pas capable et que tu préfères que je demande cela à William ou bien à Damien ou peut-être à ce cher Dorian. Dit-elle en les observant chacun leur tour.

Le vampire qui se trouvait à côté de William était plus que près à passer derrière le bar pour l'aider. Dorian avait déjà aidé Ange. Il allait souvent lui chercher des choses dans la réserve ou simplement l'aider avec ses commandes. Elle aimait beaucoup faire les choses à la moldue si elle le pouvait. Elle trouvait que c'était cela qui rendait le bar plus convivial. C'est cela ainsi que les sourires et la gentillesse d'Ange qui avait fait la renommée de _La Lune Pourpre._ D'ailleurs, celle-ci c'était très vite imposé chez les créatures magiques. Les loup-garous comme les vampires pouvaient y trouver leur comptes. Ils avaient chacun leur coins s'ils le souhaitaient. Il y avait même une arrière-cour pour se battre s'ils le voulaient mais ils devaient réparer les dégâts après.

-Je m'occupe du bar ! N'ait crainte, chef Ange ! Dit Jack en se mettant au garde à vous.

Ange rigola en le voyant faire. Il avait l'air d'un enfant face à son cadeau de Noël. Elle lui laissa donc le bar en disant qu'ils avaient le droit de l'aider s'ils voyaient qu'il commençait à faire des bêtises. Jack bouda légèrement en disant qu'il ne ferait pas de bêtise.

-Mais bien sûr. Tu boudes comme un gosse. Dit Dorian.

Tout le monde rigola à cette remarque qui fit bouder encore plus ce cher Jack. Ange en profita pour prendre la main de son frère et partir à l'étage. Elle les fit entrer dans une pièce qui servait à faire des réunions quand certains avaient besoin d'un terrain neutre. Comme elle ne prenait jamais partie pour la moindre espèce, c'était assez pratique. Sinon la salle servait aussi pour faire des variantes de jeux d'argents interdits aux mineurs. La pièce était assez spacieuse. Il y avait une grande table au centre de celle-ci qui d'un coup de baguette devenait une table de jeu. Il y avait des fauteuils blancs autour de la table alors qu'un peu plus loin se trouvait un petit coin salon avec un canapé et des fauteuils blancs entourant une table basse en bois clair. Les murs étaient d'un joli orange crépusculaire éclairé par les rayons de lune passant par la grande fenêtre au fond de la pièce. James observa avec curiosité la belle pièce. « C'est sûr que c'est pas le genre de pièce qu'on trouvait au Chaudron Baveur » pensa-t-il en s'asseyant dans le canapé. Ange ne tarda pas à s'asseoir à côté.

-Et si tu retirais ton glamour, James. Dit-elle

James sortit sa baguette et le retira. Il n'eut pas le temps de ranger sa baguette que sa sœur le prenait déjà dans ses bras. Il pleura dans les bras de sa sœur. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Elle lui avait tellement manqué. Tout le monde avait oublié sa sœur Gabrielle. Ils étaient faux jumeaux. Ils ne se ressemblaient pas du tout pourtant ils partageaient la magie des jumeaux. Si l'un était blessé, l'autre le ressentait. Il pouvait même finir les phrases de sa sœur. Ils se comprenaient et se complétaient. Mais, ils avaient dû s'éloigner à cause des aléas de la vie. Ils avaient pris des chemins différents. Elle avait ouvert un bar dans l'Allée des Embrumes et lui était devenu chef des Aurors. Il avait pris en main ses devoirs de Lord et elle s'était tournée vers les créatures magiques, tout particulièrement celles dites des Ténèbres. Deux chemins totalement différents quand on regarde bien. Pourtant sans que personne ne le sache, il avait continué à voir et parler avec sa sœur. Elle l'avait aidé dans certaines de ses enquêtes touchant aux créatures magiques.

-Comment vas-tu, Ange ? Demanda-t-il finalement en séchant ses larmes

-Je vais bien. Comme tu as pu le voir, tout va bien ici. Et toi ? Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse, n'est-ce pas ? Dit-elle en s'asseyant sur ses genoux

-Moi, ça va. Tu as raison. Il y a quelque chose qui me tracasse.

-Dis-moi. Est-ce que je peux t'aider ? Dis-moi.

-Tu sais que j'ai un fils, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. Il s'appelle Harry. Tu m'as envoyé une photo de lui. Il est vraiment a-do-ra-ble. Dit-elle en repensant à la photo représentant James, Lily et le petit Harry peu de temps après sa naissance.

James esquissa un sourire en voyant combien sa sœur adorait Harry sans l'avoir rencontré en chair et en os.

-Oui. Je veux que tu me fasses une promesse Ange. Dit James avec sérieux.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Ange avec inquiétude.

-Lord Voldemort en a après ma famille. Si nous ne nous n'en sortons pas Lily et moi… Sirius Black, le parrain d'Harry, aura sa garde. Mais si par hasard, il y a un problème, je veux que tu fasses en sorte qu'Harry ne vive pas chez Pétunia Dursley, la sœur de Lily. Pétunia est une moldue qui déteste la magie. J'ai peur pour Harry.

-Pourquoi y aurait-il un problème avec la garde d'Harry si tu as fait un testament ? Car te connaissant, je suis sûre que tu en as fait un.

-On a fait croire que Sirius est le gardien du secret alors que c'est Peter. Sirius est impulsif, encore plus que moi. S'ils nous arrivent quelque chose j'ai peur que la première chose qu'il fasse soit de chercher Peter.

-Très bien. Moi, Ange Rose Cold née Gabrielle Aurora Potter jure sur ma magie de tout faire pour qu'Harry James Potter fils de James Henry Potter et Lily Isabelle Potter née Evans ne grandisse pas chez sa tante Pétunia Marguerite Dursley née Evans épouse de Vernon Timothée Dursley. Dit-elle avec un sérieux glacial.

Un fil doré alla s'enrouler autour du poignet de James et du sien. Ils étaient maintenant liés par un serment inviolable. Ils restèrent une petite heure à discuter de tout et de rien. Finalement James repartit chez lui sur une petite dispute amicale sur le fait que : « non, il ne payerait pas le mojito royal ». Ange termina sa soirée en discutant et rigolant avec ses clients et amis. Alors que dans un coin de sa tête elle espérait que James se trompait.

* * *

Coucou, j'espère que cela vous a plu.

Une Reviews?


	2. Halloween, tenir une promesse

Salut, tout le monde

Merci pour les Reviews. Ça fait super plaisir

Je remercie djennys pour sa correction.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 2: Halloween, tenir une promesse**

C'était la nuit d'Halloween et l'ambiance était joyeuse à _La Lune Pourpre._ Le bar était décoré pour l'occasion et des bonbons de toutes sortes étaient dispatchés sur les tables. Ange comme à son habitude discutait et rigolait. Elle était en train de nettoyer un verre à la main parce que oui, les elfes de maison ne savaient pas bien laver les verres à bières moldus. Elle riait actuellement avec Dorian qui débattait avec William sur le goût délicieux des bonbons pour vampire. Bien sûr, William avait du mal à y croire. Et ils lui demandèrent son avis sur les bonbons. Jack et Damien s'ajoutèrent en disant que de toute façon il n'y avait rien de mieux que le nougat.

Ange sentit d'un coup que quelque chose se brisait en elle. Elle eut l'impression qu'il lui manquait une part d'elle-même. Elle chercha au plus profond d'elle pour voir ce que s'était. Elle n'avait que deux liens en elle. Il y avait son mari et son frère. Elle sentit le lien avec son mari d'où émanait de l'inquiétude et des interrogations. Mais là où devait se trouver le lien avec son frère il n'y avait rien. Alors cela voulait dire que… James était mort. Son grand-frère était mort. Le verre lui échappa des mains et alla se briser sur le sol. Le bruit fit tourner les regards vers elle comme cette fameuse nuit où son grand-frère lui avait demandé de faire une promesse.

-Ange. L'appela doucement la voix Damien.

Elle releva son visage qu'elle n'avait pas conscience d'avoir baissé. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et éclata en sanglots surprenant tout le monde. Ils étaient habitués à la voir souriante, joyeuse. Ils la voyaient souvent danser entre les tables ou tout simplement chanter, mais pas pleurer. Dorian fut le premier à réagir en sautant au-dessus du bar pour la prendre dans ses bras. Ange cacha son visage dans sa chemise bleue et pleura de plus belle. Dorian referma ses bras autour d'elle en lui disant des choses comme : « chut, tout va bien » ou « ça va aller ». A force de mots réconfortants murmurés d'une voix douce et envoûtante les sanglots finirent par s'espacer et s'arrêter.

-Est-ce que tu peux nous dire ce qui t'arrives ? Questionna Jack après un moment.

Damien et William lui donnèrent un regard noir. Il ne fallait pas précipiter les choses. Il fallait qu'elle parle d'elle-même. Ange avait toujours sa tête dans la chemise de Dorian. Elle acquiesça doucement et leur demanda un serment inviolable. Surpris, ils le firent quand même parce que c'était leur amie. Plusieurs d'entre eux lui en avait déjà demandé un auparavant. Ange était cette femme qui leur donnait des conseils, qui les écoutait, qui leur faisait peur quand ils devaient restés au lieu de repartir ; c'était leur deuxième maman.

Une fois que le dernier eut terminer le serment inviolable, Ange s'assit de l'autre côté du bar avec un verre de Whisky que venait de lui donner Dorian.

-Voilà. Je ne m'appelle pas Ange Cold. En réalité, je m'appelle Gabrielle Potter. Je suis la sœur jumelle de James Potter. J'ai changé de nom quand j'ai choisis de mener ma vie comme je le voulais et en ouvrant ce bar. James et moi partageons le lien des jumeaux. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il m'a demandé un serment inviolable me demandant de protéger son fils, mon neveu. Je viens de sentir le lien qui m'unissait à mon frère disparaître. Cela signifie que…que mon frère est…mort. Expliqua-t-elle avant de se remettre à pleurer

Dorian la reprit dans ses bras et Jack s'ajouta à celui-ci. Ange se retrouva prise en sandwich entre les deux. Elle sentit la main de William se poser sur sa nuque alors que celle de Damien se posait sur son épaule. Ils restèrent comme cela un moment avant qu'ils ne la libèrent. Plusieurs d'entre eux lui firent part de leurs plus sincères condoléances. Un elfe de maison avait discrètement ramassé les morceaux de verre cassés. Ses amis la poussèrent à aller s'occuper de son neveu et ainsi tenir sa promesse. Ils lui dirent de ne pas s'inquiéter pour le bar, il était entre les bonnes mains de Jack et Dorian.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je surveille notre cher pilier de bar. Dit Dorian .

-Je l'ai à l'œil. Il ne fera pas de bêtise. Ajouta William.

-Tu vois t'as pas de soucis à te faire. Y a tonton Dodo et tonton Will qui me surveillent. Rigola Jack en indiquant lesdits tontons.

-Et n'oublies pas, ton oncle Damy. Dit Damien en montrant bien qu'il ne le perdrait pas de vue.

Cela sembla rassurer Ange qui leur donna un grand sourire et un bisou sur la joue. Elle prit sa veste et sortit dans la ruelle. Une fois à l'extérieur elle transplana à l'adresse que lui avait laissé son frère.

Elle apparut à Godric's Hollow devant la maison en ruine de son frère. Elle vit une moto qu'elle reconnut comme étant celle de Sirius Black mais pas de trace de ce dernier. Il avait dût agir comme le craignait James. Ange entra dans la maison pour s'arrêter sur le pas de la porte. James Potter était allongé au sol, mort. Elle se précipita sur lui et le prit dans ses bras avant de pleurer une fois de plus. Au bout d'un moment, elle reposa le corps de son frère alors que le bruit de pleurs d'un bébé s'entendait dans le silence de la nuit. Elle monta l'escalier jusqu'à la chambre d'Harry. Un tas de robe noire ayant appartenu à Voldemort se trouvait à l'entrée de la porte devant le corps de Lily Potter. Cette dernière se trouvait au pied du berceau dans lequel était assis le petit Harry. Il avait ses cheveux noirs en batailles et ses yeux émeraudes rougis par les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues.

-Chut ! Ne pleures pas Harry. Je vais prendre soin de toi. Dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras

Elle le berça dans l'espoir de calmer ses pleurs en même temps qu'elle observait plus en détail la chambre. Elle chercha du regard des objets qu'elle pourrait emporter pour avoir des points de repères pour Harry. D'une main elle ouvrit l'une de ses poches qu'elle laissa magiquement ouverte. D'un coup de baguette expert elle fit voler des objets de toutes sortes avant de les rétrécir et de les envoyer dans sa poche.

Des livres pour enfants, des albums photos, des jouets, des doudous en passant par les vêtements tournaient dans les airs avant de rétrécir et disparaître dans la poche d'Ange. C'est sur ce spectacle qu'entrèrent Rubeus Hagrid et Severus Snape dans la chambre du petit Harry Potter. Ils observèrent avec curiosité l'inconnue qui semblait vouloir embarquer tous les biens de la famille Potter.

-Comment osez-vous ? Et qui êtes-vous ? Dit Severus Snape en la menaçant de sa baguette.

-Je fais ce que je dois faire, Severus. D'ailleurs ne me reconnais-tu pas ? Dit-elle en se retournant vers eux.

Severus et Hagrid étaient exactement comme dans son souvenir. Severus était toujours dans ses fidèles robes noires alors qu'Hagrid était…ben…Hagrid, ce demi-géant lui faisant penser à un gros nounours en peluche. Severus l'observa de la tête aux pieds, essayant de savoir qui elle était. Et d'un coup le déclic se fit dans sa tête.

-Impossible !... Gabrielle ?! Dit-il d'une voix incertaine.

-C'est comme cela qu'on m'appelait. Maintenant, on m'appelle Ange Cold. Dit-elle.

-Gabrielle. Donnes-moi, le petit Harry. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de lui apporter. Dit Hagrid en tendant ses grosses mains vers le bébé.

Ange resserra sa prise sur Harry tout en laçant un regard noir à Hagrid. Severus plissa les yeux alors qu'il l'observait un peu. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Gabrielle, elle s'était disputée si violemment avec James qu'elle l'avait presque renié. Il ne la reconnaissait pas. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à reconnaître Gabrielle Potter dans cette jeune femme si différente. Elle était différente et pourtant il ne savait pas exactement ce qui lui faisait penser cela.

-Que veux faire Albus, d'Harry ? Demanda Severus.

-Le professeur Dumbledore veut le déposer chez la sœur de Lily. Dit Hagrid.

-QUOI ?! Crièrent Ange et Severus d'une même voix.

Hagrid leva les mains en signe d'apaisement. Il indiqua même le petit Harry qui avait bougé dans les bras de sa tante sans pour autant se réveiller. Ange n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Albus Dumbledore voulait placer son neveu chez cette horrible femme. Et d'abord, pour qui se prenait-il pour décider de ça ?! James et Lily avaient un testament. Donc ça réglait le problème.

-Albus, n'a pas sérieusement pensé à le placer là-bas. Pétunia déteste la magie. Elle disait que Lily était un monstre et elle l'a même renié. Dit Severus d'une voix presque suppliante

-Ecoutez-moi bien tous les deux. Il n'est pas question que ce vieux directeur l'ait pensé ou non ! La seule chose dont il est question, c'est que cet homme me prouve une fois de plus qu'il se prend pour Merlin lui-même. Alors sachez ceci Hagrid ! Harry n'ira pas là-bas ! Cette Pétunia est un tel monstre envers les sorciers que si je ne connaissais pas d'autre moldu qu'elle, j'aurais déjà la marque des Ténèbres sur le bras. Je suis la tante d'Harry ! Si Dumbledore croit pouvoir m'empêcher d'avoir la garde de mon neveu et d'ignorer les dernières volontés de mon frère et de sa femme, c'est qu'il ne pas bien vu ! Dit Ange avec un sérieux polaire alors que sa magie tourbillonnait autour d'elle.

La magie d'Ange se brisa en plusieurs filaments semblables à ceux des serments inviolables. Il y avait très exactement cinq filaments. L'un alla s'enrouler autour du poignet de Severus, un autre autour de celui d'Hagrid, les autres s'enroulèrent respectivement autour de celui d'Harry et d'Ange alors que le dernier disparaissait dans la nuit. Severus compris rapidement que ce que Gabrielle avait dit était devenu un serment inviolable dans lequel ils étaient pris. Ils devaient maintenant faire en sorte que les dernières volontés de James et Lily Potter ne tombent pas dans l'oubli. Hagrid lui ne semblait pas comprendre l'enjeu de ce filament. Mais il avait compris que le petit Harry serait avec sa tante sorcière et que ce serait mieux pour lui.

Ange les observa satisfaite de son petit éclat. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de mourir parce qu'elle n'avait pu tenir la promesse faite à son frère. Elle profita de leur état second pour envoyer un patronus à Jack disant qu'elle devait partir quelques temps et donc que le bar serait fermé mais qu'elle passerait dans un jour ou deux s'occuper de quelques petites choses là-bas. Elle n'oublia cependant pas de le remercier ainsi que William, Dorian et Damien pour l'avoir dépanné. Une fois le patronus partit, elle décida qu'il était temps pour elle de partir et d'échapper à Dumbledore. Elle passa à côté des deux hommes et sortit de la chambre puis de la maison. Elle allait transplaner quand elle entendit Severus l'appeler.

-Gabrielle ! Pour qui était le dernier filament ?

-Je m'appelle Ange. Et le dernier filament était pour Dumbledore.

-Pourquoi ? Tu ne lui fais pas confiance ? Je veux dire, d'accord son choix pour Harry est mauvais. Mais il ne pensait pas à mal…il devait forcément y avoir une raison.

-Ce qui se passe entre Dumbledore et moi ne te regarde pas, Severus. Mon frère avait peut-être confiance en lui mais j'aurais confiance en lui le jour où Voldemort dansera en tutu au Ministère.

Severus l'observa avec une tête de merlan frit. Il reconnut bien là la marque de fabrique de Gabrielle Potter. Elle était capable de dire des choses de ce genre dans un moment sérieux avec un sérieux glacial. Il la vit rétrécir la moto de Sirius Black. Elle s'approcha de lui et glissa la moto dans sa poche.

-Tu lui rendras sa moto. Avant que je n'oublie…tu ne te souviendras pas de moi. Tu sauras juste qu'Harry est en sécurité. Ce sera la même chose pour Hagrid. Dit-elle avant de se reculer et de transplaner sans qu'il n'ait pu dire ou faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

* * *

J'espère que cela vous a plu

Une Reviews?


	3. Ange Cold et les plans

Salut, tout le monde

Merci pour vos Reviews. Ça fait super plaisir.

Je remercie djennys pour sa correction.

Bonne lecture:)

* * *

 **Chapitre 3: Ange Cold et les plans**

Ange apparut dans une sombre ruelle d'un quartier moldu. Elle observa rapidement autour d'elle pour être sûr de ne pas être suivit. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire pour mettre en sécurité Harry. D'ailleurs il dormait encore. Et cela l'arrangeait. Elle lui jeta un rapide sort pour qu'il n'ai pas froid. Ange marcha ensuite jusque chez un photographe moldu. Elle entra dans la petite boutique. Elle était propre et bien éclairée. C'était un photographe typique. Du bruit venait de l'arrière-boutique. Finalement, un homme blond des plus ordinaires apparut. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire ou faire quelque chose Ange sortit une dague de sa poche.

-Bonsoir, Christophe.

-Bonsoir, Ange. Répondit-il quelque peu tendu.

-J'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service. Dit-elle de but en blanc.

-Quel service? Demanda-t-il avec méfiance.

-Je veux que tu fasses un faux passeport pour mon neveu.

-Un faux passeport?!... Je ne fais plus ça! Je ne suis plus dans tout ça! Vas-t-en! Je ne te dois rien! S'exclama-t-il en lui indiquant la sortie.

-Oh, non! Tu as une dette de vie envers moi, Christophe. Et tu vas me la régler ce soir. Je veux que tu lui fasses un passeport pour que je puisse rejoindre mon mari avec lui. Dit-elle d'une voix froide en jouant avec sa dague.

Christophe avala sa salive de travers. Il n'aimait pas la voir avec une arme dans la main. Il n'était pas rare que cette dernière soit empoisonnée. Il le savait bien puisque c'était en partie grâce à une dague empoisonnée qu'il s'était retrouvé à avoir une dette de vie envers elle. Ange Cold était de loin une femme aussi douce que redoutable. Il ne valait mieux pas se la mettre à dos. Il soupira. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait lui tenir tête si elle décidait de ne plus être diplomate.

-Très bien. Si je le fais, tu considéras que j'ai remboursé ma dette ?

-Bien sûr. Tu ne me devras plus rien. Dit Ange en lui donnant un sourire rassurant.

-Allons dans l'arrière-boutique. Et range cette dague, s'il-te-plaît. Dit Christophe en se retournant alors qu'il semblait avoir repris du poil de la bête.

Il fallut une bonne heure à Christophe pour faire un passeport au nom d'Harry Cold. Il ne posa pas de question à Ange, se doutant qu'il y avait vraiment très, très peu de chance qu'elle lui réponde. Il dût passer plusieurs coups de fil pour que tout soit en règles. Harry qui avait dû être réveillé pour la photo dormait de nouveau en tenant dans ses mains un doudou panda. Ange avait transformé un cadre photo en peluche pour calmer Harry qui s'était mis à pleurer dès qu'il fut réveillé. Une fois le passeport d'Harry en main et sur le point de partir Ange se retourna vers Christophe.

-Qu'est-ce que je te dois pour le passeport ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Rien. Je te payais ma dette.

Ange secoua la tête, un fin sourire aux lèvres. Elle plongea la main dans une de ses poches et jeta quelques billets à côté de la caisse. Elle s'approcha de Christophe et lui déposa un bisou sur la joue.

-Merci. L'argent c'est pour le panda d'Harry. Dit-elle.

Elle lui dit « au-revoir » d'un signe de la main et transplana. Elle réapparut dans un petit aéroport où elle avait de bons contacts si besoin. Elle acheta rapidement un billet pour Harry et elle pour l'Italie. Il lui restait deux petites heures avant le départ. Elle en profita pour aller dans un petit hôtel. Là-bas, elle en profita pour se détendre avant de laver et changer Harry. Elle fit de même pour elle. Ils descendirent ensuite manger un peu dans le restaurant de l'hôtel. Puis elle retourna à l'aéroport pour prendre leur vol.

Ce dernier se passait très bien à son plus grand soulagement. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas quitter le pays comme une fugitive. Elle était bien contente d'avoir de bons amis et contacts aussi bien du côté moldu que du côté sorcier. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'était prêt à faire Dumbledore pour avoir Harry sous sa coupe, mais elle ne le laisserait pas faire. Le vol fut assez long ce qui lui permit de prévoir tous les plans possibles et inimaginables. Ange fut tiré de ses pensées par le babillage d'Harry. Il jouait avec de petites voitures qu'elle lui avait achetées à l aèroport puisque tous ses jouets étaient sorciers.

-T'inquiète pas, mon trésor. Tout se passera bien. J'ai un plan pour chaque lettre de l'alphabet si ce n'est plus. Lui murmura-t-elle avant de lui faire un bisou sur la joue

Elle joua avec lui tout le reste du vol. Ils atterrirent enfin sur une Italie éclairée par le soleil levant. Ange fut bien contente d'arriver. Harry devenait moins tenable et elle commençait à sentir la fatigue des événements plus que mouvementés de la nuit. Une fois sortit de l'aéroport avec Harry dans les bras et une petite valise dans la main (pour être plus discrète au milieu des moldus), elle ferma les yeux et respira un bon coup. Ils étaient enfin en Italie. Elle avait eu peur de ne pas pouvoir passer la frontière avec Harry. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas eu de problème. Christophe n'avait pas perdu la main pour les faux papiers. Elle s'éloigna rapidement à la recherche d'un coin tranquille à l'ombre. Elle sortit sa baguette alors qu'elle asseyait Harry sur la petite valise.

-Accio casquette d'Harry Potter. Murmura-t-elle

Une casquette rouge miniature arriva dans sa main. Elle sourit en remarquant le petit lion jaune dessus. Elle agrandit la casquette en pensant tristement que James était vraiment un fier Gryffondor. Elle n'avait été qu'une petite Serdaigle ressemblant parfois à une Serpentarde. Ange mit la casquette à Harry qui ne protesta pas comme elle s'y attendait. Elle le reprit dans ses bras et la valise dans l'autre main. Elle réfléchit rapidement à l'énergie qu'elle avait réussi à récupérer grâce à ses petites siestes. « J'ai assez pour un transplanage et après je me débrouille à la moldue » pensa-t-elle en estimant la distance qu'elle pouvait faire au vue de l'énergie qui lui restait. Elle resserra sa prise alors qu'elle pensait aux abords de Volterra puis elle transplana.

Ange manqua de peu de tomber à l'atterrissage. Heureusement grâce à de bons vieux réflexes elle réussit à retrouver son équilibre. Elle vérifia qu'Harry n'avait rien et soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'il n'avait rien. Cependant, elle plissa les yeux en remarquant la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front. Elle n'y avait pas prêté attention avant. Il faudrait qu'elle l'observe de plus près mais plus tard. Il fallait d'abord qu'ils arrivent à destination. Ils y étaient presque. Elle passa son pouce sur la crise et se dit qu'elle devrait passer dans pharmacie pour trouver de quoi s'occuper de cet éclair.

-C'était tout juste pour l'atterrissage. On va faire un arrêt à la pharmacie et après on sera en sécurité. Dit-elle en lui remettant bien sa petite casquette

Elle reprit son chemin sur la route principale. Elle fut heureuse de ne pas être trop loin de la ville et de ne pas avoir à faire de l'auto-stop. Harry bien que fatigué par tous ce changement de paysage constant, était curieux et indiquait les choses qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ange se fit un plaisir de lui parler de ce qu'il lui indiquait. Quand ils firent une pause à une fontaine, Harry joua un peu avec l'eau. Ange en profita pour lui faire boir une bouteille sortit de sa petite valise mauve. Ils restèrent à la fontaine quelques minutes avant de repartir mais cette fois pour l'arrêt pharmacie.

-Bonjour, Mademoiselle. Salua le pharmacien.

-Bonjour, Monsieur. Mon petit garçon s'est blessé au front. J'aurais aimé avoir de quoi désinfecter la plaie. Dit-elle.

-Puis-je voir la plaie ? Demanda poliment le pharmacien

-Bien sûr. Dit-elle en retirant la casquette d'Harry

Harry cacha sa tête dans le cou de sa tante. Ange donna un regard d'excuse au pharmacien qui lui fit signe que ce n'était rien. Elle caressa le dos du petit bout dans un geste rassurant alors qu'elle lui jetait un informulé pour que la cicatrice ne soit pas un éclair. Elle finit par mettre sa main sous le menton d'Harry et lui faire tourner la tête. Le pharmacien observa rapidement la cicatrice.

-Vous pouvez lui remettre sa casquette. Je vais vous chercher ce qu'il faut. Dit-il avant de partir à l'arrière-boutique.

-Ca va aller, mon trésor. On prend ce qu'il faut pour ta blessure et on s'en va. Murmura-t-elle.

Le pharmacien revient rapidement avec des pansements, du désinfectant et une crème cicatrisante. Il lui mit tout dans un sac tout en lui donnant des conseils. Ange écouta attentivement, bien que si nécessaire elle emmènerait Harry chez un médecin sorcier de préférence. Elle paya et prit le sac avant de partir. Elle trouva un banc à l'ombre où elle assit Harry. Elle retira la casquette et lui donna une petite voiture. Maintenant qu'il était occupé à jouer, elle pouvait s'occuper de sa blessure. Elle commença par la désinfecter, ce qui apporta les larmes aux yeux d'Harry. Elle détourna son attention en jouant avec lui avec la petite voiture. « Je ne vais pas lui mettre de pansement ; la crème suffira. La blessure est magique donc ça ne fera pas grand-chose. » pensa-t-elle en appliquant ladite crème.

-Et voilà, c'est fait. Maintenant on remet ta casquette, petit bout. Et on y va. Dit-elle en lui déposant un bisou sur le front avant de lui remettre sa jolie casquette.

Ange savait bien que le soleil n'était comme celui d'été et donc que la casquette n'était pas nécessaire. Mais elle savait que Lily ne supportait pas bien le soleil. Et puis elle ne savait pas si les sorciers étaient déjà au courant de la disparition de Voldemort. Elle ne voulait pas prendre de risque et Harry était mignon avec sa casquette. Ils repartirent donc, Harry jouant toujours avec sa petite voiture. Ils marchèrent un bon moment dans la ville médiévale.

Ange s'arrêta finalement devant un grand et vieux bâtiment. Un vieux château pour être exacte. Un sourire éclaira son visage fatigué à la vue du bâtiment. Elle tourna Harry dans ses bras pour qu'il puisse voir le bâtiment.

-Regardes, mon trésor, on est arrivé. Tout va bien se passer maintenant. Dit-elle en souriant de plus belle.

Elle se remit en marche et entrat dans le bâtiment. Elle repéra un petit groupe de ce qui semblait être des touristes. Elle se glissa donc parmi eux. Elle était peut-être en Italie à Volterra mais elle n'abaisserait sa garde que quand elle verrait son mari. Elle se refusait à faire une erreur de débutant si proche du but. C'était peut-être paranoïaque et ça l'était sûrement mais ça avait peu d'importance. Elle avait appris à se méfier depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Dumbledore. Elle avait appris qu'on était jamais trop prudent, c'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait cherché tous les plans possibles et inimaginables pendant le vol. Et une part de son esprit continuait à en trouver d'autre. Personne ne toucherait à un cheveu de son neveu. Il faudrait marcher sur son corps pour ça.

Ange resta avec les touristes un bon moment avant de se séparer d'eux pour se cacher dans une arcade. Elle attendit un peu avant de s'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur qui venait d'arriver. Elle appuya sur un étage et attendit en distrayant Harry. Les quelques personnes dans l'ascenseur ne posèrent pas de questions. Elle était pour eux une simple mère avec son fils dans les bras et sa petite valise mauve. Elle finit par arriver à l'étage qu'elle voulait. Elle marcha d'un pas rapide bien que fatigué. Elle s'arrêta devant deux grandes portes en bois aussi vieilles que belles. Elle inspira un bon coup et frappa à la porte. Elle attendit un peu qu'on lui donne l'autorisation d'entrer. Elle se doutait que les personnes de l'autre côté savaient déjà qu'il y avait quelqu'un derrière la porte.

-Entrez ! Dit une froide et autoritaire.

Ange replaça bien Harry et ouvrit la lourde porte. Elle entra dans une grande salle du trône. La salle était très vaste et très belle. Elle dégageait une impression de puissance et de grandeur qui était celle des rois l'occupant. Il y avait trois trônes noirs aux belles formes dorées. Il y avait un homme sur chaque trône. Sur celui de droite se tenait un homme aux cheveux blonds presque blanc et aux yeux rouges, sur celui du centre un homme brun aux yeux rouges tandis que celui sur le dernier trône avait de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux rouges. Ils étaient tous les trois pâles voir presque translucide. Et ils étaient tous bien habillés de noir. Elle marcha jusqu'au centre de la salle non sans observer autour d'elle. Elle repéra bien vite deux gardes à chaque sorties.

-Bonjour, roi Aro, roi Caïus, roi Marcus ! Salua-t-elle en inclinant le buste.

Marcus qui était sur le troisième trône se leva alors que Aro et Caïus la saluaient. Marcus arriva rapidement devant elle. Il l'observa rapidement de la tête aux pieds avant de regarder Harry. Il pouvait voir les liens qui unissaient les gens, plus exactement les relations. Contrairement à Aro qui est un télépathe tactile.

-Je n'ai rien, Marcus. Je te présente Harry Potter, mon neveu. Dit Ange d'un ton rassurant en lui retirant sa casquette et le tournant vers Marcus.

Le vampire observa le petit humain. Il était fatigué mais curieux. Il ne semblait pas avoir peur de ce qui l'entourait. Il semblait s'accrocher désespérément à Ange.

-Je vais te poser à terre, mon trésor. Dit-elle avant de le faire.

Harry resta collé près d'elle. Il se mit à jouer avec sa petite voiture sur le sol. Les gardes ne savaient pas trop qui était Ange ou même Harry pour leurs rois. Tout ce qu'ils savaient c'est qu'ils étaient tous deux humains donc de possible casse-croûte.

-Je crois que tu ne devais arriver que dans deux semaines. Dit Marcus en plissant les yeux, légèrement inquiet.

Ce n'est pas qu'il n'était pas content de voir Ange. Oh, non ! Il était ravi de la voir. Mais ce n'était pas bon signe si elle était là plutôt. Il savait combien son bar lui tenait à cœur. Il disait même que c'était son trésor et elle ne l'avait jamais démenti. Il était heureux de voir sa femme plus tôt que prévu, son âme-sœur.

-C'est vrai. Mais il y a eu un petit contretemps. J'ai dût quitter le pays avec Harry.

-Un petit contretemps ?! Répéta-t-il méfiant.

Aro se leva et s'approcha d'eux. Harry jouait avec sa petite voiture, bien qu'il somnolait plus qu'autre chose. Aro lui sourit et approcha ses deux mains de celles d'Ange. Comprenant ce qu'il voulait faire, Ange lui tendit une main qu'il prit entre les siennes. Elle le sentit effleurer son esprit avec une douceur qui ne lui était pas habituelle. Elle laissa faire sans opposer de résistance. Elle était peut-être forte mais elle ne l'était pas assez pour tenir tête au roi des vampires, encore plus sur son territoire. Il put ainsi voir ses pensées et les derniers évènements de la nuit. Il vit comment elle avait quitté le pays avec Harry après avoir découvert le cadavre de son frère et sa femme. Finalement, il quitta son esprit ayant trouvé ce qu'il voulait.

-Alors ? Demanda simplement Caïus

-Son frère jumeau James Potter et sa femme sont mort. Il ne lui reste plus que son neveu. Tu as quitté le pays avec lui…Tu as peur pour lui. Dit Aro qui semblait dans un état second comme s'il avait ouvert son troisième œil.

-De quoi as-tu peur, Ange ? Demanda Marcus.

Il savait qu'Ange n'était pas une femme à avoir peur. Elle tenait bien un bar dont la principale clientèle n'était autre que des vampires et des loup-garous. En plus, elle n'avait pas hésité à amener son neveu sur un territoire vampirique en plein dans le palais royal des vampires. Donc ça devait être quelque chose de gros et vraiment inquiétant.

-Vous connaissez Albus Dumbledore ? Demanda Ange.

-Oui. C'est ce sorcier qui est directeur de Poudlard. Dit Aro.

-Il a vaincu un certain Grindelwald. Dit Caïus.

-Quel est le problème avec lui ? Pourquoi as-tu peur de lui ? Demanda Marcus.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il ne la sentait pas du tout cette histoire. Et il avait raison. Ange raconta où il voulait placer Harry et comment était Pétunia Dursley au sujet de la magie. Elle parla aussi de ce qu'elle pensait qu'il cherchait. Elle expliqua qu'elle était persuadé qu'il allait essayer de se débarrasser du parrain d'Harry, qu'il voulait mettre la main sur la fortune des Potter et faire d'Harry sa marionnette pour exécuter une prophétie. Durant toutes les explications d'Ange les trois rois avaient de plus en plus envie de trouver ce vieux et lui dire leur façon de penser. Ils n'étaient pas des bisounours loin de là mais ils ne feraient jamais une chose pareille. Et puis, ils aimaient bien Ange. Elle était sympathique et montrait toujours le respect qui leur était dû. Elle n'essayait pas de contredire leur ordre ou même de jouer au plus fort avec eux. De plus, elle était la moitié de Marcus ce qui faisait qu'elle était de la famille.

-Que prévois-tu de faire ? Demandèrent Aro et Caïus.

-Je vais faire en sorte de tenir ma promesse à James. Et je vais mettre des bâtons dans les roues de Dumbledore.

-Quel est cette promesse ? Demanda Marcus.

-Elle a promis qu'Harry n'irait jamais chez Pétunia Dursley. N'est-ce-pas, Ange ? Dit Aro.

-Oui. J'ai fait un serment inviolable.

Marcus ne put retenir une grimace en entendant cela. Il n'aimait pas les serments inviolables. Il savait tout comme Aro et Caïus ce que cela signifiait. Ils savaient qu'on pouvait en mourir si on ne le tenait pas. Donc Harry n'irait pas chez cette Pétunia. Marcus ne laisserait pas sa petite elfe mourir. Et oui, Ange était un elfe mais restait souvent sous glamour au cas où elle devait partir en catastrophe comme la veille quoi.

-Harry n'ira pas chez cette Pétunia. Dit Aro recevant un grand sourire d'Ange.

-Est-ce que tu sais qui pourrait s'occuper de lui ? Parce qu'avec ton bar cela risque d'être un peu compliqué. Dit Caïus.

-Eh bien. Si j'arrive à remettre son parrain dans la course alors Sirius deviendrait une option. Mais le problème c'est qu'il est proche de Dumbledore et qu'il lui fait confiance. Sinon, i Forks, au États-Unis, un certain Billy Black. Les Potter sont lié aux Black. Billy Black est d'une branche éloignée de la famille Black d'Angleterre. Donc oui, il pourrait s'occuper de lui. Au pire j'ai pas mal de contact aussi bien du côté sorcier que moldu. Sinon dans le pire du pire ; je me créerai une nouvelle identité et je l'élèverai en le déclarant comme mon fils. Dit Ange avec son sérieux polaire en les regardant dans les yeux.

Oui, elle avait prévu toutes les options possibles et imaginables. Oui, elle avait presque contacté des amis à elle pour s'occuper d'Harry. Oui, elle avait ressortit une copie de l'arbre généalogique des Potter et des familles plus ou moins éloignées de celle-ci. Et oui, elle était venue demander l'aide de son mari et ses frères mais elle ne comptait pas non plus à 100% sur eux. Elle savait bien qu'ils ne se mêlaient pas facilement aux problèmes sorciers.

Et oui, elle venait littéralement d'en boucher un coin aux trois rois des vampires. Mais ce n'était pas tout ça, elle voulait dormir. D'ailleurs, elle avait récupéré Harry qui s'était endormi contre sa jambe.

-Daielo ! Appela Caïus.

-Oui, Monseigneur. Dit un vampire roux en s'approchant quittant ainsi son poste à l'une des portes

-Pourriez-vous conduire Ange à une chambre ? Elle a besoin de se reposer. Le voyage a été long et épuisant. J'espère que tu as encore assez de force pour transformer quelque chose en petit lit ou faut-il t'en faire venir un ? Dit Caïus.

-Merci, Caïus. Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai encore assez de force pour faire cela. Je suppose qu'on se revoit plus tard.

-En effet, nous allons réfléchir à une option pour Harry en sachant que tu as des choses à faire en Angleterre. Dit Aro

-N'ai pas d'inquiétudes pour lui. Il est sous notre protection. Surtout que vu que tu es ma femme, Harry est mon neveu. Dit Marcus avant de lui déposer un bisou sur le front.

Ange sourit à Marcus avant de l'embrasser chastement sur les lèvres. Elle les salua d'un hochement de la tête et suivit Danielo. Ils marchèrent un moment en silence avant qu'il ne s'arrête devant une porte.

-Voici, votre chambre. Dit Danielo en ouvrant la porte.

-Merci beaucoup. Lui répondit Ange en souriant.

La chambre était grande, belle et éclairée par le soleil entrant par les fenêtres. Les murs étaient verts forêts comme les draps du lit. Elle repéra rapidement la porte menant à la salle de bain. Ange posa sa valise au pied d'une chaise. Elle prit l'un des nombreux coussins du lit et le transforma en petit lit. Elle changea Harry d'un coup de baguette et lui donna son doudou panda. Une fois fait, elle le coucha. Elle alla ensuite fermer les rideaux tout en retirant sa veste qu'elle jeta sur un fauteuil. Elle retira rapidement ses chaussures et s'allongea sur le lit où elle s'endormit avant même que sa tête ne touche l'oreiller. Avant de fermer les yeux, elle espéra que les trois vampires ne feraient pas un choix qui la ferait courir aux quatre coins du monde.

* * *

Alors cela vous a plu?

Une Reviews?

Avez-vous des propositions ou des attentes pour la suite? Je suis tout ouïe.


	4. Repos et coucou l'Angleterre sorcière

Salut, tout le monde

Merci pour vos Reviews, cela fait super plaisir.

Je suis super content que Ange vous plaise.

On m'a demandé si je comptait modifié les dates vu que Twilight et Harry Potter ne se passe pas en même temps. Eh bien, non. Je ne vais pas m'amuser à cela. Pour la simple et unique raison que c'est pas trop ma tasse de thé de modifier le temps de deux univers comme cela. Donc Jacob et Harry ont le même âge.

Voici la version corrigée. Désolé, s'il reste des fautes.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 4: Repos et coucou l'Angleterre sorcière**

Ange se réveilla lentement deux bonnes heures plus tard. Elle avait bien dormi et pas d'un œil comme elle en a l'habitude. Elle observa la chambre légèrement plongé dans l'ombre après s'être étiré comme un chat. Elle vit une forme penchait au-dessus d'Harry. Elle allait sortir sa baguette pour lui lancer un sort quand elle reconnut son mari. Marcus semblait joué avec le panda d'Harry faisant rire ce-dernier. Ange s'assit sur lit et le regarda avec un sourire tendre.

-On dirait que tu as craqué pour ton neveu. Dit Ange en s'approchant

-C'est vrai. Il est mignon comme tout. Dit Marcus en la regardant approchait

-Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ? Demanda-t-elle en prenant Harry dans ses bras

-Un petit moment. Harry pleurait sûrement à cause d'un cauchemar. Alors, je suis venu m'occuper de lui pour que tu puisses te reposer.

-Je te remercie. J'avais vraiment besoin de dormir… Je crois qu'il a vu sa mère mourir devant ses yeux. Dit Ange

-Je crois aussi. Il appelait sa maman quand je suis arrivé.

-Il ne la connaîtra jamais. Ni même son père. Soupira Ange avant de demander : « est-ce que vous avez décidé quelque chose ? »

-Pas vraiment.

-Que veux-tu dire par « pas vraiment » ? Demanda-t-elle curieusement

Si il y avait bien une chose qu'elle avait appris sur Marcus, Aro et Caïus c'est qu'ils sont aussi sages qu'ils sont cruels. Alors, elle était un peu surprise par sa réponse. Mais bon, vu tous les plans qu'elle a en tête ; ils ne sont qu'un plan donc elle ne s'inquiétait pas trop. Et puis, Marcus était l'oncle de Harry et semblait déjà l'adoré.

-Il ne peut pas vivre ici. Ce serait trop dangereux pour lui. Ce n'est pas un endroit sain pour enfant humain. On se nourrit du sang de ses congénères. Expliqua Marcus

-Je comprends. Est-ce que je peux te le confier le temps que je m'occupe de libérer Sirius ? Dit Ange

-Oui, il n'y a pas de soucis. Je peux m'occuper de lui.

-Merveilleux ! Je pars demain pour l'Angleterre ! S'exclama Ange

Elle passa ainsi le reste de sa journée à s'occuper d'Harry en compagnie de Marcus. Parfois, Aro ou Caïus venaient lui tenir compagnie. Harry semblait s'être attaché aux trois rois qui avaient craqués pour l'adorable petite bouille d'Harry. Elle avait même rencontré Jane, une vampire aux cheveux châtains clair et aux yeux rouges ayant l'apparence d'une jeune fille de douze treize ans. Ange s'entendit plutôt bien avec elle après que le malaise de la rencontre soit passé. Ange connaissait son pouvoir d'illusion de douleur donc ses instincts de tante surprotectrice avait pris qu'elle peu le dessus. Il était véritablement hors de question que la moindre menace ne s'approche de son neveu chéri. A part cette petite rencontre quelque tendu tout se passa bien.

Le lendemain matin, Ange était prête à partir rapidement comme si elle était tombé du lit alors qu'il n'était même pas sept heure du matin. Elle laissa Harry dormir dans son petit lit. Il était mignon dans son pyjama vert émeraude. Il avait de chaque côté de sa tête son panda et son cerf en peluche. Le cerf était un cadeau de Sirius. Elle caressa du bout des doigts son front décalant quelque mèche de cheveux.

-Tu vas rester un peu chez ton oncle Marcus, Harry. Ne t'inquiètes pas, Tata Ange ne sera pas partit trop longtemps. Dit-elle en le regardant

« Ou du moins, je l'espère. J'ai beaucoup de chose à faire, là-bas. » pensa-t-elle. Ange entendit des pas léger derrière elle. Elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que c'était Marcus. Il avait dû l'entendre se lever et se préparer.

-Bonjour, Marcus. Dit-elle en se retournant

-Bonjour, Ange. Tu ne vas pas partir tout de suite sans avoir manger un peu ? Dit-il en posant le plateau repas qu'il avait apporté

Il connaissait assez Ange pour savoir que s'il la laissé faire elle partirait sans manger. Et que peut-être elle grignoterait un petit paquet de chips ou de gâteaux secs à midi. Et que finalement, elle prendrait le temps de se poser pour manger que le soir si elle ne faisait pas comme au midi. Cette mauvaise habitude expliquait son apparence frêle. Elle regarda le plateau et vit tout ce qu'elle aimait.

-Merci. Mais, je mangerais en cour de route. Je ne veux pas louper mon avion. Dit-elle en rassemblant ses dernières affaires

-Ah non, Ange. Je te connais. Tu as le temps de manger ; ton vol est à neuf heures. De toute façon, tu ne comptais pas partir sans me dire « au-revoir » tout de même ? Dit Marcus faussement réprobateur alors que ses yeux pétillaient d'amusement

Ange soupira et s'assit sur le lit avec le plateau sur ses genoux. Marcus vient s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Pendant qu'elle mangeait, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. Quand elle eut fini, elle fit voler le plateau sur une commode avant de se glisser dans les bras de Marcus. Ils restèrent comme cela en silence sans rien dire profitant de la présence de l'autre. Finalement, elle dût partir. Elle embrassa Harry sur la joue, et, Marcus sur les lèvres. Elle partit non sans lui donner plusieurs recommandations.

Ange sortit du palais et alla rapidement se cachait dans une sombre ruelle d'où elle transplana. Elle réapparut dans une sombre et calme ruelle toute proche de l'aéroport. Elle prit l'avion pour l'Angleterre. Et le vol se passa merveilleusement bien. Elle profita de ce dernier pour mettre bien au point ce qu'elle allait dire et faire chez les sorcier pour le bien d'Harry. Elle se fit donc une liste mentale de ses priorités. D'abord faire un arrêt à son appartement au-dessus de La Lune Pourpre puis faire une entrée en fanfare au Ministère avant de passer faire coucou et prendre le thé avec Gripsec, le gobelin en charge des comptes Potter. L'avion atterrit rapidement sur une Angleterre ensoleillé bien qu'assez nuageux. Elle se trouva de nouveau un coin tranquille et transplana à son appartement. Ange apparut dans son salon arc-en-ciel (elle n'avait pas réussi à se décider pour la couleur). Elle posa sa valise à côté du canapé blanc et jeta son blouson sur un fauteuil de la même couleur. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre mauve où elle se plaça devant son miroir. « Je vais me changer et je file. » pensa-t-elle avant de se mettre à fouiller dans son armoire. Elle mit donc un pantalon noir moulant, un tee-shirt bleu foncé parfaitement ajusté. Elle mit aussi une paire de grande botte noire moulante. Elle passa un coup de brosse dans ses cheveux et les laissa tels quels. Une fois fait, elle retourna dans son salon où elle mit un long manteau noir. Elle mit rapidement un peu de rouge à lèvre juste pour dire de donner une petite touche de rouge. Et enfin, elle prit un chewing-gum à la menthe glacial alors qu'elle transplanait au Ministère. Elle apparut juste devant les marches de celui-ci. Les marches étaient envie de journalistes et d'Aurors. Elle entendit les journalistes parlaient de jugement de Mangemort.

-Excusez-moi. Mais qui est jugé actuellement ? Demanda Ange à une journaliste qu'elle reconnut comme étant Rita Skeeter

-C'est Lucius Malfoy. Répondit Rita de sa voix horripilante

Ange la remercia et entra dans le Ministère voulant mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et cette femme. Elle n'aimait pas du tout cette Rita Skeeter. A chaque fois qu'elle voyait un article d'elle, elle se demandait s'il n'existait pas un sort pour faire apparaître la vérité. Cette femme était une menteuse en quête du meilleur article et de la popularité. Elle questionna quelques personnes pour savoir où avez lui le jugement des Mangemorts. Elle put ainsi prendre l'ascenseur et trouver la porte correspondante. « Ça va être la meilleure entrée en scène que l'on n'ait jamais faite. » pensa Ange en souriant alors qu'elle s'approchait de la porte. Elle ouvrit d'un coup les portes qui allèrent claquer contre le mur. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil d'ensemble sur la salle et entra d'un pas mi-conquérant mi-colèrique.

-Qui… ?! Commença à dire la femme représentant la justice magique

Cette dernière ne put dire plus puisqu'Ange venait de lui jeter un sort de silence informulé, il va de soi. Ange marcha dans la salle jusqu'à s'arrêter devant Albus Dumbledore faisant fit des baguettes levaient vers elle. Albus Dumbledore l'observa curieusement. Il essaya de lire ses pensées mais la seule chose qu'il vit fut un débat intérieur sur qu'est-ce qui est meilleur une mousse au chocolat ou une forêt noire ou peut-être un Paris-Brest. Bref, cela ne l'aidait pas à part peut-être pour lui mettre l'eau à la bouche et piqué un peu plus sa curiosité. Cependant, il n'eut pas plus de temps à réfléchir sur la pâtisserie qu'il préférait ou non qu'il reçut un coup de poing en plein visage. Les spectateurs retinrent difficilement un hoquet de surprise en voyant cela. Lucius Malfoy, lui, ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir ou s'inquiéter de la tournure que semblait prendre son jugement.

-Ce coup de poing n'est qu'un vague aperçut de ce que je vous réserve, Albus Dumbledore.

-Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait, Mademoiselle ? Demanda Albus Dumbledore qui ne savait vraiment pas qui elle était et ce qu'elle lui voulait

-Ce que vous m'avait fait ?!... Je ne sais pas moi !...Deux ou trois petites choses. Par exemple, vouloir envoyer mon neveu chez des moldus détestant la magie ou encore pour piétiner joyeusement les dernières volontés de mon frère et de sa femme ?! Dit-elle d'une voix une innocente et désintéresser alors que ses yeux brillaient de colère

-Qui est donc votre neveu et votre frère ? Demanda un Auror

Ange se retourna vers lui et l'observa. Il n'était pas un homme beau. Il avait bon nombre de cicatrices, un œil de verre magique, une jambe de bois et une canne ressemblant à un vieux tronc d'arbre légèrement taillé. Elle devina que c'était Alastor Maugrey alias Fol Œil. James lui avait parlé de lui. Un homme rustre, digne de confiance mais champion pour vous rendre sourd. Il avait eu le respect de James. Elle sourit donc.

-Mon frère, Auror Maugrey, est l'Auror James Potter. Donc mon neveu est Harry Potter. Dit-elle d'une voix forte et sûr

Elle observa avec délice les visages se remplirent de stupeur. Certains regardèrent Albus Dumbledore alors qu'ils semblaient comprendre ce que signifie la déclaration de Ange au début. Lucius Malfoy, lui, l'observait avec curiosité. Il ne se souvenait pas vraiment de qui était la sœur de James Potter. La seule chose dont il pouvait se souvenir d'elle, c'est qu'elle a disparu de la circulation depuis au moins leur sorti de Poudlard.

-Qu'est-ce que cela signifie, Mr Dumbledore ? Demanda la femme représentant la justice magique

« Décidemment, j'arrive pas à me souvenir de qui elle est. Bon tant pis ! En attendant, je l'aime bien. » pensa Ange en observa Dumbledore avec un sourire mi-amusé mi-vainqueur alors que ce dernier essayait de rappeler Lord Malfoy à sa collègue tout en tentant de disparaître du regard de cette dernière. « Que la fête commence ! » pensa joyeusement Ange alors que Lucius Malfoy était emporté parce qu'il n'était pas une priorité et qu'on reprendrait son jugement plus tard une fois que tout ceci serait éclairé.

* * *

Une Reviews?

Des propositions? Des attentes?...Je suis tout ouïe


	5. Drôles de pensées, bien ficelées

Salut, tout le monde

Merci pour vos Reviews cela fait super plaisir

Voici la version corrigée. Désolé, s'il reste des fautes

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 5: Drôles de pensées, bien ficelées**

-Excusez-moi, Madame. Je me demandais si vous ne pouviez pas me dire où se trouve Sirius Black ? Demanda poliment Ange coupant la parole que Dumbledore s'apprêtait à prendre

-Sirius Black est à Azkaban pour avoir livré Lord et Lady Potter au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Dit l'Auror Fol Œil

-Oh !...Vous avez été vite pour le juger. Je suis impressionnée par votre rapidité et efficacité. Les jugements des Mangemorts ne devraient donc pas poser trop de problème. Dit-elle d'une voix innocente pleine de respect

Un brouhaha parcourut le public et les jurés alors qu'ils s'interrogeaient sur l'affaire Sirius Black. Quelqu'un se décida à envoyer un patronus pour qu'on leur apporte le dossier de ce dernier.

Le dossier qui arriva été aussi épais qu'une chips. Ce constat fit froncé les sourcils et questionner plusieurs personne. Dumbledore décida d'entrée une nouvelle fois dans l'esprit d'Ange pour savoir qu'elle est son but. Il entra donc est au lieu de se trouver face à un débat sur les pâtisseries ou un plan comme il s'y attendait. Il se retrouva plonger dans le débat de: pour avoir de bonnes frites faut-il leur donné un bain d'huile ou deux bains, et, est-ce qu'il faut les cuire dans de la graisse de bœuf ou dans de l'huile végétale? "Mais ce n'est pas le moment de penser à comment cuire des frites?!" pensa Dumbledore malheureusement pour lui il le pensa à voix haute.

-Je vous demande pardon, Mr. Dumbledore?! Demanda Chef (c'est comme cela qu'Ange appelle la Dame dont-elle ne sait plus le nom.)

-Euh...Excusez-moi. Bafouilla-t-il

-Bien. Reprenons. Mr. Black n'a pas eu de jugement. Il faut régler cela. Qu'on aille chercher Sirius Black!

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour aller le chercher et que tous les journalistes apprennent que Sirius Black allait être jugé parce qu'il ne l'avait pas été alors que tout le monde savait qu'il était à Azkaban. Sirius Black arriva donc encadré d'Auror. Il semblait fatigué et un peu pâle mais sinon il était assez reconnaissable. On demanda à Ange de s'asseoir avec le publique alors qu'on attachait Sirius Black à la chaise pendant qu'un Auror allait chercher le véritasérum. Il fut administré en peu de temps et l'interrogatoire put commencer. Ange n'écouta pas les questions bateaux pour savoir comment il s'appelait, quel est sa date de naissance, son lien avec Harry. Elle écouta à partir du moment où ils lui demandèrent s'il était responsable de la mort de James et Lily Potter.

-Oui. Répondit-il d'une voix neutre et les yeux vitreux

Un brouhaha commença à se faire entendre mais Chef l'arrêta en donnant plusieurs coups de marteau.

-Pourquoi dites-vous cela? Demanda Chef

-C'est mon plan qui les a tués. Je devais être le gardien. Mais je les ai poussés à choisir Peter. Et ce rat, les a vendus. Dit-il alors que ses yeux brillaient trop comme s'il allait pleurer

-Vous n'étiez donc pas le gardien du secret? Savez-vous qui a lancé le sort du Fidelistas? Et enfin, pourquoi qualifiez-vous Peter Pettigrew de "rat"? Demanda Chef faisant ainsi comprendre qu'après les réponses ils décideront de si il est coupable ou non

-Je n'étais pas le gardien. Je n'étais qu'un leurre. C'est Albus Dumbledore qui a lancé le sort. James, Lily, Peter et moi sommes animagus. James se transformais en cerf; Lily en biche, Peter en rat brun, et moi en gros chien ressemblant à un sinistros. Déclara-t-il

Un Auror vient le voir et déclara que le véritasérum ne faisait plus effet. Chef le remercia et déclara que la séance était levée et qu'ils allaient décider réfléchir pour pouvoir donner leur verdict. Tous sortirent de la salle pour vaquer à ce qui leur plaisait. Ange prit grand soin à éviter les rapaces qui se faisaient appelés journalistes. Elle observa de loin l'agitation qui régnait au niveau des journalistes. Ils furent rappelés plus rapidement qu'elle ne le pensait. Ils entrèrent donc dans la salle et s'installèrent de nouveau.

-Monsieur Black. Nous vous déclarons innocent. Votre titre de Lord et votre statut d'Auror vous sont rendus avec nos plus plates et sincères excuses pour cette horrible erreur. Déclara Chef avant de donner un coup de marteau annonçant que l'affaire Sirius Black était classée

Sirius Black pleura de joie en entendant cela. Il balbutia des remerciements alors qu'il commençait une sorte de danse de la victoire tellement il était heureux. Une fois son petit moment de folie passait que tous lui pardonnèrent, il se tourna vers Chef. Ils ne pouvaient pas lui en vouloir car si cette jeune fille n'avait pas parlé de Sirius Black celui-ci aurait passé le reste de sa vie à Azkaban alors qu'il était innocent.

-Est-ce que vous savez où est mon filleul ? Et à qui dois-je ce jugement ? Demanda-t-il avec sérieux

-Je ne sais pas où est votre filleul, Lord Black. Cependant, je peux vous dire que vous devez votre jugement à cette jeune femme. Dit Chef en indiquant Ange

Sirius se tourna dans la direction indiquait et observa Ange. Elle lui disait quelque chose sans pour autant pouvoir mettre un nom sur son visage. Il s'approcha lui prit la main et lui fit un baisemain.

-Merci beaucoup, Mademoiselle. Je vous suis extrêmement reconnaissant pour ce que vous avez fait. Dit-il d'une voix quelque peu rauque

-Je vous en prie, Lord Black. Je ne pouvais pas laisser le frère de cœur de mon jumeau à Azkaban en sachant qu'il était innocent. Dit Ange en lui souriant

-Votre jumeau ?! Mon seul frère de cœur est James Potter.

-Il est bien mon frère. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Harry. Il est en sécurité.

-En sécurité ? Pouvez-vous me l'assurer ? Demanda Sirius quelque peu sceptique

-Oui. Il est dans un endroit hautement sécurisé. Si ça peut vous rassurez sachez qu'il n'est pas chez sa tante Pétunia Dursley comme le voulait Monsieur Dumbledore.

-Quoi ?! Chez Pétunia ?! Mais cette femme déteste la magie. Elle a reniée Lily et la traitée de monstre ou bien d'anormalité ! Cria Sirius en fusillant du regard Dumbledore qui essayait de disparaître

La discussion entre Sirius et Ange avait été écouté de tous. Certains avaient espérés savoir enfin qui était Ange mais elle n'avait rien dit. Elle s'était contentée de parler habillement d'Harry Potter et du fait qu'il est en sécurité. Elle avait réussi à faire oublier qu'elle n'avait pas dit où il se trouvait exactement parlant plutôt de Dumbledore. On demanda aussitôt des explications à ce-dernier. La déclaration de Lord Black ayant jeté un froid sur l'assemblée. Ils avaient vite compris que cette Pétunia était la sœur de Lily. Et d'après ce qu'avait dit Lord Black ce n'était pas un endroit pour un enfant sorcier.

-Voyez-vous, Pétunia Dursley est la dernière famille d'Harry Potter. Il ne pouvait pas aller ailleurs que chez sa tante. Je suis certain qu'elle l'aurait bien traité. Après tout c'est son neveu. Expliqua Dumbledore

-N'importe quoi cela n'aurait rien changé ! Elle déteste la magie plus qu'elle n'aime sa sœur. Dit Sirius

-Mon frère empêchait Lily d'aller voir sa sœur parce qu'à chaque fois elle revenait en pleure. Il n'est pas arrivé une seule fois où elle n'a pas pleuré. De plus, mon frère et sa femme ont fait un testament. Dit Ange en revenant au centre de la salle

-Un testament ? Personne n'a vu ou entendu parler de ce testament. Dit Chef

Des « c'est vrai » ou des « tu en as entendu parler toi ? » parcoururent l'assemblée. Cela posa de nouvelles questions et tout le monde se tourna vers Dumbledore qui commençait en avoir marre. « Ne pouvaient-ils pas se tourner vers cette impertinente qui ne s'était toujours pas présenté et qui ne pensait qu'à de la cuisine ?! » pensa-t-il méchamment.

-Eh bien. Les Potters sont morts hier soir. La priorité a été de mettre Harry Potter en sécurité. Il n'a pas encore été pris le temps de chercher le testament. Expliqua-t-il d'un air désolé

« Mais c'est qu'il a réponse à tout ce vieux bouc ! » pensa Ange non sans savoir que Sirius et plusieurs personnes pensèrent la même chose. Certains firent remarquer que sa façon de mettre le Survivant en sécurité était plus que discutable. C'était un scandale que d'envoyer le Survivant vivre chez des moldus.

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous, Albus Dumbledore quant à la mort plus que récente de mon frère et de sa femme et du besoin de mettre leur fils en sécurité. Cependant, cela n'explique pas votre ô combien rapidité pour envoyer Lord Black à Azkaban alors que vous le saviez innocent. Ni même que vous n'ayez pas pensé à aller à Gringotts pour connaître le testament de Lord et Lady Potter. Et vous vous doutiez qu'ils en avaient fait un après tout ils avaient Voldemort qui en avait après eux. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a dans ce testament. Mais si je sais bien une chose c'est que le jour où on piétinera les dernières volontés de mon frère et de sa femme sera le jour où il pleuvra des tartes à la mélasse ! Dit Ange de son sérieux polaire avant de se retourner et de se diriger vers la porte

Elle se retourna une fois arrivée devant celle-ci et observa la salle. Ils étaient tous pétrifiés certains avaient de la peur dans les yeux à cause du nom du mage noir qu'elle n'avait pas craint de dire.

-Au fait, Lord Black, Harry est là où personne pas même Albus Dumbledore ne peut aller. Dit-elle avant de sortir et de refermer les portes sur elle

Ange resta un peu derrière la porte et compta jusqu'à cinq avant qu'une cacophonie sans nom se produise. Les gens criaient, questionnaient, faisaient des théories sur elle. Elle essaya de retenir un rire mais n'y parvient pas bien. Elle rejoignit donc une cheminée en rigolant alors qu'elle partait pour Gringotts. Elle apparut dans une cheminée de Gringotts dont elle sortit rapidement pour se rendre à un guichet.

-Bien le bonjour Maître gobelin. J'aimerais m'entretenir avec Maître Gripsec. Il me semble qu'il est en charge des comptes Potter. Dit-elle poliment

-Qui êtes-vous, Mademoiselle ? Demanda le gobelin en se penchant vers elle

-Je suis Gabrielle Potter. Répondit-elle sans crainte qu'on ne le sache ayant créé une bulle de silence autour du gobelin et elle

-Bien. Suivez-moi je vous prie. Dit-il en avant de descendre de son tabouret après avoir vérifié son identité

Il la guida dans plusieurs couloirs pour finir par s'arrêter devant une porte semblable à tous les autres. Il toqua une fois avant que l'on entende quelqu'un leur donner le droit d'entrée. Ils entrèrent dans une grande pièce éclairée par deux grandes fenêtres. Il y avait au centre de celle-ci un bureau avec quelques parchemins dessus. Devant le bureau se trouvait deux fauteuils tout à fait confortables bien que beaucoup moins comparé à celui sur lequel se trouvait Gripsec. Le gobelin du guichet expliqua rapidement qu'elle avait demandé à le voir et qui elle était. Une fois les explications entendu Gripsec congédia le gobelin puis fit signe à Ange de s'asseoir.

-Que puis-je pour vous, Mademoiselle Potter ? Il est rare que vous veniez nous voir surtout sous le nom de Potter. Dit Gripsec

-En effet, il y a longtemps que j'ai abandonné le nom de Potter. Mais je ne suis pas là pour parler de cela. Je suppose que vous savez que mon frère et sa femme sont mort la nuit dernière. Et donc vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'ils ont fait un testament. Et j'aimerais prendre connaissance de ce testament. Expliqua Ange

-Il y a bien un testament. Et je n'ai cas allé le chercher. Cependant vous ne pourrez pas en entendre le contenu tant que toutes les personnes citées par le testament ne sont pas là.

-Ecoutez Maître Gripsec. Je comprends parfaitement ce que vous me dites. Cependant Dumbledore a essayé d'envoyer Sirius Black à Azkaban sans procès en sachant qu'il était innocent. Tout comme il a voulu envoyer mon neveu chez sa tante moldue que tout le monde sait détester la magie. Vous comprendrez que la sécurité de mon neveu est ma priorité.

Gripsec sembla réfléchir un petit moment pesant le pour et le contre. Finalement, il appela un gobelin à qui il demanda d'aller chercher le testament de Lord et Lady Potter. Gripsec lui expliqua qu'il faisait une entorse au règlement à cause des agissements de Dumbledore et qu'il ne voulait pas que la fortune des Potters prennent la poussière dans les coffres. Le testament fut rapidement apporté et tout aussi vite ouvert. Gripsec lut donc :

« _Moi, Lord James Henry Potter sain de corps et d'esprit écrit mes dernières volontés._

 _Si ceci est lut c'est que je suis mort. Et j'espère que tu payes le prix de ta traitrise Peter. Tu étais notre gardien du secret et nous te faisions confiance. Sirius ne te reproche pas ma mort vit et soit là pour Harry. Je lègue donc :_

 _A Remus John Lupin, le manoir non loin de chez toi. Tu n'es pas un monstre quoi que tu en dises. Je t'ai mis de l'argent de côté mon ami, dans le coffre 567. Maître Gripsec possède la clef._

 _A Sirius Orion Black à part l'éducation en farce et de raconter des histoires sur les Maraudeurs à Harry, je te le confis si ma sœur ne peut le faire. Je te lègue un manoir aux Etats-Unis qui est au abord d'une petite ville appelé Forks. Si tu ne sais pas le trouver ma sœur et Gripsec sauront te dire où il est._

 _A Gabrielle Aurora Potter, je te confie mon fils. Mais te connaissant tu ne pourras pas forcément t'en occuper. Je veux que tu ne perdes pas contact avec lui. Je veux qu'il connaisse la femme formidable et légèrement farfelue que tu es. Je te fais tutrice magique de mon fils, Harry James Potter. Tu peux prendre ce dont tu as besoin dans les coffres Potter (même si je sais que tu ne le feras pas)._

 _Moi, Lady Lily Isabelle Potter née Evans saine de corps et d'esprit, suis en accord avec mon mari sur ses dernières volontés._

 _J'ajouterais cependant avec qui je veux que mon fils grandisse s'il nous était arrivé malheur. Bien sûr, la priorité reviendrait à Gabrielle Aurora Potter sinon il vivrait avec son parrain Lord Sirius Orion Black. Si aucun des deux ne le peut alors ce sera avec sa marraine Lady Alice Jane Longbottom. Et si pour une raison quelconque elle ne le peut alors ce sera à Lord Severus Tobias Snape-Prince de l'élever. J'ai foi en mon meilleur ami et j'espère de tout cœur que tu ne lui tiendras pas rigueur pour les actions de son père. Je ne veux sous aucun prétexte que mon fils grandisse chez ma sœur Pétunia Marguerite Dursley née Evans._

 _Je lègue à mon meilleur ami, Lord Severus Tobias Snape-Prince mon carnet de potion._

 _Harry, mon chéri, nous t'aimons plus que tout. Nous espérons que tu seras heureux. Toute la fortune des Potters est à toi. Ne fais pas trop de bêtise et travaille bien à l'école. Fais-toi des amis quand tu seras à Poudlard. Ne t'en fais pas forcément beaucoup mais fais-toi des amis loyal et fidèle qui ne t'abandonneront pas. Sois un gentil petit garçon et obéit à ton parrain Patmol, à ton oncle Lunard et à ta tante Gabrielle._

 _Severus, c'est James qui tient la plume, je tenais à m'excuser pour tout ce que je t'ai fait quand nous étions à Poudlard. Je le regrette sincèrement et j'espère que tu me pardonneras un jour._ »

Une fois la lecture fini le silence s'installa. Gripsec pensa que le petit paragraphe pour le petit Harry était trop mignon. Puis, il se mit à penser à ce que signifiait l'ouverture du coffre 567 par rapport à la petite fortune qui se trouvait dedans. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par un rire cristallin. Il regarda étrange sa cliente en se demandant ce qui lui arrivait.

-Que vous arrive-t-il? Demanda-t-il

-Mon frère me connait vraiment bien. Je ne peux m'occuper de mon neveu pour raison personnel. Cependant, je n'ai pas l'intention de couper les ponts. Sirius s'occupera bien de lui. Puis-je compter sur vous pour qu'il prenne connaissance du testament dans les plus brefs délais.

-Mais bien sûr. Il prendra connaissance dès aujourd'hui. Il me semble qu'il a été déclaré innocent il y a peu.

-En effet. Pouvez-vous me rendre un service, Maître Gripsec?

-Dites-moi je verrai ce que je peux faire.

-Est-ce que vous pourriez vous occuper de trouver des elfes de maison pour remettre en état le plus rapidement le manoir Potter qui a été légué à Lord Black; s'il-vous-plaît?

-Mais bien sûr. Il me suffit de prendre contact avec mes confrères aux Etats-Unis.

-Merveilleux! On peut toujours compter sur vous, Maître Gripsec! S'exclama Ange en se levant d'un bond

Gripsec aimait beaucoup cette sorcière. Elle était d'une politesse et d'une gentillesse tout aussi surprenante que le profond respect qu'elle leur témoignait. Il ne pouvait donc rien lui refusait vu qu'elle n'exigeait jamais quand ils lui refusaient quelque chose au mieux elle leur demandait pourquoi sinon elle se comptait de dire "tant pis". Il se ferait donc une joie de faire ce qu'elle venait de lui demander surtout que ce ne serait pas bien difficile. Il avait déjà parlé d'elle à certain de ses amis gobelins.

-Vous m'excuserez mais j'ai encore des tas de choses à faire. Je suis parti précipitamment pour mettre en sécurité mon neveu donc j'ai plusieurs choses à faire. Dit-elle en remettant son manteau qu'elle avait retiré

-Je comprends. Souhaitez-vous que je prévienne dès que Lord Black aura pris connaissance du testament?

-Ce serait apprécier. Je vous souhaite une agréable journée. Et que l'or coule à flot dans vos coffres (1). Dit Ange en ouvrant la porte

-Que votre or prospère. Répondit Gripsec en la saluant d'un hochement de la tête.

C'est sur ces mots qu'Ange quitta Gripsec. Elle fit le chemin inverse et prit de nouveau le réseau de cheminette mais cette fois-ci pour son appartement. Le trajet se passa rapidement et sans encombre. Elle sortit rapidement de sa cheminée et jeta un sort à son parquet pour pouvoir voir et entendre ce qu'il se passe dans son bar. Elle vit Jack, William et Dorian discutaient tout en tenant le bar.

-Vous croyez qu'elle va revenir bientôt ? Demanda un client

-Je sais pas. Elle a quand même perdu la seule famille qui lui restait. Dit William

-Il faut lui laisser un peu de temps pour s'en remettre et gérer toutes les affaires de sa famille. Ajouta Dorian

-C'est vrai. Ça doit pas être facile vu toute la pagaille qu'il y a en ce moment. Dit Jack

-Salut. Vous inquiétez pas les gars. Elle sait très bien que si elle a besoin d'un coup de main on sera là. Dit Damien en entrant dans le bar

Un « ouais » parcourut les clients alors que chacun se trinquaient à la défaite de Voldemort et en hommage aux Potters. Ange sourit en voyant cela. Elle avait vraiment de bons amis sur qui compter. Elle décida de se détendre un peu en écoutant leurs rires et leurs discussions. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps prendrait Gripsec pour prévenir Sirius des dernières volontés de James. Mais elle savait qu'elle avait besoin de faire une petite pause et de mettre au goût du jour certain de ses plans tout comme voir ce qui a été fait sur sa petite liste mental.

-Bilby, apportes-moi un Gryffondor (2) ! Demanda Ange pendant qu'elle retirait ses bottes et son manteau

Il fallut peu de temps à un petit elfe pour lui apporter cela. Elle le remercia et bu une gorgée avant de le poser sur la petite table de salon. Elle allongea ses jambes sur le fauteuil à côté du canapé dans lequel elle avait placé un coussin pour lui servir d'oreiller. Elle s'allongea et s'endormit non sans apercevoir Bilby lui mettre un plaide le Roi Lion.

* * *

(1) Je ne suis pas sûr de la formule. Je me suis donc basé sur ce que j'ai lu dans plusieurs fanfictions donc si vous connaissez la bonne formule je suis preneur.

(2) Je n'ai pas vraiment inventé ce cocktail. Je dois dire qu'il a l'air assez fort. Je vous met le lien du site où se trouve la recette au cas où vous seriez tenté.

Le lien:

top-cocktails-harry-potter-picoler-sorciers-yummy

* * *

Une Reviews?

Des attentes? Des propositions?...Je suis tout ouïe.


	6. Les drôles de manières d'Ange

Salut, tout le monde

Voici la version corrigée. Désolé, s'il reste des fautes

Merci pour vos Reviews, cela fait super plaisir.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 6: Les drôles de manières d'Ange**

Ange fut réveillé une heure plus tard par une douce musique flottant dans l'air et une bonne odeur de gâteau. Elle s'étira tel un chat en regardant autour d'elle déjà aux aguets. Elle repéra rapidement Bilby qui sortait un gâteau au citron du four alors que sa petite radio diffusait la musique. Ange ne vit pas son verre sur la table basse aussi supposa-t-elle que Bilby l'avait débarrassé.

-Bilby ! Est-ce qu'on a essayé de me contacter ? Demanda-t-elle

-Oui, maîtresse. I peine cinq minutes Maître Gripsec a appelé par cheminette. Il m'a dit de vous dire que le testament de votre frère, Maître James et sa femme a été lu dans les règles. Et qu'il avait tenu au courant Monsieur Black des dispositions que vous avez prises. Dit Bilby

-Je te remercie, Bilby. Je vais me rafraîchir un peu et je le rappel.

-Maîtresse Ange, veut-t-elle une part de gâteau ? Demanda Bilby

-Oui, je veux bien avec un jus de citrouille. Répondit Ange en partant vers la salle de bain

Elle se passa de l'eau fraîche sur le visage et mit ses poignets sous le jet d'eau. Elle laissa les gouttes d'eau coulées sur son visage pour se perdre dans son cou. Quand elle sentit la première goutte glissait sous son tee-shirt elle retira ses poignets du jet et coupa l'eau. Elle secoua et essuya rapidement ses mains pour ne pas mettre d'eau partout et alla à la cuisine. Bilby lui apporta son verre et sa part de gâteau. Alors qu'elle mangeait sa part, Bilby lui apporta la gazette. Elle lut rapidement en diagonal pour voir qu'ils acclamaient tous Harry et la disparition de Voldemort. Elle vit que tous voulaient le couvrir de cadeau et de richesse en tout genre pour le remercier mais surtout qu'il n'était pour eux rien d'autre qu'un héros futur bouclier humain pour tous ses pathétiques sorciers et sorcières.

-Répugnant ! Dégoutant ! Bougonna-t-elle en se coupant un morceau de sa part

-Maîtresse Ange n'aime pas le gâteau de Bilby ? Demanda l'elfe

-Non, Bilby. Il est très bon. Je parlais des sorciers qui glorifient mon neveu. Ils sont heureux d'être débarrassés de Voldemort mais oublis que mon neveu est orphelin. Ils prétendent tous savoir mieux que quiconque sur ce qu'il s'est passé. Il va falloir que je le protège plus que prévu.

-Oh ! Voulez-vous que Bilby face encore quelque chose pour vous ?

-Non, c'est bon. Je vais rapidement appeler Marcus et je pars pour Gringotts ! Au fait, très bon choix pour la musique. L'extase de l'or ; j'adore.

-Merci, Maîtresse. Balbutia Bilby gêné du compliment

Il était habitué à recevoir de temps à autre des compliments de la part d'Ange mais il était toujours autant gêné par ceci. Ange était une maîtresse très gentille. Elle ne le punissait jamais en lui jetant des sorts comme le font certains sorciers. Pour le punir, elle lui criait dessus et ce passait de ses services là où il avait échoué mais lui disait de bien regarder pour ne pas refaire cette erreur. Bilby l'aimait beaucoup. Elle était venue le chercher à la pouponnière comme les sorciers le font. Elle s'était promenée au milieu d'eux les observant. Elle avait fini par le choisir, lui, au milieu de tous ses elfes plus compétents et bien moins maladroit que lui. Le chef de la pouponnière avait essayé de la dissuader mais elle lui avait juste répondu qu'il y avait forcément quelque chose qu'il savait faire et qu'il pouvait toujours apprendre. Le chef abandonna et lui vendit Bilby avec qui elle créa le lien elfe/maître le soir même.

-Bilby ! Appela Ange le tirant de ses pensées

Bilby apparut aussitôt dans un « pop » à côté d'elle. Il vit le miroir à double sens sur la table avec la gazette dont certains passages avaient été surlignés. Bilby comprit rapidement que sa maîtresse avait déjà appelé son mari maître Marcus. Il vit Ange se accioté (cela n'existe pas mais je n'ai pas trouvé mieux donc voilà) son manteau et commençait à l'enfiler.

-Qu'est-ce que Bilby peut faire pour la maîtresse ?

-Pendant que je serais dehors j'aimerais que tu ailles voir Kintor pour lui dire que je passerai le voir dans deux jours, au plus tard, pour récupérer Julith. Je ne devrais pas avoir besoin de plus de temps pour faire le plus important de ce que j'ai prévu. Dit Ange en se dirigeant entrant dans la cheminée

-Bilby fera ce que la Maîtresse à demander. Dit Bilby

Ange acquiesça de la tête et prit le réseau de cheminette pour se rendre à Gringotts. Elle trouva un gobelin et lui dit que Gripsec l'attendait. Il la guida donc jusqu'au bureau de Gripsec. Il la fit entrée dans le même bureau que plus tôt si ce n'est que cette fois-ci Sirius Black était assis face à Gripsec.

-Ah ! Mademoiselle Potter asseyez-vous dont ! Dit Gripsec en lui indiquant le fauteuil à côté de Sirius Black

-Mademoiselle, je ne comprends pas que cherchez vous ? Que voulez-vous ? Demanda Lord Black

-Je ne veux rien, Sirius Black. Vous êtes libre. Vous pouvez donc vous occupez de mon neveu contrairement à moi. Je veux juste protéger Harry de tous ces rapaces de sorciers. Dit Ange

-Bien. Comme je vous expliquez, Lord Black, Mademoiselle Potter m'a demandé de trouver des elfes de maison pour remettre en état le manoir Potter aux abords de Forks. Dit Gripsec

-Pourquoi donc, j'ai déjà l'héritage des Blacks pour vivre avec Harry ? Demanda Sirius qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'Ange cherchait à faire

-C'est très simple, Lord Black. Ici, Harry est le Survivant un héros dont on se moque de sa vie privé et de ses états d'âmes. Tout ce qui leur importe c'est d'avoir ce symbole de Lumière. Ils n'ont que faire de lui. Ils ont déjà oublié que c'est un orphelin. Ils vont lui reprocher de ne pas faire la fête à Halloween. Voilà comment le monde sorcier anglais commence à se comporter avec Harry. Il faut qu'il grandisse loin de tout cela, qu'il puisse être lui-même et non pas ce que ces rapaces veulent. Vous comprenez ?

-Oui. Je comprends mais cet endroit n'est-il pas moldu ? Je veux dire n'est-il pas mieux pour Harry de grandir au milieu de sorciers ? Demanda Sirius après un moment de réflexion

-Il n'y a pas très loin du manoir, le territoire des Quileute(s). Ce sont des sortes de loup-garou dont le chef est Billy Black appartenant à la seconde branche des Blacks. C'est une sorte de cousin pour vous. De plus, il y a une communauté sorcière par contre je ne sais plus comment elle s'appelle. Ne vous inquiétez pas si vous allez là-bas ; j'irai voir ce cher Billy pour que vous n'ayez pas de problème.

-Je vois que vous avez tout prévu, Mademoiselle Potter. Cependant, il risque d'y avoir des problèmes si Monsieur Harry Potter disparait de la communauté, comme c'est le cas maintenant, et qu'il ne réapparait que pour son entrée à Poudlard. Dit Gripsec

-Je vais réfléchir à ce problème en temps et en heure. Si vous voulez-bien m'excuser, j'ai encore des choses à faire. Lord Black tenez moi au courant de votre décision que je prenne les dispositions nécessaires. Dit Ange en se dirigeant vers la cheminée de Gripsec après lui avoir silencieusement demandé l'autorisation

-J'ai déjà fait mon choix. Je vais élever à Harry dans ce manoir à Forks. Comme vous l'avez fait remarquer c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui. La gloire n'est pas la meilleure chose pour un enfant. Dit Sirius en se levant

-Parfait ! Je n'ai plus qu'à faire un petit voyage là-bas pour voir ce cher Billy ! Je vous recontacterais quand ce sera fait. Oh, le temps que j'y pense vous me trouverez facilement à _La Lune Pourpre._ Dit Ange avant de la saluer d'un signe de la tête et de disparaître dans un tourbillon de flamme verte sous le regard surpris de Sirius Black et celui mi- amusé mi- exaspéré de Gripsec qui se demandait ce qu'elle allait faire

XxxXxxXxxX

Ange sortit d'une cheminée du Ministère. Elle rabattit la capuche de son manteau sur son visage et se glissa au cœur de la foule. Elle avança au milieu de celle-ci non sans bousculer un sorcier ou deux qui trouvait cela très intelligent de s'arrêter en plein milieu du chemin comme s'il venait de voir apparaître Voldemort en bikini jaune fluo. Bref, elle finit par atteindre la sortie du Ministère pour tomber nez à nez avec une conférence de presse donnait par Monsieur Le Ministre lui-même. Des Aurors ne tardèrent pas à s'approcher des personnes sortant du Ministère pour les faire partir sur les côtés. Cependant, Ange se glissa derrière un Auror et transplana derrière un conduit de cheminée. Elle laissa tomber son glamour révélant ses mignonnes petites oreilles pointues d'elfe, lui permettant de mieux écouter le Ministre. Il parlait de l'arrestation des Mangemorts et des jugements en court. Il parla aussi des révélations faites sur Dumbledore et que Harry Potter est un héros qu'il faut tous le remercier et dont il faut fêter la victoire sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Tu t'es assez pavané pour aujourd'hui petit Ministre. Je ne vais pas te laisser faire ce qu'il te plaît sous prétexte qu'Harry n'est qu'un enfant. » pensa Ange avant de sortir de sa cachette et de sauter du toit. Elle apparut avec souplesse et grâce derrière un Ministre plus blanc que neige. Elle pencha sur lui et dit :

-Bouh !

Le Ministre fit un bond en arrière de quinze mètre et cria comme une fille en ordonnant aux Aurors d'arrêter Ange. Cette dernière regarda simplement les Aurors s'approchaient d'elle sans qu'elle ne fasse le moindre geste. Alors qu'elle était encerclés par les Aurors qui lui demandés de se rendre, elle sortit sa baguette et fit un sort qui rendit ses cheveux en ambré comme la couleur des yeux des loup-garous. La foule et les Aurors la regardaient surpris se demandant ce qu'elle faisait. Cependant, elle ne les éclaira pas davantage. Elle se dirigea vers le pupitre mit en place pour que le Ministre puisse faire son discourt et être entendu de tous.

-Rendez-vous ! Dit un Auror en lui prenant sa baguette

-Ai-je le droit de dire un mot ? Demanda Ange qui s'amusait comme une petite folle

Les Aurors se concertèrent du regard ne sachant pas quoi faire. Finalement, l'un d'eux décréta que cela pourrait peut-être être utile pour eux savoir ce qu'elle désire. Parce que franchement voir une femme tombé du ciel comme cela et dire « bouh » n'était pas la chose la plus courante et la plus normale. Elle avait forcément quelque chose derrière la tête.

-Vous pouvez ! Dit un Auror

-Monstre ! S'exclama Ange en fixant la foule

Tous la regardèrent avec une tête de merlan frit. Des murmures parcoururent la foule qui se disait qu'elle n'avait pas toute sa tête et qu'il faudrait l'envoyer à Saint-Mangouste dans la séction psychiatrie. Ange les observa sans faire un geste puis d'un coup elle se mit à répéter ce mot en boucle tel un mantra.

-Hein ?! Mais elle est dingue ! S'exclamèrent des gens dans la foule

-Vous êtes des monstres sorciers. Vous faites la fête et glorifié un enfant. Vous faites de lui un héros tant et si bien que vous le regardez comme on regarde l'arme la plus puissante qui n'a pas de sentiments n'étant bonne qu'à servir de bouclier quand le danger arrivera. Vous me dégoutez ! Ne prétendez pas connaître des choses que vous ignorez, ne parlez pas de choses que vous ne connaissez pas. La seule chose que vous savez c'est que James et Lily Potter sont mort face à Voldemort en protégeant leur fils qui a survécut à ce-dernier. Personne n'était là, lors de l'attaque à Godric's Hollow alors personne ne parlera de cette fameuse nuit. Et surtout pas vous bande de monstre qui n'êtes pas foutu d'apprendre de cette guerre ou même ne serait-ce que vous souvenir qu'Harry Potter a perdu ses parents et qu'il est orphelin. Alors écoutez-moi bien ! Tous ceux qui écriront quoique ce soit sur Harry Potter devra craindre la justice pour diffamation ! Le jour où moi, Gabrielle Potter laisserait qui que ce soit tenter de diffamer d'une quelconque façon mon neveu sera le jour où Voldemort ira faire une partouse avec des moldus ! Dit Ange de sa voix polaire avant de transplaner sans que personne ne puisse l'arrêter

Elle réapparut dans une ruelle sombre de l'Allée des Embrumes où elle s'appuya contre un mur avant de rigoler. Elle sortit de sa poche sa baguette qu'elle serra avec force dans sa main. Elle rigola de plus belle en imaginant la tête de l'Auror quand il se rendrait compte qu'il avait une bombe de serpentin dans la main. Elle n'allait quand même pas lui donner gentiment sa baguette. Elle n'était pas dingue non plus… Quoi que ; elle l'était un peu. Elle rabattit sa capuche sur son visage et partit pour rejoindre son appartement. Elle allait appeler Marcus pour le tenir au courant et elle partait par portoloin pour le manoir Potter. Elle allait régler tout ce qui devait l'être en étant en vadrouille puis elle s'occuperait de son bar. Il n'était toujours entre de bonnes mains donc pas de soucis à se faire de ce côté-là. « J'espère que j'aurais pas trop de problème avec les loups » pensa Ange en se rappelant que Marcus et elle étaient liés.

* * *

La chanson qu'a mis Bilby c'est: **The Ectasy of Gold par Ennio Morricone dans le film: Le bon, la brute et le truand**

Une Reviews?

Une petite idée de qui est Julith? Pour le prénom, j'ai repris celui d'un personnage du film: " _ **Dofus: Livre 1: Julith"**_ (J'aime beaucoup ce film et je le regardai donc voilà)

Des propositions? Des attentes?...Je suis tout ouïe.


	7. Ange en Amérique et Kintor

Salut, tout le monde

Merci pour vos Reviews, ça fait super plaisir.

Voici la version corrigée. Désolé, s'il reste des fautes.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 7: Ange en Amérique et Kintor**

Ange conduisait une voiture sur des routes de terre de la forêt. Elle tenait sa baguette dans une main et le volant dans l'autre. Son GPS était tombé en panne et honnêtement elle ne savait pas bien faire aller ce genre de technologie. Elle conduisait donc une voiture qu'elle avait loué peu de temps après son arriver au manoir Potter la veille. Elle faisait voyager son regard entre sa baguette et la route. Elle reportait son regard sur la route quand elle vit surgir un grand et vieux loup l'obligeant à freiner en catastrophe. Il était beaucoup trop imposant et grand pour être un loup ordinaire.

-Saleté de loup ! J'espère que je ne l'ai pas blessé. Bougonna-t-elle en descendant de la voiture

Elle garda sa baguette dans sa main mais s'approcha doucement en l'observant. Elle voulait essayer de déterminer sa place dans la meute. A sa posture, elle devina qu'il devait être un bêta autrement dit une sorte de bras droit du chef. Elle le vit renifler dans sa direction avant de retrousser ses babines en grognant. Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit qu'il bondit dans la forêt.

-Bon ben. J'ai pu qu'à le suivre. Soupira-t-elle en remontant dans sa voiture

Elle le suivit donc non sans continuer à se guider avec le sort « pointe Billy Black ». Le loup prenait la même direction que ce que sa baguette lui indiquait. Finalement, elle arriva sur une sorte d'immense clairière avec plusieurs maisons et voitures. Elle vit même une sorte de garage. « On dirait presqu'une sorte de village » pensa-t-elle en se garant un peu à l'écart. Le temps qu'elle attrape son manteau sur la banquette arrière et qu'elle descende plusieurs personne sortirent aussi bien des bâtiments que de la forêt. Elle enfila calmement son grand manteau en observant discrètement les personnes. Elle remarqua que la plupart des hommes étaient de véritables armoires à glace vêtu simplement d'un short. Elle s'approcha calmement en faisant attention au moindre détail.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?! Demanda un homme

-Bonjour à vous aussi. Je cherche un certain Billy Black. On m'a dit que je pourrais le trouver.

Les personnes se rapprochèrent des uns des autres comme dans un geste de protection. Certains se mirent devant les femmes et les enfants pendant que ces dernières partaient avec eux. "Ça va être long cette histoire" pensa Ange.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux, buveuse? Demanda un autre homme

"J'aurai du faire comme Marcus me l'a dit. J'aurai dû venir avec un drapeau blanc." pensa-t-elle en passa une main dans ses cheveux. Elle chercha rapidement un truc de blanc sur elle pour pouvoir faire ledit drapeau avec sa baguette. Elle ne trouva rien entre son tee-shirt turquoise, ses bottes en peau de dragon ainsi que son pantalon et manteau noir.

-Écoutez, je ne suis pas un vampire. Je suis juste venu parler. Okay?

-On ne te croit pas, buveuse! S'exclama le premier homme

-Mais ce n'est pas vrai! Vous êtes plus têtu qu'une mule. Bon reprenons calmement voulez-vous. Je m'en fou que vous le vouliez ou pas. Dit-elle avant de faire demi-tour

Elle alla à sa voiture ouvrit la portière s'assit à la place du conducteur. Ils la virent chercher dans la voiture. Finalement, elle trouva un mouchoir en tissu bleu roi avec le blason des Potter et des Volturi. C'était un cadeau de James. Elle jeta un sort de camouflage sur les blasons et transforma le bleu roi en un joli blanc. Elle le noua délicatement autour de sa baguette en bougonnant contre ce que son cher neveu ne lui faisait pas faire. Une fois fait, elle ressortit de la voiture et marcha en agitant son drapeau. Les loups la regardèrent surpris se demandant ce qu'elle faisait. Elle s'arrêta à leur hauteur avec un visage engageant.

-Bien le bonjour messieurs. Je suis Gabrielle Potter mais on m'appel Ange Cold. Je cherche un certain Billy Black. On m'a dit que je pourrais le trouver ici. Dit-elle en souriant

"Elle a une double personnalité?" pensèrent plusieurs d'entre eux alors que les autres se regardaient distraitement pour savoir quoi faire. Finalement certains s'écartèrent pour laisser apparaître un homme en fauteuil roulant aux longs cheveux noirs.

-Je suis Billy Black. Que me voulez-vous? Dit-il

-Ravi de vous rencontrer. J'aimerai vous parler de mon neveu et de son parrain, Sirius Black.

-Sirius est un cousin éloigné à moi. Il vit en Angleterre. Alors pourquoi venez-vous me parler de lui?

-Sirius Black va élever mon neveu dans un manoir qui ne se trouve pas loin d'ici.

-Élever votre neveu? En quoi cela nous concerne? Demanda Billy

-Mon neveu est orphelin depuis peu. Sa garde est revenue à Sirius. Je ne peux pas m'occuper de lui. Le manoir possède des protections qui doivent être remises à jour. Je ne me suis pas vraiment pencher sur le sujet mais il y a de fortes chances que votre territoire diminue et si vous essayez de vous approcher vos risquer de finir sur un lit d'hôpital.

-Merci de nous prévenir, Miss Potter. Dit Billy

Il savait que son cousin était un sorcier comme tout le reste de sa famille en Angleterre. Il comprenait donc la complexité et la puissance des protections des vieux manoirs.

-Je vous en prie. Mais appelé, moi, Ange.

-D'accord Ange. Mais appelé, moi, Billy. Est-ce que vous vouliez me dire autre chose?

-Merci. Oui, je voulais aussi vous dire que je viendrai voir mon neveu alors il y a des chances que mon mari soit là.

-Il n'y a pas de soucis. Après tout vous serez sur votre territoire. Mais qui est votre mari?

-Mon mari est Marcus Volturi. Il est l'un des trois rois vampiriques.

A ces mots des protestations et des grognements parcoururent les loups. Billy, lui, réfléchissait à une solution. Il ne pouvait décemment priver un enfant connaître son oncle même si celui-ci est un vampire. Si ce-dernier ne s'approchait pas d'eux pas il n'y aurait pas de problème.

-S'il ne s'approche pas de nous et notre territoire, il n'y a pas de soucis. Dit Billy après un moment

-YOUPI! Je m'occuperais des protections à 16h et j'aurais fini pour 17h30 au plus tard.

C'est sur ces mots qu'Ange repartit à sa voiture et s'enfonça de nouveau dans la forêt. Billy fit rappeler tout le monde pour que personne ne risque d'être blesser. A 17h30 précisément, il reçut une lettre d'Ange lui expliquant les conséquences des manipulations sur les protections ainsi qu'une carte. Elle avait dessiné la limite entre le territoire des Potter et des Quileutes. Elle expliqua que s'ils s'approchaient des protections la douleur serait plus ou moins grande selon leur intention. Dans sa lettre, elle dit qu'elle dirait à Sirius de passer le voir dès son arrivé. C'est sur l'envoi de cette lettre qu'Ange disparut pour le Sanctuaire Elfique d'Angleterre. Les Quileutes ne purent s'empêcher de la trouvé vraiment bizarre. En tout cas, ils avaient hâte de rencontrer ce fameux neveu et ce fameux Sirius Black.

XxxXxxXxxX

Ange traversa le sanctuaire non sans saluer d'un signe de têtes certaines de ses connaissances. Elle alla jusqu'à la maison de son ami Kintor. La maison était une maison assez simple faite de bois ressemblant comme deux gouttes à celle Kirikou. L'intérieur était très simple et dans le thème de sa maison. Kintor était homme de l'apparence d'un homme de quarante ans. Il avait de longs cheveux roux avec de petits yeux bleus aussi perçants que ceux d'un rapace. Ange l'aimait beaucoup. Kintor avait une personnalité semblable à celle de Gandalf dans le Seigneur des anneaux. Quand elle lui disait cela celui-ci rigolait en disant qu'il avait inspiré l'auteur. Kintor était lié à un jeune homme du même âge que lui. Logan était un jeune homme joyeux et rêveur. Il avait des yeux noirs qui étaient bien la seule chose qu'il ne changeait pas dans son apparence avec sa peau pâle. Elle entra dans la maison après avoir averti Kintor avec un patronus.

-Ange, je suis ravi de te voir. Dit Kintor en venant à sa rencontre

-Moi aussi, Kintor. J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas. Répondit-elle

-Non. Tu ne nous dérange pas. Logan a été appelé pour une urgence à l'hôpital. Julith est en train de jouer sur son balai pour enfant.

-Rassures-moi. Tu n'es pas en train de me dire que ma fille joue sur son balai seule? Demanda dangereusement Ange

-Mais non. Elle n'est pas seule. Clochette la surveille. Rassura Kintor

-QUOI?! Tu as confié ma fille à ton chien?! S'exclama Ange avant de sortir précipitamment

Elle alla dans le jardin où elle repéra rapidement le labrador noir de Kintor. Elle donna une rapide caresse au chien qui était venu à sa rencontre. Elle chercha rapidement du regard sa fille. Elle la trouva en train de voler à ras le sol. Ange se précipita sur sa fille. Elle la fit descendre de son balai et vérifia qu'elle allait bien avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

-Mama? Dit Julith

-Je t'aime tellement ma chérie. Murmura Ange, sa tête enfouie dans le cou de sa fille

Julith avait le même âge qu'Harry. Elle était née le 30 avril. Elle faisait la fierté de ses parents et de son parrain Aro. Julith était une petite fille très mignonne. Elle possédait la grande beauté de son père avec les cheveux de sa mère. Elle avait ses yeux qui étaient un parfait mélange de ceux de Marcus et des siens.

-Maman va trouver des employés pour m'aider au travail. Comme ça, on passera plus de temps ensemble. Dit Ange en regarda sa petite fille dans les yeux

Elle aimait beaucoup sa fille. Elle l'avait malheureusement souvent laissé aux bons soins de Bilby et parfois de James. Elle avait passé la plupart de son temps entre son bar, son appartement, le Sanctuaire et Volterra. Elle passait bien quelques jours dans la semaine en plus de ses week-ends avec sa fille mais ce n'était pas assez. Elle le savait, elle s'en doutait. La mort de James, lui avait ouvert les yeux. Elle allait finir par ne pas voir grandir sa fille comme son frère sauf que lui est mort. Elle se releva demanda à Kintor les affaires de Julith. Pendant que celui-ci les préparés, Ange appela Marcus grâce à son miroir. Elle lui dit qu'elle voulait passer la journée en famille avec Julith, Harry et lui. Marcus accepta. Ange et Julith partirent par portoloin après avoir dit "au-revoir" à Kintor. Ils passèrent tous les quatre la journée à s'amuser.

* * *

Une Reviews?

Le prochain chapitre sera sûrement directement l'année des onze ans d'Harry. Donc si vous avez des attentes, des propositions. Je suis tout ouïe.

Comment voyez-vous la relation entre Harry et: Sirius, Julith, Ange et Marcus?


	8. Harry et sa famille

Salut, tout le monde

Merci pour vos Reviews, ça fait super plaisir.

Ce chapitre a simplement été relu donc désolé pour les fautes.

Si je dois parler de l'enfance d'Harry ou de chose entourant Sirius qui sont utiles à l'avancer de l'histoire; vous les aurez en flash-back.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 8: Harry et sa famille**

Sirius Black courrait à travers le manoir Potter-Black. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main sur son filleul. Celui-ci était parti comme une furie quand il avait compris que sa tante Ange et son oncle Marcus ainsi que Julith venaient pour son anniversaire. D'ailleurs ils venaient toujours pour son anniversaire. Il s'arrêta aux pieds des escaliers, sortit sa baguette et jeta un sonorus.

-Harry James Potter-Black! La partie de cache-cache est terminé. Si tu ne montres pas dans trois minutes, tu n'iras plus chez Jake jusqu'à l'anniversaire de ce dernier! Dit-il d'une voix forte amplifié par le sonorus

Il ne fallut pas plus de deux minutes pour qu'une petite touffe noirs en bataille apparaisse. Harry avait bien grandi en dix ans. Il était devenu un petit garçon joyeux et blageur. Il avait des cheveux noirs en bataille, des yeux émeraude pétillants qui n'était pas caché par d'horrible lunette. Son oncle Aro avait trouvé un moyen de lui soigner sa vue. Harry considérait les trois rois vampires comme ses oncles un peu trop protecteur à son goût.

-Papa; tu plaisantes quand tu dis que je n'irez pas chez Jake? Dit Harry d'une voix douce

-Peut-être. Tu es prêt?

-Oui, je suis prêt. Dit Harry en tourna sur lui-même pour montrer ses vêtements

Il portait un tee-shirt vert à courtes-manches avec pantacourt noir et une paire de sandale noir. C'était l'été alors il pouvait bien s'habiller comme cela surtout qu'il allait sûrement faire le pitre dans la forêt avec Julith. Il avait hâte que cette dernière arrive. Harry était très proche de sa cousine. Il la considérait comme sa sœur. Ils jouaient et faisaient des farces ensemble.

-Bonjour, la compagnie. Dit une voix douce et enjouée

-Tante Ange! Cria Harry en reconnaissant la voix de sa tante

Il se précipita dans le salon pour voir sa tante. Ange n'avait pas vraiment changé en dix ans contrairement à Sirius qui avait pris ses responsabilités de Lord et c'était assagi. Elle avait gardé sa personnalité très particulière bien qu'elle était plus sage et calme. Il avait aussi un peu vieillit. Ange avait trouvé un barman en la présence de Jack et un serveur en la présence de Dorian qui s'était fait viré. La Lune Pourpre fonctionnait toujours aussi bien. Et Ange avait trouvé comment passer plus de temps avec sa famille. Julith avait bien grandit et était devenu très belle. C'était une petite fille joyeuse qui n'avait que rarement le calme de son père. Quand c'était le cas, il valait mieux partir en courant pour éviter sa colère. Aujourd'hui, Marcus portait une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir. Il alla saluer Sirius avec qui il s'entendait plutôt bien. Julith dans sa petite robe rouge, c'était précipiter dans les bras de son cousin. Les deux garnements parlaient déjà des blagues qu'ils pourraient faire. Marcus vient dire bonjour à son neveu. Il adorait son neveu presqu'autant que Ange.

\- Laisses-moi dire bonjour à mon Ryry d'amour. S'exclama Ange avant de le prendre dans ses bras dans une étreinte d'ours

Harry se débattit légèrement dans ses bras en pestant contre son étreinte d'ours. Il entendit le reste de sa famille rigolait. Harry adorait sa tante autant que celle-ci l'adorait mais il détestait ses câlins. Il avait toujours l'impression qu'elle essayait de lui broyer les os. Ce qui était amusant en sachant que c'était plutôt les étreintes de son oncle qui devait lui faire cet effet. Mais celui-ci retenait sa force de peur de lui faire mal. Son oncle Marcus était extrêmement protecteur comme le reste de sa famille. Harry soupira en voyant sa tante lui jeter des sorts de diagnostiques.

-Je vais bien, tante Ange. Papa a bien pris soin de moi. Soupira Harry pendant que sa cousine rigolait

-Mais oui. J'ai toujours pensé que Sirius était aveugle concernant la santé des autres.

-Eh ! S'indigna Sirius

Ange finit par ranger sa baguette en disant qu'il avait bien pris soin de son Ryry d'amour. Sirius conduisit Marcus et Ange dans le jardin où se trouvait une table dresser. Un elfe leur apporta de quoi boire alors qu'ils donnaient l'autorisation à Harry et Julith de partir jouet mais de revenir dès qu'ils les appelleraient.

Harry attrapa la main de Julith et la conduisit dans sa chambre. La chambre d'Harry était très grande. Elle était non pas au couleur de Gryffondor comme l'aurait voulu Sirius mais d'un jolie blanc avec des bandes verts pommes comme le voulait Harry, puisque cela lui rappelait les perce-neiges. Ange avait crié sur Sirius comme quoi elle ne le laisserait pas endoctriné son précieux neveu aux idéaux stupides qu'il avait sur les autres maisons de Poudlard. Bien sûr, Sirius avait dit qu'elle disait n'importe quoi et que c'était elle qui allait faire cela. Ange s'était mise en colère et était partis avec Harry pour Volterra en disant qu'elle emmenait Harry chez les seuls personnes seines d'esprits. Ce fut lors de ce petit éclat de sa tante qu'Harry découvrit ce qu'elle avait fait quand ses parents avaient été tués. Depuis ce jour, il adorait encore plus sa tante.

La chambre d'Harry possédait un salon qui servait plus de salle de jeu, un coin avec son lit à baldaquin aux draps Dragon Ball Z. Il avait aussi sa penderie et une porte menant à une salle de bain. Harry se jeta sur son lit où se trouvait déjà sa cousine qui s'en servait déjà comme trampoline.

-Alors, tu as déjà reçu ta lettre pour Poudlard ? Demanda Harry

-Ouais. Et toi ? Tu sais qu'on n'a pas le droit d'avoir notre propre balai? Dit Julith

-Quoi ?! Mais ce n'est pas juste. Tu crois que tante Ange nous aiderait à faire entrer notre balai ? En tout cas moi, j'ai pas encore reçut ma lettre.

-Je suis persuadé que maman nous aidera. Je vois pas pourquoi elle ne le ferait pas. Je pense que tu auras ta lettre aujourd'hui. N'oublies pas que la chouette doit traverser l'atlantique.

-Je sais j'ai peur de pas la recevoir. Soupira Harry

-Si tu ne la reçois pas maman, papa et oncle Siri vont aller dire deux mots au directeur de Poudlard.

-T'as raison. Et si on allait voir Jake et tonton Billy ?

-Ouais. Mais il faut leur dire qu'on sort.

-Pas la peine, je suis qu'oncle Marcus nous a entendu parler. Dit Harry en sautant du lit

Il alla ouvrir sa fenêtre puis fouilla sous son lit pour sortir une échelle à corde. Il alla ensuite l'accroché à sa fenêtre avec l'aide de Julith. Puis ils descendirent chacun leur tour par l'échelle avant de courir dans la forêt jusqu'à la frontière. Là ils décidèrent de faire la course jusqu'à la réserve. Harry était beaucoup plus rapide que ses camarades d'école mais plus lent que Julith. Elle était beaucoup plus rapide que lui grâce à sa partie vampirique. Ils couraient en zigzaguant pour éviter les racines et autres choses qui pourraient les faire tomber.

-On finit la course en luge ? Demanda Julith qui savait que des luges étaient cachées sous un gros rocher

-Ouais ! S'exclama Harry en apercevant ledit rocher

Le rocher était gros et imposant. Il n'était pas rare de voir des loups sauvages dessus qui hurlaient à la lune. La sorte de grotte dans le rocher était dissimulée par une cascade de lierre. Ils écartèrent le lierre et entrèrent dans la grotte là ils trouvèrent les deux luges. Ce n'était pas vraiment des luges c'était plutôt une version améliorer de la luge de Sid dans « L'âge de glace ». Ils se mirent à courir, jetèrent la luge au sol et sautèrent dessus. Ils dévalèrent le chemin restant jusqu'à la réserve. Dès qu'ils commencèrent à la voir, ils se crièrent mutuellement de ralentir. Malheureusement, ils ne réussirent pas. Ils optèrent donc pour rouler au sol dès que le sol serait plat. Ils se jetèrent au sol et roulèrent un bon moment se coupant dans les herbes. Ils furent arrêtés dans leur descente par les bras forts de Sam Uley et de Jacob.

-Salut, les jeunes. Dit joyeusement Jacob

-Salut Jake ! Répondirent Harry et Julith en se relevant

-Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal ? Demanda Sam en les observant après les avoirs saluer d'une accolade

\- Non, on n'a rien. Dirent-ils en dévoilant leur bras qui avait été épargné par les herbes

-Bien. Dit Sam avant de s'éloigner rejoindre le reste du clan

Jacob et les deux cousins saluèrent de loin les autres gars de la réserve avant que ceux-ci ne parte dans la forêt. Aussitôt qu'ils disparurent dans la forêt à Harry et Julith allèrent saluer tonton Billy qui était ravi de voir les deux gamins. Billy ne voyait pas souvent Julith comparer à Harry qui passait beaucoup de temps à la réserve. Billy avait dû plusieurs fois jouer le baby-sitter pour aider Sirius.

-Alors gamin, tu vas fêter ton anniversaire avec ta tante et ton oncle ? Dit Billy

-Ouais. Et on ira peut-être acheter nos fournitures pour Poudlard. Dit Harry

-C'est bien. Ton oncle Lunard va venir ?

-Je pense pas. Avec oncle Marcus cela risque d'être compliqué.

-T'inquiètes pas Ryry. Maman a prévu de laisser oncle Lunard nous acheté notre familier. Dit Julith

-Bien. Je suppose que vous n'avez pas prévenu vos parents que vous veniez ici. Dit Billy sous l'air pas du tout désolé des deux garnements.

Il leur fit signe de partir s'amusaient pendant que lui enverrai un hibou pour prévenir leur parent. Billy ainsi que le reste du clan Quileute(s) avait adopté ce moyen de communication pour ne pas risquer d'égorger un oncle vampire qui serait passé faire coucou. Billy alla écrire le message pendant que Jake et les deux gamins partaient dans la forêt. Il ne savait pas ce qu'ils allaient faire mais il leur faisait confiance pour ne pas faire de connerie. Billy avait rencontré une seconde fois Ange. Il l'avait trouvé changé. Elle ne partait plus dans tous les sens, ce qui faisait qu'il n'avait pas eu l'impression cette fois-là qu'elle a une double personnalité. Il en avait discuté avec Sirius pour lui demander son avis puisqu'il devait la connaître depuis plus longtemps que lui. Sirius lui avait expliqué qu'il ne la connaissait pas vraiment mais de ce qu'il avait compris grâce à Marcus; c'est qu'Ange avait péter un plomb en découvrant la mort de James. Et que quand le plomb avait pété, elle avait retrouvé la personnalité qu'elle possédait avant son héritage et du temps où elle faisait encore beaucoup de conneries avec James comme si inconsciemment elle avait voulu garder une sorte de lien avec lui. Sirius n'avait pas pu lui parler plus d'Ange et lui ne l'avait pas vraiment revu.

XxxXxxXxxX

Jacob, Harry et Julith faisaient la course à travers la forêt. Ils couraient jusqu'à leur coin secret comme ils disaient. Leur coin secret était une clairière dans laquelle poussaient des perce-neiges en hiver. Ils aimaient venir dans cette clairière qui n'était pas bien loin de la réserve et de l'endroit où aime trainer Sam et ses copains. Ils arrivèrent finalement à la clairière où ils s'écroulèrent tous les trois aux pieds de leur arbre préférer.

-On fait quoi ? Demanda Julith

-Et si on jouait au jeu qu'oncle Rem m'a offert pour mon anniversaire ? Proposa Harry

-C'est vrai que tu fêtes deux fois ton anniversaire. Fit remarquer Jacob

-Ouais. Je fête mon anniversaire une fois avec oncle Rem et une autre avec tante Ange et Oncle Marcus.

-Il t'offert quoi, oncle Rem? Demanda Julith

-Un cognard ensorcelé pour qu'il soit comme un ballon de foot et qu'il ne nous blesse pas.

-Trop bizarre. Dirent Julith et Jacob

-Je l'ai pris. On se fait des passes? Dit Harry

-Pourquoi pas.

Ils passèrent un moment à se faire des passes en faisant attention à ce que la balle ne parte pas trop près de la frontière avec les Cullens. Ils finirent par partir rejoindre Sam et ses amis sur la plage où ils aimaient aller. Alors qu'ils étaient tous en train de faire une partie de foot où le ballon partait dans tous les sens tout seul, un patronus en forme de chien apparut avant d'être suivit par Sirius.

-Salut, les jeunes. Dit-il en rattrapant la balle

-Papa/oncle Patmol ! S'exclamèrent Harry et Julith

-Salut ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Sirius ? Demanda Sam qui comme le reste des Quileutes s'entendait très bien avec Sirius

-Je suis venu récupérer Harry et Julith. On allait passer à table quand on a réalisé qu'il n'était pas encore rentrer à la maison. Dit Sirius

-Tu sais bien que s'ils ne sont pas chez toi c'est qu'ils sont ici.

-Ouais. C'est justement pour ça que je suis ici.

\- On ne peut pas rester encore un peu ? Demanda Harry

-Tu peux rester si tu veux. Mais on ne pourra pas aller à l'Allée de Merlin pour acheter vos affaires pour la rentrée.

-Nos affaires ?! Ma lettre est arrivée ! S'exclama Harry

Sirius dit à Harry et Julith de leur dire au-revoir avant de partir. Ils firent ce que Sirius et ils repartirent avec leur luge et la balle. Sur le chemin du retour, ils remirent les luges derrière le lierre avant de repartir. Ils passèrent rapidement à table. Ange et Marcus les questionnèrent un peu pour savoir s'ils s'étaient bien amusés. Ils passèrent le repas dans une bonne ambiance. Et c'est avec les deux enfants excités comme des puces qu'il partir pour l'Allée de Merlin.

XxxXxxXxxX

L'Allée de Merlin était splendide et pleine de couleur. L'Allée était le quartier sorcier le plus proche de Forks. Ce n'était pas un quartier très connu mais il possédait des magasins en tout genre et on pouvait s'y balader sans manquer de se faire écraser comme au Chemin de Traverse. Il y avait aussi une partie moins coloré où on trouvait tout ce qui se rapportait à la magie noire et tous ses autres types. C'était une version plus belle de L'Allée des Embrumes. Il n'y avait pas de mal à aller là-bas. Cette partie s'appelait L'Allée du Renard, à cause de la grosse fontaine avec un renard en son cœur qui se trouvait dans l'allée.

Ils traversèrent un petit restaurant un peu prout-prout pour rejoindre le passage entre L'Allée de Merlin et le quartier Moldue. Le passage était un gros zèbre empaillé sur lequel il fallait choisir avec sa baguette les bonnes rayures pour pouvoir passer. Sirius choisit les rayures et ils purent traverser le zèbre comme on passe au travers d'un rideau. Ils arrivèrent donc sur l'Allée de Merlin. Harry et Julith l'observèrent avec des yeux pétillants bien qu'ils soient déjà venus plusieurs fois.

-Est-ce qu'on a besoin d'aller à Gringotts ? Demanda Sirius

-Nous non, on a déjà pris ce qu'il nous fallait avant de venir. Dit Ange

-Ok. Moi, je dois y aller. Je vous laisse Harry. Dit Sirius

-Pas de soucis. Dit Ange

-Parfait. Je vous retrouve où ?

-Chez Blocksberg, les vêtements sont le plus long à faire. Dit Marcus

-Ok. Dit Sirius avant de partir

Ils partirent donc tous les quatre pour la boutique de vêtements. C'était un magasin aussi bien agencé qu'éclairé. Madame Blocksberg était une ancienne styliste très célèbre. Elle faisait des tenues dans le respect des traditions mais avec un petit côté moderne presque avant-gardiste. Madame Blocksberg était une sorcière aux longs cheveux roux et aux yeux gris possédant un corps parfait pour le mannequinat.

-Bonjour à vous. Dit Madame Blocksberg en venant à leur rencontre

-Bonjour. Nous voudrions des uniformes pour Poudlard pour ma fille et mon neveu. Dit Marcus

-Oh ! Poudlard, dites-vous ?...Leurs uniformes sont si démodés !...Enfin, je vais vous faire cela tout de suite. Par qui je commence ? Dit Madame Blocksberg

-Vous pouvez commencé par ma cousine. Dit Harry en avançant un peu Julith

-Bien. Alors commençons !

Madame Blocksberg se mit à tourner autour de Julith pour lui prendre ses mesures alors que d'un coup de baguette elle faisait venir à elle des vêtements correspondant à l'uniforme et à la taille de sa cliente. Dès que ce fut fait, elle lui indiqua une cabine pour essayer pendant qu'elle faisait de même pour Harry. Les vêtements furent rapidement trouvés pour Harry et Julith. Harry avait obtenu un uniforme des plus ordinaires mais dans des coloris beaucoup plus joli tel que du bleu jeans pour le pantalon ou du gris foncé pour les chemises ainsi que du vert. Julith eut à peu près la même chose sauf qu'en plus elle avait des collants aussi résistants que des écailles d'un dragon et en plus sa jupe pouvait devenir un pantalon à volonté. Sirius arriva justement au moment où ils passaient à la caisse. Une fois les vêtements de payer, ils poursuivirent leurs achats. Ange et Sirius réduisaient et alléger au fur et à mesure les achats. Ils faisaient une pause à l'ombre alors qu'Ange sortit la liste des fournitures. Avec l'aide de Marcus et de Sirius, elle barra sur la liste ce qu'ils avaient déjà acheté.

-Alors, il reste quoi ? Demanda Sirius

-Il reste la baguette, les livres et l'animal. Répondit Ange

-L'animal on y va avec oncle Rem ! Dirent Julith et Harry qui en passant devant la ménagerie avait déjà fait un peu de repérage

-Exact. On devrait se séparer pour finir plus rapidement ? Proposa Marcus

-Bonne idée. Comme ça ils pourront acheter leur animal aujourd'hui ! Dirent Sirius et Ange

-On va acheter nos baguettes avec qui ? Demanda Julith

-Tu viens avec moi, papa ? Demanda Harry

Sirius regarda Harry qui le regardait avec impatience et envie. Sirius lui avait promis qu'ils iraient ensemble acheter sa baguette le jour de ses onze ans. Et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'Ange et lui avaient appris à Harry et Julith c'était de tenir leur promesse. Il s'était engagé. Il irait donc acheter la baguette.

-Je vais avec eux pour la baguette. L'un de vous veut venir avec nous ? Dit Sirius

-Je viens avec vous. Dit Marcus

Ils se séparèrent donc non sans se dire où ils allaient au cas où l'un finirait avant l'autre. Ange partit pour la plus grosse librairie de L'Allée. La librairie faisait au moins le double de celle du Chemin de Traverse. Cette librairie s'appelait : _L'univers du livre_. Ange y entra et se mit à déambulé entre les rayons sa liste dans la main. Pendant ce temps ; Sirius, Marcus et les enfants étaient partis pour L'Allée du Renard. Ils trouvèrent rapidement la boutique du vendeur de baguette. La boutique ressemblait à une librairie sauf qu'au lieu d'avoir des livres c'était des baguettes. Un vieil homme ressemblant à deux gouttes d'eau à Quasimodo s'approcha d'eux.

-Bonjour, Messieurs. Je suppose que vous êtes là pour une baguette pour ces deux enfants. Dit l'homme

-C'est exacte, Monsieur Epsilonne. Dit Sirius

-Bien, commençons par ce jeune homme. Dit Monsieur Epsilonne en s'approchant d'Harry avec un mètre dans les mains

Monsieur Epsilonne donna plusieurs indications à Harry pour bien prendre les mesures. Il lui demanda s'il était droitier ou gaucher avant de s'éloigner un peu de lui et de se mettre à le questionner. Il lui posa des questions sur ce qu'il aimait faire, ce qu'il n'aimait pas, pourquoi il aimait telle ou telle chose, de quoi il avait plus peur que d'autre et pourquoi. Dès qu'Harry eut répondu à toutes ses questions l'homme se plongea dans une petite réflexion avant de disparaître dans son magasin. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une boîte dans chaque main. Il les posa sur une table et dit :

-Laisses ta magie choisir l'une d'elle.

Harry ferma les yeux et laissa sa magie partir à la rencontre des deux boîtes. Bientôt, il fut attiré comme un aimant par celle de gauche et s'approcha de la boîte. L'homme le remarqua et ouvrit la boîte. Il lui donna la baguette et lui dit de faire un mouvement avec. Harry fit ce qui lui était demandé et la magie sortant de la baguette répara une chaise de la boutique.

-Parfait ! Une très bonne baguette. Elle fait 27,5 cm. Elle est en bois de houx avec une écaille de basilic pour cœur. C'est une très bonne baguette pour les duels. A vous, jeune fille ! Dit Monsieur Epsilonne avant de se détourner d'Harry

L'homme fit exactement pareil pour Julith. Il prit les mesures, la questionna et disparut non sans rangé l'autre boîte qu'il avait sorti plus tôt. Il revient cette fois encore avec deux boîtes et lui demanda de faire comme Harry. Julith fit comme Harry avait fait et se retrouva attirer par la boîte de droite. L'homme sortit la baguette de sa boîte et la lui donna en lui demandant de faire un mouvement. Julith fit ce qui lui était demander et la magie sortant de sa baguette réparant le pied de la table.

-Superbe ! Vous devriez venir plus souvent vu comment vous réparer ma boutique ! Rigola l'homme

-Quel est la composition de sa baguette ? Demanda Marcus

-Ah oui ! Excusez-moi. Elle fait 26.5 cm. Elle est en bois d'aubépine et elle possède un poil de loup-garou comme cœur. C'est une très bonne baguette pour les duels. Cependant, elle est rebelle. Contrairement à celle de ce jeune homme qui est beaucoup plus simple à manipuler. Mais après tout dépend de la personnalité de la personne et de l'héritage magique qu'elle possède. Expliqua Monsieur Epsilonne

Ils le remercièrent et payèrent. Ils sortirent et retrouvèrent Ange qui venait à leur rencontre. Julith et Harry expliquèrent la composition de leur baguette et comment ils l'avaient choisi. Ange les félicita d'avoir enfin leur propre baguette et ils repartirent au Manoir. Dès qu'ils furent rentrés et que leur affaires furent ranger, Harry et Julith partirent pour le territoire Quilleute(s) là où Rémus leur avait donné rendez-vous. Ils partirent tous les trois pour l'Allée de Merlin. Là ils allèrent directement à la ménagerie. Harry qui voulait un hibou ou une chouette demanda au vendeur ce qu'il avait en oiseau très résistant pour les longs vols. Harry se choisi donc un aigle aussi noir qu'une nuit sans étoile et le regard brillant d'un éclat d'intelligence. Julith craqua pour un adorable petit chat gris avec des petites taches blanches à ses pattes qui faisaient comme des chaussettes. Harry appela son aigle Végéta et Julith appela son chat Loki. Rémus leur paya les deux animaux et ils quittèrent la ménagerie. En voyant qu'ils leur rester un peu de temps avant de rentrer, Rémus leur offrit une glace. Ils mangèrent leur glace en écoutant Rémus leur donner des conseils pour Poudlard. Il leur donna par exemple : l'emplacement des cuisines. Finalement, ils durent rentrer au Manoir mais pas sans le gros paquet de bonbons que Rémus leur avait offert. Après tout, Rémus les adorait et il ne savait pas résister à leur tête de chiot battu.

-Encore des bonbons ! S'exclama Sirius en voyant les paquets dans leur mains

-Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Tu ne m'en veux pas, Patmol ? Dit Rémus en jetant un paquet dans les mains de Sirius

-Non. Je t'en veux pas. Dit Sirius en observant son paquet avec gourmandise

-Vous n'êtes pas possible. Dit une voix derrière eux qu'ils reconnurent comme étant celle d'Ange

-Vous y allez ? Demanda Harry en voyant son oncle et sa tante

-Nous repartons demain matin. Dit Marcus depuis la porte

-Déjà ! S'exclama Harry triste de ne pas pouvoir passer plus de temps avec Julith

-Oui. Mais, tu sais au plus tard on se reverra pour la rentrée. Dit Ange en lui souriant

-D'accord ! Dit Harry avant de prendre la main de Julith et de partir dans les jardins du manoir pour jouer avec elle

* * *

Une Reviews?

Le prochain chapitre sera la rentrée. Est-ce que vous voulez que Marcus accompagne Julith à la gare? Ou autres choses?


	9. rentrée: Bonjour Poudlard, je suis Harry

Salut, tout le monde

Merci pour vos réponses à ma petite question. Je vous laisse donc découvrir mon choix.

Merci aussi pour vos reviews. Cela fait super plaisir.

Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres. Il a simplement était relu. Donc désolé, s'il y a des fautes.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 9: Rentrée: Bonjour Poudlard, je suis Harry**

Une musique énergique digne d'une scène de combat d'un film s'élevait dans l'appartement juste au-dessus de La Lune Pourpre, réveillant ses occupants. Ange sortit de son lit en s'étirant comme un chat et en pestant contre cette musique trop énergique dès le matin. Elle sortit de sa chambre et alla dans son salon pour baisser la musique en espérant que cela n'est pas réveiller Julith qui dormait encore. Elle baissa la musique en soupirant de soulagement pour ses pauvres oreilles.

-Bilby ! Appela-t-elle alors qu'elle passait une main sur son visage en partant vers la chambre de Julith

-Oui, Maîtresse Ange ! Dit Bilby en apparaissant

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as mis pareil musique dès le matin ? Demanda-t-elle

-Bilby a fait comme vous m'avez demandé. Mettre la musique Tsuna Awakens, comme réveil le jour de la rentrée de Maîtresse Julith. Dit Bilby

-Quoi ?! On est le premier septembre ! Oh Merlin, j'avais complètement oublié. Est-ce que tu peux préparez le petit-déjeuner pendant que je réveil Julith, s'il-te-plaît ? Dit Ange avant de partir faire ce qu'elle venait de dire

Elle toqua à la porte de la chambre de Julith et écouta. Elle n'entendit pas le moindre bruit. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et entra dans une chambre plongé dans le noir. D'un coup de baguette, elle ouvrit les volets faisant entré les rayons du soleil dans la chambre. La chambre était une chambre très simple. Les murs étaient recouverts d'un papier peint avec des poissons de toutes les couleurs nageant grâce à la magie. Le lit était un lit simple avec draps sur lequel se trouvait un magnifique loup gris hurlant à la lune. A côté du lit se trouvait une petite table de nuit envahit de croquis en tous genres que ce soit de blagues, d'objets à décorer ou à transformer. Il y avait devant la fenêtre un bureau remplit de petits objets n'attendant qu'à être transformer ou décorer suivant les croquis. De l'autre côté du bureau sur l'autre mur se trouvait la penderie entre un grand miroir et une bibliothèque.

Ange s'avança et s'assit sur le lit juste à côté de Julith. Elle lui passa une main dans les cheveux et lui déposa un bisou sur le front. Elle resta là à lui caressait les cheveux amors qu'elle commençait doucement à papilloner. Julith ouvrit ses jolis yeux marron-rouges encore endormis.

-Salut, ma puce. Lui chuchota Ange

-Salut, m'man. Dit Julith de sa voix endormie

-Il faut que tu te lèves, ma belle. Aujourd'hui, c'est la rentrée. Tu ne voudrais pas louper le train. Dit Ange envoyant qu'elle essayait de remonter la couverture sur son visage

-La rentrée! S'exclama Julith en se réveillant d'un coup

Elle sortit prestement du lit, embrassa Ange sur la joue et partit courant vers la salle de bain. Ange sourit doucement en la regardant faire. Elle la suivit mais alla dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Elle s'installa à la table et Bilby lui apporta son petit-déjeuner pendant qu'elle dépliait la Gazette. Elle la lut en diagonal comme à son habitude. Elle n'accordé pas le moindre crédit à ce que racontait le journal. Elle ne l'achetait que pour se tenir au courant de ce qui se raconter. Elle déjeuna tranquillement en lisant la gazette.

Ange fut rejoint par Julith qui était habillé à la moldue. Elle portait un pantalon noir et une chemise pourpre. Ange lui sourit se leva et lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de partir se préparer. Bilby décida de vérifier que sa petite maîtresse avait bien préparé toutes ses affaires pour Poudlard. Dès qu'Ange fut prêt, elle vérifia que les sorts qu'elle avait jetés sur le cadeau de Julith et Harry tenaient.

-Ma puce, on y va! Dit Ange en rétrécissant ses bagages non sans remercier Bilby d'avoir vérifié que tout était là

Julith arriva rapidement dans le salon d'où l'appelait sa mère. Elle l'observa et remarqua qu'elle était très belle. Elle portait un pantalon blanc et un tee-shirt turquoise avec des perles blanches formant un pégase. Elle aciota aussi son fidèle long manteau et la veste de jeans de Julith. Elle lui tendit sa veste qu'elle enfila. Ange lui déposa un bisou sur le front.

-Je suis si fier de toi. Tu fais enfin ton entrée à Poudlard. Lui dit sa mère

-Je sais maman. Je suis triste que papa ne puisse pas être là. Lui répondit Julith

-Je sais, ma chérie. Mais dis-toi qu'il pense à toi. Dit Ange en le prenant dans ses bras

-Je sais, maman. Et si on y allait oncle Siri et Ryry vont nous attendre?

-Bonne idée. Ryry va s'inquiéter si on arrive en retard.

Ange mit les bagages rétrécis dans ses poches. Puis, elle endormi Loki d'un sort et le mit dans sa boîte. Elle passa un bras autour des épaules de Julith.

-Accroches-toi on va transplaner. A tout à l'heure, Bilby. Dit Ange

-D'accord. Au-revoir, Bilby!

-Maîtresse Julith va beaucoup manqué à Bilby. Bilby souhaite une bonne rentrée à Maîtresse Julith. Dit Bilby en leur faisant au-revoir avant qu'elles ne disparaissent dans le bruit caractéristique du transplanage

XxxXxxXxxX

Sirius Black était dans son salon dans la résidence londonienne de la famille Black. Harry et lui avaient aménagé au Square Grimmraud deux semaines avant la rentrée. Sirius ne voulait pas rester en Amérique le temps qu'Harry serait à Poudlard sait-on jamais. Ange lui avait fait remarquer qu'elle serait là pour protéger et garder un œil sur Harry. Sirius avait alors rétorqué qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance pour cela car elle allait se concentré sur son bar et qu'elle n'avait pas les mêmes priorités que lui. Quand Harry et Julith les avait vu se chamailler, ils avaient soupiré et étaient partis en disant qu'ils ne grandiraient jamais. C'est ce jour-là qu'ils découvrirent que c'était un jeu entre Sirius et Ange depuis des années et que cela avait pour but de stimulé leur langue d'argent.

Harry regarda son père adoptif assis dans leur salon avec un regard impatient sur la cheminée. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule pour voir que sa tante et sa cousine étaient légèrement en retard. Il se leva et alla prendre un roman qu'il avait repérer dans la petite bibliothèque du salon. Il commença à lire alors que son père commençait à pester contre le manque de ponctualité d'Ange.

-Nan, mais ce n'est pas vrai! Elle ne peut pas être à l'heure! S'exclama Sirius

-Papa! Je suis sûr qu'elle... _Commença Harry qui fut interrompu par la sonnerie de l'entrée_ vient d'arriver!

Kreattur, le vieil elfe de maison, s'empressa d'aller ouvrir. Il fit entrer Ange et Julith qui venaient de sonner à la porte. Il les mena au salon où Sirius était en train de les attendre de pieds ferme.

-Vous êtes en retard! Dit Sirius

-Bonjour à toi aussi, Sirius. Comment vas-tu Ryry? Prêt pour la rentrée? Dit Ange en l'ignorant

-Bonjour, Tante Ange. Tout va bien. Et toutes mes affaires sont bien prêtes. Dit Harry en fermant son livre

-J'ai hâte d'être à Poudlard pas toi? Demanda Julith après avoir salué Harry

-J'ai vraiment hâte. J'aimerai déjà être là-bas. Dit Harry tout excité

-Du calme vous deux! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit sur la précipitation? Dit Ange en les grondant gentiment

-La précipitation c'est agir sans réfléchir, et, agir sans réfléchi c'est finir sur un lit d'hôpital gaver de potion. Récitèrent Harry et Julith d'une même voix sous le regard brillant de fierté d'Ange

-C'est ça que tu as appris à mon fils ?! S'exclama Sirius en regardant les deux gamins fiers de ne pas s'être tromper

-Bien sûr ! Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où j'ai retrouvé mon frère et toi ainsi que tous vos copains à l'infirmerie parce que vous avez agi sans réfléchir. Je ne veux pas que cela soit le cas de ma fille et de mon neveu ! Répondit fièrement Ange

-Maître devrait partir. Sinon, les jeunes maîtres vont être en retard. Dit kreattur en apparaissant

-Merlin ! On va être en retard. Et ce sera ta faute, Ange ! S'exclama Sirius en récupérant et rétrécissant les bagagues d'Harry

-Mais oui ! On se retrouve du côté moldu sinon ce sera sur le quai. Dit Ange en se dirigeant vers la sortie avec Julith sur ses pas

XxxXxxXxxX

Ange et Julith venaient de traverser le passage entre la gare moldue de King's Cross et le quai 9 3/4. Elles avançaient côte à côte en se dirigeant vers le train rouge. Elles se faufilaient au milieu des familles qui disaient au-revoir à leur enfants. Ange repéra facilement des personnes comme Lucius Malfoy.

-Bien! Tu as Loki dans sa boîte. Et voilà, tes bagagues. Tu n'aurras qu'à appeler Bilby pour qu'il leur rende leur taille réel. Dit Ange en regardant la cage de Loki dans la main de Julith alors qu'elle mettait ses bagagues dans ses poches

-D'accord. Merci, maman. Dit Julith en lui souriant

-Je t'en prie. Tu vas me manquer. Oh! J'allais oublié. Dit-elle en sortant un miroir de sa poche

Le miroir était assez simple. Sur ses bords il avait des plantes rempantes avec de la rosée sur les feuilles.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda Julith

-C'est un cadeau de ton père comme cela tu pourras lui parler. Il marche comme les miroirs à double sens classique sauf qu'à part toi et moi, personne ne peut l'utiliser.

-Cool! Merci maman! Dit Julith en l'embrassant sur la joue avant de partir vers le train en lui faisant signe de la main

Harry ouvrit une fenêtre et fit au-revoir de la main. Ange le lui rendit comme Sirius qui venait de la rejoindre. Le train siffla et il se mit à quitter la gare. Harry referma la fenêtre et disparut dans le train.

-A la prochaine, Sirius. Dit Ange avant de transplaner pour son bar

Sirius disparut lui aussi mais pour le ministère. En transplanant, il espéra que Rémus ne leur avait donné des bonbons et qu'Ange ne les avait pas aidé à faire entrer leur balai.

XxxXxxXxxX

Harry avait trouvé Julith dans le couloir dans lequel il s'était arrêté pour saluer son papa et sa tante. Ils cherchaient maintenant un compartiment. Ils n'en trouvèrent pas un seul de libre. Finalement, ils toquèrent à la porte de l'un d'eux. Quand on leur donna le droit d'entrée, ils ouvrirent la porte. A l'intérieur du compartiment se trouvait trois garçons. Il y avait un garçon blond à la peau pâle et aux yeux gris. À côté de lui se trouvait un garçon métisse aux yeux et aux cheveux noirs. En face du métisse, se trouvait un garçon châtain des plus ordinaire aux yeux bleus.

-Bonjour. Excusez-nous de vous déranger mais on se demandait si on ne pouvait pas se mettre ici. Il n'y a plus de place ailleurs. Dit Harry

Les trois garçons se concertèrent du regard pendant un petit moment avant que le blond se lève.

-C'est d'accord. Voici Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott. Quant à moi, je suis Draco Malfoy. Dit-il en indiquant le métisse puis le châtain et enfin lui

Julith acquiesça en rentrant dans le compartiment. Elle referma la porte derrière eux et posa la boîte de Loki sur la banquette. Une fois fait, elle aida Harry à mettre ses bagages dans le filet prévu à cet effet. Puis, elle s'assit à côté de Draco en diagonal d'Harry qui s'était assis face à ce-dernier.

-Voici Harry Potter-Black. Quant à moi, je suis Julith Cold. Les présenta Julith

-Potter-Black?! Releva Draco

-Oui. Sirius Black m'a élevé. Et je porte son nom. Répondit Harry pendant que Julith appelait Bilby

Bilby apparut rapidement et salua Julith. Il rendit rapidement leurs tailles réelles aux bagages puis disparut. Harry se leva et l'aidé à ranger ses bagages malgré le fait qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'aide. Une fois fait, ils se rassirent et se mirent à faire connaissance avec leur compagnon de voyage. Harry s'entendit rapidement avec Draco et Blaise. Julith s'entendit bien avec Théodore et Draco. Elle avait un peu plus de mal avec Blaise. Alors que le voyage touchait presque à sa fin et qu'ils s'étaient tous changer; Draco décida de poser une question qui lui courait dans la tête depuis un moment.

-Au fait, Julith. Je me demandais ton nom est moldu? Il ne me dit rien du tout.

-Mon nom n'est pas moldu. Il peut très bien être un nom elfique et que tu ne le saches pas, n'est-ce-pas?

-En effet, je ne connais que les noms sorciers. Reconnut Draco alors que le train s'arrêtait en gare

Ils laissèrent leur bagages comme on leur demanda et sortirent. Ils faisaient nuit dehors. Le quai était faiblement éclairé. Il y avait des élèves plus vieux se dirigeaient vers un endroit où des calèches semblaient les attendre.

-Par ici les premières années! Appela une voix forte et bourrue

Une sorte de géant faisant bien deux mètres de haut les appelait. Il avait des cheveux et une barbe aussi bouclé que broussailleux. Il avait de petits yeux noirs pétillants. Ils se rassemblèrent devant lui. Une fois qu'ils furent tous là, il les mena sur les bords du lac.

-On va prendre les barques. C'est quatre par barque maximum. Dit-il en leur indiquant les barques

Harry et Julith montèrent dans une barque avec Draco et Blaise. Poudlard était magnifique et tellement imposant. Il surplombait le lac noir avec une telle prestance. Il semblait tout juste sortit d'un conte de fée. Personne n'arrivait à détourner les yeux du château. Ils arrivèrent dans une crique sous Poudlard où ils descendirent. Dès qu'ils furent tous descendu le géant les mena dans une salle à l'étage où il les laissa. La pièce était éclairée par des flambeaux. Dès que les portes furent fermées des fantômes commencèrent à arriver. Ils commentaires ce qu'ils voyaient et disaient qu'ils voulaient avoir tel ou un telle dans sa maison. Harry et Julith restèrent ensemble et observèrent les autres élèves. Ils repérèrent un rouquin qui prétendait qu'ils allaient devoir affronter un troll pour pouvoir prouver leur valeur.

-N'importe quoi. Dit Julith en secouant la tête alors qu'elle entendait le rouquin essayait de persuader les élèves

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ?! Demanda le rouquin en s'approchant d'elle avec un regard colérique

Harry se redressa légèrement en observant le rouquin approchait de sa cousine. Il savait qu'elle pouvait se défendre aisément mais il savait aussi qu'elle ne voulait pas montrer sa grande force. Elle ne voulait pas que les élèves sachent sa filiation avec Marcus Volturi ou un notre des rois. Harry regarda le rouquin se plaçait face à Julith et la regardait de ses yeux bleus brillant de colère. « S'il est en colère pour si peu alors je ne veux pas savoir ce que ce se sera si il y avait une véritable raison d'être vraiment en colère. » pensa-t-il.

-J'ai dit que c'est n'importe quoi. Personne ne serait assez fou affronter un troll. Même un sorcier adulte compétant seul ne peut pas y arriver. Dit calmement Julith

-Ah oui ! Eh bien…ce sont mes grand-frères qui m'ont comment cela se passait. S'exclama le rouquin

-Tu n'as pas pensé qu'ils s'étaient tout simplement moqués de moi. Et d'abord qui es-tu ? Dit Harry

-Je suis Ronald Weasley ! Et vous qui êtes-vous ? Dit Ronald

Ni Harry ni Julith n'eurent le temps de lui répondre. Les portes de salle venaient de s'ouvrir sur femme vêtu d'une robe vert émeraude tiré à quatre épingles comme son chignon retenant ses cheveux brun légèrement poivre et sel. Elle ouvrit la bouche et se mit à leur faire un discourt sur les différentes maisons et le fonctionnement de Poudlard. Julith et Harry ne l'écoutèrent pas spécialement. Elle leur demanda de les suivre dans la grande salle pour être réparti, et, elle se retourna. Ils la suivirent tous. Ils entrèrent dans une grande salle. Elle était immense. Il y avait cinq grandes tables. Il y en avait une tout au fond où se trouvait les professeurs. Il avait deux tables de deux chaque côté de la salle. Du côté gauche, il y avait celle près du mur où se trouvait les Serpentards derrière elle se trouvait celle des Gryffondors. Du côté droit, il y avait la table des Poufsouffles prêt du mur et celle des Serdaigles près de l'allée centrale. Ils traversèrent l'allée en regardant le plafond ensorcelé et ses bougies flottantes. Ils entendirent des élèves faire des commentaires sur eux ou encore faire à peu près la même chose que les fantômes. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant les marches de l'estrade menant à la table des professeurs. Ils virent sur l'estrade un tabouret sur lequel se trouvait un très vieux chapeau. Il bougea et une coupure formant une bouche apparut.

-« _Bienvenu ; sorciers et sorcières._

 _Je suis le Choixpeau,_

 _Je vais choisir quelle sera votre maison_

 _Et votre réputation ; malheureusement._

 _Chez les Poufsouffles vous irez si vous êtes :_

 _Loyaux, juste, patient et travailleur._

 _N'allez pas croire que vous êtes des faibles niaiseux._

 _Chez les Gryffondors vous irez si vous êtes :_

 _Courageux, hardis et forts._

 _N'allez pas croire que vous êtes des sans-cervelles qui foncent dans le tas._

 _Chez les Serdaigles vous irez si vous êtes :_

 _Sages, avides de connaissances, et réfléchis._

 _N'allez pas croire que vous êtes de stupide rat de bibliothèque_

 _Chez les Serpentards vous irez si vous êtes :_

 _Malins, intelligents, ambitieux et rusé._

 _N'allez pas croire que vous êtes des futurs Mangemorts ou Mages Noirs._

 _Si vous n'aimez pas la réputation qui est celle de votre Maison,_

 _Je n'y peux rien. Je ne suis qu'un vieux chapeau._

 _Mais vous vous y pouvez beaucoup._

 _Sorciers et sorcières, je vous aie prévenu._

 _Mais seul votre esprit vous vaudra une maison et non votre avis._

 _Je suis le Choixpeau, le vieux chapeau qui répartit en début d'année_

 _Et qui pleure sur les guerres Gryffondors/Serpentards le reste de l'année._

 _Approchez que je fasse mon office que je puisse partir me souvenir_

 _Du temps où les quatre Maisons s'entendaient si bien._ »

Les professeurs et anciens élèves regardèrent curieusement le Choixpeau. Il n'avait pas chanté son habituel chanson enjoué. Il avait chanté une chanson avec une voix vibrante de sagesse. Personne, ne comprit ce qu'il se passait et le silence qui pesa fut étrange. Beaucoup ne savait pas quoi faire, quand certains se questionnaient sur le comportement du chapeau, quand d'autres réfléchissaient aux paroles du Choixpeau. Harry, lui, n'en pouvait plus. Il se retenait de féliciter sa cousine pour le magnifique texte. En effet, les deux cousins avaient parié avec Rémus et Sirius qu'ils arriveraient à enchanter le Choixpeau sans que personne ne se doute de quelque chose. Julith avait écrit la chanson pendant qu'Harry cherchait un sort. Il avait mélangé leur effort et avait réussi leur tour. Harry n'avait pas vraiment lu le texte. Il avait voulu avoir la surprise quand le Choixpeau la chanterait. Finalement, n'en pouvant plus Harry se mit à applaudir Julith qui l'applaudit aussi. Puis tous les élèves se mirent à applaudir laissant ainsi le temps au professeur McGonagalle de reprendre ses esprits.

-Bien. Je vais appeler votre nom. Vous allez venir vous asseoir et mettre le Choixpeau sur votre tête. Dit-elle en déroulant un parchemin dès que tous les applaudissements furent finis

Julith et Harry n'écoutèrent pas le début de la répartition préférant observer la table des professeurs. Ils essayaient de se faire une petite idée sur eux. Mais, ils cherchaient surtout un certain Severus Snape. Sirius et Rémus leur avait raconté tous les sales coups qu'ils lui avaient fait avec l'aide de Peter et de James. Ils leur avaient aussi dit qu'ils regrettaient mais qu'ils étaient trop fiers pour s'excuser. Cependant, ils se firent un devoir de lui parler de l'amitié entre Severus et Lily. Ange quant à elle avait parlé du talent en potion de Severus et du fait qu'il s'était opposé au choix de Dumbledore le soir d'Halloween. Donc, ils le chercher pour savoir qui était ce fameux meilleur ami et maître des potions.

-Cold, Julith ! Dit la voix de McGonagalle

Julith se frayas un chemin parmi les élèves qui n'avaient pas vraiment envie de la laissé passer. Elle arriva à l'estrade et s'assit sur le tabouret. Le Choixpeau lui fut mis et elle se retrouva plonger dans le noir.

- _Intéressant! Je vois beaucoup de courage et de sagesse demi-vampire. Je vois aussi de la ruse. Tu es prête à tous pour protéger ta famille particulièrement ton cousin. Où vais-je te mettre?_ Dit le Choixpeau dans son esprit

- _Où vous voulez! Peu importe où je serai. Rien ne brisera le lien que j'ai avec Harry._ Répondit Julith dans sa tête

- _Décidément ta loyauté est sans pareil. Pourtant, je peux voir que ta ruse l'ait tout autant. Oh ! Tu as de l'ambition et tu es persévérante. Hmm ! C'est très difficile !...Oh ! C'est toi qui à écrit la chanson que j'ai chanté. Très belle et sage chanson. J'hésite entre Serpentard et Serdaigle. Alors où voudrais-tu aller ?_

- _Je pense que Serdaigle m'irait que Serpentard._ Dit Julith après un moment de réflexion

- _Très bien dans ce cas…tu iras à_ SERDAIGLE !

Julith sourit alors que le professeur lui retirer le Choixpeau. Elle se leva du tabouret et sourit à Harry. Elle se dirigea vers la table de sa nouvelle maison. Les élèves principalement les élèves de Serdaigle applaudirent sa répartition. Elle s'assit à sa table un peu à l'écart des élèves de son année et reporta son regard sur la table des professeurs. La répartition se poursuivit sans qu'elle ne l'écoute vraiment. Elle remarqua qu'Harry faisait exactement la même chose qu'elle. Ils remarquèrent que Draco, Théo, Blaise et Pansy allèrent à Serpentard.

-Potter-Black, Harry !

Des chuchotements s'élevèrent aussitôt que son nom fut prononcé. Certains se penchèrent pour mieux le voir tandis qu'Harry se frayait un chemin parmi les élèves. Des chuchotements se firent entendre de plus que d'autres. Ces chuchotements étaient : « Le Survivant », « pourquoi, il porte le nom de Black ? », « tu as vu comme il est beau ». Harry les ignora se contentant d'avancé jusqu'au tabouret. En allant jusqu'au tabouret, il remarqua que le professeur vêtu tout de noir le regardait avec ce qui semblait être un mélange de surprise et de tristesse. Harry ne remarqua son regard que parce qu'il avait l'habitude de déchiffrer les regards de son oncle. Une fois assis, il attendit que McGonagalle prenne un peu ses esprits suite à lecture de son nom pour pouvoir lui mettre le Choixpeau.

- _Oh, voilà un complice. Tu as participé au sort qui m'a fait chanter. Hmm !...Tu aimes apprendre de nouvelles choses et faire des farces. Tu es aussi rusé et malin…Je vois beaucoup de créativité, d'imagination et de courage. C'est très difficile !...Tu pourrais facilement aller à Poufsouffle pour ta loyauté comme à Gryffondor pour ton courage mais tu as plus les caractéristique des Serdaigles et des Serpentards. Où vais-je te mettre ?_

- _Là où je serai à ma place. Je suis à Serdaigle, je serai avec Julith mais je ne pense pas que je m'y plairai. Si je vais à Poufsouffle, ils seront sûrement loyaux et gentils mais ils ne seront sûrement pas aussi casse-cou que moi. Si je vais à Gryffondor, ils n'aimeront pas ma ruse et seront sûrement trop casse-cou pour moi._ Réfléchit Harry

- _Tu es sûr de toi ?...Apparemment oui !...Très bien dans ce cas, tu iras à_ SERPENTARD !

Le silence s'installa dans la grande salle. Tout le monde était surpris de voir le Survivant à Serpentard. Il aurait dû aller à Gryffondor comme ses parents et comme le parfait Gryffondor qu'il était sûrement à cause de l'éducation de son Gryffondor de parrain. Harry ignora ce silence pesant. Il se leva, posa le Choixpeau sur le tabouret et jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Serdaigles. Il vit Julith lui sourire et l'applaudir silencieusement. Il lui rendit son sourire est alla s'assoir à côté de Draco à la table des Serpentards. Dès qu'il fut assis, la population Poudlarienne était encore pétrifié.

-Il reste encore des élèves à répartir ! Dit le Choixpeau

A ces mots, la salle reprit vie et la répartition se poursuivit sans problème. Blaise alla à Serpentard tandis que Weasley alla à Gryffondor. Le Directeur, un vieil homme avec des goûts douteux au niveau vestimentaire en plus de sa barbe très longue, se leva et tapa dans ses mains. Des plats de toutes sortes apparurent sur les tables aussitôt les élèves se mirent à parler entre eux. Julith mangea peu attendant avec impatience de pouvoir aller dans son dortoir manger des bonbons spéciale vampires. Elle fit la connaissance d'une certaine Hermione Granger, née-moldu, étalant ses connaissances à tout va. Elle avait l'impression que cette fille faisait tout pour lui donner un mal de tête carabiné en plus de vouloir ne pas se faire d'ami. « Si ça continue, je vais rejoindre Harry. Mais elle ne se tait dont jamais ! » pensa Julith.

-Dites ! Est-ce que l'un de vous peux me dire où est Severus Snape ? Demanda Julith qui en avait marre d'entendre être cité l'histoire de Poudlard

-Bien sûr, c'est l'homme vêtu tout de noir à côté du professeur Quirrel qui a un turban mauve. Lui indiqua un deuxième année

Suite à cela, ils se mirent à leur présenter les différents professeurs. Julith soupira de soulagement que le sujet de conversation est _enfin_ changé. Le reste du repas se passa dans une bonne ambiance. Dès que le repas fut terminé, le directeur se leva et frappa dans ses mains faisant disparaître les plats. Puis, il leur fit un discourt de bienvenu et leur dit qu'il ne fallait pas aller dans la forêt interdite et dans un couloir du troisième étage. Puis, ils purent tous quitter la grande salle pour rejoindre leur dortoir. Les premières années suivirent les Préfets. Julith suivit son préfet qui les mena vers les tourelles tandis qu'Harry partait pour les sombres et frais cachots.

* * *

Une Reviews?

La musique est: **Tsuna Awakens** par **Toshihiko Sahashi** (cette musique est tirée de l'animé: Katekyo Hitman Reborn)


	10. Première journée de cours et souvenir

Salut, tout le monde

Merci pour vos Reviews, cela fait super plaisir.

Ce chapitre a simplement était relu donc désolé s'il y a des fautes.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 10: Première journée de cours et souvenir**

Harry se retourna dans son lit et éteignit son réveil avant de s'étirer. Il observa autour de lui et souri en regardant les tentures vert et argent. Il avait été super content quand il avait découvert que son Directeur de Maison n'était autre que Severus Snape. Par contre, il avait remarqué que celui-ci ne semblait pas trop l'apprécier. Il semblait en colère contre lui à cause de son nom. Mais Harry s'en moquait. Il allait lui prouver qu'il n'était pas comme papa James et papa Patmol. Oncle Marcus et tante Ange lui avait appris le respect et à accepter la différence. Il n'avait pas l'intention de refaire ce que son papa et ses amis avaient fait.

Tout à ses pensées Harry sortit de son lit et alla se laver et s'habiller. Il fut prêt en peu de temps et alla dans sa salle commune attendre Draco, Blaise et Théo. Ces-derniers ne mirent pas bien longtemps avant d'arriver en discutant. Harry se leva de sa place et fila à leur rencontre.

-Bonjour ! Bien dormi ? Dit Harry en arrivant à leur hauteur

-Bonjour ! On a bien dormi merci. Dit Théo

-T'étais où ce matin ? On ne t'a pas vu dans ton lit. Dit Blaise

-Je me suis simplement réveillé plutôt que vous. On va manger ? Dit Harry

-Oui, suivons ce petit groupe. Dit Drago en indiquant un petit groupe de ce qu'il semblait être des troisièmes années

Ils les suivirent donc dans les différents couloirs faisant attention cette fois-ci au chemin qu'il prenait. Ils discutèrent un peu avec le petit groupe qui leur parla un peu des professeurs et des étages auxquels se trouvaient les salles de classe. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent à la grande salle, ils remercièrent le groupe et se séparèrent d'eux pour s'installer à leur place. Cependant, ils se figèrent sur place quand ils virent une jeune fille qui portait les couleurs de Serdaigle assise à la place qu'occuper Draco la veille en train de déjeuner. Harry reconnut facilement Julith et alla à sa rencontre avec des yeux pétillants de joies.

-Salut, Julith. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Dit Harry en s'asseyant à côté d'elle

-Salut, Ry. Je suis ici parce que je ne supporte pas Granger.

-Ah bon. Elle a fait quoi ? Demanda Harry curieux de voir sa cousine

-Elle est une vrai Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Elle passe son temps à te parler avec un petit air supérieur sur un ton docte. J'ai l'impression qu'elle fait tout pour ne pas avoir d'amis. Expliqua Julith en coupant son bacon alors que Blaise, Théo et Draco s'asseyaient

Harry s'était assis face à Julith qui se trouvait maintenant encadré par Draco et Théo. Blaise s'étant assis face à Draco. Les trois Serpentards bien que surpris de la voir là ne firent pas de commentaire préférant écouter la raison qui l'avait conduit ici.

-Mais pourquoi tu es venu à notre table ? Demanda Draco

-J'avais envie de voir Ryry et vous aussi les garçons. Et puis, ce n'est pas interdit d'être ici.

-On te manquait alors ? Demanda Blaise, les yeux pétillants d'amusements

-Je n'ai pas dit ça, Blaise. Soupira Julith qui avait bien vu l'éclat dans les yeux de ce dernier

Ils continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien alors que la grande salle terminait de se remplir. Les autres Serpentards remarquèrent Julith mais ne firent pas particulièrement de commentaire. Ils se contentèrent de lui demander comment elle s'appelait. A part cela, ils ne la questionnèrent pas mais lui dire que si elle avait des questions ou besoin d'aide il ne fallait pas hésiter. Les Directeurs de Maison ne tardèrent pas à passer entre les tables pour distribuer les emplois du temps. Le directeur de Serdaigle était un nain brun aux yeux noisette bien habillé qui ne semblait pas savoir comment se séparer de son sourire vient à la table des Serpentards après avoir repérer Julith qu'il cherchait depuis quelques minutes. Il lui donna son emploi du temps ainsi qu'un plan avant de partir non sans lui avoir souri. Julith secoua légèrement la tête face à ce petit professeur souriant qui était bien différent de Severus Snape qui s'approchait d'eux. Ce-dernier ne semblait pas savoir sourire et était quelque sinistre avec sa peau pâle, ses yeux noirs, son nez crochu, ses cheveux noirs gras et ses sombres robes noirs. Il n'était pas vraiment avenant mais plutôt mystérieux et solitaire. Julith et Harry supposèrent que c'était un solitaire n'accordant que rarement sa confiance. Severus donna ses derniers emplois du temps et plan avant de retourner à la table des professeurs.

Harry remarqua qu'il n'avait que son cours de sortilège et de vol avec les Serdaigles. Il avait le cours de défense et d'histoire avec les Poufsouffles et tous les autres avec les Gryffondors. Il trouva cela dommage de ne pas partager plus de cours avec sa cousine mais ce n'était pas cela qui l'empêcherait de passer du temps avec elle. Il regarda l'heure à sa montre et se dit qu'il ferait bien d'aller faire son sac dans son dortoir s'il vous être à l'heure. Il termina son verre de jus de fruit alors que Julith se levait.

-On se voit plus tard. Au fait, Harry j'aurais un truc à te donner. Dit Julith avant de partir pour son dortoir

XxxXxxXxxX

Harry marcha rapidement vers la salle de classe de potion. Il commençait l'année par ce cours et il allait être en retard. Il avait pris plus de temps que prévu pour faire son sac et s'était ensuite perdu. Harry soupira de soulagement quand il vit que cinq élèves attendaient encore pour entrer dans la classe sous le regard noir du professeur Snape tenant la porte. Severus donna un regard noir pour son manque de ponctualité auquel Harry répondit par un petit sourire désolé. Severus ne fit pas de commentaire et ferma la porte derrière lui. Harry s'assis à côté de Draco qui lui avait gardé une place. Il le remercia discrètement et sorti ses affaires comme ses camarades qui s'installaient.

-Je ne tolèrerais pas de baguette magique durant mon cours. Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grande et même enfermer la mort dans un flacon. Commença Severus Snape de sa voix froide

Harry n'écouta pas totalement son discourt sur tout ce qu'il pourrait nous apprendre et les potions qu'ils allaient étudier. Harry était intrigué par les potions aussi avait-il déjà lu son livre et plusieurs autres que lui avait conseillé sa tante. Il n'écoutait donc pas vraiment et ne remarqua que Severus faisait l'appel quand Draco dit qu'il était présent. Harry se reconcentra donc rapidement pour ne pas perdre le fil du cours.

-Potter-Black ! Appela Severus d'une voix froide

-Présent. Dit Harry

-Dites-moi, Monsieur Potter-Black. Où irez-vous me trouver un bézoard ? Demanda Severus

-J'irai dans une réserve à ingrédient de potion sinon j'ouvrerai l'estomac d'une chèvre professeur. Répondit Harry en pensant qu'il n'ouvrirait jamais une chèvre

-Bien. Qu'est-ce que vous obtenez si vous ajoutez de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ? Demanda Severus

-On obtient un puissant somnifère aussi appelait la Goutte du mort vivant professeur. Répondit Harry tout aussi poliment

Severus décida de lui poser une dernière question dans l'espoir de le piéger. Il n'arrivait pas à concevoir l'idée que le fils de James foutu Potter et de Sirius le crâneur Black soit doué en potion. D'ailleurs qu'il soit dans sa Maison le perturbé. Il n'arrivait pas à se faire à cette idée après tout Sirius Black était un Gryffondor pure souche comme James Potter.

-Une dernière question, Monsieur Potter-Black. Quel est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ?

-Aucune c'est la même plante aussi appelé aconit, professeur. Répondit Harry sur le même ton bien qu'il ne comprenne pas trop pourquoi il ne questionnait que lui

« Je suppose qu'il fait ça presque je suis arrivé légèrement en retard. S'il reste sur mon dos tout le long du cours, j'irais lui parler à la fin. » pensa Harry alors qu'il entendait le professeur le félicité pour ses bonnes réponses en donnant dix points à Serpentard. Il entendit aussi le professeur râler sur les Gryffondors qui ne prenaient pas de notes sur les questions qu'il lui avait posées.

-Aujourd'hui, vous allez me faire une potion contre les furoncles en duo puisque c'est votre première potion. Vous trouverez les ingrédients dans la réserve au fond et la recette se trouve tableau. Vous avez deux heures pour la faire donc commencez ! Dit Severus

Ils se mirent tous à parler avec leur voisin ou à bouger de place créant un brouhaha monstre. Harry, lui, s'était juste tourner vers Draco pour lui demander s'il voulait bien qu'ils fassent leur potion à deux. Draco accepta rapidement en lui disant qu'il espérait qu'il ne fasse pas exploser la potion.

-EN SILENCE ! Dit Severus d'une voix forte et froide qui n'impressionnait nullement Harry mais calmement

Draco mit à chauffer l'eau dans le chaudron pendant qu'Harry allait chercher les ingrédients. Le cours se passa plutôt bien à part peut-être l'explosion du chaudron d'un certain Ronald Weasley. Severus marcha dans les rangs en donnant des indications ou faisant des commentaires sur un ton sec et froid empêchant ainsi plus d'explosions.

Cependant, il agit avec Harry comme au début du cours mais de manière beaucoup plus discrète et de façon moins importante. Harry décida donc d'aller voir son professeur à la fin du cours si celui-ci faisait un commentaire « particulier » quand il lui remettrait la fiole de potion pendant que Draco rangeait les ingrédients restants. Harry attendait donc devant le bureau derrière Blaise, avec qui il discutait pour pouvoir rendre leur fiole à leur professeur. Il entendit Blaise recevoir un effort exceptionnel avant que ce ne soit lui. Il tendit sa fiole à son professeur qui l'observa attentivement testant ainsi la couleur, l'odeur, la densité de la potion et plein d'autres petites choses importantes pour que la potion soit bonne.

-Optimale pour vous Monsieur Potter-Black et Monsieur Malfoy. Bien que je pense que vous devez plus cette note à Monsieur Malfoy. Dit Severus, bien que sa dernière phrase fut dite dans sa barbe inexistante

Il retourna à sa place sans rien dire. Il aida Draco à terminer de nettoyer leur payasse après lui avoir dit leur note. Draco fut ravi d'apprendre qu'ils avaient eu un optimale pour leur première potion. Les élèves ayant fini de nettoyer leur table sortir rapidement ne voulant pas rester plus longtemps.

-Tu viens Harry ? Demanda Draco en voyant qu'il ne restait dans la salle

-Vas-y, je te rejoins après je dois parler au professeur. Dit Harry

Draco le regarda un instant avant de lui faire un signe de la tête avant de sortir en emmenant avec lui Blaise qui était resté pour les attendre. Vincent et Grégory étaient à la porte en train d'attendre Draco leur ami d'enfance. Harry attendit donc que la classe se vide avant de se diriger vers le bureau de son professeur où Severus rangeait ses papiers.

-Que puis-je pour vous, Monsieur Potter-Black? Demanda Severus en relevant la tête de ses papiers

-Vous pourriez me dire pourquoi vous avez fait ce commentaire après m'avoir dit notre note.

Severus le regarda plongeant son regard onyx dans celui vert émeraude. Il avait pardonné à James Potter pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait. Cependant, il n'avait pas pardonné à Sirius qui ne lui avait pas présenté ses excuses. Il se méfiait de ce que Black avait pu apprendre au fils de James et Lily. Oui, Severus l'appelait James dans sa tête car c'est sa façon à lui de se prouver qu'il lui a pardonné. Alors sachant par qui il avait été élevé et malgré sa répartition il n'était qu'un peu moins méfiant mais encore quand même.

-Professeur?! Appela poliment Harry, le sortant de ses pensées

-Monsieur Potter-Black sachez que dire ce commentaire été dans mon droit. Dit Severus ne voulant pas lui rendre des comptes

-Professeur, j'apprécierai que vous ne fassiez pas ce genre de commentaire. Vous ne me connaissez pas alors ne me jugez pas. Bonne journée, professeur Snape. Dit Harry avant de partir sans laisser le temps a Severus de dire ou faire quoique ce soit

XxxXxxX

Harry partit dans les couloirs en ayant son emploi du temps dans une main et le plan du professeur Snape dans l'autre. Il marcha rapidement vers son cours de sortilège où il espérait ne pas arriver trop en retard et pouvoir se mettre non loin de Julith. Il arriva légèrement en retard à son cours après avoir dû demander son chemin au concierge. Il s'excusa auprès de son petit professeur, bien que le concierge l'avait fait, avant d'aller s'asseoir à côté de sa cousine étant la seule place restante.

-Alors ce cours de potion? Lui demanda discrètement Julith

-Bof. Il m'a posé plusieurs commentaires avant de dire de si j'avais eu un optimale c'était surtout grâce à Draco. Répondit Harry tout aussi discrètement

-Tu lui en as parlé?

-Oui. Mais il a dit qu'il était dans son droit. Je lui ai rétorqué qu'il ne me connaît pas alors il ne devait pas me juger. Répondit Harry avant de se taire sous le regard d'avertissement du professeur Flitwick

Il se concentra donc sur son petit professeur qui parlait de ce qu'ils allaient étudiés et de la complexité mais surtout de la beauté des sortilèges. Il aima beaucoup Flitwick qui semblait plus que passionné par sa matière. Il leur expliqua toute la théorie et le geste à faire pour faire un lumos. Harry et Julith soupirèrent en l'entendant parler de ce sort. Ils savaient faire ce sort depuis longtemps. Harry l'avait appris pour pouvoir rentrer de soirée feux de camp avec Sam, Jake et les autres gars de la réserve. Julith, elle, l'avait appris pour pouvoir rentrer chez Kintor après certaines fêtes du Sanctuaire.

-On s'amuse? Demanda Julith se doutant qu'Harry ne refuserait pas, farceur comme il est

-En lui montrant notre génie? Demanda Harry les pétillants et son cerveau tournant à toute allure pour trouver la meilleure idée possible

-Oui; c'est un peu mon idée. Une proposition?

-Humm. On pourrait faire des billes de lumière qui exploserait comme des feux d'artifices. Proposa Harry

-Comme oncle Siri l'a fait pour l'anniversaire d'oncle Rem. Dit Julith en se souvenant de la formule et du geste

-Bien. Vous allez essayer de faire le sort. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas si vous n'y arrivez pas du premier coup. Dit Flitwick

Les élèves se mirent à essayer des que le professeur eut fini de parler. Il observa ses élèves essayer de faire le sort. Beaucoup échouèrent, certains réussirent à avoir un semblant de lueur. Julith et Harry se concentrèrent un peu avant de lancer chacun leur sort. Sous les regards surpris des élèves et de Flitwick, une boule de lumière sortis de leurs baguettes pour voler légèrement avant d'exploser dans une pluie d'étoile de couleur de toutes sortes, qui retombèrent doucement. Flitwick les félicita chaudement en louant leur talent et leur donnant vingt points chacun. Il ajouta qu'Harry avait le don de sa mère pour les sortilèges.

Hermione Granger qui se trouvait derrière les deux nouveaux génies n'aima pas cela. Elle était une petite fille certes pas des plus belles ni des plus laides mais ce qui l'avait toujours différencié de ses camarades étaient sa remarquable intelligence. Ses parents lui avaient qu'avec son intelligence elle irait loin et pourrait faire ce qu'elle voulait. Bien sûr ses parents lui avait dit cela pour qu'elle développe son intelligence. Mais ce qu'ils ignoraient c'est que leur fille voulait devenir la plus puissante, la plus sage et la plus respect de tout le monde sorcier anglais pour commencer puis du reste du monde sorcier. Elle ne pouvait donc pas accepter que quelqu'un soit plus intelligent qu'elle. Elle fit le sort alors que la colère courait encore dans ses veines. La bulle de lumière qui sortit de sa baguette était si brillante sous sa colère que la magie instable éblouie tout le monde avant d'exploser en divers rayons de lumière que les élèves eurent du mal à les esquiver. Flitwick créa rapidement un bouclier autour de ses élèves et leur fit évacuer ma salle de peur qu'ils ne soient blessés. Il retira la baguette des mains d'Hermione d'un coup d'expelliarmus avant de lui dire:

-Mademoiselle Granger, je ne vous retirez pas de points mais vous viendrez deux heures en retenue avec moi ce soir pour apprendre à contrôler votre magie. Dit Flitwick d'un ton sérieux

Hermione acquiesça et parti parce qu'en pleure de la salle après avoir récupérer sa baguette. Elle se dit que ce qui venait de se produire était à cause de Cold et Potter-Black. Elle allait se venger et personne ne lui en empêcherait. Julith et Harry avaient trainé un peu à la sortie de la salle. Elle en avait profité pour donner à Harry le paquet de bonbons que sa mère lui avait donné pour Harry. Il trouva une carte avec le paquet.

« _Salut, Ryry._

 _Sirius n'approuverait pas ce paquet alors c'est pour cela que ce n'est pas moi qui te le remet en mains. Ce paquet (comme celui de Julith) et lié magiquement à un bocal que je possède dans mon appartement. Je remplirai le bocal de vos bonbons préférés et donc votre paquet comme tu l'as compris._

 _Bonne chance er bon courage pour les cours._

 _Tante Ange_

 _P.S: Ne vous rendez pas malade à trop manger de bonbons_ »

Harry rigola en lisant le message de sa tante. Elle leur donnait un accès à beaucoup de bonbons en leur disant de ne pas trop en manger. Mais cela rassurait Harry. Il était sûr que sa cousine ne manquerait pas de bonbons pour vampire. Il se doutait que les repas préparer à Poudlard n'était pas fait pour une demi-vampire. Elle avait besoin de boire du sang. Harry se souvenait encore du jour où il avait découvert que sa cousine buvait du sang.

FLASH BACK

Harry Potter-Black était un merveilleux petit garçon de six ans très poli et bien élevé. Aujourd'hui, il observait tout ce qui l'entourait avec curiosité. C'était la première fois qu'il venait en Angleterre. Il n'était jamais venu sur le Chemin de Traverse donc il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le comparer à L'Allée de Merlin. Il sentit son papa lui remettre correctement sa casquette rouge avec un lion pour cacher sa cicatrice. Son papa, Sirius Black le conduisit vers une sombre allée ne donnant pas très envie d'y aller. Mais il suivit docilement son papa qui lui avait fait faire ses bagages deux heures plutôt après avoir reçu un message de Sainte Viviane, l'hôpital sorcier non loin de l'Allée de Merlin.

-Papa, où est-ce qu'on va? Demanda Harry en resserrant de sa petite main sa prise sur celle de son papa

-On va chez ta tante. C'est encore un peu plus loin. Dit Sirius en le guidant en faisant attention à tous ces sorciers

Il n'était habitué à l'Allée des Embrumes. Il ne savait donc pas à quoi s'attendre. Ils arrivèrent finale devant La Lune Pourpre. Sirius entra et reconnu derrière le bar un homme qu'il savait être Jack.

-Oh! Un bar n'est pas fait pour les enfants. Dit-il distraitement avant de lui demander ce qu'il désire

-Je cherche Ange Cold. Dit Sirius

-Et qui la demande? Demanda un homme en s'approchant

Harry observa l'homme. Il était imposant et fort. Il avait des cheveux noirs bouclés, un visage dur et des yeux brillants doucement d'un éclat ambré l'empêchant de voir la véritable couleur de ses yeux.

-Tu as vu, papa? Il a les yeux comme ceux d'oncle Lunard quand la lune est toute ronde. Dit Harry attirant l'attention de l'homme sur lui

L'homme se mis à la hauteur d'Harry et l'observa à son tour. Harry se rapprocha légèrement de son papa. Il n'était pas timide ou peureux mais il était méfiant préférant rester proche de son papa pour pouvoir se cacher si l'homme faisait un geste vers lui.

-Les yeux de ton oncle sont comme les miens quand la lune est pleine? Questionna doucement l'homme

-Oui, monsieur.

-Je suis un loup-garou. Il doit en être un aussi?

-Oui, c'est que tante Ange a dit une fois. Dit Harry en abaissant doucement sa garde

-Ta tante Ange? Quel est le nom de ta tante, gamin? Questionna Jack

-Oui, monsieur. Ma tante s'appelle Ange Cold.

-Tu dois être Harry dans ce cas. Je suis William Murat, un ami d'Ange. Je vais vous conduire à elle. Dit William en se remettant à la hauteur de Sirius qui rassurait rangea sa baguette comme le reste des clients

XxxXxxX

William toqua à la porte de l'appartement d'Ange. Il attendit un peu avec Sirius Black et le neveu de son ami quand la porte s'ouvrit sur une Ange souriante. Elle accueillit chaleureusement tous les trois. Elle les invita à entrer mais William déclina poliment l'invitation en disant qu'il devait rentrer.

-Sirius, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici. Tu aurais pu me prévenir. Le réprimanda gentiment Ange

-Je sais. Je suis désolé. Dit Sirius

A cette réponse, Ange sut aussitôt que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle avait souvent débarqué chez Sirius sans prévenir, elle s'attendait donc à une boutade ou une pic. Elle décida de ne pas passer par quatre chemins. Elle envoya Harry dans la cuisine gouté avec Julith sous la surveillance de Bilby.

Harry salua joyeusement sa cousine surprise de le voir. Elle questionna un peu pour voir qu'il ne savait pas grand-chose.

-Que peux servir Bilby, au jeune Maître Harry? Demanda Bilby, une fois qu'Harry fut bien installer

-Je veux bien un bol de chocolat avec un morceau de gâteau comme Julith, s'il-te-plaît. Dit Harry en regardant la part de moelleux que Julith trempait dans son bol

Harry observa un peu plus la couleur du liquide. Il remarqua qu'il était assez épais, foncé et surtout rouge. Il ne connaissait aucun jus de fruit ayant cette consistance.

-Dis c'est quoi ton jus dans ton bol? Demanda Harry curieux

-Ce n'est pas un jus. C'est du sang. Dit Julith

-Du...du...SANG?! Balbutia Harry avant de faire un bond en arrière renversant son bol que Bilby avait discrètement apporté ainsi que la part de brownie

Harry se recula en regardant avec un mélange de peur et d'horreur sa cousine. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit qu'Ange et Sirius étaient déjà. Ils avaient entendu le cri d'Harry et c'étaient précipité dans la cuisine. Ils comprirent rapidement le problème en voyant le bol renverser et le regard d'Harry qui voyageait entre le bol de sa cousine et cette dernière.

-Je te souhaite bonne chance. Dit Sirius avant d'aller faire un bisou sur le front des deux enfants et de filer par cheminette

-Lâche! Marmonna Ange en entrant dans la cuisine

Bilby nettoya les dégâts et apporta un autre bol de chocolat pendant qu'Ange faisait se rasseoir Harry avant de s'installer face à lui et sa fille. Il fallut tout son calme et sa patience pour expliquer à Harry que: oui, Julith buvait du sang. Oui, elle n'était pas dangereuse. Oui, elle mangeait normalement en plus de boire du sang. Oui, il existe des vampires mais qu'ils sont tous différents. Oui, il y a des gentils et des méchants vampires. Il fallut aussi qu'Harry parle à son oncle Marcus pour un petit cours sur les vampires avant de pouvoir enfin se détendre totalement. Harry appris donc ce soir-là que ce n'est parce qu'on est différent que l'on est un monstre mais surtout que la différence est une chose merveilleuse. Julith fit gouter une goutte de sang à Harry qui grimaça et qui dit qu'il n'aimait mais que cela ne le gêné qu'elle en boive et surtout qu'il l'aiderait à garder son secret. C'est sur cette étrange note vampire qu'Harry passa sa première semaine en Angleterre pendant que son papa s'occupait d'oncle Lunard actuellement à Sainte Viviane pour un problème de santé dont sa tante ne leur dit rien.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

* * *

Une Reviews?


	11. Vol, Halloween et menace

Salut, tout le monde.

Voici, u nouveau chapitre. Désolé, s'il reste des fautes. Le chapitre a simplement été relu.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 11: Vol, Halloween et menace**

Hermione Granger était dans une colère noire. Ils avaient eu leur premier cours de vol. Elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas être très bonne malgré tous les livres qu'elle avait lus. Oh, elle le savait. Elle espérait juste ne pas se taper la honte. Mais cela ne s'était pas passé comme prévu. Ce maudit Potter-Black et sa meilleure amie Cold avaient été acclamés et applaudis par leurs camarades stupéfait par leur prouesse. Ils avaient exécuté à la perfection toutes les figures et feintes célèbres. Hermione avait alors voulu faire de même et elle s'était tout simplement ridiculiser en perdant le contrôle de son balai et en tombant. Madame Bibine lui avait alors dis de rester à terre à côté d'elle et d'apprendre en observant ses camarades volés. Elle s'était alors sentie humilié surtout en voyant cet empoté de Longbottom volait aussi bien que Malfoy qui arrivait lui-même à la cheville des deux génies dont les professeurs ne tarissaient pas d'éloges. Elle les détestait encore un peu plus si cela été possible. Elle voulait les faire tomber de leur pied d'estrade mais ils lui semblaient intouchables et cela l'énervait encore plus si c'était possible.

-Harry, tu viens ? On va faire le devoir de métamorphose. Appela Julith en quittant le terrain de Quidditch aux côtés de Blaise et de Draco

-J'arrive. Tu te joins à nous, Théo ? Dit Harry avant de regarder le jeune homme arrivant à sa hauteur

-Avec plaisir. Répondit alors qu'il rejoignait ses amis avec Harry pour aller à la bibliothèque

Ils partirent tous les quatre en discutant joyeusement sur le cours de vol et les figures qu'ils avaient. Ils se donnèrent des conseils mutuels tout en marchant et regrettant de ne pas pouvoir faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch avant l'année prochaine. Alors qu'il marchait tous ensemble, Harry vit les yeux de Julith brillait d'un éclat rouge qu'elle n'avait que quand elle entendait ou voyait quelque chose qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout. En règle générale c'était mauvais signe. Il regarda auteur d'eux pour voir qui avait pu provoquer cet éclat dans son regard. « Ah ! Evidement. » pensa Harry en repérant Granger. Il savait qu'elle énervait facilement Julith avec ses plants contre eux. Harry se fit d'ailleurs la note mentale de donner un bonbon à Julith qui n'avait pas forcément but du sang rendant ainsi sa partie vampirique très présente et plus protectrice.

XxxXxxX

Les jours passèrent formant des semaines qui s'écoulèrent jusqu'à arriver à une fête tant attendu par tous. La fête d'Halloween avec toutes ses décorations et ses immenses citrouilles sculptées. Ils attendaient tous cette fête avec impatience pour son merveilleux banquet et tous ses bonbons. Les professeurs à l'approche de cette dernière eurent du mal à faire cours tant les élèves étaient excités. En effet, en voyant les décorations certains élèves des années précédentes firent remarquer que le Directeur s'était surpassé. Albus Dumbledore voulait faire un banquet splendide certes mais aussi à la hauteur de son cher Survivant. D'ailleurs, il ne s'était toujours pas remis de ne pas avoir pu mettre la main dessus durant les dix dernières années. C'est pour cela qu'il voulait impérativement se le mettre dans la poche. Malgré qu'il sache qu'il avait une tante aussi étrange que protectrice sortie de Merlin seul sait où. Il n'avait rien trouvait sur elle malgré ses nombreuses recherches toutes ses années. Elle semblait être apparut de nulle part. En plus Sirius lui faisait confiance et semblait avoir acquis sa capacité à disparaître. C'était pour cela que cette fille était un problème pour lui.

-On va manger plein de bonbons ! S'exclama Harry en entrant dans la grande salle

Aussitôt qu'ils furent à l'intérieur leurs yeux se mirent à pétiller de joie en voyant les innombrables bonbons aussi bien moldu que sorcier. Il y en avait tellement sans compté tous les bons petits plats qui sentaient tellement bon qu'ils en salivaient déjà avant même de pouvoir tous les voir. Ils allèrent tous ensemble à la table des Serpentards. Julith si assis comme à son habitude. Elle ne mangeait jamais à la table des Serdaigle préférant mangeait loin d'eux qui passait leur temps à bouquiner ou parler de cours quand certains n'étalaient pas leur connaissance sur un sujet. Bref, elle préférait largement la table des Serpentards où elle s'était faite accepté sans trop de difficulté puisqu'elle était amie avec Draco Malfoy, Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini. Mais son esprit et sa gentillesse avait aussi jouait un rôle important. Harry qui connaissait extrêmement bien sa cousine remarqua qu'elle tendait l'oreille. En effet, Julith adorait connaitre les paris et rumeur qui courait dans l'école. Ce n'était pas qu'elle s'intéressait à ce qui se disait mais elle aimait le savoir pour ne pas se faire surprendre et avoir un coup d'avance sur les autres. C'est grâce à cela qu'elle avait pu dire à Harry que certains élèvent faisaient des paris sur le lien qu'ils partageaient et sur pourquoi elle ne se mettait jamais en colère et semblait avoir un calme à toutes épreuves. Cela avait bien fait rire Harry qui avait dit que les élèves étaient décidément trop curieux.

Ils étaient tous en train de manger joyeusement alors que les discussions allaient de bon train. Ils étaient tellement absorbé sur le repas, les décorations, les découvertes de nouveaux bonbons qu'ils faillirent ne pas voir entrer précipitamment le professeur Quirrel. Le professeur Quirrel était certes un être sympathique mais son bégaiement et sa peur constante le rendait mauvais professeur et un peu pitoyable. Il semblait essouffler et plus terrifié que d'habitude.

-Un…t…t…troll…dans…les…cachots. Je voulais…vo…vous…prévenir. Dit-il avant de tomber évanoui

Aussitôt la panique se propagea plus vite qu'une trainé de poudre. Les élèves lâchèrent ce qu'ils avaient dans leurs mains alors qu'ils se levaient ne criant. Ils voulaient partir loin de tous risques. Une cacophonie sans nom se créait donnant des mal de tête au plus sensibles comme Julith qui grimaçait de douleur à cause de ses tympans si sensibles au son. Tout le monde paniquait oubliant le pauvre professeur évanouis dans l'allée centrale. Les professeurs essayèrent de faire revenir le calme mais en vain.

-SILENCE ! S'exclama Dumbledore de sa voix de Directeur autoritaire

Il attendit un peu que tout le monde arrête de s'agiter comme des poules sans têtes. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son professeur de défense pour voir qu'il n'avait rien de plus que tout à l'heure.

-Les Préfets vont ramener dans le calme les élèves dans leur dortoir. Dit le Directeur

-Mais il est fou ! Votre dortoir est justement dans les cachots. Dit Julith en plissant les yeux de désaccord

-C'est vrai. En plus qui dis que le troll ne se promène pas dans les couloirs. Dirent Théo et Harry d'une même voix

-Serpentard, part ici ! Appela le Préfet alors qu'ils se levaient tous

Julith fit de même et fila rejoindre les Serdaigles. Une fois là-bas, elle attrapa le Préfet pour lui dire qu'elle allait avec ses amis à Serpentard. Le Préfet l'aurait bien retenu malheureusement il savait qu'il était impossible de la retenir. Elle était la fille la plus têtue qu'il n'ait jamais vue. Il lui demanda simplement de dire au Préfet de Serpentard de lui envoyer un message grâce à un elfe de maison pour qu'il sache qu'elle était bien avec eux. Chaque maison sortit dans le calme de la grande salle avant que cela ne devienne le bazar dans le couloir. Aucuns Serpentards ne furent vraiment surpris de voir Julith avec eux. Ils traversèrent les couloirs en discutant baguette en main et aux aguets. Ils arrivèrent dans le tournant d'un couloir quand Julith s'arrêta brusquement. Des élèves la percutèrent car ils ne l'avaient pas vu s'arrêter.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prends de t'arrêter comme ça ? Grogna un élève qui l'avait percuté

-Cela sent mauvais. Dit Julith en fronçant le nez alors que de son regard elle cherchait l'origine de cette odeur nauséabonde

-De quoi… Commença Draco avant de sentir la même odeur et de pâlir brusquement

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous en sentant cette odeur. Ils savaient tous plus ou moins ce qu'était un troll. Une bête disproportionnée, puant et bourrin. Les trolls n'étaient certes pas des perles en intelligences mais ils savaient bouger leur corps faisant d'eux des combattants avec une grande force. Ils sentirent le sol tremblait alors que des pas lourds se rapprochaient d'eux. Ils paniquaient tous. Ils avaient compris que d'ici quelques minutes ils verraient le troll apparaître à l'angle du couloir. Harry savait que Julith était forte mais elle ne l'était pas assez pour affronter un troll encore moins un troll adulte.

-TOUS DANS LA GRANDE SALLE ! Cria le Préfet alors qu'il faisait demi-tour

Il fut rapidement suivi par ses camarades. Ils se mirent à courir dans le sens inverse alors que le troll arrivait à grandes enjambées. Julith et Harry se regardèrent et regardèrent les quelques premières années figés de peur et de terreur mélangé. Harry savait se battre tout comme Julith.

-Draco, Théo, Blaise ! Emmenez-les pendant que l'on s'occupe du troll ! Cria Harry pour passer au-dessus des hurlements de peur de ses camarades

-Mais ça va pas dans vos têtes vous ne faites pas le poids ! Cria Draco

-Occupez-vous d'eux, blondinet. Dit Julith en dressant un bouclier

-Très bien. On y va. Dit Théo en attrapant un élève par le bras

-Mais ?… Commencèrent à protester Blaise et Draco alors qu'ils attrapaient d'un bras un élève et semblaient vouloir retenir Théo ou attrapé Julith et Harry de l'autre

-Venez ! On leur enverra un professeur. Dit Thé en partant avec son camarade sous le bras et en vérifiant que ses amis le suivaient

Les deux cousins s'assurèrent que leur amis étaient partis avant de reporter leur attention sur le troll. Ils devaient le retenir le temps que leur camarade ramène un professeur et emmènent les quatre élèves toujours pétrifiés. « Il n'y a pas à dire un regard de basilic n'aurait pas fait mieux » pensèrent les deux cousins en même temps. Harry jeta un « expelliarmus » sur le troll pour le faire reculer alors qu'il menaçait un élève de sa massue. Julith sauta et arrêta la massue en plein vol. Elle se servit de cette-dernière pour tourner grâce à celle-ci en même temps qu'elle donnait des coups de pied, tibia et genoux dans le troll. Pendant ce temps, Harry avait sorti un petit couteau qu'il gardait toujours sur lui au cas où. Tonton Billy le lui avait offert quand il avait découvert qu'Harry se retrouvait souvent emmêlé dans le lierre, les lianes et autres plantes. Harry se faufila derrière le troll et lui donna des coups de couteau rapide et précis dans les jambes pour lui faire perdre son équilibre. Le troll se mit à râler et pousser des grognements à faire trembler les murs.

Les deux moucherons qui pensaient lui faire du mal à tourner ainsi au tour de lui commencer à l'agacer. Il agita sa massue de droite à gauche en délogeant le moucheron aux yeux rouges qui se rattrapa in extrémistes à une torche de pierre qu'il lâcha rapidement pour tomber sur ses fesses alors qu'il avait manqué de peu de ce brûler sur la flamme. Il posa brutalement sa massue alors qu'il bougea l'une de ses jambes et la secoua pour faire partir le moucheron aux yeux verts. Le moucheron semblait agile pour réussir ainsi à éviter ses coups. Le troll n'aima pas voir le moucheron aux yeux rouges venir aider le moucheron vert à l'éviter. D'ailleurs ce-dernier avait perdu son cure-dent. Le troll donna un grand coup de pied dans le moucheron vert et l'observa se fracasser contre le mur de pierre où il s'ouvrit légèrement le front et saigna.

-HARRY ! Cria Julith de peur et le voyant s'affaisser contre le mur alors que le sang coulait de sa coupure et que des bleus presque noir apparaissaient sur le peu de peau dévoilait

Julith tourna son regard rouge de colère sur le troll. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle ne supportait pas c'était de voir Harry blessé. Il était plus comme un cousin pour elle. Il était son frère, son jumeau. Et la famille c'était sacré. Elle courut sur le troll poing en l'air en l'insultant de tous les noms. Elle le frappa avec toutes ses forces en évitant du mieux qu'elle pouvait ses coups et les détournant alors qu'il essayait d'atteindre.

-Par Merlin ; Cold, Potter-Black ! S'exclamèrent deux voix au bout du couloir

Julith crut bien reconnaître les voix de deux de ses professeurs. Elle jeta un regard vers eux pour voir McGonagalle et Snape qui se tenaient côte à côte baguette en main. Elle reporta son regard sur le troll pour voir avec horreur la massue se rapprochait d'elle. Elle n'eut pu l'éviter totalement. Elle se prit un coup au visage qui l'envoya percutait le mur à côté d'Harry. Elle essaya de rester consciente le plus possible. Elle vit ses deux professeurs affronter le troll et le mettre chaos. Elle sourit doucement malgré la douleur qui tambourinait dans son crâne.

-Comment vont-ils, Severus ? Demanda McGonagalle avec inquiétude en regardant ses deux élèves affaissaient contre le mur

-Ils sont blessés et épuisés. Ils n'ont rien de bien grave. Répondit Snape alors que le soulagement faisait briller son regard

Minerva et lui s'étaient précipité dans le couloir quand Théodore Nott leur avait dit que Cold et Potter-Black étaient en train de retenir le troll pendant qu'ils éloignaient de là les derniers élèves pétrifiés de peur. Ils avaient vu couru comme s'ils avaient Voldemort à leur trousse. Ils avaient vu avec horreur Potter-Black blessé, inconscient et appuyer contre un mur alors que sa meilleure amie affronter seule troll tout en le protégeant. Ils avaient vu la massue filait droit sur elle avant qu'elle ne réussit légèrement à l'éviter par Merlin seul sait qu'elle miracle.

-Severus, je reste avec le troll. Vous amenez ces enfants à l'infirmerie. Monsieur Zabini, Monsieur Nott et Monsieur Malfoy. Un seul d'entre vous pourra rester avec eux pendant qu'un autre ira prévenir le Préfet de Serdaigle et le Professeur Flitwick concernant Mademoiselle Cold. Le dernier d'entre vous ira écrire une lettre pour prévenir les parents de vos. Dit McGonagalle

Les trois élèves acquiescèrent et sans un mot ils se partagèrent les tâches. Théodore fila dans son dortoir cherchait de quoi écrire les lettres. Blaise resta là auprès de ses deux amis. Et Draco fila à la recherche du petit professeur et du Préfet de Serdaigle. Blaise aida son Directeur de Maison à transporter ses amis jusqu'à l'infirmerie qui ne lui sembla jamais être aussi loin. Théo, lui, courait dans le château jusqu'à la volière en essayant d'éviter Rusard qui allait l'arrêter. Draco avait réussi à trouver le professeur de sortilège qui était partis rejoindre sa collègue auprès du troll non sans avoir donner le mot de passe du dortoir à Draco. Blaise restait auprès de ses amis soupiraient de soulagement en découvrant qu'ils n'avaient rien de bien grave mais qu'ils devraient restés un petit moment à l'infirmerie. « Albus va m'entendre » pensa Severus en mettant que tous les professeurs au courant de ce qui avait amené Julith Cold et Harry Potter-Black à l'infirmerie

XxxXxxX

Pendant ce temps-là, Sirius buvait un coup avec des amis à La Lune Pourpre. Il était devenu un peu comme un habitué. Il trouvait que l'ambiance était sympa tout comme le décor. Désormais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils et d'être quelque peu dégouté par Le Chaudron Baveur. Sirius était devenu très ami avec William qu'il trouvait très sympathique. D'ailleurs, il était justement en train de boire un coup en jouant aux cartes avec lui. Il regardait William jouait alors qu'il réfléchissait au coup qu'il pourrait faire quand une chouette grise entra par une fenêtre et se mit à voler énergiquement devant lui. Surpris. Sirius recula légèrement. Il ne reconnut pas du tout cette chouette. Il l'attrapa et lui pris sa lettre.

« _Monsieur Black,_

 _Il y a eu un incident à Poudlard lors du banquet d'Halloween. Durant cet incident votre fils ainsi que sa meilleure amie Julith Cold furent blessés. Ils sont actuellement évanouis et blessé à l'infirmerie aux bons soins de Madame Pomfresh._

 _Nous vous informons donc que vous êtes priés de venir à Poudlard auprès de cotre fils, Harry James Potter-Black, suite à sa rencontre avec un troll des montagnes adulte._

 _Bien à vous, Théodore Nott_

 _P.S : Je vous ais écris ce courrier suite à la demande de la Directrice-Adjointe Minerva McGonagalle._ »

Sirius n'en crut pas ses yeux. Il relu par deux fois la lettre avant de se lever d'un bon. Il avait un regard noir promettant les plus atroces souffrances. Il fourra la lettre dans sa poche et pris son manteau qu'il enfila. Il le mit rapidement alors qu'il voyait la chouette partir et une autre entrée par une fenêtre.

-Sirius ? Demanda William inquiet

Il aimait beaucoup Sirius. Il le voyait comme un ami mais il se demandait doucement si ce beau ténébreux n'était pas destiné à être son compagnon de lune, son âme-sœur. Il voulait être sûr de lui avant de tenter quoi que ce soit.

-Harry a été blessé à l'école. J'y vais. Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir finir notre partie. Dit Sirius

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Harry est le plus important. Tu me revaudras une partie. Dit William en lui souriant bien qu'on pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'il était inquiet pour Harry

-Pas de soucis. Je te dis, bonne soirée. Dit Sirius en posant une main amicale sur son épaule

-Merci. Tiens-moi au courant de l'état d'Harry. D'accord ?

-Je te tiendrais au courant. Dit Sirius avant de sortir et de transplaner aussitôt

Dès qu'il fut à Poudlard, il marcha si vite vers les protes de Poudlard qu'on avait l'impression qu'il courait. Il ignora McGonagalle qui l'attendait et partit en direction de l'infirmerie. Il y avait tellement été quand il était enfant qu'il pouvait la retrouver peu importe où qu'il soit dans Poudlard. Minerva ne fit pas le moindre commentaire. Elle se contenta de le suivre. Elle comprenait l'inquiétude, la peur et la colère qui se bataillait en lui. Dès qu'il poussa les portes de l'infirmerie, il se précipita sur son fils. Harry était allongé dans un lit aux draps blancs. Il avait un bandage autour de la tête et plusieurs autres autour de ses blessures. Il avait des bleus recouvert de crèmes mais ils n'en restaient pas moins visibles. Sirius s'assis sur le bord du lit et passa sa main dans les cheveux noirs d'Harry. Il le regarda avec inquiétude malgré qu'il semble si paisible.

-Il a des coupures, des bleus ainsi qu'une belle coupure et bosse à la tête. On a évité de peu la commotion. Dit Madame Pomfresh en s'approchant et regardant son ancien élève si inquiet devant son fils

Sirius acquiesça doucement avant déposer un baiser sur le peu de peau à l'air libre du front d'Harry. Il se sentait légèrement rassuré alors il put détourner son regard d'Harry pour le poser sur Julith dans le lit d'à côté. Elle était dans le même état que lui. Sauf que contrairement à Harry qui avait le haut de son corps de bandé majoritairement ; Julith avait ses jambes de bandés plus que son torse qui était quand même blessé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a? Demanda Sirius

-Elle a exactement la même chose que Monsieur Potter-Black. Sauf que ce sont ses jambes qui ont plus pris comme si elle s'était battue avec. Répondit Madame Pomfresh

Sirius acquiesça et se retourna vers les seuls professeurs présents. Il y avait les quatre Directeur de Maison. Il n'y avait pas Dumbledore. Il y avait juste Flitwick, McGonagalle, Snape et Chourave ainsi que Pomfresh.

-Puis-je savoir ce que faisait un troll à Poudlard ? Et pourquoi mon fils et Julith se sont retrouvés à l'affronter ? Et où est Dumbledore ?!...J'espère qu'il a une bonne excuse. Dit Sirius bouillonnant de colère

-Nous ignorons où est le Directeur pour le moment, Lod Black. Mais nous tâcherons de répondre au mieux à vos questions. Essaya d'apaiser Chourave

-Vous me donnerez mes réponses quand la mère de Julith Cold sera là. Et d'ici-là, je conseil au Directeur d'arrivait. Dit Sirius en s'asseyant sur le lit d'Harry et de lui prendre la main

Les quatre professeurs ne savaient pas quoi faire mais décidèrent d'attendre avec lui. Les quatre professeurs comprenaient bien la colère de Lord Black. Théodore Nott leur avait dit ce qu'il avait envoyé aux parents de ses amis.

XxxXxxX

Pendant ce temps, Bilby tenait dans ses mains une lettre venue de Poudlard. Il savait que sa Maîtresse était partie par réseau de cheminette passé quelques jours chez Maître Marcus. Bilby devait s'occuper de l'appartement et récupérer le courrier qui arriverait et si c'était important il devait l'apporter à Gringotts qui le rédigerait vers l'Italie. Mais là c'était un courrier extrêmement important. Bilby se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas l'amener à Gringotts. Sa petite Maîtresse avait besoin de Maîtresse Ange. Bilby ne réfléchit pas plus et disparut dans un « crac ». Il réapparut dans une grande salle qui semblait être une salle où on recevait les invités. Aro, Caïus et Marcus étaient justement sur leur trône en train de discuter en attendant que le repas arrive. Aro et Caïus observèrent étrangement la petite créature qui était apparu devant eux. Les gardes ne savaient pas ce qu'était cette créature mais ils ne l'avaient ni vu ni entendu arriver. Marcus regarda la créature avec attention avant de reconnaître Bilby. Il se redressa et fit signe à Bilby de s'approchait.

-Que fais-tu ici, Bilby ? Demanda Marcus qui ne savait pas s'il devait s'inquiéter de la réponse

-Une lettre est arrivée de Poudlard… Commença Bilby en s'approchant

-Que dis cette lettre ? Demanda Ange en apparaissant derrière Marcus faisant sursauter Bilby

-Maîtresse Julith a été blessé...par un troll. Dit Bilby

-Quoi ?! Donnes-moi ça ! Dit Ange craignant le pire

Elle lut la lettre qui était en tout point semblable à celle qu'avait reçu Sirius. Elle vit avec horreur les mots : « blessés », « troll des montagnes », « infirmerie » et « évanouis ». Ces mots tournés dans sa tête et devant ses yeux alors que les pires scénarios se jouaient dans sa tête. Elle imagina sa toute petite dans un lit si blanc de l'infirmerie et tous les bandages qu'elle pourrait avoir. Marcus se leva et la serra doucement dans ses bras alors qu'il lisait la lettre par-dessus son épaule.

-Merci, Bilby. Tu peux repartir. Dit Marcus pour se calmer un peu alors qu'il avait très envie de tuer purement et simplement les responsables de cet incident

-Que ce passe-t-il ? Demanda Caïus

-Un troll des montagnes a attaqué Harry et Julith. Ils sont tous les deux blessés et évanouis. Répondit Marcus dont la voix ne cachait rien de son inquiétude et de sa colère

-Marcus, je vais cacher le rouge de tes yeux sous un glamour. Seul Julith, Harry, Sirius et moi-même pourront voir au travers. Veux-tu venir avec moi ? Dit Ange

-Je viens avec toi, mon ange. Répondit Marcus en l'attrapant par la taille

Ange aquiesca et sortit sa baguette. Elle lui jeta le sort rendant ses yeux noirs au lieu de ce rouge qu'elle aimait tellement. Ils dirent à Aro et Caïus qu'ils les tiendraient au courant et sortirent du palais. Ils allèrent dans une sombre ruelle loin du soleil et Ange les fit transplaner jusqu'à Poudlard main dans la main. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent ils virent tout de suite que certains élèves étaient encore debout dans les couloirs à guetter leur arriver. Ils virent le professeur Binns les attendre aux portes de l'école mais ils l'ignorèrent purement et simplement. Ange avait fait ses études à Poudlard et avait plusieurs fois rendus visites à son frère et ses amis à l'infirmerie. Elle savait donc la trouver sans le moindre problème. Les élèves s'écartèrent sur leur chemin. Ils avaient été impressionnés par le charisme et la colère qui se dégageait de Lord Black mais cela semblait bien futile à côté de celles qui animaient les deux parents qui marchaient côte à côte. Ils entrèrent dans l'infirmerie si violemment que les portes claquèrent contre les murs. Ils se précipitèrent sur leur fille et l'observèrent avec minutie. Ils écoutèrent avec attention le bilan de l'infirmière avant de vérifier comment aller Harry et d'écouter une nouvelle fois son bilan. Ange s'assis dans le dos de Julith. Elle la redressa et la teint dans ses bras alors qu'elle lui caressait les cheveux. Marcus s'assis au bout du lit et observa avec minutie sa femme et sa fille. Il savait ce qu'était un troll et le nombre de sorcier compétant qu'il fallait pour en affronter un.

-Où est le Directeur de cette école ? Demanda dangereusement Ange quand elle fut assez rassurée pour porter toute son attention sur les quatre Directeur de Maison

-Il n'était pas là quand je suis arrivé. Et il n'est toujours pas là. Dit Sirius tenant toujours fermement la main d'Harry

-Et peu ton savoir pourquoi ? Demanda Marcus

-Nous l'ignorons. Répondit Flitwick quelque peu mal à l'aise

Un fantôme entra dans l'infirmerie en annonçant qu'il avait trouvé le Directeur. Il expliqua que le Directeur était dans la grande salle en train de rassurer les élèves tout en mangeant quelques sucreries quand il y avait du brouhaha. Ange, Marcus et Sirius sentait leur colère monté en eux. Ce Directeur discuté et mangé des bonbons pendant que leur trésor était allongé toujours inconscient dans ce lit si blanc avec des bandages sur le corps les faisant presque ressembler à des momies. Ange se redressa lentement alors qu'elle recouchait sa petite princesse. Elle lui déposa un baiser sur le front et fit de même pour Harry.

-Marcus. Peux-tu resté avec eux, s'il-te-plaît ? Je ne voudrais pas qu'ils se réveillent seul, le temps que l'on discute avec le Directeur.

-Bien sûr. Dit Marcus en sautant sur l'occasion pour rester loin de cet homme où il risquait de la massacré, pas que cela le gêné

-Merci, Marcus. Dit Sirius en se levant aussi

Il sortit de l'infirmerie avec Ange, Snape, Chourave, McGonagalle et Flitwick. Ange et Sirius bouillaient littéralement de rage et essayer désespérément de se calmer avant d'arriver à la grande salle où ils allaient être tous les deux bons pour Azkaban. Ils réussirent à se calmer un peu alors que les professeurs penser que le Directeur s'était mis dans la merde de dragon et jusqu'au cou. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant les portes de la grande salle. Ils entrèrent dans celle-ci d'une manière moins fracassante mais tout aussi impressionnante. On pouvait sentir qu'ils ne venaient pas en amis. Les élèves étaient tous là. Ils savaient tous qui étaient Sirius Black. Ils comprirent que cette femme si impressionnante et charismatique n'était autre que la mère de Julith Cold.

-Lord Black ! Madame Cold ! Je… Commença le vieux

-Ecoutez-moi bien, Dumbledore. Je resterais ici jusqu'à ce que mon fils soit de nouveau sur pied. Et je compte bien faire la lumière sur cette affaire. Je vous conseille fortement d'avoir une sacrée faille dans les protections pour qu'un troll des montagnes ait pu venir jusqu'ici. Dit Sirius de sa voix de Lord qui n'avait rien à envier à celle de Lucius Malfoy dans ses plus mauvais jours

-Sachez que je soutiendrai, Lord Black dans sa démarche. Et que les souvenirs de vos professeurs seront demandés pour savoir comment ma fille et son meilleur ami ce sont retrouvé devant ce troll. Retenez bien ceci, Directeur ; si j'apprends qu'un autre incident de la sorte c'est produit, je puis vous assurez que ma fille ira finir sa scolarité à Durmstrang. Dit Ange avant que Dumbledore n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit

Dumbledore avala difficilement sa salive en se disant qu'il allait vraiment avoir des problèmes. Il se moquait de Cold mais Black était plus problématique surtout si les amis du Survivant décidé d'en parler à leurs parents. Là, il aurait vraiment des ennuis avec Lord Théophile Nott, Lady Galadrielle Zabini et Lord Lucius Malfoy surtout que le dernier voulait le faire tomber. Ange s'assura que Dumbledore avait bien compris le message alors que dans les très fond de son esprit elle cherchait des noms de contact qui lui permettrait de transférer Julith à Durmstrang.

-J'approuve, Madame Cold, ici présente. Il semblerait que Poudlard ne soit pas si sûr. La sécurité de mon fils est primordiale pour moi, c'est pour cette raison que comme Madame Cold au prochain incident je ferai transférer mon fils à Durmstrang. Dit Sirius sûr de lui avant de tourner les talons vite suivit par Ange

Ils partirent tous deux à l'infirmerie où ils restèrent à veiller sur leur adorable trésor. Marcus rassura ses frères qui demandèrent à être tenus au courant ce qu'accepta Marcus. Sirius lui rassura William qui fut ravi d'apprendre qu'Harry et Julith allaient bien malgré le fait qu'ils ne soient pas encore réveiller. Peeves qui avait beaucoup aimé Sirius et ses amis quand ils étaient encore à Poudlard, vient leur dire que le Directeur faisait des pieds et des mains tellement il était en colère à l'idée qu'Harry quitte Poudlard pour Durmstrang s'il arrivait quoique ce soit d'autre.

* * *

Une Reviews?

Des propositions? Des hypothèses?...Je suis tout ouïe.


	12. On veut la vérité

Salut, tout le monde

Merci pour vos reviews, cela fait super plaisir.

Ce chapitre a simplement été relu donc désolé s'il reste des fautes.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 12: On veut la vérité!**

Julith papillonna doucement des yeux alors qu'une sorte de bourdonnement parvenait à ses oreilles. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant d'entendre plus distinctement les bourdonnements qui étaient en réalité des voix. Elle plongea son regard marron-rouge dans celui inquiet de sa mère qui s'était rapproché d'elle.

-Maman ? Murmura-t-elle

-Comment te sens-tu, ma puce ? Demanda Ange soulageait de la voir ouvrir les yeux

-Ça va. J'ai un mal aux jambes et à la tête. Répondit Julith en se redressant lentement avec l'aide de sa mère lui permettant ainsi de voir un siège à côté de son lit

-Ton père est parti te chercher une potion. Sirius est avec Amélia Bones, le Directeur et les Directeurs de Maison pour tirer toute cette histoire au clair. Harry s'est réveillé i peine dix minutes pour s'évanouir de nouveau. Lui appris Ange

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Sa blessure à la tête est plus importante que ce que Madame Pomfresh avait vu. Mais maintenant, ça va mieux. Il ne devrait plus trop tardé à se réveiller. Dit Ange en lui caressant les cheveux

-D'accord. Papa et toi êtes là depuis combien de temps ?

-On est là depuis hier soir. On a été appelé juste après l'attaque. Bois, cela te fera du bien. Dit Marcus en arrivant et lui tendant la fiole

Julith lui prit la fiole des mains et la but pendant que Marcus vérifié qu'elle allait bien. Marcus soupira presque en voyant que sa petite princesse allait bien. Cela le rassurait et apaisait ses instincts de protection. Il s'assit sur la chaise à côté du lit de sa fille et se mis à parler avec elle.

-Je vous laisse tous les deux. Je vais aller voir comme s'en sort Sirius. Dit Ange avant de s'éclipser en souriant alors qu'elle observait la complicité entre son mari et sa fille

Elle aimait les voir si complices et proches. Ange arriva devant la porte du bureau de Dumbledore quand elle entendit :

-COMMENT CA VOUS NE SAVEZ PAS CE QUI S'EST PASSE ?!

« Alors le vieux ne s'est rien sur cette histoire ?! » pensa méchamment Ange en entendant le cri de Sirius. Elle ouvrit la porte et entra coupant la parole à Dumbledore qui voulait répliquer au cri de Sirius. Ange salua rapidement les différentes personnes présentes sauf Dumbledore. Elle s'assit à côté de Sirius qui se trouvait face à Dumbledore. Les Directeurs de Maison et Amélia Bones se trouvaient respectivement autour du bureau du côté de Dumbledore pour les Directeurs, et du côté de Sirius et elle pour Amélia.

-J'ai entendu l'éclat de Lord Black. Rassure-moi vous savez ce qui s'est passé pour que ma fille et son meilleur ami se retrouve nez à nez avec un troll des montagnes adultes. Dit Ange

-Il semblerait que Monsieur Dumbledore l'ignore, Madame Cold. Dit Amélia en se demandant où était le mari d'Ange

-Que s'est-il passé pour qu'ils se retrouvent dans ce couloir ? Demanda Sirius

-Le professeur Quirrel nous a dit qu'il y avait un troll dans les cachots. Le Directeur à décider de mettre en sécurité les élèves dans leur dortoir. Expliqua McGonagalle

-Quoi ?! Aucuns de nous n'a réalisé que le dortoir des Serpentards se trouve dans les cachots ! S'exclamèrent-ils d'une même voix

Ange et Sirius bouillonnaient de colère. Personne pas même Severus ne s'était rappelé de l'emplacement du dortoir des Serpentards. Ils allaient le leur faire payer trèèès cher. Oh oui ! Ils allaient bien s'amuser. Ils allaient faire accélérer l'enquête en mêlant les parents des amis de leur enfant. Ils étaient sûrs que comme Lucius Malfoy les parents allaient littéralement sortir de leurs gonds en découvrant l'affaire. Sirius prévoyait déjà de tout leur raconté alors qu'Ange prévoyait de peut-être faire croire que les enfants avaient failli être gravement blessés voir défiguré comme pour ce cher Draco Malfoy.

-Rassurez-moi, Directeur vous comptez faire un geste pour vous excusez en partie de l'état de ma fille et d'Harry Potter-Black ? Demanda dangereusement Ange

-Je peux vous permettre à vous et votre mari de rester auprès de votre fille jusqu'à son rétablissement complet. Dit Dumbledore

-Parce que vous croyiez que ce n'est pas déjà ce que l'on a prévu !

-On s'attendait à un meilleur geste comme la vérité et un remboursement pour les soins des enfants. Dit Sirius n'apprécient nullement le soi-disant geste

-J'approuve Lord Black surtout que la blessure à la tête de son fils est plus grave que ce que votre infirmière avait vu. Dit Amélia

-Voyons… Commença Dumbledore

-Directeur, une enquête va être menée et sûrement un procès aura lieu. Il est donc dans votre intérêt de faire ce geste en sachant que l'un de vos élèves n'a toujours pas repris connaissance. Dit Amélia qui ne comprenait que cet homme ne fasse pas un geste plus grand qu'autoriser des parents à restés aux côté de leur enfant

-Très bien, j'accepte. Dit Dumbledore en se disant que cela lui ferait de bons points s'il y a procès

-Parfait ! Je vais mettre mon avocat sur l'affaire. Je compte bien avoir la vérité. Dit Sirius en se levant

-Je vais moi-même faire de même. Tout comme je vais ramener ma fille à la maison. Dit Ange en se levant à son tour

-Mon fils rentra chez moi où il sera soigné par un Médicomage. Et vous payerez les frais, Dumbledore. Dit Sirius en sortant du bureau et en filant à l'infirmerie

Il fut vite suivit par Ange qui ne s'attarda pas dans le bureau. Ils discutèrent sur le chemin de ce qu'ils allaient faire. Ange révéla qu'elle allait demander à Lucius Malfoy d'être son avocat. Il était avocat de profession mais il avait ses devoirs de Lord qui lui prenait beaucoup de temps lui empêchant d'exercer autant qu'il le voudrait. Elle expliqua qu'elle se renseignerait aussi pour faire un transfert à Durmstrang. Il était hors de question que sa fille reste dans une école si dangereuse. Cela faisait à peine quatre mois qu'ils étaient là qu'ils se retrouvaient déjà sur un lit de l'infirmerie à cause d'un troll sortie de Merlin seul sait où. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'infirmerie où ils virent Harry de réveiller discutant avec ses amis tout comme Julith alors que Marcus gardait un œil sur eux en étant à l'écart.

-Harry ! Dit Sirius en se précipitant sur lui

Il l'observa sous les tous les angles avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de lui dire combien il avait eu peur. Harry passa ses bras autour de son père et le rassura pendant se retenaient de rire de le voir dans les bras de son père comme un enfant bien qu'ils comprenaient parfaitement l'inquiétude de Sirius. Sirius finit par le relâcher pour le laisser ses amis. Les trois adultes s'éloignèrent laissant les enfants entre eux.

-Alors ? Demanda Marcus

-Dumbledore ne sait rien. Il n'a pas donné la moindre explication. Expliqua Sirius toujours aussi furieux

-Une enquête va être ouverte. Malheureusement Dumbledore essayera d'étouffer l'affaire. Amélia Bones jouera un peu de son pouvoir avec l'aide de Sirius pour empêcher cela mais le nom Cold n'a aucun poids politiques donc cela n'avancera pas bien vite. Poursuivit Ange

-Dans ce cas, Julith n'a cas prendre mon nom comme c'est le cas sur son acte de naissance. Dit Marcus avec possessivité et colère

Il ne pouvait supporter l'idée que cet homme s'en sorte parce que le nom de sa femme n'était pas assez influent. Il voulait la vérité et il l'aurait quitte à mêler ses frères à cela. Cet homme était Directeur de cette école et ne savait pas comment un troll avait pu entrer et aller jusqu'au cachot. Un troll n'était pourtant pas quelque chose qui passait inaperçu. Il sentit Ange le prendre dans ses bras avec douceur.

-Pas tout de suite, Marcus. Gardons l'effet de surprise le plus longtemps possible. Je vais prendre Lucius Malfoy comme avocat et cela ira plus vite. Dit Ange

-Je ne resterai pas dans l'ombre à attendre sagement qu'on sache la vérité ! Dit Marcus, ses yeux brillants de colère

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Je disais juste qu'on va voir pour se débrouiller d'abord avec nos contacts sorciers et si cela ne va pas tu interviendras. Avec ce qui s'est passé et le comportement de Dumbledore, je ne suis pas rassuré. Je ne veux pas faire courir de risque à Julith. Expliqua calmement Ange comprenant parfaitement ce que ressentais

-Tu as sans doute raison. Mais au premier problème, on agit à mon idée. Accepta Marcus après un moment de réflexion

Ils discutèrent encore un peu non sans garder un œil sur les enfants. Marcus décida que Julith viendrait à Volterra le temps qu'elle récupère complètement et que l'affaire soit tirer au clair. Sirius déclara il ramènerait ce soir Harry dans la demeure londonienne des Black. Pendant ce temps, là Sirius irait discuter avec son avocat et Ange irait rendre une petite visite à Lucius Malfoy. Ils rejoignirent Harry et Julith qui discutaient joyeusement avec leurs amis.

-Salut, les jeunes. Dit joyeusement Sirius en s'approchant

-Papa ! Dit Harry en lui souriant

-Comment te sens-tu mon grand ? Demanda Sirius en s'asseyant sur le lit

-Ça va. J'ai un peu mal à la tête mais ça va.

-C'est bien. Tu rentres ce soir à la maison. Notre Médicomage te soignera.

-Quand est-ce que je reviendrais à Poudlard ? Demanda Harry qui n'était pas vraiment déranger à l'idée de rentrer chez lui

-Quand tu seras guéri et que l'histoire soit tiré au clair. Par contre, tu dois savoir que s'il se reproduit un incident de ce genre toi et Julith changerais d'école.

-C'est vrai, maman ? Demanda Julith qui comme ses amis écoutaient la conversation

-Oui. Je refuse de te laisser dans une école aussi dangereuse. Toi aussi tu vas rentrer à la maison. Vous pourrez mieux récupérer. Dit Marcus sous les acquiescements d'Ange

-Moi, je file m'occuper de cette histoire d'avocat pour que cela avance plus vite. Et toi, ma chérie, tu repars avec ton père à la maison. Dit Ange avant de lui déposer un baiser sur le front et embrasser Marcus

-Laissez respirer et se reposer mes patients. S'exclama Madame Pomfresh en arrivant baguette en main

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ils pourront bien respirer et se reposer. Dit Marcus en prenant Julith comme une princesse

-Mais…Que faites-vous ? Remettez-la dans son lit ! Dit Madame Pomfresh n'aimant pas l'idée que sa patiente ne disparaisse comme cela

-Je suis son père. Je ramène ma fille chez moi que cela vous plaise ou non. Dit Marcus en sortant de l'infirmerie avant d'apprendre à cette humaine à lui donner des ordres

C'est sur cette pensée que Marcus traversa Poudlard avec sa fille dans les bras comme une princesse. Il quitta rapidement le château et ses terres pour rejoindre Volterra. Sirius partit aussi non sans dire qu'il reviendrait chercher Harry dès que possible.

XxxXxxXxxX

Pendant ce temps-là au Ministère, Lucius Malfoy classait ses derniers dossiers. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelle affaire cette semaine. Il n'avait donc pas de travail en dehors de son travail de Lord ce qui expliquait qu'il s'ennuyait. Il rangea son dernier dossier dans un tiroir de son bureau quand il entendit deux coups à la porte.

-Entrez. Dit Lucius de sa voix neutre

-Monsieur Malfoy, vous avez de la visite. Dit sa secrétaire en apparaissant dans l'entrebâillement de la porte

-Faites-le entrer. Dit Lucius avant que sa secrétaire ne reparte

-Bien, Monsieur Malfoy. Vous pouvez entrer, Mademoiselle.

Lucius vit entrer une jeune femme ressemblant en tout point à la jeune femme qui était intervenu à son procès pour donner un coup de poing à Dumbledore. D'ailleurs, il ne se souvenait pas du tout de son nom. Il se souvenait juste qu'elle avait un sacré cran et une bonne droite.

-Bonjour, Lord Malfoy. J'aurais besoin de vos talents et de votre réputation pour faire avancer le plus rapidement possible une affaire. Dit Ange en entrant et s'asseyant face à lui comme il le lui avait indiqué

-Quelle affaire, Madame… ? Demanda Lucius intrigué par cette entrée en matière

-Une affaire concernant Poudlard qui a eu lieu dans la nuit d'hier à aujourd'hui. Un troll des montagnes adulte s'est retrouvé dans les cachots face aux élèves de Serpentard mais tout particulièrement face à Théodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter-Black, Drago Malfoy et ma fille Julith Cold. Harry et Julith ont été gravement blessés. Harry Potter-Black s'est réveillé il y a peu. Et je suis Ange Cold. Dit-elle

-Drago ?! Un troll des montagnes ?! S'exclama Lucius en imaginant son petit-garçon face à un troll

On avait beau dire ce qu'on voulait, Lucius adorait sa femme et son fils même s'il ne le montrer pas en public. C'est pourquoi il avait peur que le Seigneur des Ténèbres revient d'entre les morts. Il était prêt à tout pour que son fils soit en sécurité et heureux. Alors apprendre qu'un troll des montagnes s'était retrouvé face à son petit garçon avait de quoi le faire sortir de ses gonds, ce qui arrangeait bien Ange qui comptait sur cela pour faire avancer l'affaire le plus rapidement possible. C'est sur cette pensée qu'Ange commença à raconter ce qui s'était passé à Poudlard. Elle expliqua comment les élèves avaient été renvoyés dans leur dortoir, comment Dumbledore n'avait pas pris les choses en main pour les avertir de l'état d'Harry et de Julith. Elle lui raconta tout ce qu'elle savait. Elle lui parla aussi de ce que Sirius avait décidé de faire.

Lucius, lui, l'écouta conter ce qui s'était passé. Il l'écouta lui dire comment Harry Potter-Black et Julith Cold avaient tenu tête au troll pour permettre aux Serpentards et leurs amis de fuir. Mais aussi comment Drago n'avait pas voulu abandonner ses amis. Durant tout le récit Lucius s'était sentit être parcourut par la peur, la fierté et la colère. Il avait eu peur pour son fils et ses amis. Il avait été fier que son fils ne veuillent pas les abandonner même si c'était très Gryffondor. Il avait été aussi en colère en découvrant le comportement de Dumbledore et de son meilleur ami.

-Lord Malfoy, acceptez-vous de m'aider dans cette affaire ? Demanda finalement Ange

-Oui, Madame Cold. Cette affaire est grave et doit être tiré au clair. Si un troll des montagnes a pu entrer qui sait ce qui pourrait rentrer d'autre. Poudlard est censé être l'école la plus sûr d'Angleterre. Dit Lucius

-Merveilleux ! Il va sans dire qu'une alliance avec Lord Black est des plus judicieuses pour mieux parvenir à nos fins. Dit Ange

-En effet. Je prendrai contact avec lui n'ayez crainte. Si vous me permettez, je vais commencer à me mettre sur votre dossier. Où puis-je vous contacter ?

-Je suis joignable à La Lune Pourpre. Sinon envoyer moi un patronus.

-Entendu, je vous recontacterai plus tard. Dit Lucius en la raccompagnant jusqu'à la porte

Ils se saluèrent et se promirent de se tenir au courant. Ange le remercia de son aide et repartit dans les nombreux dédales du Ministère pour rejoindre une cheminée. Elle n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder plus que nécessaire. Il fallait encore qu'elle aille voir un vieil ami et après elle pourrait aller rejoindre son mari et sa fille. Elle prendrait des nouvelles d'Harry en fin de soirée. Elle entra dans une cheminée et disparut pour Gringotts où elle fut conduite dans une zone de transplanage longue distance.

Ange apparut sur une terre aussi déserte que froide. D'un geste de la main, elle transforma son manteau en un manteau beaucoup plus chaud. Elle marcha à travers les terres en direction d'un grand et sombre bâtiment se dressant dans le froid de cette terre. Elle regarda les lourdes grilles de Durmstrang s'ouvrirent devant elle sans qu'elle n'ait à faire le moindre geste. Elle traversa les nombreux couloirs en se guidant grâce au sort « pointe ». C'est ainsi qu'elle arriva non sans grande surprise devant les portes du réfectoire. Les portes étaient aussi impressionnantes que celles de Poudlard sauf que celles-ci étaient faites dans un bois sombre avec dessus des runes de protection au lieu de dessin. Elle ouvrit l'une d'elle et entra dans l'immense salle. Tous les élèves assis autour de plusieurs tables rondes se retournèrent vers elle alors que les professeurs assis à la grande table au fond la regarder. Elle avança jusqu'au centre de l'allée et sourit aux professeurs mais surtout à son ami.

-Bonjour, Igor. Dit-elle

-Bonjour, Ange. Dit-il

-Est-ce qu'on peut discuter en privé ? Demanda-t-elle

-Bien sûr. Allons dans mon bureau. Dit-il en se levant

Igor Karkaroff, Directeur de Durmstrang était un homme ayant une forte carrure. Il avait un regard bleu un peu dur ne laissant presque pas passer ses émotions. Il avait aussi des cheveux mi- longs argentés qui tombait sur ses épaules s'accordant à merveille avec sa barbe. Ange et lui s'était rencontré par le passé. Au début, ils ne s'étaient pas forcément bien entendu. Ils s'étaient même combattu puisqu'il était Mangemort mais enfin de compte ils avaient réussi à devenir de bonnes connaissance pour finir par être ami. Igor la guida dans les nombreux couloirs jusque dans son bureau où il la laissa entrer. Le bureau était assez simple dépourvu d'objet de toutes sortes. Il y avait une cheminée sur le côté du bureau devant lequel se trouvaient des sièges. Derrière le fauteuil du bureau se trouvait une grande bibliothèque qui courait tout le long du mur. La lumière entrée par de grande fenêtre sur les murs périphériques du bureau circulaire. Igor appela un elfe de maison qui leur apporta du thé et des gâteaux secs. Il remercia l'elfe et servit du thé avant de déposer une tasse devant Ange. Il but une gorgée de thé alors qu'il l'observait discrètement.

-Comment vas-tu, Ange ? Demanda-t-il en reposant sa tasse

-Je vais très bien, Igor. Et toi ?

-Je vais très bien aussi. Mais je te connais assez pour savoir que tu n'es pas venu jusqu'à Durmstrang pour prendre de mes nouvelles.

-N'aies-je pas le droit de venir voir mon ami ?

-Bien sûr que oui mais venir jusqu'ici pour me voir n'est pas dans tes habitudes. Alors dis-moi, Ange Cold, que puis-je pour toi ? Dit Igor d'un ton un peu joueur mais persuasif à sa question

-Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle, Igor. Mais tu as raison, je suis là pour te poser une ou deux questions.

-Je t'écoute. Dit-il en s'asseyant dans le fond de son fauteuil

-Est-ce qu'il est possible de faire un transfert depuis Poudlard à ton école ? Et ceux même en cours d'année ?

Igor la regarda surpris ne comprenant pas de quoi elle lui parlait. Oh bien sûr, il comprenait qu'elle voulait faire un transfert. Mais il savait que sa fille unique était à Poudlard puisque c'était là qu'elle avait fait elle-même ses études. Igor savait très bien que les transferts en cours d'année n'étaient pas une chose que l'on faisait chez les sorciers. On finissait son année puis on changeait d'école pour la suivante. Un sorcier changeait d'école s'il était viré même cela soulevait des questions. Il se demandait donc pourquoi elle lui demandait cela ne faisait que quelque mois que la rentrée avait commencé que depuis quelque mois.

-Ce n'est pas une demande ordinaire. Honnêtement ce n'est pas courant, c'est même inexistant bien qu'il existe tout le nécessaire pour le faire. Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

-Il y a eu un incident à Poudlard. Au prochain incident peu importe sa gravité, ma fille et Harry Potter-Black seront transférer dans ton école. Répondit-elle ravi que le transfert puisse se faire

-Le Survivant et ta fille! S'exclama Igor surpris autant par l'identité de ses peut-être futurs élèves mais tout autant par la raison

Ils restèrent encore un peu à discuter de tout et de rien. Ange reparti finalement avec les dossiers qu'il ne restait plus qu'à remplir et remettre à Igor si Harry et Julith ne restaient pas à Poudlard. Mais connaissant Dumbledore et ses plans tordus, Harry et Julith ne resteraient pas longtemps à Poudlard. « Je serai surprise si Dumbledore se tient tranquille le reste de l'année et même les autres années. » pensa Ange alors qu'elle quittait Durmstrang. Elle transplana pour Volterra non sans avoir donner le dossier pour Harry à Bilby qui devait l'apporter à Sirius et lui dire par la même occasion qu'elle l'appellerait par réseau de cheminée dans la soirée pour prendre des nouvelles d'Harry.

* * *

Une Reviews?

Des propositions? Des attentes?...Je suis tout ouïe.


	13. Être parents et parrain c'est aimé

Salut, tout le monde.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews cela me fait super plaisir.

Je vous souhaite à tous de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année et tous mes voeux pour 2019.

Ce chapitre a simplement été relu donc désolé s'il reste des fautes.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 13: Être parents et parrain c'est aimé**

Lucius Malfoy était dans une colère noire suite à la visite de Madame Cold. Il avait rapide noter toutes les infos dont il avait besoin pour le dossier et quitta son bureau d'un pas précipiter. Il annonça rapidement à sa secrétaire qu'il partait pour tout l'après-midi et qu'il n'était pas disponible.

-Que dois-je dire si on me demande des explications? Demanda sa secrétaire avant qu'il ne disparaisse

-Dites que je suis parti voir des amis pour un nouveau dossier. Et tirer les oreilles de l'un d'eux. Dit Lucius en partant alors qu'il marmonna sa dernière phrase dans sa barbe inexistante

Il partit voir Théophile Nott et Galadrielle Zabini qui heureusement pour lui était tout les deux chez Lord Nott pour une partie de carte entre ami. Lucius les prit un peu par surprise mais il décréta que c'était urgent. Ils arrêtèrent donc leur partie de carte pour l'écouter. Il les pris une nouvelle fois par surprise en leur demandant s'ils avaient des nouvelles de leur fils.

-Non. Ils sont à Poudlard. Ils ne craignent pas. Dit Théophile Nott

-Si vous n'avez pas été courant c'est qu'ils n'ont pas été blessé par le Troll des montagnes. Dit Lucius avec soulagement bien qu'il savait déjà qu'ils n'avaient rien eu

-QUOI?! EXPLICATIONS TOUT DE SUITE! Hurlèrent presque les deux parents

Et Lucius leur expliqua tout ce qu'il savait et comment il avait appris cette histoire. Il leur demanda s'il pouvait compter sur leur aide si nécessaire et les parents acceptèrent immédiatement. Ils étaient choqués de ne pas avoir été au courant de cette histoire. Lucius les remercia et leur dis qu'il partait à Poudlard pour obtenir plus d'information ou plutôt pour passer un merveilleux savon à son meilleur ami. "Les connaissants, tout les parents des amis de leur fils vont être au courant." pensa Lucius en les quittant pour transplaner en direction de Poudlard.

XxxXxxX

Quand Lucius apparut devant les grilles de Poudlard, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que l'information arrive aux oreilles de Draco, Severus et Dumbledore. Draco vu aussi ravi qu'inquiet de savoir son père à Poudlard. Severus, lui, était paniqué à l'idée que son ami ne soit pas venu pour une visite en toute amitié et donc qu'il était venu lui tirer les oreilles puisqu'il était au courant de l'histoire du troll. Draco qui était toujours à l'infirmerie avec Harry, Blaise et Théo; fut surpris de voir son père le prendre dans ses bras. Il se coula dans les bras dans son père profitant de son étreinte alors que celui-ci lui jetait des sorts pour être sûr qu'il n'avait rien.

-Tu n'as rien, mon fils. Dit Lucius avec soulagement

-Je n'ai rien eu. C'est Harry et Julith qui ont été blessé. Le rassura Draco touché par l'inquiétude de son père

-J'ai appris ce qui s'est passé. Où est Severus? Dit Lucius en relâchant son fils

-Comment l'as-tu appris? Severus doit être dans ses appartements. Dit Draco

-Madame Cold m'a demandé d'être son avocat, c'est comme ça que je l'ai su. D'ailleurs, Blaise et Théo vos parents sont au courant.

-Vous l'avez dit à nos parents ?! Bafouillèrent choqué Théo et Blaise qui savaient très bien que leur parents étaient protecteurs à leur façon

-Je crains que oui. Bien, je vais vous laisser entre vous. Il faut que j'aille voir Severus. Dit Lucius embrassant son fils sur le front

C'est sur cette phrase et se baiser que Lucius les laissa pour aller trouver son meilleur ami et lui dire sa façon de penser. Lucius parti pour les cachots d'un pas décider. Quand il arriva devant le portrait du potionniste gardant les appartements de son meilleur ami, il lui demanda d'aller le chercher. Le potionniste accepta et peu de temps après la porte s'ouvrit sur un Severus au sourire crispé qu'il perdit rapidement en voyant le regard dur et froid de son ami qu'il considérait presque comme un frère. Severus le fit entrée et l'invita à s'asseoir dans le petit salon.

-Bonjour, Lucius. Dit Severus qui sentait que cette conversation allait mal se passé

-Bonjour, Severus. Comment va ta conscience ? Demanda Lucius qui n'avait vraiment l'intention de laisser son ami s'en sortir si facilement

-Je crois que ma conscience va bien… Commença Severus en sentant que cette conversation allait vraiment se passé très mal

-Bien ?!... Comment peux-tu dire que ta conscience va bien ?! Mon fils, ton filleul et tous les élèves de Serpentard se sont retrouvés seuls face à un troll des montagnes adulte. Ils auraient tous pu se faire tuer. Et toi, tu me dis que ta conscience va bien. A ta place, je serai mort de honte ! Cria Lucius furibond

-Je suis désolé, Lucius.

-Désolé ?! Tu as intérêt à l'être ! Je ne l'aurais pas su si Madame Cold n'était pas venu me voir pour que je sois son avocat. En plus d'avoir laissé Dumbledore envoyé mon fils et tous les Serpentards à la mort, tu n'as même pas eu le cran de me le dire !

-Lucius, je te jure que… Commença Severus dans l'espoir de pouvoir se défendre

-Que quoi ?! Que tu allais me le dire. Quand ?! Le week-end prochain, peut-être ?!...Je me demande si j'ai vraiment bien fait de faire de toi le parrain de Draco. Est-ce que tu sais ce que cela signifie qu'être un parrain ? Dit Lucius alors qu'il tombait dans un fauteuil en posant sa dernière question

-Être un parrain ?... C'est être là pour son ou sa filleul(e). Répondit Severus

-On peut dire ça. Mon père n'a pas toujours était un modèle en matière d'éducation mais s'il y a bien une chose qu'il m'a apprise sur son lit de mort c'est « qu'un père est là pour guider et aimer son enfant alors que le parrain est un second père quand celui de sang ne pas le faire, et, la marraine est l'amie, l'oreille à qui on murmure des secrets en quête de conseil quand on n'arrive pas à trouver les mots pour les murmurer à son parrain. ». Dit Lucius en regardant son ami dans les yeux

-Pourquoi Bella comme marraine et moi comme parrain ? Demanda Severus qui comprenait en voyant le regard de son ami qu'il croyait aux mots de son père

-Narcissa et moi avons décidé qu'elle choisirait la marraine et moi le parrain. J'ai tout de suite pensé à toi puisque tu es mon meilleur ami et la seule personne qui avait ma confiance. Narcissa choisit sans surprise Bella. Malheureusement, celle-ci devient folle de chagrin quand on kidnappa Florentin et Gareth, ses jumeaux qui avaient failli mourir à la naissance. Elle a été brouillée par le chagrin. Tout le monde pensa qu'on avait kidnappé les jumeaux puisqu'on ne retrouva ni corps, ni demande de rançon. Je crois que le pire dans cette histoire, c'est de savoir que l'arbre généalogique familial indique qu'ils sont toujours en vie. En plus de ça, même pas une semaine plus tard on essaya de kidnapper Draco. Expliqua Lucius révélant ainsi pourquoi il était aussi protecteur avec son fils et que Severus n'avait pu vraiment sa confiance

-Je ne le savais pas pour Bella et Draco. Pardonnes-moi. Je suis désolé d'avoir trahi ta confiance. Dit Severus

-Tu vas avoir du mal à la récupérer. Je te conseille d'aller t'expliquer avec Draco et tes Serpentards. Après tout en tant qu'ancien Serpentard et Directeur de la Maison Serpentard, il est évident que tu sache où se trouve leur dortoir. Dit Lucius en se levant

-Oui, tu as raison. Mon devoir de Directeur de Maison est d'être là pour mes élèves. Dit Severus avec conviction

-C'est vrai. J'espère ne plus avoir vent de ce genre de chose. Veilles bien sur Draco et ses amis. Tu connais comme moi l'amour inconditionnel de Dumbledore pour ses petits lions. Dit Lucius avant de saluer son ami et de partir pour de bon

Il avait encore tout un dossier à monter contre Dumbledore. Il devait voir Amélia Bones pour avoir plus d'informations et savoir qui est l'Avocat choisi par Sirius Black. Il devait faire tout cela sans oublier d'expliquer à sa chère et tendre femme pourquoi il est en froid avec Severus jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Et tout cela en espérant que ni Théophile ni Galadrielle ne viendraient pas tout secoué trop tôt.

XxxXxxX

Pendant ce temps-là, Sirius avait contacté Monsieur Zonama et l'avait chargé du dossier contre Dumbledore. Monsieur Zonama, l'Avocat de la famille Black, avait pris l'affaire très au sérieux l'affaire qui lui avait été confié. Il savait que son avocat allé très bien prendre les choses en main et contacté Lucius Malfoy. Sirius avait déjà reçu la visite de Bilby qui lui donna des nouvelles d'Ange et de Julith. D'ailleurs, il se demandait quel était le nom de son fameux ami qu'elle était allé voir. Mais bon la connaissant, elle ne lui dirait sûrement pas.

Sirius apparut une nouvelle fois devant les grilles de Poudlard pour la seconde fois mais cette fois c'était pour récupérer son fils. Il se dirigea vers les portes de Poudlard pour aller à l'infirmerie récupérer Harry. Il espérait de tout cœur que son état s'était amélioré. Il marchait donc en direction de l'infirmerie quand Dumbledore vint à sa rencontre. Sirius dû retenir un grognement de dépit de sortir de sa gorge. Il ne voulait vraiment pas parler à celui qui fut son mentor et qui attirer la méfiance d'Ange. « D'ailleurs, Ange ne m'a jamais dit pourquoi elle ne l'aimait pas. » pensa Sirius en ignorant le Directeur espérant que cela suffirait à le faire partir

-Mon cher Sirius. J'aurais aimé discuter un peu avec vous. Dit Dumbledore pour lui montrait qu'il n'allait pas partir

-Que me voulez-vous, Dumbledore ? Je suis pressé comme vous pouvez le voir. Dit Sirius en décidant de lui parler comme l'aurait fait son père s'il était encore en vie

Parce que mine de rien son père avait un charisme et des manières qui faisaient honneurs à son nom. Sirius avait toujours était impressionné par la façon dont son père tenaient tête à Dumbledore et tous ces sorciers qu'il n'appréciait pas. Sirius n'avait pas vraiment aimé son père autant que James avait aimé le sien mais il avait appris une chose importante de son père c'est que la famille c'est mil fois plus précieux que tout l'or de Gringotts. C'est parce qu'il lui avait appris ces valeurs qu'il avait été près à tout pour James, Lily et Rémus.

Dumbledore perdit ses étincelles dans les yeux quand il entendit la réponse. Il n'aimait que Sirius lui parle comme ça car cela signifiait qu'il ne lui faisait plus confiance. Sirius lui faisait penser à Orion Black, un Lord qui ne cachait pas sa façon de penser. Et il n'aimait pas Orion Black de son vivant.

-Pourquoi être si pressé ton filleul est entre les mains de Madame Pomfresh. Et tu connais très bien Pompom et tu sais qu'elle est très douée. Dit Albus en essayant d'oublier comment Sirius lui avait parlé

-Ne parlons pas de ses compétences car je doute de ces-dernières en voyant que son premier diagnostic sur mon fils était faux. De plus, Harry est mon fils que vous le vouliez ou non. Et arrêtez de me tutoyer, on n'a pas élevé les hippogriffes ensembles. Dit Sirius en continuant d'avancer

-Voyons mon garçon, j'ai été ton Directeur pendant sept ans. Je dois dire que je suis impressionné de voir comment vous avez élevé votre filleul loin de la folie des journalistes pour faire de lui un enfant si têtu. Il ressemble beaucoup à James, Peter, Remus et vous. Dit Dumbledore espérant savoir où il avait élevé son cher Survivant qu'il puisse obtenir plus d'information

-Mon fils n'est pas têtu. C'est un petit-garçon intelligent et ouvert d'esprit. Il ne ressemble pas à Peter. Tout comme il ne ressemble pas à Rémus et James. Il est lui. Il est Harry James Potter-Black. Dit Sirius en accélérant le pas tout en pensant qu'il était irritant à rester camper sur ses positions concernant Harry

« Je me demande s'il pensait aussi que Regulus et moi étions comme notre père. » pensa Sirius ignorant Dumbledore qui lui parlait de combien Harry ressemblait à son père James dans sa façon d'être. Sirius l'ignora malgré qu'il l'écoute d'une oreille distraite pour ne pas se faire avoir. Quand il réalisa qu'il cherchait vraiment à lui faire dire où il vivait et où il avait élevé Harry ; Sirius en eut vraiment marre. Dumbledore n'était qu'un Directeur, par Merlin, cela ne le regardait pas.

-Ecoutez-moi bien, Dumbledore. Où j'ai élevé Harry et où je vis ne vous regarde pas. Harry n'est pas une copie de James, de Rémus, de Lily ou encore de Peter. Harry est lui et juste lui. Je ne compte pas revenir sur mon idée de l'envoyer à Durmstrang au prochain incident. Si vous craigniez tant que cela que je le fasse faite votre travail de Directeur, gérer votre école et veiller à la sécurité de vos élèves. Si vous faites cela il ne devrait pas y avoir de risque qu'un autre troll ou quoi que ce soit d'autre de dangereux entre dans l'école. Après tout, Poudlard est **censé** être l'école la plus sûr d'Angleterre. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai mon **fils** à ramener à la maison. Dit Sirius avant de le planter là dans le couloir

Dumbledore n'eut pas le temps de parler, de crier ou de faire quoi que ce soit que Lucius Malfoy en personne apparut à l'angle du couloir. Sirius sourit et partit à sa rencontre pour lui parler.

-Lord Malfoy. Quel plaisir de vous voir. J'aurais voulu échanger quelques mots avec vous. Si vous le voulez bien. Dit Sirius prenant Lucius par son vocabulaire et Dumbledore par son amitié avec ce blond délavé de Malfoy

-J'accepte de vous écouter, Lord Black. Mais puis-je vous demander où vous allez d'un pas si pressé. Dit Lucius se disant que cela lui éviterait de chercher longtemps à le contacter pour le dossier

-Vous pouvez. Je vais à l'infirmerie récupérais mon fils, Harry. Je préfère le savoir à la maison le temps qu'il se rétablisse et que cette affaire soit régler. Dit Sirius en montrant d'un geste de la main qu'il se rendait à l'infirmerie

-Une sage décision. Personnellement, j'aurai fait la même si cela avait été Draco. Mais dites-moi savez-vous que Madame Cold m'a choisi comme avocat pour la défendre elle et sa fille dans cette affaire ? Dit Lucius en le suivant

-Ah oui ! Ange me l'a dit. Elle était dans une colère noire quand elle sortit du bureau de Dumbledore. Elle s'est mise à dire qu'elle ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour avoir la vérité et qu'au prochain incident elle enverra sa fille finir sa scolarité à Durmstrang. Je dois dire que j'approuve son idée de transfert.

-Elle vous l'a dit ? Vous prévoyiez de faire changer d'école votre fils ? Dit Lucius plus que surpris

-C'est ça. Vous savez Ange est une sorcière très intelligente et qui sait très bien trouver les meilleurs moyens pour arriver à ce qu'elle désire. Elle veut la vérité sur ce qui s'est passé et elle sait très bien que son nom n'a pas de poids politique contrairement au votre ou au mien. Elle savait que vous étiez avocat et que vous choisir serait pour elle une plus grande chance d'arriver à la vérité. Dit Sirius pas du tout gêner de parler ainsi de la sœur jumelle de James

-Je m'en serai un peu douter au vue de notre rencontre. Vous qui semblez si bien la connaître peut-être pourriez-vous m'éclairer. Elle m'a dit que je pouvais la joindre à La Lune Pourpre mais j'ignore ce que c'est. Avoua Lucius en se disant qu'il aurait vraiment dû lui demander

-Vous ne connaissez pas La Lune Pourpre ?! S'exclama Sirius choqué

-Eh bien oui. Je ne connais vraiment pas. Avoua Lucius ne comprenant pas pourquoi il était aussi choqué qu'il ne connaisse pas

-Ecoutez, Lucius. C'est censé être vous l'adepte de magie noire qui fréquente L'Allée des Embrumes. Murmura Sirius en se rapprochant du blond et en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus leur épaule pour s'assurer que le vieux était loin_ Bon pour faire simple, La Lune Pourpre est un bar qui se trouve dans L'Allée des Embrumes là-bas tout le monde le connait ; bien qu'il ne soit pas facile à trouver quand on ne sait pas où il est. Dit Sirius en le menant dans une arcade à l'abri des regards

-Comment trouver ce bar alors ? Demanda Lucius intrigué par le comportement de Sirius et sa réponse

-Il faut y aller avec quelqu'un qui connait. Honnêtement si ce bar n'était pas si compliqué à trouver, il serait rempli de monde et le Chaudron Baveur vide. Je connais ce bar. Je pourrais vous y conduire un soir mais à une condition.

-Laquelle ? Demanda Lucius sans prendre la peine de réfléchir

Il était très intrigué par les propos de Sirius Black. Il lui parlait d'un bar presqu'impossible à trouver dans l'Allée des Embrumes. D'un bar qu'on ne pouvait trouvé que si on y aller avec quelqu'un qui connait. Et ce même bar serait capable de vider Le Chaudron Baveur qui était un des plus célèbres bars du monde sorcier britannique. Alors oui, il était très intrigué surtout au vu de comment Sirius Black les avaient poussés dans un coin loin de toutes oreilles.

-N'ayez pas le moindre apriori sur les créatures magiques. Si vous avez une seule mauvaise pensée sur eux vous faisant passer pour un ennemi, je doute de pouvoir vous être d'une grande utilité. Dit Sirius avec un sérieux polaire comme son père

-J'accepte. De toute façon, je n'ai pas d'apriori sur eux. Dit Lucius

-Très bien. Demain, vingt-une heure trente devant Gringotts. Et faites-vous discrets. Dit Sirius avant de l'abandonner là non sans lui avoir laissé dans la main un morceau de parchemin avec l'identité de son avocat

Sirius partit pour l'infirmerie laissant derrière lui un Lucius Malfoy aussi choqué qu'intrigué. Lucius repartit chez lui avec des centaines de questions sur son nouveau dossier, sur La Lune Pourpre et sur Ange Cold. Il se demandait vraiment qui était cette femme qui avait semble-t-il changé Sirius-le crâneur-Black en Sirius-fier d'être un Lord-Black. Pendant que toutes ces questions tournaient dans la tête de Lucius ; Sirius ramena Harry au Square Grimmraud contre l'avis de Pomfresh. Ange s'occupait de sa petite princesse qui avait été ausculté par les guérisseurs de son parrain. Le Médicomage Argentum vérifia l'état d'Harry et lui donna plusieurs potions à prendre pour un meilleur rétablissement. Sirius remercia le Médicomage de sa famille et contacta Ange par cheminette pour lui faire part de l'état d'Harry, de sa rencontre avec Dumbledore et Lucius Malfoy ainsi que du rendez-vous qu'il avait donné à Lucius Malfoy pour le lendemain. Ange fut ravi de l'incitative de Sirius et lui dit qu'elle serait là demain comme cela elle récupérerait quelques potions pour Julith. Marcus et ses frères furent ravis d'apprendre que l'enquête était lancée mais espérer pouvoir y mettre leur grain de sel. Julith et Harry priaient Merlin pour que leurs parents ne soient pas surprotecteurs tout le temps que durera l'enquête même s'ils savaient que leurs prières étaient vaines.

* * *

Une Reviews?

Des propositions? Des attentes?...Je suis tout ouïe.


	14. Lucius Malfoy à La Lune Pourpre

Salut, tout le monde.

Ce chapitre a simplement été relu donc désolé s'il reste des fautes.

Merci pour toutes vous Reviews cela fait super plaisir! D'ailleurs on est à **77** Reviews c'est juste... **Wow**! Merci infiniment

Réponse à Mayasto13: Je suis ravi que tu aimes ma fic tout comme je suis ravi que tu trouves que ma fic est de mieux en mieux. Oui la réaction quand les sorciers vont apprendre que Marcus est le mari d'Ange va être assez explosive.

Bonne lecture:)

* * *

 **Chapitre 14: Lucius Malfoy à La Lune Pourpre**

Lucius Malfoy sortit une montre à gousset de sa poche de pantalon et jeta un coup d'œil. Il était habillé à la façon moldue d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche. Il avait ses longs cheveux blonds d'attachés en catogan. Il attendait Sirius Black devant Gringotts alors qu'il était arrivé un peu en avance. Il était arrivé à vingt et une heure vingt-cinq. Dans deux minutes, il serait vingt et une heure trente, il espérait que Sirius Black serait à l'heure.

-Bonsoir, Lucius. Dit Sirius en apparaissant derrière lui

Sirius était vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise gris clair. Il avait ses cheveux noirs laissé libres tombant doucement sur ses épaules. Sirius s'approcha de lui et ils échangèrent quelques mots.

-Est-ce que nous y allons ? Demanda Lucius qui ne voyait ce qu'ils attendaient

-Bien sûr. Allons-y ! En plus, il me semble qu'Ange sera là. Dit Sirius en sachant qu'elle serait là tout comme William

Ils traversèrent le Chemin de Traverse qui était bien moins vivant qu'en plein jour permettant ainsi de mieux circulé sans risquer de se faire écraser les pieds. Cela changeait à Lucius qui avait l'habitude de le voir de jour. Sirius, lui, était moins surpris et choqué puisqu'il était déjà venu plusieurs fois. Il trouvait que c'est à la nuit tombé que le vrai visage de L'Allée des Embrumes et du Chemin de Traverse se révèle. Lucius découvrit que L'Allée des Embrumes était aussi différente la nuit surtout le chemin que leur faisait prendre Sirius. Il y avait des bougies allumées ici et là le long du chemin que Sirius leur faisait prendre.

Sirius conduisit Lucius dans L'allée des Embrumes jusqu'au bar d'Ange. Ils prenaient le chemin des bougies. Pour aller à La Lune Pourpre il y avait le chemin des bougies et celui des chats. Le deux était envahi de chats sauvages plus mignons les uns que les autres. Lucius le suivait avec une curiosité enfantine qu'il n'arrivait pas à cacher, ce qui amusait beaucoup Sirius. Sirius les fit tourner dans une sombre ruelle où se trouvait juste une bougie. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un bâtiment ayant une sombre façade ne demandant qu'à s'effondrer.

-On est où? Demanda Lucius en ne voyant rien qui pourrait ressembler à un bar

-Nous sommes dans la bonne rue. Répondit Sirius en le collant contre un mur

-Alors que faisons-nous dans cette rue si nous sommes au bon endroit ? Demanda Lucius ne comprenant vraiment pas le comportement de Sirius

-Bon, je répète la condition pour être sûr que tout est bien retenu puis on y va. Bon alors : aucun apriori sur les créatures magiques. C'est bien compris ? Dit Sirius

-Très bien, compris. Dit Lucius récoltant un sourire de Sirius qui le mena vers la grande bâtisse pleine de fissures

Sirius les fit entrée dans la bâtisse par la porte grande ouverte du bar. La porte était toujours ouverte quand le bar était ouvert sinon elle était fermée par de nombreux sorts de protections et de sécurités. Lucius se fit la pensée que ce bar était vraiment étrange. En s'approchant de ce-dernier, il avait remarqué que le bâtiment possédé en réalité une belle façade couleur brique et pas une seule fissure. Quand ils entrèrent dans le bar, Lucius vit avec stupeur des hommes et des femmes toutes sortes et toutes races magiques buvant un coup ensemble. Et au milieu de toutes ces personnes, il y avait un barman et une jeune femme tournant entre les tables et discutant avec les clients. Le barman, Jack, un homme brun aux yeux bleus leur donna un sourire éblouissant quand il les vit.

-Hey ! Salut, Sirius ! Tu as ramené un ami à ce que je vois. Dit Jack en lui serrant la main alors quand Sirius et Lucius se furent approchés du bar

-Salut, Jack. Comment tu vas ? Oui, j'ai ramené un ami. Je te présente Lucius Malfoy.

-Je vais bien. C'est rare que tu ramènes quelqu'un mais en plus quelqu'un d'aussi célèbre. Bonsoir, Monsieur Malfoy. Je suis Jack, le barman.

-Bonsoir, Monsieur Jack. Dit Lucius

-Pas de « Monsieur » avec moi appelé moi simplement « Jack ». Dit Jack en lui souriant

-Très bien, Jack. Dit Lucius déstabilisé par cette énergie et cette proximité

Il connaissait plus le Chaudron Baveur où Tom était aimable et proche des gens que si ces derniers étaient riches et lui donner de gros pot de vin. Lucius ne donnait pas vraiment de pot de vin sauf si cela lui permettait d'avoir quelque chose en échange.

-Laisses-moi, t'offrir un verre Lucius. Que veux-tu boire ? Dit Sirius

-Un verre de Cognac ce serait bien. Dit Lucius

-Un verre de Cognac ?! Nan. Jack, sers nous deux Sex On The Beach. Dit Sirius

-Quoi ?! S'exclama Lucius surpris par ce que venait de faire Sirius

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Lucius. Jack est maître dans la préparation du Sex On The Beach. Lui assura Sirius en souriant

Jack fit les cocktails que lui avait commandés Sirius tout en discutant avec ce-dernier. Sirius discuta avec lui et leurs amis communs qu'ils présentèrent avec plaisir à Lucius. Ce-dernier fit la connaissance de chacun d'eux avec plaisir. Quand Jack posa les verres devant eux. Lucius observa avec méfiance le liquide rouge.

-Ce n'est pas empoisonné, Lucius. C'est juste un cocktail moldu. Rigola Sirius en buvant une gorgée

Lucius but aussi une gorgée en voyant que le cocktail semblait plaire autant à Sirius. En effet, ce-dernier sourit en buvant son cocktail. Il adorait ce cocktail c'était l'un de ces préférés. Lucius fut surpris par le goût à la fois sucré et à la fois fort de l'alcool. Il but avec plaisir une nouvelle gorgée de son cocktail et dit à Jack :

-C'est vrai très bon.

-Ravis que cela vous plaise. Lui répondit Jack en lui souriant encore

-Regardez Lucius. Là-bas la femme portant une robe rouge et ayant des verres à bières dans la main, c'est Ange. C'est elle la patronne de ce bar. Dit Sirius en lui indiquant la jeune femme qu'ils savaient vu discuter avec les clients

Ange tournait entre les clients discutant et rigolant avec certains. Elle souriait à tout le monde. Elle semblait être dans son milieu. Lucius la vit discuter autant avec vampire et des loup-garous un peu agressifs que d'autres beaucoup plus sympathiques. Elle était vraiment à l'aise avec les différentes personnes qu'importe leur caractère ou leur espèce magique. Ange s'approcha d'eux et passa derrière le bar où elle prépara les commandes, qui lui avait été faite, tout en échangeant quelques mots avec Jack. Elle discuta aussi avec les personnes autour du bar avant de s'arrêter devant Sirius et Lucius qui étaient derrière les pompes à bières moldues.

-Salut, Ange ! Dit Sirius tout souriant

-Salut Sirius, Monsieur Malfoy. Les salua Ange en sortant des verres à bières

-Bonsoir, Madame Cold. La salua Lucius

-Appelez-moi Ange. Sirius m'a dit que vous passeriez. D'ailleurs Sirius William est dans le salon jade.

-Il est dans le salon jade ?! Dit Sirius qui s'inquiétait de ne pas le voir surtout qu'il lui avait qu'il arriverait bien avant eux

-Exact. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait te parler en privé. Alors il m'a demandé s'il pouvait avoir le salon jade. Dit Ange en tirant une bière

-Je veux bien le rejoindre mais je ne peux pas laisser Lucius tout seul.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Sirius. Je vais lui tenir compagnie. Dit une voix de femme

Sirius et Lucius se retournèrent vers l'origine de la voix pour voire une magnifique jeune femme aux cheveux rouges coupés à la garçonne. Elle avait des yeux bleus saphir pétillants de joie. Elle avait une peau pâle. Elle portait un pantalon de cuir noir et une chemise rouge avec une veste de cuir bleu foncé ainsi qu'une paire de bottes en peau de dragon.

-Vous êtes ? Demanda Lucius intrigué par la nouvelle venue

-Je suis Océane Domorp, la femme de Jack. Se présenta-t-elle

Lucius l'observa de la tête aux pieds avant de lui dire qu'elle pouvait lui tenir compagnie. Elle se commanda une bière rubis moldue pendant qu'Ange et Sirius partaient. L'un pour servir ses commandes et l'autre pour retrouver le loup qu'il aimait énormément. Lucius, lui, découvrit la forte personnalité d'Océane. Tout comme il découvrit avec plaisir son humour mordant et son savoir aussi divers que varié. Elle connaissait des tas de choses sur plein de domaines différents. Océane avoua à Lucius qu'en tant que journaliste de La Gazette des Sorciers elle avait pu voir beaucoup de chose qui l'avait fait réfléchir par elle-même. Lucius se retrouva si à l'aise avec elle qu'il finit par parler de Bella et des jumeaux. L'histoire intéressa énormément Océane. Elle dit alors à Lucius que s'il le voulait elle pouvait écrire un article sur cette histoire et que cela pousserait sûrement le Ministère à agir s'ils ne veulent pas avoir des ennuis avec le peuple sorcier. Un article bien écrit et bien ficelé accusant le Ministère de la disparition des jumeaux qui n'avaient toujours pas été rendu à leur famille et ce serait une pagaille sans nom. Après réflexion Lucius se dit que c'était une bonne idée mais il demanda à pouvoir passer un appelle par cheminette. Il parla à Narcissa de ce que lui proposait Océan. Il lui demanda son avis et si elle était d'accord. Elle accepta rapidement en se disant que cela aiderait peut-être à enfin les retrouver.

-Jack ! Est-ce qu'on peut avoir un endroit où pouvoir discuter au calme ? Demanda Océane

Jack ouvrit un tiroir et une boîte à l'intérieur de celui-ci. Il fouilla dans la boîte et prit un trousseau de clé avec un porteclé en forme d'hippocampe. Il referma la boîte et le tiroir d'une main alors qu'il tenait le porteclé dans l'autre.

-Je te propose le salon hippocampe à la gauche de celui jade. Dit Jack en lui mettant le trousseau dans les mains

-Merci ! S'exclama Océane toute souriante en sautant de son tabouret

Elle conduisit Lucius à l'étage dans le couloir où se trouvaient les nombreux salons. Il y avait ensuite un couloir, sur plusieurs étages, de chambres. Elle le mena à travers les couloirs lui expliquant que la pièce la plus grande du palier était un salon avec un billard et une table de jeu. Elle lui dit aussi que la pièce était orange crépusculaire et que c'était la plus utilisé surtout pour les réunions entre clans. Lucius fut surpris d'apprendre qu'il existait ce genre de pièce. Quand ils entrèrent dans le salon hippocampe, Lucius eut le souffle coupé devant la beauté du salon. Le salon était joli bleu marin. Il y avait une table basse avec des pieds en bois sculpté en forme d'hippocampe. Les fauteuils et le canapé étaient couleur vert. Le lustre était fait de coquillage. La cheminée était magnifique avec son marbre blanc et le vase d'hortensia blanche et jaune reposant dessus dissimulant à peine l'hippocampe en mosaïque. « C'est magnifique » pensa Lucius en observant la pièce. Océane l'invita à s'asseoir. Elle le fit se mettre confortablement autour d'un verre qu'elle fit venir par un elfe de maison.

XxxXxxX

Pendant que Lucius discutait avec Océane; Sirius était dans un salon tout aussi confortable où la couleur dominante était le jade. Il était assis dans un fauteuil moelleux face à William qui lui avait proposé un verre qu'il avait accepté avec plaisir. Il remarqua que son ami était un peu mal à l'aise.

-Ça va, William? Demanda Sirius en regardant son ami

-...Tu connais la potion cor corniuncotum? Demanda William

-Je crois...Il me semble que c'est une potion pour savoir qui on aime. Dit Sirius incertain regrettant soudainement de ne pas plus si connaître en potion

-C'est pas vraiment cela… En fait, c'est une potion qui permet de connaître l'identité de son âme-sœur

-Vraiment ?! C'est super comme ça tu pourras trouver ton compagnon de lune ! S'exclama Sirius heureux pour son ami

Il savait que celui désespéré de trouver son compagnon de lune. William l'avait cherché comme la plus part des loup-garous le font. Il avait essayé de le trouver mais il avait échoué. Il avait eu l'impression que sa mère la lune ne lui donnerait pas une seconde chance. Enfin ça c'était avant qu'il ne rencontre Sirius Black et qu'il découvre cette fameuse potion.

-Oui. Tu vois ; j'ai fait le test avec la potion sous les conseils de mon Alpha. Et le résultat était que… C'est toi, Sirius. Tu es mon compagnon de lune. Dit William qui espérait plus que tout ne pas se faire rejeter par son compagnon

Le rejet pour un loup-garou était moins terrible que celui des veelas. Ceux-ci devaient fous de chagrin à tel point qu'ils se laissaient mourir de désespoir. Les loups-garous eux devenaient fous de chagrin. Ils essayaient plus que tout d'être le plus proche possible de leur compagnon avant de finir par devenir un solitaire ne pouvant plus vivre dans leur meute. Et un loup-garou solitaire devenait dangereux lors des soirs de pleine lune.

-Je…Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, William. Dit Sirius choqué par la révélation de son ami

-Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment de te l'annoncer avec ce qui est arrivé à Harry. Mais, je t'en prie laisses-nous une chance. Ne me rejettes pas, s'il-te-plaît. Dit William espérant que Sirius lui laisserait une chance

-Ecoutes, William. Je t'adore vraiment. Tu es un gars super mais…je suis désolé j'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout ça. Avec ce qui s'est passé à Poudlard je n'ai pas trop la tête à tout ça. Pardonnes-moi, William mais il me faut un peu de temps. Dit Sirius au bout d'un moment de long silence qui angoissa énormément William

-Vas-tu me rejeter ou nous laissés une chance ? Demanda William qui comprenait qu'il avait besoin de temps mais lui avait son loup qui devait être rassuré

-Je…Non ! Je ne te rejetterais pas mais j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps. Je suis désolé, William. Dit Sirius en se levant comme pour sortir

-Où vas-tu ? Demanda William ayant soudain peur de le faire fuir

-Il faut que je parle à Ange. Si on ne se revoit pas ce soir, je te souhaite de quand même de passer une bonne soirée. Lui dit Sirius en l'embrassant sur la joue avant de sortir laissant derrière lui un peut-être futur compagnon complètement perdu et triste

Sirius descendit dans la pièce principale du bar pour y trouver Ange en train de changer un fût de bière qu'elle avait sûrement du faire venir à elle d'un coup de baguette. Elle était caché derrière le bar faisait qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu mais lui l'avait vu depuis l'escalier. Il vit Jack le regardait étrangement comme s'il avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas avant qu'il ne se penche vers Ange pour lui chuchoter quelque chose. Ange se redressa alors que Jack terminait de s'occuper du fût.

-Sirius ? Dit-il avec un regard interrogateur

-Est-ce qu'on peut parler ? Demanda-t-il

-Bien sûr. Jack, je te laisse le bar. Dit-elle en rejoignant Sirius

Elle conduisit dans un salon qu'elle avait l'habitude d'utiliser quand celui crépusculaire était pris. Ce salon était un peu comme celui de l'hippocampe sauf qu'à la place c'était des fées donnant une petite ambiance féerique.

Elle s'installa dans un fauteuil face à Sirius. Elle lui dit qu'elle l'écoutait et il se mit à parler. Il se mit à lui raconter ce que lui avait dit William, les sentiments qui l'avaient parcourue, la peur de William face à son possible rejet. Il expliqua qu'il avait peur, qu'il était perdu, qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire. Et cette histoire avec Harry, Julith et le troll des montagnes qui le préoccupait.

-Ecoutes, Sirius. Je ne suis pas une spécialiste en loup-garou même si je les côtois énormément. Mais à mon avis devant l'incertitude et le mal-être de William à cause de cette histoire de compagnon de lune son Alpha à dût lui conseiller de faire usage de cette potion. Maintenant qu'il sait qui est son compagnon, William a peur de se voir rejeter par celui que la magie lui destine, celui qui le rendra heureux et qu'il rendra heureux en retour. Sa peur est compréhensible tout comme t'es sentiment. Dit Ange après un petit pour bien expliquer les choses à Sirius

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Demanda Sirius ravis qu'Ange l'écoute sans le juger

-N'agis pas comme un stupide Gryffondor. Prends ton temps pour bien y réfléchir et comprendre ce que cela implique. Parles-en avec Harry. Il adore William, il n'y aura pas de soucis. A mon avis tu devrais en parler avec Rémus. Il a accepté son loup intérieur depuis longtemps, il sera plus à même de t'éclairer que moi.

-Mais Rémus est resté en Amérique où il peut vivre comme n'importe quel sorcier ! S'exclama Sirius

-Vas le voir alors ou appelle-le par cheminette. Je peux emmener Harry à Volterra. Ma cheminée personnelle est reliée à celle de Marcus. Il suffit que Bilby vienne nous avertir et on est là en moins de cinq minutes. Donc si tu veux aller le voir, il n'y a pas de soucis.

-Je crois que je vais d'abord en parler avec Harry et après avec Rémus. En espérant que le résultat de l'enquête et le procès ne tardent pas trop.

-Parfait ! Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi…J'espère que cela aura lieu rapidement Marcus, Aro et Caïus sont intenables. Ils veulent impérativement faire payer Dumbledore.

-Eh bien, il n'a cas faire attention à lui-même si je ne serais absolument pas désolé pour lui-même si cela arrivé…. Au fait, est-ce que tu pourrais dire à William pour…tu vois quoi ?

-Je lui dirais n'aie crainte. Vas du côté moldu te balader pour te changer un peu les idées et penser à tout cela. Ça te fera le plus grand bien. Moi je m'occuperais de Lucius Malfoy et de William. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça. La rassura Ange lui ôtant ce poids des épaules

Sirius la remercia, l'embrassa sur la joue et redescendit avec elle. Quand il fut en bas, il lui paya le Sex on The Beach de Lucius et lui. Il lui demanda de dire à Lucius qu'il avait payé le cocktail. Ange lui assura qu'elle le lui dirait. Sirius remit sa veste et après avoir dit « au-revoir » à Jack et Ange, il sortit et transplana pour Merlin seul sait où. Ange laissa une nouvelle fois le bar à Jack et alla chercher son miroir à double sens. Elle appela Marcus et lui expliqua qu'elle ne reviendrait peut-être pas à Volterra tout de suite puisque Sirius irait peut-être voir Rémus et Harry était encore pas mal blesser. Marcus lui dit qu'il n'avait pas de soucis et qu'il préviendrait Julith. Il lui demanda de le tenir ce qu'elle accepta en lui disant qu'elle avait prévu de le faire. Une fois qu'elle eut fini de parler avec Marcus, elle partit pour le salon jade où se trouvait sûrement encore William. Elle toqua à la porte du salon et attendit. Finalement la porte s'ouvrit sur William qui ne semblait vraiment pas aller bien.

-Sirius est parti. Lui dit William alors qu'elle le prenait dans ses bras

-Je sais. Ne t'inquiètes pas, on a parlé lui et moi. Dit-elle en l'écartant doucement et en le faisant s'asseoir

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? Lui demanda William avec crainte et espoir

Il voulait savoir s'il lui avait fait part de l'idée de le rejeter. Il pensait que Sirius ne lui aurait pas dit en face parce qu'ils étaient amis. Mais d'un côté il espérait qu'Ange avait aidé Sirius pour qu'ils puissent tout deux y trouvaient leur compte. S'il était honnête avec lui, il devait bien avoué qu'il croyait plutôt à la deuxième option.

-Il est un peu perdu. Mais il ne veut **pas** te rejeter. Sirius n'est pas un idiot ; tu n'as pas intérêt à dire que j'ai dit cela. Il a besoin d'un petit peu de temps et faire le tri dans sa petite tête de Gryffondor. Il est parti parler de tout cela avec Harry et avec Rémus son ami de Poudlard. Rémus est un loup-garou comme toi. Il sera de bon conseil.

-Tu crois ? Demanda William pas totalement sûr

-Fais-moi confiance. Et puis s'il faut lui tirait les oreilles pour le secouer un peu, je le ferai avec plaisir. Il est absolument hors de question que cet idiot te rejette. Si tu veux mon avis, ton Alpha risque aussi de lui en toucher deux mots s'il te blesse. Dit Ange en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule

-Je croyais qu'il n'était pas idiot. Dit William avec un sourire en coin alors qu'il était rassuré par les propos de son ami

-Je n'ai jamais dit cela ! S'exclama Ange en lui souriant avec amusant et en lui donnant un clin d'œil complice le faisant rire

Ils redescendirent ensemble et profitèrent du reste de la soirée. Lucius resta longtemps avec Océane dans le salon hippocampe. Ils restèrent si longtemps que quand ils redescendirent il y avait beaucoup moins de clients dans le bar et Jack rangeait le bar avec Ange. Plusieurs elfes de maison nettoieraient plus tard mais ils n'auraient pas à faire les verres puisqu'ils les auraient déjà nettoyé pour eux surtout ceux à bière. Lucius paya les verres qu'Océane et lui avaient bu. Il fut surpris d'apprendre que Sirius était déjà repartit tout en payant les commandes de début de soirée. Ange et Jack lui dirent qu'il avait dû partir pour raison personnel. Océane prit un tabouret et s'assis au bar attendant que son mari termine son service pour pouvoir rentrer ensemble à la maison. Elle rappela à Lucius que comme promis elle ne publierait pas l'article avant la fin de l'affaire du troll des montagnes. De toute façon, elle avait plein de recherche à faire donc cela lui prendrait du temps et elle espérait que cela serait régler avant qu'elle est finit ses recherches.

Lucius prit aussi un tabouret et s'assis face à Ange qui vérifiait les stocks pendant que Jack nettoyait des verres à bières de toutes formes et de toutes tailles. Il l'observa avec un autre regard que celui qu'il avait posé sur elle la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire la pensée qu'elle était une jeune femme étrange et charismatique. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la toute première fois où il l'avait vu, il l'avait trouvé très courageuse et avec un sacré pour donner un coup de poing à Dumbledore. La seconde fois c'était quand elle était venue le trouver dans son bureau au Ministère ; elle avait un regard si dur, si sûr et si déterminé qu'il avait pensé jusqu'à ce jour qu'avoir un regard pareil était impossible. La troisième fois c'était ce soir dans son propre bar, elle avait l'air tellement différente. Elle était si douce, si souriante, si avenante et si gentille. Elle était simplement dans son milieu, dans sa petite bulle où elle arrivait à se faire entendre des individus que l'on disait incapable de se voir. Il avait bien remarqué qu'il y avait autant de vampire que de loup-garou sans parler des veelas et de tous les autres qu'il ne connaissait pas. Et cet endroit était tellement accueillant contrairement au Chaudron Baveur sans parler de ces petits salons aussi confortables que magnifiques.

-Alors, Monsieur Malfoy avez-vous passé une bonne soirée ? Demanda Ange en continuant décrire sur son calepin

-J'ai passé une très bonne soirée. J'avoue que j'ai été agréablement surpris.

-Vraiment ?! Dit Ange intriguée

-Oui. Sirius m'avait dit à demi- mots que votre bar était charmant et fort sympathique mais je dois dire que je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à cela.

-A quoi vous attendiez-vous ? Demanda Ange curieuse

-Je ne sais pas vraiment en fait. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas comment retrouvé le Chemin de Traverse pour rentrer.

-Ah Sirius a dût vous prendre le chemin des chats ou des bougies. Mais ne vous inquiétez vous n'avez qu'à sortir du bar marcher de deux pas de géants dans la rue et vous pourrez transplaner.

-Merci beaucoup. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de soirée à vous. Dit Lucius en se levant et remettant son tabouret

-Bonne soirée à vous ! Lui souhaitèrent Ange, Jack et Océane

Les derniers clients rentrèrent chez eux sauf ceux qui étaient assez éméché pour se louper dans leur transplanage. Ceux-ci eurent une chambre où ils dormiraient. Damien ouvrirait demain matin comme ça ils pourront tous prendre un bon petit-déjeuner avant de rentrer chez eux. Ange ferma le bar non sans donner quelques directives aux elfes de maison. Une fois fait, elle transplana pour chez Sirius où elle entra grâce à sa clef que lui avait donné Sirius une fois. Elle fut accueillie par Kreattur qui lui apprit que comme elle le pensait Sirius était parti voir Rémus laissant Harry seul sous la surveillance de Kreattur. Elle appela Bilby qui lui apporta un petit baluchon avec des affaires pendant que Kreattur l'amenait à une chambre. Elle remercia Kreattur et lui dit qu'elle resterait ici jusqu'au retour de Sirius. Ange fit un détour par la chambre d'Harry. Elle recouvrit de ses draps et l'embrassa sur le front en lui murmurant une « bonne nuit » avec elle ne sorte finalement en refermant précautionneusement la porte avant de partir elle aussi se coucher.

* * *

 **Information:**

"cor corniuncotum" c'est du latin est cela signifie "des cœurs lié" (d'après google traduction)

* * *

Une Reviews?

Des attentes? Des propositions?...Je suis tout ouïe

Voulez-vous voir la conversation entre Rémus et Sirius au sujet de William? Ou plutôt les recherches et découvertes d'Océane?


	15. Recherches et discussions

Salut, tout le monde

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews. Cela fait super plaisir.

Je remercie djennys pour sa correction

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 15: Recherches et discussions**

Julith s'étira comme un chat. Elle avait passé une bonne nuit de sommeil. Et ces blessures aux jambes lui faisaient bien moins mal que quand elle s'était couchée. Elle sortit doucement de son lit aux draps bleu nuit en faisant attention à ses jambes. Elle regrettait un peu d'avoir attaqué le troll avec ses jambes. Julith passa une main dans ses cheveux qu'elle attacha. Une fois cela fait, elle prit des vêtements sous son bras et fila dans sa salle de bain prendre une bonne douche. Elle traina un peu sous la douche avant de sortir et de se sécher. Elle s'habilla d'une chemise rouge et d'une jupe noire un peu au-dessus du genoux. Elle laissa ses cheveux libres et sortit de sa chambre pour aller dans la salle à manger. Julith fit un arrêt par la chambre de sa mère pour voir que le lit n'était pas défait.

-Maman n'est pas rentrée. Soupira Julith déçue.

Sa mère devait être à La Lune Pourpre hier soir donc elle ne l'avait pas vraiment vu. Elle savait pourquoi sa mère avait dû y aller, alors qu'elle s'était pris quelques jours de congés. Ce qui la blessait c'est que sa mère lui avait promis qu'elle reviendrait dans la nuit. Elle savait que sa mère n'était pas en train de prendre son petit-déjeuner. Elle n'entendait pas les battements de cœur calme et apaisant de sa mère dans le château. Julith reprit son chemin en pensant à la promesse non tenue de sa mère.

-Bonjour, Julith. La Saluèrent son parrain et son oncle en la voyant entrer dans la salle à manger.

-Bonjour, parrain Aro, oncle Caïus. Les salua Julith.

-Bonjour, ma chérie. Dit Marcus en lui faisant un bisou sur le front. Comment vas-tu ? Tes jambes te font moins mal ?

-Bonjour, papa. Je vais bien. J'ai encore un peu mal aux jambes. Au fait, j'ai vu que maman n'était pas rentrée. Dit-elle en s'installant à la grande table et en commençant à se faire des tartines avec du beurre et de la confiture.

-Je sais qu'elle n'est pas rentrée. Elle a dû rester en Angleterre pour Harry. Dit Marcus en versant du sang humain dans un bol pour Julith.

Il était hors de question que sa fille chérie boive du sang d'animaux comme le faisaient les Cullen. Un vampire est naturellement attiré par le sang humain pourquoi contredire ses instincts. Les Cullen n'étaient que des fous. Ils augmentaient leur chance de perdre le contrôle et d'attaquer un humain. Et puis, il n'y avait rien de meilleur que le sang humain.

-Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème avec Ryry ? Demanda Julith en trempant sa tranche de pain dans son bol.

-Il n'a rien. Disons que c'est Sirius qui a des problèmes d'histoire de cœur. Il est parti chez Rémus. Peut-être que ta mère et Harry viendront ici. La rassura Marcus.

-Ce serait cool que Ryry vienne. Cela fait longtemps qu'il n'est pas venu. Cela va aller avec Sirius ?

-Cela se passera bien pour Sirius. D'après ce que j'ai compris, il a besoin de conseil pour une histoire de cœur. Quant à Harry tout dépendra de son état.

XxxXxxX

Au même moment au Square Grimmraud, Harry s'était réveillé et avait découvert avec plaisir sa tante en train de faire des crêpes dans la petite cuisine pendant que Kreattur dressait la petite table derrière elle. Quand Ange entendit le pas d'Harry venant de la porte, elle se retourna vers lui poêle en main et un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Bonjour, Ryry. Comment vas-tu, mon chéri ?

-Bonjour, tante Ange. Je vais bien. Et toi ? Papa n'est pas rentré ?

-Bien. Installes-toi. J'ai presque fini les crêpes. Sirius en a pour un petit moment. Il est parti tard hier soir, je doute qu'il ait déjà pu discuter avec Rémus. Kreattur, peux-tu apporter les potions pour Harry, s'il-te-plaît ? Le salua Ange avant de retourner à ses crêpes tout en parlant.

-Oui, Madame. Kreattur va chercher les potions du petit Maître. Dit Kreattur avant de disparaître pour aller les récuperer.

Harry s'installa autour de la petite table. Il se servit un grand verre de lait pour pouvoir faire passer le goût des potions. Sa tante lui servit une belle assiette de crêpes encore fumantes. Harry sourit avec gourmandise devant ces belles crêpes alors qu'il prenait le pot de chocolat. Ange s'installa face à lui et se servit aussi. Elle regarda avec amusement Harry recouvrir sa crêpe d'une bonne couche de chocolat. Kreattur revint avec les potions demandées et repartit s'occuper de choses et d'autres. Harry et Ange déjeunèrent en discutant un peu de tout. Ils finirent par partir se laver et s'habiller laissant Kreattur faire la vaisselle du petit-déjeuner.

Ils furent rapidement prêts puisque le Médicomage Argentum devait passer pour voir Harry. Ange avait décidé d'en profiter pour demander à celui-ci si Harry pouvait faire de long trajet par réseau de cheminette, portoloin ou transplanage sans risque. Elle se doutait que Sirius n'allait pas rentrer tout de suite. Il avait besoin d'une grande discussion avec Rémus. En attendant que le Médicomage arrive ; Ange et Harry s'étaient mis à faire une partie de Monopoly sorcier où Harry était en train de gagner contre sa tante sous le regard fier de Kreattur qui observait la partie tout en nettoyant quelques bibelots. Il fut détourné de sa tâche quand le bruit de quelqu'un venant par cheminette se fit entendre dans la salle des arrivées. Ange chargea Kreattur d'aller voir qui c'était pendant qu'elle finissait de donner l'argent qu'elle devait à Harry. Elle rejoignit finalement la salle des arrivées et vit le Médicomage de la famille Black.

-Bonjour. Je suis le Médicomage Argentum. Êtes-vous Madame Cold comme me l'a dit Lord Black ? Dit-il.

-Bonjour. Je suis ravie de vous voir. Sirius m'avait prévenu de votre arrivée. Je suis bien « Madame Cold ». Si vous voulez bien me suivre, Harry est dans le salon. Dit-elle en lui faisant signe de la suivre.

-Avec plaisir. A-t-il bien pris ses potions ? Demanda-t-il sur le chemin jusqu'au salon.

-Oui. Il les a toutes prises ce matin comme vous les lui avez prescrites. Par contre ; je me demandais si vous pourriez me dire par rapport à son état s'il peut faire un long trajet par réseau de cheminette, portoloin ou transplanage ?

-Je peux regarder mais je ne suis vraiment pas sûr. Pour des trajets longues distances il vaut mieux privilégier les moyens moldus tels que le train. Dit-il en se souvenant de l'état de son patient.

-Merci. Je pensais l'emmener se balader mais j'ai tendance à transplaner dès que je le peux. Expliqua Ange. Harry ! Le Médicomage Argentum est là. Dit-elle en entrant dans le salon avec le Médicomage.

-Bonjour, Michael. Le salua Harry puisque le Médicomage lui avait dit de l'appeler par son prénom.

-Bonjour, Harry. Comment vas-tu ? Madame Cold m'a dit que tu as bien pris tes potions. Dit Michael.

-Je vais bien. Et j'ai bien pris toutes mes potions. Dit Harry

-Nous allons vérifier tout cela. Allonges-toi dans le canapé. Je vais commencer par voir comment va ta tête puis ton dos et enfin le reste de tes blessures. Expliqua Michael.

Ange resta en retrait à observer le Médicomage jeter divers sorts sur Harry. Elle l'entendit marmonner des choses par rapport à ce qu'il observait. De ce qu'elle comprit de ces marmonnements c'est que la tête d'Harry allait mieux tout comme son dos. Il défit les bandages et observa les blessures. Il mit une sorte de crème sur certaines alors que surd d'autres il jeta des sorts.

-Alors ? Demanda Ange quand il se redressa.

-Son dos va beaucoup mieux, comme sa tête. Les potions ont bien fait effet. Les blessures qui étaient peu graves ont bien guéri. Il va pouvoir mettre du baume pour faciliter la cicatrisation. Sa tête et son dos sont encore fragile mais le plus gros est déjà bien guéri. Il va devoir continuer à prendre les mêmes potions pour son dos et sa tête, pour les autres blessures le baume suffira. Répondit Michael.

-Merveilleux. Pour les moyens de transports, vous ne m'avez pas donné votre avis.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. Au vu de sa tête et de son dos, je préconise de ne pas prendre de risque. Les moyens moldus comme le bus ou le train sont beaucoup plus adaptés.

-Très bien. Je vous remercie, Médicomage Argentum. Est-ce que je vous dois quelque chose ? Dit Ange.

-Vous ne me devez rien du tout. Lord Black s'en est déjà chargé. Je ne reverrai pas Harry tout de suite. Je reviendrai dans deux ou trois jours.

Ange accepta et dit qu'elle transmettrait l'information à Sirius. Elle le raccompagna pendant que Kreattur vérifiait qu'il y avait encore assez de potions pour Harry. Le Médicomage assura qu'il contacterait Lord Black pour décider avec lui de la date et l'heure du prochain rendez-vous. Ange accepta et le remercia d'être passé. Quand elle revint au salon, elle vit son cher neveu près à la faire perdre.

-Harry au lieu de vouloir me faire perdre si tu allais faire un petit baluchon. Dit-elle en souriant.

-Un petit baluchon ? Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il très intrigué.

-Eh bien, je me disais que cela faisait longtemps que tu n'avais pas vu tes oncles.

-On va à Volterra ?!...Yes ! Oncle Aro pourra nous donner plein d'idée de blague à Julith et moi ! S'exclama Harry tout joyeux en oubliant la partie qu'il allait gagner.

Ange appela Marcus et Julith grâce à son miroir à double sens pour leur faire part de l'état d'Harry et qu'elle allait venir avec lui en train à Volterra. Elle laissa un message à un elfe de maison du Manoir Potter-Black à Forks pour Sirius, le tenant au courant de l'état d'Harry ainsi que de ce qu'ils faisaient. Ils furent rapidement prêts à partir pour une petite traversée de la manche avant de prendre un train direction Paris puis un autre direction Rome.

XxxXxxX

Au même moment, Océane Domorp était plongée dans ses recherches pendant que , Rémus Lupin et Sirius Black dormaient encore. Elle avait commencé ses recherches sur les fameux jumeaux Lestranges. Elle cherchait avec toute son énergie, surtout qu'elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un avait essayé de les faire disparaître de toutes généalogies, documents officiels. Bref quelqu'un essayait de faire comme s'ils n'avaient jamais vu le jour. Mais il n'était pas dit qu'elle ne trouverait pas ce qui leur était arrivé, foi d'Océane Lucia Domorp! Elle allait trouver ! Quitte à demander à un ami Langue-de-plomb qui lui en devait une. Océane claqua la langue d'agacement avant de se lever prestement et ranger d'un coup de baguette tout ce qu'elle avait sorti. Elle sortit et transplana pour le Ministère où elle alla directement à l'étage des Langues-de-Plomb. Elle allait demander à son ami. Elle traversa les longs couloirs noirs avant de s'arrêter devant une porte tout aussi noire que le couloir mais avec un sablier pour poignée. Elle ouvrit la porte et entra dans une immense salle blanche où plusieurs personnes s'agitaient autour de paillasses et d'objets nouveaux et pour certains tous droits sortis de leur imagination. Océane traversa la grande pièce en faisant bien attention à ne déranger personne. Quand elle arriva au fond de la grande salle, elle toqua à une porte bleue.

-Entrez. Dit une voix étouffé de l'autre côté.

Elle ouvrit la porte et entra dans un bureau envahi de piles de papiers et dossiers. Il y en avait tellement que l'on ne savait pas où mettre les pieds, pas plus qu'on ne voyait la personne derrière le bureau. L'homme était la copie forme du capitaine Albator sauf qu'il était vêtu tout de noir. Il avait les cheveux châtains mi- longs tombant sur sa nuque, un œil noisette alors que l'autre était caché par un cache œil noir. Une cicatrice partait de son œil gauche, passait par son nez et finissait sous son œil droit.

-Bonjour, Océane. Que puis-je pour toi? Dit l'homme d'une voix douce et envoutante.

-Bonjour, Alexandre. Je suis venue pour que tu me rendes le service que tu me dois. Dit-elle en s'asseyant sur la seule chaise de libre.

-Tiens donc? Et comment puis-je faire pour régler ce service que je te dois? Dit-il très intrigué.

-J'ai eu vent d'une tragique histoire et j'ai décidé de faire un article dessus mais il me faut d'abord plus d'informations. Malheureusement, j'ai beau chercher encore et encore je ne trouve absolument rien. Expliqua Océane d'un ton qui ne cachait pas son exaspération de ne rien trouver.

-Et tu t'es dis que moi j'aurais peut-être les informations que tu cherches ? Demanda Alexandre d'un ton joueur alors qu'il connaissait parfaitement bien la réponse.

-En effet. Je sais que tu gardes tous les doubles des doubles plus farouchement que les gobelins gardent leur or.

-Si tu me caresses dans le sens du poil, je ne peux que te dire : quelle est donc cette fameuse histoire. Demanda-il très intéressé.

-La disparition de Gareth et Florentin Lestrange, les jumeaux de Rodolphus et Bellatrix Lestrange. Dit-elle.

Il l'observa de la tête aux pieds avec surprise. Il savait qu'elle ne s'occupait que d'article dont elle était sûre de la véracité, donc si elle lui parlait de cette histoire c'est qu'elle avait une source plus que sûre comme par exemple des proches. Il chercha dans sa tête des dossiers qui pourraient l'aider dans ses recherches quand il eut une idée. Mais cette idée était le secret le mieux gardé du monde magique Britannique, encore plus que les projets sur lesquels travaillaient les langues-de-plomb. Il se demanda s'il pouvait l'emmener là-bas sans risquer d'avoir des problèmes. Il pesa de longues minutes le pour et le contre avant de se dire : « de toute façon ce lieu est tombé dans l'oubli ».

-Je vais t'aider. Tu trouveras tout ce que tu cherches dans le secret le mieux gardé de toute notre communauté magique. Dit-il en ouvrant un tiroir et en sortant une grosse clé d'or.

Il lui fit signe de se lever et ensemble ils partirent dans les nombreux dédales toujours plus profonds et plus déserts du département des Mystères . Pendant, qu'ils marchaient Océane en profita pour observer la clé qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Cette clé n'avait pas de trou pour passer un porte-clés mais elle avait un œil fait d'or rose et une larme sortant de celui-ci fait d'or blanc. La clé était très belle et très bien travaillée contrairement à tous ces couloirs presque mort où toiles d'araignées et poussières étaient reine. Océane suivit Alexandre sans poser de question même si elle se demandait vraiment où il l'emmenait. Finalement, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte certe poussiéreuse mais magnifique. Il y avait des pensées qui étaient sculptées tout autour de la porte et la poignée avait la forme d'un cœur.

-Où sommes-nous ? Demanda Océane soufflée par la beauté de la porte et le mystère qui l'entourait.

-La pièce qui se trouve derrière cette porte s'appelle « la salle des oubliés ». Répondit Alexandre en tournant la clé dans la serrure.

-Pourquoi elle s'appelle comme ça ? Demanda-t-elle de plus en plus intriguée.

-Tu vas vite comprendre. Dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

La salle était immense. Il y avait des étagères partout avec des dossiers plus épais que la Bible. Certains étaient encore plus épais. Il y avait tellement d'étagères et tellement de dossiers à perte de vue qu'Océane se demanda si cette pièce ne courrait sous tous le Ministère. Il y avait des lustres suspendus sculptés en forme de cœur avec des pensées le recouvrant comme du lierre. Ces-dernières tenaient entre leurs pétales les bougies. Le sol était une allée centrale où à chaque pas que l'on faisait produisait une ondulation d'eau. La salle était magnifique et bien qu'elle soit tombée dans l'oubli au vu du couloir et de sa porte, ici il n'y avait ni poussière ni toiles d'araignée. Avant qu'Océane n'ai pu dire quoique ce soit ou faire le moindre commentaire, Alexandre s'approcha d'elle et dit :

-Cette salle cours sous tout le Ministère, malheureusement. Il y a un dossier par famille sorcière. Et si certains sont plus épais que d'autres c'est que cette famille a perdu beaucoup de membre bien avant leur majorité magique et qu'ils n'ont jamais été retrouvé. La plupart des noms qui se trouvent ici sont tombés dans l'oubli. C'est pour ça que cette salle s'appelle « la salle des oubliés ».

-Oh, Merlin ! Réussit-elle juste à souffler du bout des lèvres alors qu'elle n'osait pas imaginer tous les noms qu'il pouvait y avoir dans cette salle.

-Viens. Je vais te conduire au dossier de la famille Lestrange. Une fois que tu auras trouvé le nom des jumeaux, il te suffira de poser la clé dessus pour obtenir tous les doubles des documents les concernant et où leur nom est cité. Lui expliqua Alexandre en l'entrainant au milieu des innombrables étagères.

Ils marchèrent dans les différentes allées sans fin. Chaque allée correspondait à une lettre de l'alphabet. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant le dossier de la famille Lestrange qui était assez épais. Il n'était pas le plus énorme mais il n'était quand même pas le plus fin. Elle l'attrapa avec difficulté et l'observa. Sur la couverture se trouvait deux choses : le blason de la famille Lestrange et le nombre cinquante.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce nombre ? Demanda-t-elle.

-C'est le nombre d'oubliés de cette famille. Les jumeaux ne doivent pas être encore comptés car leurs parents pensent toujours à eux mais quand ils cesseront d'y pense, quand ils tomberont dans l'oubli alors ce cinquante deviendra un cinquante-deux et ce sera deux personnes de plus d'oubliées.

-C'est tellement malheureux. Il ne faut pas qu'ils tombent dans l'oubli ! Trouvons les dans ce dossier. Dit Océane bien décidée à faire la lumière sur cette histoire et que ces pauvres enfants ne se retrouvent pas à être de simple chiffres.

Ils cherchèrent dans le gros dossier avant d'enfin trouver leurs noms. Alexandre posa la clé dessus et plusieurs documents de toutes sortes apparurent sur une table sortie de nulle part. Océane s'installa directement derrière la table déjà prête à se plonger dans tout cela pour des heures de recherches car elle n'avait absolument pas l'intention de repartir de là les mains vides et cela même si elle devait y passer toute sa journée.

-Je te laisse Océane. Je compte sur toi pour ne rien regarder d'autre. Dit-il.

-Compris. Je vais en avoir pour un moment. Répondit-elle en le saluant avant qu'il ne parte, la laissant seule.

Alexandre repartit à ses occupations pendant qu'Océane se mit à fouiller en long en large et en travers les documents. Il y avait de tout. Il y avait les actes de naissances, les coffres qu'ils avaient, les premières inscriptions pour Poudlard. Il y avait vraiment de tout mais c'est quand elle tomba sur un fin dossier, si fin qu'il pouvait aisément disparaître au milieu d'autre, qu'elle eut réellement l'impression d'avancer. Elle l'ouvrit et lut :

« _Dossier de l'enquête sur la disparition de Florentin Rodolphus Lestrange et Gareth Rodolphus Lestrange._

 _La chambre des jumeaux Lestrange a été fouillé en vain par les Auror Hennessy Cognac et Noah Ricard. La chambre était impeccable sauf le petit lit double éventré. Les seuls résidus magiques trouvés en dehors de ceux de Bellatrix, Rodolphus et Rabastan Lestrange furent ceux de Molly et Arthur Weasley, Franck et Alice Longbottom ainsi que ceux de Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy qui furent les seuls invités de la fête donné la veille en l'honneur des jumeaux. Ces trois couples seraient restés la nuit puisqu'en dehors de celui des Malfoy les deux autres n'étaient pas vraiment en état de rentrer chez eux. Les Auror Cognac et Ricard ont donc décrété que c'était l'un des trois couples qui étaient au courant de l'affaire. Cependant, la culpabilité des Weasley et Longbottom fut écarté rapidement en partie grâce à Dumbledore qui expliqua qu'ils étaient des couples respectables et pour les Longbottom de peut-être futur parents._

 _L'affaire fut donc abandonnée et classée sans suite au bout d'une semaine. A la fin de cette-dernière, Molly Weasley mit au monde de grands et beaux jumeaux bien roux. Trois ans plus tard jours pour jours, le couple Longbottom fut soumis au Doloris les plongeant dans un état végétatif confirmant l'hypothèse proposée par Dumbledore comme quoi Bellatrix et Rodolphus auraient tués leurs bébés et imaginé cette histoire de disparition pour faire porter le chapeau aux Weasley et Longbottom._

 _L'Auror Cognac et moi-même avons été obligé d'annoncer la supposée mort des jumeaux Lestrange à leur parents au moment où le dossier a été classé. Les autres informations écrites concernant les Weasley et les Longbottom sur la demande de l'Auror Cognac qui avait l'impression qu'il pouvait y avoir un lien._

 _Rapport de dossier écrit par les Aurors Hennessy Cognac et Noah Ricard. »_

-Vous êtes un génie, Monsieur Cognac. Murmura-t-elle.

Il avait réussi à trouver un lien là où personne n'en avait vu. Il avait regardé plus loin que jusque-là où ses collègues étaient allés. C'est vrai que la naissance soudaine des jumeaux Fréderic et Georges Weasley était étrange, surtout qu'elle n'avait jamais eu vent de cette grossesse contrairement à celles des deux ainés et des suivantes. Océane fit un résumé de tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé et écrivit ses hypothèses sur ce qui était arrivé aux jumeaux. Quand, elle posa enfin sa plume, elle réalisa qu'il était vraiment tard. Océane repartit avec toutes ses notes, laissa les documents là puisqu'elle ne savait pas quoi en faire. Elle fit un détour par le bureau d'Alexandre pour y laisser un mot précisant qu'elle le remerciait de son aide et qu'elle avait laissé les dossiers et documents sur la table.

XxxXxxX

Pendant que Ange et Harry montaient dans un train pour Rome et qu'Océane rentrait chez elle se coucher ; Rémus Lupin ouvrait sa porte sur un Sirius Black pas tout à fait dans son assiette. Rémus le fit entrer et le conduit dans le salon. Le salon était petit, simple, de couleur miel avec des fauteuils des plus confortables. Il lui dit de s'installer pendant qu'il préparait du thé. Il revint avec un plateau sur lequel se trouvaient le thé et une boîte de gâteaux secs.

-Et si tu me disais ce qui t'arrives, Sirius ? Je te croyais en Angleterre avec Harry, Julith et Ange. Dit Rémus en posant le plateau sur la petite table.

-J'ai besoin de conseil de cœur, si on peut dire.

-Des conseils de cœur ? Tu es venu jusqu'ici pour des conseils de cœur ? Dit Rémus surpris.

-Oui. En fait… Y a peu une histoire de loup-garou dans tout ça et… Je suis complètement perdu. Avoua Sirius.

-De loup-garou ?! Sirius, il va vraiment falloir que tu sois plus clair. Je ne comprends rien du tout. Dit Rémus qui voulait bien aider son meilleur ami mais il devait vraiment être plus clair.

Et Sirius raconta tout, comme il l'avait fait avec Ange. Il expliqua ce qui lui faisait peur, ce qu'il avait dit à William et ce qu'Ange lui avait dit. Rémus l'écouta avec attention ne le jugeant pas. Il connaissait Sirius depuis très longtemps et savait parfaitement que celui-ci se refusait à entrer dans une relation amoureuse avec quelqu'un, s'il n'était pas sûr de lui et des sentiments de l'autre. Il comprenait donc un peu le problème de Sirius. Quand il se tut finalement, Rémus réfléchit un moment à ce qu'il allait dire et surtout comment il allait aider son presque frère alors qu'il remerciait mentalement Ange de lui avoir envoyé Sirius pour gérer cette histoire.

-Sirius, dis-moi ce que tu lui as dit exactement au moment où tu es parti et pourquoi. Dit Rémus décidant d'y aller un pas à la fois.

Il savait un peu qui était William. Sirius lui en avait déjà beaucoup parlé de William lors de leurs nombreux appels par miroir à double sens. Il lui avait dit combien il appréciait l'esprit, l'humour, la personnalité tout entière...bref, Sirius appréciait énormément William et n'était pas insensible à ces charmes. Donc Rémus ne comprenait pas bien ce qui le retenait de foncer tête première dans cette histoire.

-Je lui ai dit que je ne le rejetterais pas parce qu'il m'avait demandé avant si j'allais le rejeter. Et je ne pouvais pas lui dire que je le rejetterais. Il avait tellement l'air d'avoir peur et moi j'étais complètement perdu. Répondit Sirius en toute honnêteté puisqu'il savait que Rémus était la seule personne à pouvoir l'aider à y voir plus clair.

-Ok. Est-ce que tu sais de quoi tu as peur exactement ? Et si tu vas le rejeter ?

-Je ne veux pas le blesser et si je le rejette c'est ce que je ferai. Rémus, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui me fait peur. Est-ce que c'est le fait de ne pas savoir dans quoi je me lance ? Ou bien le fait que je craigne que cela ne passe pas bien entre Harry et William sans parler de Julith ? Que je crains de faire une connerie si un jour l'un de sa meute pointe le bout de son nez à la maison ? Ou peut-être que c'est parce que j'ai peur d'être un crétin et que je fasse tout partir en vrille ? Ah moins que ce soit parce que l'idiot que je suis a peur de le perdre parce que c'est trop beau pour être vrai ?! Dit Sirius en se levant et tournant en rond avant de finalement retomber dans son fauteuil et d'enfouir sa tête dans ses mains.

Rémus fut soufflé par toutes ses questions qui témoignaient de ce qui empêchaient Sirius de foncer tête la première. Il y avait tant de petites choses qui pour certaines étaient futiles et d'autres bien moins. En fait, s'il lisait entre les lignes ce qui lui faisait le plus peur c'était que cela se passe mal mais il n'y avait pas de raison s'ils faisaient chacun des efforts.

-Sirius. Je suis sûr que tu t'en fais pour rien. Si vous faites tous deux des efforts et que vous entrez dans cette relation comme des égaux alors tout se passera bien. Je ne te dis pas qu'il n'y aura pas de haut et de bas comme dans tous les couples.

-Mais... Commença Sirius

-Patmol, tu m'as déjà dit à qu'Harry adorait William. Donc il n'y aura pas de problème. Quant à ses amis de sa meute, tu ne les connais pas alors ne les juges pas et reste ouvert d'esprit. Il doit y en avoir de super. En plus avec Julith, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème après tout Dorian votre ami commun est un vampire. Dit Rémus.

-Vu comme cela tu as raison. Mais tu crois que cela se passera bien? Tu es sûr? Dit Sirius un peu plus rassuré.

-Evidemment. Il faut que vous y alliez pas à pas; en vous écoutant mutuellement. En fait, allez à votre rythme.

Sirius sembla réfléchir un instant avant de sourire et de dire:

-Merci, Rem. Tu es vraiment de bon conseil; Ange avait raison.

-Il faut croire. Par contre, n'oublies pas qu'il a des sens aussi développés que les miens donc…je n'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer ce que cela signifie. Dit Rémus.

-Ouais. Le super odorat, la super vue et ouïe sans parler de la force et de la rapidité. Rigola Sirius aillant soudain toute sa peur qui retombait. Au fait, Lunard, tu n'auras pas trouvé ton compagnon de lune ? Tu me l'aurais dit, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu n'es pas possible, Patmol. Il y a, bien une fille qui me plaît beaucoup et elle plaît aussi à Lunard alors si ça devient un peu plus sérieux entre elle et moi peut-être que je ferai le même test que William. Avoua Rémus en rougissant.

-Oh oh ! Une fille ?! Comment elle s'appelle ? Comment est-elle ? Dit Sirius tout excité semblant avoir repris du poil de la bête.

-Elle s'appelle Annabelle Hope. Elle a un an de moins que moi. Elle est grande, frêle . Elle a des yeux bleus nuits magnifiques, des cheveux blonds comme le miel. Elle est un Auror de classe S, comme on dit.

-Auror de classe S ? Dit Sirius intrigué.

-C'est une Auror guerrier sachant manipuler plusieurs magies et manier les armes blanches. Expliqua Rémus.

-Wow. Eh ben, tu t'es trouvé quelqu'un d'aussi coriace et combattif qu'Ange. Rigola Sirius.

-On dirait bien. Au fait, Annabelle est en mission en Amérique du Sud en ce moment, comme on ne peut pas se voir en dehors des appels par miroir à double sens et que je me sens un peu seul ici ; je me disais que je pourrais repartir en Angleterre avec toi. Cela fait un moment que je n'y suis pas allé.

-Bonne idée. On se fera plein de magasins de bonbons et de farces. Sans oublier que je te présenterai à William.

-Super ! On rentre quand ?

-Pourquoi pas dans deux jours, le temps que j'en profite pour faire un détour chez Billy. Dit Sirius tout joyeux avant de partir avec Rémus faire une partie de bowling entre amis à parler de tout et de rien mais surtout de leurs histoires d'amour.

* * *

Reviews?


	16. Albus Dumbledore rend des comptes

Salut, tout le monde.

Voici un nouveau chapitre. Il a simplement été relu donc désolé s'il reste des fautes.

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos Reviews cela fait super plaisir. On est déjà à **87** Reviews pour seulement 15 chapitres...C'est juste **Wow** alors un grand merci.

Assez de blablas.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 16: Dumbledore rend des comptes**

Molly Weasley était une mère de famille aussi aimante que douce. Elle avait sept enfants absolument merveilleux surtout ces deux derniers Ronald et Ginnerva. Ils étaient de véritables amours tellement sages et gentils. Pas comme les jumeaux, Fred et Georges. Ils étaient intenables devraient diablotins et mauvais élèves en plus. Il n'y avait pas à dire Molly ne les portait pas vraiment dans son cœur malgré le fait qu'elle les ait élevés. Mais on ne peut lui en vouloir de ne pas les aimer comme son petit Ronny et sa petite Ginny. On préférait toujours son enfant de chair et de sang que ceux d'autres.

Molly Weasley ne se considérait pas comme une mauvaise mère ou une bonne mère. Non. Elle était plus que ça. Elle était une femme d'exception. Bien mieux que toutes ces Ladies comme Narcissa Malfoy. Elle contrairement à ces femmes avaient fait des sacrifices pour le bien de sa famille. Elle avait fait des choses que beaucoup n'aurait pas faites à sa place. Elle avait élevé les enfants d'autres, portait des enfants d'autres que son mari pour avoir des faveurs, élevaient ces mêmes enfants sans qu'Arthur en sache quoique ce soit. Elle avait mis son Arthur sous potion d'obéissance pour qu'il ne se doute de rien et la laisse faire comme elle le voulait. Elle était la mère biologique de tous ses enfants sauf les jumeaux après les autres n'avaient pas le même père. Et tout cela n'avait pas d'importance puisqu'elle était persuadé que quand on saurait tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour sa famille alors on la respecterait bien plus que cette Narcissa Malfoy. Si elle savait comme elle se trompait mais tout ceci n'avait pas d'importance maintenant car son cher mari venait de partir précipitamment au travail à cause d'une urgence et elle mangeait tranquillement son petit-déjeuner attendant l'arrivée de la Gazette. Le hibou arriva justement au moment où elle se demandait qu'elle serait là Une d'aujourd'hui. Elle paya le hibou en pestant contre son prix qui avait augmenté et récupéra la Gazette. Elle l'a déplia et lut la Une. Elle vit que la Gazette annonçait que c'était aujourd'hui dans l'après-midi qu'Albus Dumbledore devrait rendre des comptes par rapport à cette histoire de Troll. Ce n'était qu'une histoire inventée de toutes pièces, d'après elle. Albus Dumbledore était un grand homme au cœur sur la main. Il ne ferait jamais de mal à qui que ce soit. C'était un homme bien pas comme ce Lucius Malfoy. De toute façon, Albus Dumbledore pouvait compter sur son soutien. Elle le croyait innocent de cet horrible complot contre lui. Ce Mangemort de Sirius Black avait finalement décidé de montrer son vrai visage en se rapprochant de ce Mangemort de Malfoy. Comme elle plaignait ce pauvre petit Harry qu'avait perverti Sirius Black. S'il ne l'avait pas perverti, ce pauvre chéri serait allé à Gryffondor comme ses courageux parents et serait devenu ami avec son petit Ronny chéri. Mais au lieu de cela, il regardait son fils de haut comme le fait ce futur petit Mangemort de Draco Malfoy. Elle aurait pu aimer Harry Potter s'il n'avait pas grandi Merlin seul sait où avec son parrain mais il avait traité si méchamment son petit Ronny qu'elle ne pouvait que le détesté. Elle le détestait comme elle n'avait jamais détestée. Elle le détestait tellement fort que tous ses sentiments négatifs envers les jumeaux n'étaient que de la rigolade à côté de ce qu'elle ressentait pour ce maudit Harry Potter-Black.

-Personne n'empêchera mon petit Ron et ma petite Ginny de s'élever dans la société. Et surtout pas toi, Harry Potter-Black. Tu verras combien mes deux bébés sont aussi puissants que Dumbledore. Dit-elle d'une voix sûre et déterminait alors qu'elle froissait et jeté le journal dans la cheminée

XxxXxxX

Albus Dumbledore jurait dans sa si longue barbe contre Sirius Black et cette maudite Cold qui avait eu la brillante idée de se faire défendre par Lucius Malfoy. Mais ce n'était pas ce maudit blondinet de Lord qui le ferait tomber. Oh non ! Il allait faire accuser cet imbécile de nouveau professeur d'étude moldu comme ça Quirrel resterait et ses petits plans pour Harry Potter et la pierre philosophale ne seraient pas contrarier. Albus Dumbledore marcha à travers les couloirs du Ministère pour arriver à la salle. Il ouvrit la porte et entra. La salle était pleine de monde comme dix ans plutôt pour le jugement de Sirius Black. Il vit qu'il y avait un visage qui lui était totalement inconnu à côté de Cold. C'est alors qu'il se souvient que c'était l'homme qui était venu avec Madame Cold à Poudlard. Il était trop proche d'elle pour être un simple ami ou frère. Non. Il devait sans aucun doute être son compagnon.  
Dumbledore remarqua que Lucius Malfoy se tenait au côté de Madame Cold, sa fille et son compagnon. Monsieur Zonama se tenait à côté de Sirius Black et Harry Potter-Black. « Cela va être un peu plus difficile de faire accuser qui je veux. Mais je suis Albus Dumbledore alors il n'y aura pas de problème. » pensa Dumbledore en voyant les deux grands avocats. Il remarqua aussi que Lord Nott et Lady Zabini se tenaient de telles sortes que leur soutien au deux familles plaignantes était plus qu'évident même s'ils ne l'avaient pas dit. Il remarqua aussi que Narcissa Malfoy était là dans le publique non loin du Lord et de Lady et de son mari. Narcissa Malfoy regarda avec mépris et haine cet homme qui avait envoyé son fils et ses camarades à la rencontre d'un troll. Albus Dumbledore observa les quelques journalistes pour voir si cette chère Rita Skeeter qui lui mangeait dans la main était là. Malheureusement, il n'y avait qu'une petite journaliste de la Gazette des Sorciers qui était réputés pour n'en faire qu'à sa tête. La jeune femme n'était autre qu'Océane Domorp qui fit discrètement signe à Lucius qu'elle voulait lui parler après. Dumbledore prit la place qu'on lui indiqua sur la chaise des accusés, ce qui ne lui plut nullement. Amélia Bones apparut et donna un coup de marteau attirant le silence et ouvrant la séance.

-Bonjour à tous. Après six jours de recherches sans arrêts, nous sommes tous réunis ici pour révéler les résultats de cette minutieuse enquête ouverte suite à l'entrée d'un troll des montagnes à Poudlard. Ce-dernier s'est retrouvé face aux élèves de Serpentard dont deux furent gravement blesser. Avez-vous quelques choses à dire pour votre défense, Albus Dumbeldore ? Avant que les avocats Malfoy et Zonama commencent à défendre leur client. Dit Amélia Bones

-Je déclare que toute cette histoire n'est rien d'autre qu'un horrible accident qui n'a pas fait de grave blessé. Dit Albus

-Pas de grave blessé ?! Vous vous moquez de nous ?! Il a fallu presque quarante-huit heures à mon fils pour reprendre totalement conscience. Rugit presque Sirius complètement furibond

Il fallut la main forte de Rémus et de l'avocat Zonama pour retenir Sirius qui avait envie de sauter sur Dumbledore pour lui dire sa façon de penser. Personne dans le public ne lui en voulu de s'énerver de la sorte surtout si son fils, son unique enfant. Ange n'était pas plus calme que lui. Mais elle avait décidé de laisser les avocats sinon elle allait s'énervé et cela finirait mal. Et puis, Marcus n'était pas des plus calmes vu ce que venait de dire Dumbledore. Le guérisseur Gabriel, un vampire du clan Volterra sous un puissant sortilège de glamour surtout pour ses yeux d'ordinaires rouges, expliqua ce qu'il avait observé chez sa patiente et les traitements qu'il lui avait donné. Il expliqua donc que c'était un miracle qu'elle n'avait pas eu ses deux jambes de casser. Le Médicomage Argentum fit aussi son rapport sur ce qu'il avait observé. Il expliqua qu'Harry avait évité de justesse d'avoir une commotion, et que l'état de sa tête s'était nettement améliorer que depuis peu. Les propos des deux hommes n'étaient pas du tout dans l'intérêt de Dumbledore qui avait assuré que cette histoire de troll n'avait pas fait de blesser. Albus Dumbledore le réalisa tout comme toutes les personnes présentent.

-Monsieur Malfoy et Zonama, je vous laisse posé chacun trois questions à Dumbledore par rapport au résultat de l'enquête. Dit Amélia

-Bien. Souhaitez-vous commencé pour vos trois questions ou voulez-vous que nous en posions une chacun notre tour ? Dit Lucius

-Commencez donc en posant vos trois questions. Je poserai les miennes après. Répondit Diego Zonama

Lucius acquiesça et se leva, s'approchant du centre de la pièce là où se trouvait Dumbledore. Ce-dernier le regardait avec colère mais aussi avec un éclat un peu étrange dans le regard. Cet éclat n'était pas bien dur à interprété quand on avait vu passer devant soit bien des combattants refusant la défaite car c'était bien cela qui disait son regard. Il disait qu'il ne laisserait pas Lucius, pas plus que Diego le faire perdre. Certains comme Lord Nott, Narcissa Malfoy, Lady Zabini et Amélia froncèrent les sourcils de méfiance en voyant cet éclat.

-Albus Dumbledore, je ne dois sans aucun doute pas vous expliquez pourquoi nous sommes tous réunis ici. Voyez-vous si j'étais Directeur d'une école tel que Poudlard et qu'une telle chose serait arrivé, j'aurai prévenu les parents des élèves. Alors dites-moi, pourquoi est-ce qu'en tant que parent je n'étais au courant de cette affaire que parce que Madame Cold ici présente m'a demandé d'être son avocat ? Dit Lucius Malfoy d'une voix presque sifflante comme celle d'un serpent quand il parlait du fait qu'il était un père qui avait appris cette histoire par la mère de l'une des deux victimes

-Faire cela aurait déclenché une panique générale autant chez les parents que chez les élèves qui étaient déjà terrifier par l'entrée du troll. J'en aurais informé les parents une fois que nous aurions trouvé la faille dans les protections. Répondit Dumbledore

-Qu'on lui donne du véritasérum, il ment comme il respire. Bougonna Ange en pensant qu'il avait vraiment réponse à tout

-Nous ne ferons pas cela, Madame Cold. Il n'est pas accusé d'être Mangemort ou d'avoir tué quelqu'un. Dit Amélia faisant bougonner un peu plus Ange qui s'en fonça dans sa chaise

-Tiens dont. Imaginions que vous ayez pu suivre votre plan, auriez-vous renvoyé les enfants chez eux ? Demanda Lucius

-Je les aurais renvoyés chez eux selon l'état des protections et les résultats de notre enquête.

-Vraiment ?! Un troll n'est pas quelque chose qui passe inaperçue encore moins un qui est adulte. La faille dans les protections est forcément énorme pour avoir pu le laisser passer. S'enflammèrent Sirius et Ange pointant du doigt un fait qui n'était pas du tout dans l'intérêt de Dumbledore qui semblait s'enfoncer peu à peu avec ses réponses

Albus Dumbledore réalisait qu'il s'enfonçait à cause de ce sal Mangemort de Malfoy. Il ne faisait que tourner ses questions pour le piéger montrant ainsi combien il est retord. Même ce-dernier l'enfonçait ce n'était pas grave parce qu'il avait déjà en tête le parfait coupable. Il l'avait déjà trouvé alors avec son si brillant esprit il arriverait à faire payer cette personne et lui s'en sortirait. Tout irait bien. Après tout, il était le Grand Albus Dumbledore aussi puissant et respecter que ce cher Merlin. La fin de cette petite histoire ne pouvait aller que dans son sens.

-Cela fait six jours que cet incident a eus lieu. Et en dehors de Lord Théophile Nott et Lady Galadrielle Zabini, les autres parents l'ont appris par la Gazette des sorciers. Alors dites-moi quand comptiez-vous le dire ? Après tout deux élèves ont été blessés car ils ont pris sur eux de permettre aux autres élèves de Serpentard de fuir.

-Si tout ne s'était pas passé comme cela les parents l'auraient su deux jours plus tard au plus tard. Répondit Dumbledore

-J'en doute un peu. Voici ma dernière question : êtes-vous aller voir Harry Potter-Black et Julith Cold quand ils étaient à l'infirmerie pour prendre de leur nouvelle ?

-Non, je n'y suis pas aller puisque leurs parents les avaient emmenés chez eux avant que je ne puisse le faire. Répondit-il à la dernière question alors que Diego Zonama s'approchait tel un rapace

Lucius Malfoy était impressionnant à cause de son charisme, de son port droit, de son regard gris sondant votre âme et de sa grande beauté. Diego Zonama, lui, l'était à cause de son regard noir sans fond, ses cheveux longs noirs cachant ses yeux grâce à des ombres, son pas et ses gestes qui criaient haut et fort qu'il était le prédateur. Diego était un homme impressionnant pour n'importe qui même à Dumbledore. Bien que ce-dernier prétendait pouvoir le manipuler à sa guise. Diego n'avait pas l'intention de laisser Dumbledore surtout à cause de ce qu'il avait fait et laisser passer dans son école.

-Je pense que vous avez eu plus que le temps nécessaire surtout que Lord Black et Madame Cold vous ont trouvé dans la grande salle en train de manger des bonbons. Après tout, ils sont venus vous voir presque d'une heure après être arrivé alors qu'ils avaient été prévu bien après l'arrivée d'Harry Potter-Black et Julith Cold à l'infirmerie. J'aimerais donc que vous m'expliquiez ce que vous avez pu bien faire pendant tout ce temps en sachant que vous n'avez pas été capable de donner une explication concernant ce qui s'était passé. Dit Diego

-Je me suis assuré que le troll était désormais loin des élèves et mis hors d'état de nuire. Je me suis assuré que les élèves aller bien et je suis allé dans la grande salle pour rassurer les élèves qui avaient été ramené dans cette-dernière. Dit Dumbledore en pensant que la question lui permettant de dire ce qui lui plaisait et ceux dans son sens

-Vous avez été très prévenant. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé d'après les professeurs : Pomona Chourave Directrice de Poufsouffle ; Minerva McGonagalle Directrice de Gryffondor ; Filius Flitwick Directeur de Serdaigle ; et Severus Snape Directeur de Serpentard qui sont allé s'assurer de l'état de vos deux élèves. Dites-moi, qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à renvoyer les élèves dans leur dortoir en sachant parfaitement que le troll se promenait dans le château surtout au niveau des cachots où se trouvent justement le dortoir des Serpentards ?

-Les dortoirs ont beaucoup plus de sorts, enchantements et runes de protections que la Grande salle. C'est pour ça que j'ai fait envoyer les élèves là-bas. Quant aux Serpentards, je suis affreusement navré mais vous comprendrez qu'avec l'âge on peut oublier certaines choses. Expliqua Dumbledore en prenant un air désolé

-Un oublie qui aurait pu coûter la vie de mon fils ! S'insurgèrent Sirius, Narcissa, Théophile, Lucius et Galadrielle d'une même voix

Ange n'intervint pas même si l'idée que son cher neveu aurait pu mourir à cause du soi-disant oubli de cet homme l'insurgeait. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment se permettre de faire comme ces parents puisqu'en théorie sa fille étant élève de Serdaigle, elle aurait dû être avec ses camarades. Elle ne voulait pas que ce vieux bouc se serve de ce fait contre elle. Il était hors de question qu'il s'en sorte à cause d'une petite erreur de ce genre. Par contre, sa soi-disant perte de mémoire avait de quoi être étrange certes il n'était pas jeune mais Marcus l'était bien plus et avait encore toute sa tête. Cela faisait qu'on presque trente-cinq ans qu'Amando Dippet avait quitté son poste de Directeur et qu'il avait pris sa place donc si au bout de trente-cinq ans tu ne sais pas où se trouve l'un des quatre dortoirs il y a de quoi s'inquiétait. En observant les visages des personnes présentent Ange se fit la pensée qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir fait vite fait les comptes dans sa tête surtout que certains l'avaient eu comme directeur.

-La faille qui a été trouvé est d'une taille conséquente. Les résidus magiques restant étaient trop faibles pour identifier son propriétaire. Expliqua-t-il refusant que quelqu'un croit qu'il existe quelqu'un de plus puissant que lui

-Il ment. Grogna Rémus qui sentait le mensonge grâce à sens surdéveloppé de loup-garou

Marcus l'avait aussi remarqué. Il voyait parfaitement la toile du mensonge qui formait les liens entre Dumbledore et la plus part des personnes présentent sauf pour Harry, Ange et Lucius Malfoy pour qui la colère et le conflit était à la base de leur "relation".

-Voyons, Monsieur Lupin. Je suis sûr que Monsieur Dumbledore sait parfaitement ce qu'il risque s'il nous ment. De toute façon nous avons fait notre enquête. Madame Chantilly faites nous dont votre rapport d'enquête. Dit Amélia

Une femme a la peau claire, aux yeux noisette et aux cheveux blancs tirés en un chignon s'approcha. Elle n'était plus toute jeune puisque le temps avait déjà fait son office sur son visage mais elle était plus jeune que Dumbledore. Elle tenait dans ses mains un épais dossier regroupant toutes les découvertes faites durant ces six jours nécessaires. Elle s'avança fit flotter le dossier devant elle alors qu'elle se mettait bien à vue de tous.

-Mon équipe et moi-même avons observé les protections de Poudlard et la faille qui a permis au troll d'entrée. Nous avons remarqué deux choses. Premièrement la faille avait été faite après l'arrivée du troll donc celui-ci devait déjà être dans le château mais cela n'explique pas comment il est entré. Et deuxièmement, nous avons estimé que la dernière fois que les protections de Poudlard ont était remise à niveau fut trente-sept ans plutôt soit deux ans avant le départ de Amando Dippet. Dit-elle choquant tout le monde avec ces révélations aussi inattendues qu'inquiétantes

Il eut un grand blanc suite aux paroles de Madame Chantilly. Il fallut un long moment avant qu'ils arrivent à se faire à l'idée que durant toute la guerre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres aucuns d'eux, aucuns enfants avaient été en sécurité entre les murs de Poudlard. Ils avaient vraiment du mal à se faire à cette horrible idée. Certains se mirent à se demander ce qui leur serait arrivé si Poudlard avait été plus sûr. Ange se demanda si cela aurait empêché Pettigrew de se tourner vers Voldemort et de le conduire jusqu'à son frère. Son frère qu'elle aimait tellement et qui lui manquait autant qu'il manquait à Rémus et Sirius qui se posaient la même question qu'elle. Marcus, lui, se demandait comment personne n'avait remarqué cela. Il s'en inquiéta et décida que sa fille ne retournerait pas à Poudlard prochaine incident ou pas. Et tant pis s'ils voulaient remettre à niveau les protections. Ce directeur avait pu faire ce qu'il voulait pendant trente-cinq ans sans que personne ne le remarque alors pourquoi ne recommencerait-il pas ?.

-Ange ; Julith ne retournera pas à Poudlard. Chuchota Marcus à l'oreille d'Ange

-Ce serait une bonne idée. Mais il ne faut pas le faire de manière précipitée. Lui répondit Ange sur le même ton

-Je crois que nous avons toutes les informations que nous désirions. Merci, Madame Chantilly. Il est temps pour nous de nous retirer pour décider des mesures à prendre suite à ces révélations et découvertes. Dit Amélia Bones avant de donner un coup de marteau annonçant qu'ils se retiraient et que les autres pouvaient sortir

Ange sortit tout comme les autres personnes. Elle alla dans un coin à l'écart où elle discuta avec Marcus. Rémus et Sirius se mirent à discuter entre eux par rapport aux découvertes qui les avaient vraiment choqués. Narcissa resta avec Théophile et Galadrielle pendant que Lucius discutait avec Océane. Elle mit Lucius au parfum de ses découvertes qui choquèrent Lucius surtout si ce qu'elle pensait été vrai. Il lui dit d'attendre un ou deux jours après la parution de son article sur cette histoire de troll pour tout dévoiler concernant les jumeaux. Narcissa vient les rejoindre. Elle fut ravie de rencontrer cette jeune femme qui menait l'enquête sur ce qui était arrivé à ses filleuls disparus depuis si longtemps. Océane discuta encore un peu avec eux avant de les laisser entre eux alors qu'elle allait voir les autres personnes présentes pour avoir leur avis sur l'affaire qui les réunissait tous aujourd'hui.

-Vous pouvez tous revenir. Le Magenmagot à décider. Déclara un homme en venant les chercher

Ils retournèrent tous dans la salle où ils reprirent leur place. Dumbledore espérer avoir réussi à suffisamment les embobiner pour ne pas avoir de problème et pouvoir continuer ses petits plans tranquilles sans que personne ne vienne l'embêtait. De toute façon, il ne laisserait personne venir l'embêter dans ses plans. Il était facile d'éliminer quelqu'un est de faire porter le chapeau à l'un de ces monstres de créatures magiques comme les loup-garous ou les vampires qu'il haïssait tout particulièrement. Il suffisait qu'il défigure le corps pour leur faire porter le chapeau surtout au loup-garou.

-Monsieur Dumbeldore ; nous vous déclarons coupable de mise en danger de vos élèves de manière prématurée. Poudlard sera fermée à partir de 9h demain matin et ce jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Durant la fermeture de Poudlard permettra de remettre en état les protections de tout le château ainsi que les rendre plus performante. Nous avons décidé que Poudlard ne pourrait rouvrir que si le Monsieur Stone chef des Langues-de-plomb donne son accord. De plus, vous êtes destitués de vos pouvoirs au Ministère en tant que Président du Magenmagot. Déclara Amélia avant de donner un coup de marteau annonçant que l'affaire du troll était classée pour le moment

-J'accepte la décision du Magenmagot. Dit Dumbledore alors que des plans fourmillaient déjà par centaines pour lui récupérer les pouvoirs qu'il venait de perdre

C'est sur ces mots que la séance fut le levé et que chacun repartit chez lui. Ange et Marcus remercièrent Lucius Malfoy ainsi que Diego Zonama pour ce qu'ils avaient fait. Sirius les remercia aussi tout comme Rémus. Ils finirent chacun par repartir de leur côté. Lucius, Narcissa repartirent avec Théophile et Galadrielle. Albus Dumbledore repartit rapidement pour Poudlard pour mettre en place ses petits plans mais surtout pour protéger la pierre philosophale de ces vautours du Ministère. Il devait aussi annoncer la décision du Magenmagot à Minerva en tournant cela pour qu'il passe pour le gentil. Il avait déjà trouvé ce qu'il allait lui dire. Sirius repartit avec Rémus non sans dire avant à Ange qu'il viendrait récupérer Harry dans un ou deux jours. Océane était déjà partit pour rédiger son article et le faire publier en urgence. Il fallait impérativement que les parents soient au courant.

XxxXxxX

Sirius et Rémus ne rentèrent pas tout de suite au Square Grimmraud. Ils allèrent ensemble à La Lune Pourpre boire un verre entre amis et fêté la défaite de Dumbledore lors de ce procès. Mais aussi, parce que Sirius allait enfin pouvoir parler avec William qui était retourné dans sa meute. Sirius ne sachant pas où le trouver lui avait envoyer un message peu de temps après son retour en Angleterre pour lui dire qu'ils pouvaient essayer de se voir pour parler quand cela l'arranger. William lui avait envoyé un message pour lui dire qu'ils pourraient se voir à La Lune Pourpre, un jour qui tomba celui du jugement. Sirius était au bar en train de boire un Sex On the Beach avec Rémus qui tournait à la bière alors qu'il stressait.

-Arrêtes de stresser, Patmol. Tout ira bien. Dit Rémus en voyant qu'il n'arrivait pas à se détendre

Sirius n'arrêtait pas de regarder autour de lui cherchant du regard William qui n'était pas encore arrivé. Il était vraiment inquiet. Il avait peur de faire une bourde ou de faire tout partir de travers. William apparut justement à l'entrée du bar accompagné d'un homme. L'homme était grand avec des cheveux bruns, des yeux ambrés et des cicatrices sur le visage. Il avait une carrure impressionnante. William venait d'arriver avec son Alpha, Fenrir Greyback. Quand Rémus vit l'homme qui l'avait mordu enfant, il ne put s'empêcher de trembler et d'avoir envie de partir sans demander son reste.

-Je te laisse, Patmol. Bonne chance. Dit Rémus en se levant et laissant sur le comptoir du bar quelques Gallions

-Tu t'en vas ? Dit Sirius surpris

-Oui. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour la suite. Je rentre, je te dis à demain si on ne se revois pas. Dit Rémus

Il partit vers la sortie du bar, salua William et Greyback au passage et sortit avant de transplaner pour le Square. Sirius, lui, regarda William et Greyback même s'il regardait surtout William. Il vit Greyback posé comme une main encourageante et apaisante sur l'épaule de William avant de le pousser légèrement en avant comme le ferait un parent pour encourager son enfant. Sirius fut quelque peu surpris par le geste mais il n'en dit rien. Il se contenta de regarder William venir vers lui alors que Greyback partait à une table où se trouvait déjà des loup-garous. William avait ses cheveux noirs bouclés rejetés en arrière, ses yeux bleus-ambrés pétillants d'un éclat que Sirius n'arrivait pas à identifier. William était très bien habillé avec sa chemise bleu nuit et son pantalon noir.

-Bonsoir, Sirius. Comment vas-tu ? Dit William en s'arrêtant devant lui

-Bonsoir, William. Je vais très bien. Et toi ? On va discuter ? Dit Sirius un peu plus stressait maintenant qu'il se trouvait face à lui

-Je vais bien. Oui. On peut aller discuter dans un salon ? Répondit William qui était aussi stresser que Sirius mais pas pour les mêmes raisons

Il avait peur d'avoir attendu tout ce temps pour recevoir de Sirius un simple : « je suis désolé mais restons ami ». Cela le terrifiait et il n'y pouvait rien même s'il essayait plus que tout ne pas y penser. Il avait proposé d'aller discuter dans un salon pour plus d'intimité mais aussi parce qu'ils seraient sûrement plus à l'aise.

-Oui, j'ai réserver le salon hippocampe. Allons-y. Dit Sirius en se levant

Il prit les clés du salon dans une main et celle de William dans l'autre. Ils montèrent ensemble les escaliers alors que Sirius jouait avec les clés pour se détendre William sentit sur sa nuque le regard confiant et encourageant de son Alpha. Son Alpha était comme un père pour lui. La meute était sa famille. Ils traversèrent les couloirs ensemble main dans la main jusqu'à arriver devant la porte du salon que Sirius ouvrit. Ils entrèrent et prirent place dans un fauteuil autour de la table basse. Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux ne sachant pas quoi faire ou dire installant un silence pesant. Ils furent sauvés de ce silence pesant par un elfe de maison qui apparut devant eux.

-Qu'est-ce que Tofu, peux servir à ces messieurs ? Demanda le petit elfe

-Une bière brune, pour moi. Répondit William

-Un Irish Coffee, pour moi. Répondit Sirius

-Tofu, va apporter la bière brune et l'Irish Coffee. Dit-il avant de disparaître laissant derrière lui une ambiance plus détendu

-Hmm. Alors, tu as passé du bon temps avec ton ami Rémus ? Demanda William

-Ouais. C'était super on a passé beaucoup de temps entre ami. En plus, il m'a dit qu'il essayerait de me présenter la fille qui serait peut-être son compagnon de lune. Et toi, tu étais dans ta meute, ça été ?

-Je suis content pour toi. A la meute, ça s'est bien passé. Il y avait quelque réparation à faire à cause d'un gros orage qui a fait quelques dégâts. Et sinon…tu as réfléchis ? Dit William avant que Tofu ne réapparaisse avec leurs boissons qu'il posa sur la table

Tofu repartit aussitôt qu'il eut posé les boissons sans rien ajouter. William et Sirius prirent leur verre et burent une gorgée pour se détendre et réfléchir un peu à la peut-être suite de cette étrange conversation. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils devaient avoir cette conversation si importante pour la création de leur peut-être futur couple ou d'une amitié bien étrange.

-Oui, j'ai réfléchis. Dit finalement Sirius en reposant son verre

-Et ? Demanda William avec crainte

-Cela n'a pas été simple parce que j'avais peur. Peur d'un peu de tout, de mal faire, de tout faire partir en vrille. J'avais peur de moi, en fait. J'ai d'abord discuté avec Ange qui m'a conseillé de prendre mon temps et de bien y réfléchir mais aussi d'en parler avec Harry et Rémus. Harry t'adore et t'apprécie beaucoup ; ça ne le dérangerait pas que tu fasses partit de la famille. Rémus, lui. Il m'a dit d'avancer pas à pas, de faire des compromis et de rester ouvert d'esprit. Dis comme ça, ça paraît bizarre mais cela ne l'était pas quand on discutait. Expliqua Sirius pas vraiment à l'aise en essayant d'expliquer ce qu'il ressentait

Il voulait être honnête avec William. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas le rejeter qu'il l'acceptait comme étant son âme-sœur et lui comme étant son compagnon de lune mais il voulait qu'il sache, qu'il comprenne pourquoi cela lui avait pris autant de temps pour être sûr de lui. Il voulait être le plus honnête possible même s'il s'en mêlait les pinceaux dans ses explications sans queue ni tête.

-D'accord. Dit simplement William, lui faisant comprendre qu'il comprenait ce qu'il essayait de lui dire mais aussi pour le pousser à poursuivre

-Je t'avais que je ne te rejetais pas. Et je n'ai pas menti. J'accepte d'être ton compagnon de lune. Enfin, si tu veux toujours de moi ?! Dit Sirius toujours aussi mal à l'aise et rougissant

William était aux anges. Il n'osait pas y croire. Sirius l'acceptait. Il était si heureux lui qui avait eu tellement peur de se faire rejeter et de devoir supporter de voir Sirius être dans les bras d'un autre que lui. Il ne l'aurait pas supporté, il serait devenu fou de chagrin. Mais toutes ces sombres idées et pensées n'avaient pas leur place dans son esprit. Sirius l'acceptait et acceptait qu'ils s'engagent ensemble dans une relation et c'était le plus important.

-Tu veux toujours de moi ? Demanda Sirius en voyant qu'il ne disait rien et qu'il ne bougeait pas

-Bien sûr que je veux toujours de toi, Sirius. Je suis tellement heureux ! S'exclama William avant de lui sauter dessus pour ravir ses lèvres

Sirius mit un peu de temps à répondre à son baiser trop surpris de le voir lui sauter dessus. Il répondit à son baiser avec douceur et passion. Il découvrait avec tendresse et délicatesse les lèvres si douces de William. Ils se séparèrent par manque d'air mais aussi par envie de voir le visage de leur compagnon.

-Je t'aime, Sirius. Murmura William alors qu'ils étaient front contre front

William s'était assis sur Sirius alors qu'il l'embrassait. Il avait senti Sirius passer ses mains dans son dos pour les remonter jusqu'à ses cheveux alors qu'ils s'embrassaient. William avait laissé ses mains dans les cheveux noirs de Sirius. Il observait le visage légèrement rougi de Sirius et ses yeux pétillants d'amour.

-Je t'aime aussi, petit loup. Dit amoureusement Sirius en lui faisant un bisou esquimau

-Petit loup ?! Je ne suis pas petit. Je fais presque une tête de plus que toi, Sirius. S'exclama William faussement indigné par le surnom qu'il trouvait mignon même s'il n'approuvait pas vraiment d'être appelé petit

-Je sais que tu n'es pas petit mais c'est le premier surnom qui m'est passé par la tête. Et je dois dire qu'il te va plutôt bien. Dis-moi, petit loup ; as-tu quelque chose de prévue ce soir ? Dit Sirius avec un sourire taquin au coin des lèvres

-Je n'ai rien de prévu. Pourquoi ? Ton esprit diablotin aurait-il des projets ? Demanda William en lui souriant alors qu'il profitait du moment de complicité dans une ambiance détendu propice à leur rapprochement

-Mon esprit diablotin était en train de penser à l'idée de te garder rien que pour moi toute la soirée. Es-tu d'accord ?

-Si tu me laisses rester tout contre toi alors je dis deux fois oui. Souris William avant de prendre possession de ses lèvres

Il était plus que ravi par l'idée de Sirius. Et honnêtement, il n'avait pas envie de le lâcher. Même si Ange avait fait de son mieux pour le rassurer, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'inquiéter alors maintenant que ses craintes sont infondées alors il profitait. Et puis, son Alpha ne lui en voudrait pas. Il serait sans aucun doute content pour lui.

-Rémus est chez moi donc on a qu'à prendre une chambre ici et puis on verra ce qui se passe de fil en aiguille. Proposa Sirius

-C'est une bonne idée. Dit William avant d'appeler un elfe de maison pour avoir les clés d'une chambre pour deux

L'elfe leur rapporta les clés en leur disant où elle se trouvait. Ils le remercièrent et terminèrent de boire leur boisson en discutant de tout et de rien avant de finalement sortir du salon. Ils rappelèrent Tofu pour lui rendre les clés en lui disant qu'ils avaient laissés leurs verres vides sur la table basse. Ils partirent ensuite dans les couloirs mains dans la main en discutant doucement. Ils arrivèrent dans une chambre pourpre avec un grand lit en baldaquin aux draps blancs et aux meubles en bois clairs. Ils s'assirent sur le bord du lit et discutèrent encore apprenant à se connaître un peu plus. Ils discutèrent en rigolant, se rapprochant, s'embrassant, en étant dans les bras de l'autre. Finalement de fil en aiguille, ils s'offrirent l'un à l'autre découvrant avec plaisir, douceur et amour ce corps qu'ils avaient tant imaginés en secret sans vraiment se l'avouer. Ils s'en dormirent finalement dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur un « je t'aime » d'un avenir ensemble.

* * *

Une Reviews?

Des attentes? Des propositions?...Je suis tout ouïe


	17. Le journal: la fin d'une famille

Salut, tout le monde

Ce chapitre a simplement été relu donc désolé s'il reste des fautes.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 17: Le journal: la fin d'une famille**

Sirius avait laissé Harry à Volterra le temps qu'avec William ils se posent. Sirius avait impérativement voulu réussir à poser un semblant de base dans sa relation avec William pour le plus grand plaisir de ce-dernier. D'ailleurs il avait rencontré Rémus avec plaisir. William le trouva d'ailleurs fort sympathique. Malheureusement toute bonne chose avait une fin et Rémus dû finalement rentré en Amérique. Il ne rentra pas avant qu'Harry ne soit rentré au Square Grimmraud.

FLASH-BACK

Le vieux château de Volterra était réputé pour le calme qui y régnait la plupart du temps. Mais aujourd'hui le château était plutôt bruyant. En effet, un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs bouclés et aux yeux noirs. Il était vraiment très beau vêtu élégamment avec des vêtements de marque. Il entra dans le château salua chaleureusement les vampires venus à sa rencontre. Il fut conduit dans un magnifique salon où Julith, Harry, Ange et les trois rois se trouvaient. Il fut accueilli chaleureusement par Aro, Caïus et Marcus ainsi qu'Ange. Il s'approcha d'Harry et Julith qui étaient en train de comploter quelque chose. Il prit Harry dans ses bras et l'embrassa dans les cheveux. Harry en sentant les bras de son père se retourna dans ses bras pour le serrer tout contre lui. Il aimait tellement son père. Il avait beau savoir la vérité sur l'identité de ses parents biologiques mais pour lui cela ne changerait rien son père, papa était l'homme qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime, papa. Chuchota Harry toujours dans ses bras

-Je t'aime aussi mon petit faon. Dit Sirius en l'écartant de lui_ Alors qu'est-ce que vous faites, les jeunes ? Demanda Sirius en s'asseyant près d'eux non sans avoir saluer Julith comme il se doit

-On ne fait pas de bêtise, oncle Patmol. Dit Julith

-C'est vrai. On ne fait qu'imaginer notre futur école. Assura Harry qui ne convaincu pas vraiment Sirius

Sirius les laissa retourner à leurs occupations et discuta plutôt avec les trois rois et Ange. Caïus lui fit remarquer qu'il avait sur lui un peu de l'odeur d'un loup. Sirius jura en disant qu'il aurait mieux fait de mettre plein de parfum avant de venir mais il était trop pressé de revoir son fils pour s'occuper de ce détail. Ils discutèrent ensemble un long moment. Ils furent ravis d'apprendre qu'avec William tout allé bien et qu'ils allaient pouvoir commencer à avoir une relation plus amoureuse.

-Harry on va y aller. Tu as fait des bagages ? Dit Sirius au bout d'un moment

-Oui. Dis papa, je peux aller avec oncle Rem en Amérique ? Dit Harry

-Quoi ?! Tu ne veux pas rentrer avec moi à Londres ? Dit Sirius

-C'est pas ça. C'est juste que cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas vu Jake et les autres. Ils me manquent. Et je me disais que ce serait super de les revoir durant ces quelques jours.

-Je comprends ce que tu me dis mais moi. Je vais faire quoi tout seul ? Dit Sirius qui ne voyait pas trop quoi ajouter à la déclaration de son fils

-Toi. Ben tu pourrais dire à William que tu l'acceptes et tout. Dit Harry comme si c'était une évidence

-Mouais. Tu sais quoi ? On va en discuter à la maison. Allez va chercher tes affaires, dit au-revoir et on rentre. Dit Sirius en regardant rapidement l'heure

Il savait que William devait repartir avec sa meute. Il serait donc pas bien longtemps à Londres. Or ils avaient décidé de le dire ensemble à Harry pour eux. En y réfléchissant bien. Il n'y a qu'Harry et Julith qui ne savent pas pour lui et William. Sirius fut sorti de ses pensées par Harry qui lui dit qu'ils pouvaient y aller. Sirius s'asura qu'il avait bien dit « au-revoir ». Il fit de même et repartir pour l'Angleterre. Cette fois-ci ce ne serait pas l'avion pas plus que le train, ils allaient prendre un portoloin longues distances avec un départ à Gringotts. Ils allèrent à la banque la plus proche et prirent leur portoloin. Ce n'était pas vraiment leur moyen de transport préféré mais c'était le plus rapide. Ils arrivèrent directement dans la banque d'Angleterre où un gobelin les salua à leur arrivée. Il s'assura que Sirius avait bien payé le voyage en Italie et les laissa partir. Harry observa avec joie le Chemin de Traverse qu'il trouvait toujours aussi bondé.

-Et si tu commençais à descendre les marches. On se retrouve devant le magasin de bonbons. Proposa Sirius

-D'accord. Dit Harry avant de commencer à descendre

Il ne vit pas Sirius l'observait un instant avant qu'il ne se retourne et sorte rapidement sa baguette. Sirius jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Harry avant de jeter le sortilège du patronus. Il regarda son patronus en forme de loup filer par mis la foule pour rejoindre son destinataire. Sirius le regarda partie avant de rejoindre Harry. Pendant qu'Harry et Sirius faisaient un tour dans le magasin de bonbons avant qu'Harry ne traine son père à la librairie, dans un bar de l'Allée des Embrumes un patronus en forme de loup entra. Il gambada jusqu'à une table de loup-garou où se trouvait Fenrir Greyback et William. Le patronus s'approcha de William et la voix de Sirius s'éleva.

-Patmol à petit loup ! J'ai récupéré le diablotin. Faisons un arrêt bonbons et sûrement à la libraire avant de rentrer au parc. Dit la voix de Sirius

-Petit loup ?! Releva Fenrir d'un ton moqueur

-Il m'a surnommé comme ça la dernière fois. Dit William en rougissant sous le regard tendre et amusé de son Alpha

-Il en a de drôle d'idée. Parce qu'honnêtement tu n'es pas petit. Dit une jeune louve aux cheveux dors et aux mauves

-Je sais. Bon. Je vous laisse je dois filer. Dit William en se levant

G

Il salua son Alpha et les autres loups avant de sortir du bar et de transplaner. Il apparut dans le quartier où vit Sirius. Il resta un peu là en se demandant s'il ne devait pas lui envoyer un patronus quand Harry et Sirius apparurent à quelques mètres de lui. William sourit et alla à leur rencontre. Sirius le vit approcher et lui donna un immense sourire. Harry le salua chaleureusement pendant que Sirius ouvrait la porte de la maison. Ils entrèrent et Kreattur vient à leur rencontre. Il récupéra les achats et bagages.

-Gollum ! Appela Sirius

Un elfe un peu plus jeune que Kreattur apparut devant eux.

-Que peux faire Gollum pour Monsieur ? Demanda le petit elfe

-Apportes le thé dans le salon, s'il-te-plaît. Non, Harry. William et moi voudrions te parler dans le salon. Dit Sirius en voyant Harry prêt à partir dans les étages

Harry curieux se tourna vers son père et William. Il les observa un instant avant d'hausser les épaules et entrait dans le salon. Il fut rapidement suivi par son père et William. Harry s'assit dans son fauteuil préféré face au canapé où se trouvait son père et William. Gollum apparut avec le thé qu'il posa sur la table.

-Merci, Gollum. Dit Sirius

-Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez me dire ? Demanda Harry en prenant une tasse de thé

William et Sirius se regardèrent. Ils n'avaient pas discuté de la façon dont ils allaient l'annoncer à Harry. Ils savaient qu'ils devaient le faire mais ils n'avaient pas réfléchi à la façon de le faire. Mais bon ils étaient dans le moment alors ils n'avaient plus qu'à se lancer.

-Harry. Je crois que ton père t'a parlé du fait qu'il est mon compagnon de lune. Commença William

-Oui. C'est pour ça que papa est parti chez oncle Rem. Répondit Harry

-Exacte. Vois-tu le temps que tu étais chez oncle Marcus…avec William ont a discuté. Et on s'est comme qui dirait…

-Mis ensemble. Termina William en même temps que Sirius

Ils virent Harry les observait avec les yeux grands ouverts comme des soucoupes. Il les observa ce qui leur sembla être un long moment. Il semblait un peu avoir du mal à mettre du sens sur les mots de son père et de William mais aussi sur ce que leurs mots signifiés. Finalement, Harry sourit de toutes ses dents, heureux comme tout.

-Harry ? Appela Sirius qui même s'il le voyait heureux n'était pas trop sûr de sa réaction

-C'est trop cool, papa ! Dis William ça veut dire que tu vas être mon deuxième papa ? Dit Harry faisant soupirer de soulagement Sirius qui ne savait vraiment ce qu'il aurait fait si Harry n'avait pas accepté William

-Oui, Harry. Je vais être ton deuxième papa. Tu n'as pas peur d'avoir ton deuxième papa qui est un loup-garou ? Dit William

-Non. Pourquoi devrais-je avoir peur ? Dit Harry qui ne comprenait que les sorciers Anglais puissent avoir peur des loup-garous ou vampires

Ils étaient juste des personnes comme les autres. Harry se fit la pensée que s'il n'avait pas peur c'est parce qu'il avait grandi en compagnie de Julith et Jake. L'une était une demi-vampire et l'autre était un loup-garou né. William n'avait pas à s'en faire. Harry voulait que son père soit heureux dans les bras de William qu'il en soit ainsi. Et puis, lui il aimait bien William.

-Tu acceptes vraiment tout cela, Harry ? Demanda Sirius

-Oui. Je t'aime, papa. Et d'après ce que j'ai compris William est ton âme-sœur la seule personne qui peut te rendre heureuse. Tu es la même chose pour William. J'aime beaucoup William. Il est aussi super que toi papa. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit malheureux. Je veux qu'il soit heureux comme toi. Expliqua Harry

-Merci beaucoup, Harry. Dirent William et Sirius touchaient par ses mots

-De rien. Je vous laisse entre amoureux. Je vais lire dans ma chambre. Dit Harry avant de se lever

Harry embrassa son père en lui souhaitant « bonne chance avec William ». Il fit de même avec William mais lui chuchota : « Bonne chance, Dad, avec papa ». William fut touché par ce petit surnom autant qu'il l'avait été quand Sirius l'avait appelé pour la première fois « petit loup ». Harry traversa le salon en piquant au passage un gâteau sec que Gollum avait apporté avec le thé. Il sortit du salon avant de faire demi-tour, passait sa tête dans l'encadrement du salon et dire :

-Bienvenu dans notre étrange famille, Dad.

C'est sur ces mots qu'Harry partit pour de bon et alla se jeter sur son lit avec un bon livre. Sirius soupirait contre son adorable fils. Et William était intrigué par le terme « étrange » pour qualifier la famille de Sirius. Celui-ci lui expliqua plus ou moins pourquoi Harry avait dis cela. William passa le reste de la soirée avec Harry et Sirius. Ils furent rejoints par Rémus. Et c'est lors du repas qu'Harry reparla à son père de son envie d'aller chez oncle Rem. Ce-dernier était plus qu'enthousiaste à l'idée contrairement à Sirius qui voulait garder son fils avec lui. Finalement, Rémus le persuada en disant que comme cela il passera plus de temps sans être embêté avec William. Ce-dernier enfonça un peu le clou en disant que ce serait sympa et qu'Harry devait avoir envie de revoir ce fameux Jake dont lui avait parlé Sirius. Sirius abdiqua en bougonnant puisque tout le monde se liguait contre lui. Harry était tout excité et répété en boucle des « merci, papa et Dad ». Sirius bougonnait dans sa barbe sous les rires de Rémus et William.

FIN DU FLASH-BACK

Sirius et William avaient déposés Harry et Rémus à l'aéroport pour un vol direction l'Amérique. Sirius donna un millier de conseils et recommandations à Harry sous le regard mi-tendre mi-amusé de Rémus et William. Harry soupirait et acquiesçait à chaque conseils et recommandations.

-Papa, ne t'inquiète pas. Je serais chez oncle Rem. Il s'est déjà occupé de moi des tas de fois. Dit Harry coupant son père qui allait encore lui donner Merlin seul sait quel conseil ou recommandation comme s'il était un enfant

-Je sais mais… Commença Sirius

-Tu ressembles à tante Ange quand elle vient à la maison. Dit Harry pour la plus grande horreur de Sirius qui s'exclama que c'était complètement faux

-Sirius ! Tout ira bien. Et puis, je suis sûr qu'il ira souvent trainer du côté de la réserve. Maintenant nous devons monter dans l'avion si nous ne voulons pas le louper. Dit Rémus

-Oui. Tu as raison. Au-revoir, Harry. Tu n'oublis pas de m'appeler par ton miroir à double sens. Dit Sirius

-Promis, papa. Au-revoir. Dit Harry avant de lui faire un bisou sur la joue

-Au-revoir, Harry. Dit William en lui ébouriffant les cheveux

-Au-revoir, Dad. Lui dit Harry en lui souriant

-Allez, louveteau. On y va. A la prochaine, William et Patmol. Dit Rémus en prenant la petite valise d'Harry

Ils partirent en direction de l'avion mains dans la main. Harry semblait déjà babillé joyeusement avec Rémus. Sirius les regarda s'éloignaient dans les bras de William. Il aurait aimé passer un peu de temps avec son fils mais Harry avait réussi à le persuadé que ce serait super et que cela lui permettrait de passer un peu plus de temps avec William. Sirius sourit en voyant Harry se retourner pour lui faire signe de la main. Signe que lui rendit Sirius.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Il est entre de bonnes mains. Lui dit William

-Je sais. Mais il est à peine rentré à la maison qu'il partait pour Volterra et le voilà repartit mais cette fois pour Forks. Il y aura tout un océan qui nous sépare. Dit Sirius

-Tu vas survire à cela. Tu n'auras pas le temps de t'ennuyer avec cette histoire de troll qui n'est pas totalement réglé et puis nous.

-Tu as raison. De toute façon, s'il se passe quelque chose avec Rémus cela me donnera une excuse pour lui faire plein de mauvais tours amusants que je n'ai toujours pas mis à exécution. Dit Sirius tout souriant

Avec William, il regarda l'avion s'envolait avant de rentrer au Square. Là-bas, ils passèrent le reste de la journée entre amoureux à apprendre à se connaître davantage. A Volterra Julith passait du temps avec sa famille, heureuse que sa mère ne retourne pas travailler le temps des réparations de Poudlard et que l'inscription à Durmstrang soit faite. D'ailleurs Ange pensa à passer revoir Igor pour discuter avec lui du transfert d'Harry et Julith. Mais elle le ferait plus tard pour l'instant elle profitait des bras de son mari et des rires de sa fille.

XxxXxxX

Harry s'installait chez son oncle Rem pour passer là-bas et à la réserve les quelques jours de rénovation de Poudlard et que sa tante et son père s'occupent de son transfert ainsi que de celui de Julith. Harry avait vraiment hâte de découvrir sa nouvelle école. Julith était aussi curieuse que son cousin mais pour le moment la seule chose qui lui importait c'était de profiter de ces quelques jours avec sa famille. Loin de leurs joies et bonheurs d'être en famille, une famille allait se briser avant que le soleil ne soit coucher sur l'Angleterre. Poudlard avait été vidé tous ses élèves qui n'avaient pas vraiment compris pourquoi on les ramenés chez eux. La raison fut tue aux parents inquiets. On leur dit simplement que plusieurs professeurs étaient absents et donc que les cours ne pouvaient pas être assurés. Les parents acceptèrent et les travaux commencèrent et l'histoire avec le troll resta dans le fond d'esprit sans être oublier pour autant. Alors que les esprits étaient méfiants et plusieurs ouverts sur le fait que ce qu'on pensait de la lumière ne l'était pas vraiment. Océane profita de cet état de fait pour publier son article sur les jumeaux Lestrange avec l'accord de Lord et Lady Malfoy. Ils acceptèrent avec joies. Ils espéraient tellement que cet article ferait avancer les choses et leur permettrait ainsi de revoir enfin les jumeaux. Océane publia donc son article qui surpris et en choqua plus d'un.

Au Terrier, la Gazette était arrivée comme à son habitude et pour une fois ce fut les jumeaux qui la prirent. Fred s'appuya contre son jumeau et lut la Une par-dessus son épaule. Ils commencèrent à lire l'article en ignorant l'agitation qui régnait toujours lors des repas. Georges et Fred lurent donc avec surprise le titre de la Une mais encore plus la suite de l'article.

« **_Les oubliés : les jumeaux Lestrange !_**

 _Mes chers lecteurs et lectrices, mon titre doit vous choquer, vous surprendre et sûrement vous intrigués. Il est pourtant bien vrai. Il est là la preuve que je n'ai pas trouvé d'autres mots pour qualifier la vérité d'une histoire bien triste. Après des semaines de recherches j'ai pu découvrir tous les tenants et aboutissements connus de l'histoire de la famille Lestrange._

 _Il y a de cela treize ans, Rodolphus et Bellatrix Lestrange ont eu des jumeaux, Florentin et Gareth ; qui ont bien failli mourir à la naissance mais qui ont survécu grâce aux bons soins des Médicomages. A peine un mois après cet heureux évènement, les jumeaux furent kidnappés. Une réception avait été donné en l'honneur des jumeaux au manoir Lestrange, et les seules personnes qui restèrent furent Narcissa et Lucius Malfoy comme convenu ainsi qu'Alice et Franck Longbottom qui n'étaient pas en état de rentrer comme Molly et Arthur Weasley. C'est le lendemain matin que Bellatrix et Rodolphus remarquèrent la disparition de Florentin et Gareth. Les Aurors Hennessy Cognac et Noah Ricard furent chargé de l'affaire. Après avoir déclaré que l'un des trois couples était au courant de l'affaire, Dumbledore fit écarter la culpabilité des Weasley et Longbottom en assurant qu'ils étaient des personnes tout à fait respectables._

 _Au plus grand malheureux de Rodolphus et Bellatrix Lestrange, qui voulaient plus que tout revoir leurs bébés, l'affaire fut abandonnée et classée au bout d'une semaine. Les Aurors Cognac et Ricard furent obligés d'annoncer la supposer mort des enfants à un couple qui se retrouva dévasté par la nouvelle. On venait de leur annoncer que leurs bébés qu'ils avaient failli perdre à la naissance étaient supposés morts. Comme pour enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie l'arbre généalogique de la famille ne les dit pas mort, et, au moment où l'affaire avait été classée Molly Weasley mit au monde Frédéric et Georges Weasley. Trois ans plus tard, le kidnapping, Alice et Franck Longbottom furent torturés jusqu'à la folie confirmant l'hypothèse énoncé par Dumbledore quand il innocenta les Weasley et les Longbottom. Son hypothèse était que Rodolphus et Bellatrix Lestrange avaient tués leurs fils et imaginer toute cette histoire pour faire porter le chapeau à ces deux familles._

 _La famille Weasley ne fut pas plus inquiétée que cela par l'histoire même si aucuns suivis de grossesse ne furent trouvés pour celle de Frédéric et Georges Weasley interrogeant certain Auror ayant suivi de loin l'affaire. Les Longbottom ne peuvent plus dire ce qu'ils savaient de cette tragique histoire. Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy ainsi que Rodolphus et Bellatrix Lestrange sont à présent les seules personnes se souvenant encore des jumeaux. Ils espèrent et souhaitent plus que tous les retrouvés. Malheureusement pour le reste de notre communauté et des Aurors cette histoire est tombée dans l'oubli alors que les jumeaux n'ont jamais été retrouvés. Ils sont simplement tombés dans l'oubli sauf pour leurs parents et tante Narcissa Malfoy et son mari._

 _Voilà mes chers lecteurs et lectrices, vous connaissez désormais la tragédie qui a frappé cette famille. Vous connaissez l'histoire des jumeaux oubliés. Celle de Florentin et Gareth Lestrange qui d'après l'arbre généalogique de la famille Lestrange sont encore en vie quelque part loin de leur famille. Comment les Aurors ont-ils pu abandonner cette affaire au bout d'une semaine ? Pourquoi personne n'a rouvert le dossier comme l'ont demandé à de nombreuses reprises leur parents et leur tante ainsi que leur oncle ? Cette année le 1er mars Florentin et Gareth Lestrange ont eu treize ans. Espérons qu'ils pourront passer leur quatorzième anniversaire avec leur famille._

 _C'était Océane Domorp,_

 _Je vous dis à la prochaine, chers lecteurs et lectrices, pour je l'espère de nouvelles informations sur cette bien triste histoire. »_

Fred et Georges se regardèrent avec des questions pleins les yeux. Cet article était peu commun à parler ainsi d'un fait passer. C'était étrange et intriguant. Fred et Georges n'étaient pas idiot ni même bête ou quoique ce soit d'autre que pouvez dire leur mère sur eux. Non, ils ne l'étaient pas. Alors ils comprirent rapidement que les jumeaux Lestrange ne pouvaient être qu'être que chez les Longbottoms ou chez Weasley à moins qu'ils ne soient quelque part dans un orphelinat. Ils comprirent qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être chez les Longbottom car le seul enfant là-bas était Neville Longbottom qui avait onze ans. Il ne restait plus que l'option de l'orphelinat et de chez eux. Bizarrement l'option orphelinat ne leur semblait pas être la bonne car si c'était l'autre option cela expliquerait pourquoi leur ne les aimait pas. Elle ne les aimait pas comme leur autres frères et Ginny. Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi elle était comme ça avec eux. Leur père avait excusé son comportement en disant qu'elle était très occupée avec leurs frères et sœur mais aussi que leurs bêtises l'embêtaient plus qu'autre chose et qu'alors les mots dépassaient sa pensée. Si c'était le cas, elle s'excuserait après mais elle ne le faisait jamais. Ils s'étaient demandé plusieurs fois s'ils étaient vraiment de cette famille. S'ils n'avaient pas été adopté. Cela expliquerait pourquoi leurs parents les confondaient tout le temps ainsi que le comportement de leur mère et celui de leur père qui fermait les yeux sur le comportement de leur mère.

-Fred, Georges… Commença Arthur Weasley

-Papa. Est-ce qu'on est vraiment vos enfants à toi et maman ? Demandèrent les jumeaux d'une même voix

Leur question pétrifia toute la petite famille. Plus personnes ne bougeaient pas même Ron qui aimait manger par-dessus tout. Ils les regardaient avec plein de questions dans les yeux teintés d'horreur. Ron et Ginnerva les regardaient juste avec surprises puisqu'ils n'étaient pas spécialement proche des jumeaux. Et puis, ils n'aimaient pas leur sale manie de tout le temps faire des farces surtout contre eux. Percy, Bill, Charlie et Arthur regardaient les jumeaux avec horreur et peur. Comment pouvaient-ils demandés cela ? Évidemment qu'ils étaient de la famille. Ils les aimaient de tout leur cœur tout autant qu'ils aimaient leurs farces surtout quand elles n'étaient pas contre eux. Pourquoi pensaient-ils cela ? Molly les regarda avec indifférence et méfiance. Il ne fallait pas qu'Arthur découvre tout à cause de ces deux idiots.

-Ne dites pas de bêtises. Vous êtes nos fils et faites partie de cette famille que cela vous plaise ou non. Maintenant passez-moi la Gazette. Dit Molly voulant couper court à la discussion

Elle ne vit donc pas les regarda surpris et horrifié de son mari et de ses autres enfants en dehors de Ron et Ginny qui approuvaient leur mère. Fred et Georges furent blessé par cette réponse si direct. Elle ne leur avait même pas demandé pourquoi ils avaient demandé cela. Non. Tout ce qui lui importait c'était d'avoir le journal et que le repas se passe le plus normalement possible. Arthur ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa douce femme avait répondu de la sorte. Bien sûr que Fred et Georges sont ses fils mais ce n'est pas une raison pour leur dire sur ce ton.

-Fred, Georges. Comme l'a dit votre mère, vous êtes nos fils. Vous faites partie de la famille. Je suis persuadé que vos frères et Ginny vous aimaient autant que votre mère et moi. Dit Arthur

-Pourquoi avoir demandé cela ? Demanda Bill curieux

-On s'est déjà… Commença Fred

-Souvent posé la question. Termina Georges

Arthur, Bill, Percy et Charlie retinrent difficilement un hoquet d'horreur. Comment avaient-ils pu souvent se le demander sans qu'ils n'en sachent rien ? Comment avaient-ils fait pour ne pas voir leur mal-être ? Arthur chercha un moyen de rassurer ces jumeaux. Il voulait les rassurer définitivement qu'ils n'aient plus le moindre doute. Il devait aussi découvrir pourquoi ils avaient posé cette question maintenant et pas à un autre moment ou juste à l'un d'eux.

-Pourquoi avoir demander cela maintenant ? Demanda Charlie

-La gazette parle des jumeaux Lestrange… Dit Georges

-Bizarrement on est né…. Dit Fred

-Une semaine après leur kidnapping… Dit Georges

-Et si c'était nous. Dirent Fred et Georges d'une même voix

-Arrêtez de dire des bêtises. Donnez-moi ce journal. C'est juste un article pour vendre. Dit Molly

-Tiens, m'man. Dit Ron en arrachant la gazette des mains de Georges

-Merci, mon chéri. Dit Molly avant de se mettre à lire la gazette

Elle fut terrifiée parce qu'elle lut. Comment cette journaliste avait-elle osé ? Voilà que les jumeaux se posaient des questions. Albus avait pourtant été clair. Les jumeaux ne devaient jamais découvrir la vérité. Ils ne devaient surtout pas retourner auprès de leur famille de mage noir. Elle n'aurait pas si peur que la vérité soit découverte si seulement Rodolphus et Bellatrix n'avaient pas eu d'enfant ça aurait réglé tout ses problèmes. « Il devrait être interdit à des gens comme Lestrange, Black et Malfoy de faire des enfants. Il n'y a pas idée de laisser ces adeptes de la magie noire d'avoir des petits monstres sources de problèmes. Leurs gênes sont pourries par la magie noire. » pensa-t-elle en priant Merlin pour qu'Arthur trouve une idée pour qu'ils arrêtent de douter et qu'ils puissent passer une journée parfaitement normalement où les jumeaux feraient des farces contre son Ronny et sa petite Ginny alors elle serait obligée de les gronder et de les punir. Elle était si plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle n'entendit pas Arthur dire qu'il lui restait une fiole de potion d'héritage. C'était une potion qui permettait de savoir qui sont nos parents biologiques. Arthur assura à Fred et Georges qu'il ferait le teste avec eux.

-Nous n'avons qu'à le faire tout de suite. Dit Arthur en se levant

Les jumeaux se levèrent aussi et le suivirent à l'étage. Ils entrèrent dans le petit bureau de leur père où celui-ci aime travailler sur des objets moldus pour les ensorceler. Le bureau était très simple. Il y avait des objets de toutes sortes un peu partout, une étagère remplie de livres et potions. L'étagère se trouvait à la gauche du bureau sur lequel donnait la fenêtre. Arthur alla directement vers l'étagère et chercha la fiole dont il avait besoin. Il retint un cri de victoire quand il la trouva.

-Vous avez de la chance. C'est une version concentrée donc grâce à un sort nous aurons deux doses. C'est justement ce dont on a besoin. Dit Arthur avec un sourire victorieux et la fiole dans les mains

-Comment faire… Commença Georges

-Pour utiliser la potion ? Termina Fred

-C'est simple. Je vais jeter le sort ensuite vous mettrez un peu de votre sang dans une fiole et vous la mélangerez bien avant de mettre quelques gouttes sur un parchemin. Expliqua Arthur à ses deux fils

Il jeta le sort sur la fiole et une seconde fiole au liquide mauve clair apparut alors que la première prenait la même teinte. Il tendit les fioles aux jumeaux qui les prirent. Ils les ouvrirent, se blessèrent un doigt et dans un accord commun firent tomber les quelques gouttes dans la fiole. Ils la refermèrent et la mélangèrent bien.

-Ils ne vous restent plus qu'à la mettre sur le parchemin. Attention c'est chacun un parchemin. Dit Arthur en indiquant les parchemins qu'il avait sorti et mit sur le bureau

-C'est l'heure de vérité, frangin. Dirent les jumeaux d'une même voix en se regardant dans les yeux avant de verser un peu de la potion sur leur parchemin

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit brutalement sur Molly qui avait appris par Percy ce qu'était parti faire Arthur et les jumeaux. Elle vit avec horreur le résultat apparaître sur les parchemins. Elle eut envie de les détruire, de leurs empêchés de savoir mais c'était trop tard ils avaient déjà vu le résultat. Les jumeaux furent ébranlés par la vérité qui était apparu sur leur parchemin. Ils le relurent encore une fois n'osant y croire. Arthur ne savait pas quoi penser. Fred prit comme dans un état second son parchemin dans ses mains alors que son jumeau s'approchait de lui pour le lire.

« Florentin Rodolphus Lestrange.

Né le : 1er mars 1978

Mère : Bellatrix Druella Lestrange née Black

Père : Rodolphus Salem Lestrange

Frère (jumeau) : Gareth Rodolphus Lestrange

Parrain : Rabastan Salem Lestrange

Marraine : Narcissa Druella Malfoy née Black »

Sur le parchemin de Georges, il était écrit la même chose sauf que « Florentin » et « Gareth » étaient inversés. Les jumeaux ne savaient pas quoi penser de cette affreuse vérité. Ainsi, ils étaient les enfants de deux célèbres Mangemort qui étaient enfermés à vie à Azkaban. Ils n'étaient pas des Weasley, ils n'avaient sûrement pas leur véritable apparence, leur vie était un mensonge. Ils comprenaient mieux pourquoi leur mère…non…Molly Weasley ne les aimait pas. Elle n'était simplement pas leur mère. Ils étaient juste les enfants de sorciers qu'elle haïssait pour ce qu'ils ont fait à Franck et Alice Longbottom. Ils regardèrent l'homme qu'ils avaient appelés « papa » et c'est là qu'ils surent à son regard qu'il ne savait pas pour eux. Il découvrait en même temps qu'eux la vérité. Arthur leva la tête du parchemin de Georges pour plonger son regard dans celui terrifié et horrifié de sa femme. Il comprit qu'elle savait. Elle savait pour Fred et Georges.

-Tu le savais. Dit Arthur dans un murmure qui retentit dans le silence pesant du petit bureau

-Évidemment. Je savais pour leur monstre de parents. Dit Molly avec hargne

-Pourquoi ? Dit Arthur sur le même ton alors que les jumeaux c'étaient rapproché l'un de l'autre face aux mots durent de celle qui fut leur mère

-Comme si je ne connaissais pas l'identité des parents de mes enfants. Tu es bien bête, Arthur. Maintenant vous deux vous allez aller dans le jardin retirer les gnomes. Cela ne va pas se faire tout seul. Dit Molly

Avant que Fred et Georges n'aient pu dire quoi que ce soit, Arthur avait déjà compris ce que sous-entender sa femme. Elle sous-entendait que ses enfants n'avaient pas les mêmes parents. Arthur se dit qu'il avait besoin de mettre toute cette histoire au clair en même temps qu'il espérait se tromper sur le sous-entendu.

-Non. Les jumeaux n'iront pas retirer les gnomes du jardin. Personne ne le fera. On va tous à Gringotts faire le test de la potion d'héritage. Et ce peu importe combien cela coûtera. Dit Arthur avec une détermination qui surpris les jumeaux et terrifia Molly qui réalisa qu'il n'avait pas bu son thé donc la potion par la même occasion.

-Je te demande pardon. Tu veux faire quoi ? Dit-elle, pas sûre d'avoir bien compris

-J'ai dis que nous allons tous à Gringotts pour faire un test d'héritage aux enfants et prévenir les Malfoy pour les jumeaux. Ils les ont cherchés assez longtemps comme ça. Dit Arthur

-Je vais prévenir les enfants. Dit Molly qui sortit en claquant la porte pour raconter la folie d'Arthur aux enfants

-Fred, Georges. Je suis sincèrement désolé. Je ne savais pas du tout. Qu'importe ce qu'il se passe aujourd'hui vous serait toujours mes fils. Je vous ai aimé comme tel et je vous aimerai toujours comme tel. Dit Arthur en regardant les jumeaux qui ne voulaient pas quitter les bras de leur jumeau

-Allons à Gringotts. Dirent simplement les jumeaux qui ne voulaient pas encore réfléchir à ce que tout cela impliqué

Est-ce que Percy, Charlie et Bill allaient les regarder différemment ? Est-ce que les Malfoy les accepteraient même s'ils avaient grandi chez les Weasley qu'ils détestaient tant ? Qu'est-ce qui allait leur arrivée ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient faire ? Tant de question sans réponse. Fred et Georges reprirent courage et confiance avant de descendre. Quand Bill, Charlie et Percy les virent ; ils comprirent que ce qu'ils pensaient été vrai. Ginny et Ron qui ne connaissaient pas vraiment les jumeaux ne remarquèrent rien c'est pourquoi ils ne comprirent pas pourquoi leurs grand-frères se rapprochés des jumeaux pour leur dire que « tout irait bien », « que cela ne changeait rien », « qu'ils étaient toujours leurs jumeaux », et « qu'ils l'aimaient tel qu'ils sont peu importés le sang qui coule dans leur veines ». Les jumeaux faillirent pleurer à ces mots. Ils les avaient toujours adorés et ils avaient eu tellement peur de les perdre.

-Bon on y va. Dit Molly avec impatience

Elle savait très bien ce qu'ils allaient découvrirent mais elle voulait et devait jouer le plus longtemps possibles le rôle de la bonne mère au foyer totalement innocente de tout crimes. Elle était prise entre deux feux. D'un côté elle ne voulait pas que ses enfants apprennent la vérité sur leur père et de l'autre elle était excité car Arthur allait enfin découvrir qu'elle femme d'exception elle était. Arthur arriva juste aux pieds des escaliers avec dans ses poches bien à l'abri des regards les parchemins de Fred et Georges avec le résultat de la potion.

-On y va par transplanage groupé. Dit Arthur

Ils sortirent des limites de transplanage et se tinrent tous fortement à Arthur qui les fit transplaner sur les grands escaliers extérieurs de Gringotts. Ils entrèrent tous ensemble dans la banque. Là Arthur parla à un gobelin de sa requête qui surpris la créature. Ce que lui demandait Arthur était une chose qu'ils savaient faire mais le plus souvent les sorciers ne venaient les voir que pour des histoires d'argent. Le gobelin lui dit d'attendre avec sa famille et alla chercher le gobelin en charge des comptes Weasley.

-Monsieur et Madame Weasley. Appela un gobelin des plus ordinaires vêtus tout de gris

-Nous vous suivons Monsieur Durkil. Dit Arthur en se levant comme le reste de la famille

Ils suivirent le gobelin jusqu'à son bureau qui était richement décoré comme celui de tous ces collègues sans que cela n'égale la beauté du bureau du Directeur. Le gobelin leur fit signe de s'asseoir sur les différentes chaises qu'il avait fait apparaître en sachant qui venait le voir.

-Bien. Dites-moi pourquoi exactement vous désirez faire un test d'héritage sur chacun de vos enfants ? Dit Durkil

Arthur lui raconta alors ce qui c'était passé ce matin. Il raconta comment les jumeaux avaient douté faire partie de la famille et comment il avait voulu les rassurés. Il expliqua lors de la découverte qu'en faite ils étaient les jumeaux disparut des l'article de la gazette d'aujourd'hui. Il expliqua que l'horreur fut bien plus grande quand Molly a avouée qu'elle était parfaitement au courant. Il se demandait donc ce que sa femme lui cachait d'autre alors c'est pourquoi il voulait faire le test à ses enfants.

-Avez-vous les parchemins avec les résultats de la potion ? Demanda Durkil qui avait lu l'article de ce matin

-Non, ils sont à la maison. Dit aussitôt Molly

-Je les ai emmenés avec moi. Dit Arthur ignorant l'intervention de sa femme et en sortant de ses poches les parchemins

Durkil les observa avec attention pendant plusieurs minutes qui semblèrent être des heures à ses clients. Finalement, il annonça que la potion avait bien fonctionné et que le résultat était absolument vrai. Le gobelin remarqua à ce moment les regards de haine et de dégout des deux plus jeunes vers les jumeaux alors que les trois autres les soutenaient et montraient clairement qu'ils seraient toujours là pour eux. Il ignora ce fait mais le garda dans un coin de sa tête au cas où.

-Je vous propose que nous commencions par les tests puis nous contacterons les Malfoy pour leur faire part de la bonne nouvelle. Proposa Durkil

-C'est une bonne idée. Dit Arthur

Durkil acquiesça et fit venir à lui tout le nécessaire. Cette fois ce ne serait pas grâce à une potion mais grâce à un parchemin ensorcelé avec de la magie sorcière et gobeline. IL expliqua qu'il fallait faire comme la potion sauf que dans ce cas il ne faudrait que quelques gouttes de sang. Ron qui était du genre à foncer tête première commença puis fut suivit de sa petite sœur. C'est sans surprise que le parchemin indiqua qu'ils étaient les enfants d'Arthur et Molly. Puis ce fut les trois autres frères et là ce fut la catastrophe. Durkil eut pitié d'Arthur qui perdait ces couleurs comme les trois frères. Molly regardait les résultats avec indifférence. Ron et Ginny n'en avaient rien à faire. Fred et Georges soutenaient leurs frères de cœur si ce n'est de sang. Les parchemins indiquaient respectivement :

« Bill Arthur Dumbledore

Né le : 29 novembre 1970

Mère : Molly Weasley née Prewett

Père : Albus Dumbledore

Parrain : Aucun

Marraine : Aucune »

« Charlie Arthur Verpey

Né le : 12 décembre 1972

Mère : Molly Weasley née Prewett

Père : Ludo Verpey

Parrain : Aucun

Marraine : Aucune »

« Perceval Arthur Fudge

Né le : 22 août 1976

Mère : Molly Weasley née Prewett

Père : Cornélius Fudge

Parrain : Aucun

Marraine : Dolorès Jane Ombrage »

Arthur se tourna lentement vers sa femme. Il n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux tous ces enfants étaient ceux d'autres, sa vie de famille n'était que tromperie et mensonge. Il n'avait jamais rien vu ni même soupçonné de ces infidélités. Pourtant, elle l'avait au moins fait quatre fois comme le témoigner les parchemins. Il la regarda comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait. Et c'était bien l'impression qu'il avait. Durkil observait ce qui se passait en silence. Il ne comprenait pas comment ce gentil bonhomme qu'est Arthur Weasley. Il regardait les cinq frères découvrant que leur vie est un mensonge se soutenir mutuellement au mieux de leurs capacités alors que les deux plus jeunes n'en avaient rien à faire. Durkil était persuadé que les deux cadets, les deux enfants d'Arthur allaient soutenir leur mère contre vents et marées.

-Comment ? Comment as-tu pu faire ? Pourquoi je n'ai rien vu ? Est-ce que leurs pères le savent faisant de moi la risée du Ministère ? Réponds-moi ! Dit Arthur d'une voix brisée mais néanmoins colérique

-Quoi ?! Il est où le problème ?! J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour notre famille. Tu crois qu'on obtient comment des faveurs ou avantages ? Non. Tu ne sais pas car tu es un idiot aveugle, mon pauvre Arthur. Quant à leur père évidemment qu'ils le savent. Si Albus ne savait pas pour Bill, il ne payerait pas Poudlard. Si Cornélius ne savait pas pour Percy il ne donnerait pas aides familiales pour Percy plus importantes que pour les autres familles. Si Ludo ne savait pas pour Charlie, il n'aiderait pas à payer ses fournitures scolaires. Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Malgré cela Ron et Ginny profite des avantages de leurs frères mais pas Fred et Georges. Ils ne sont pas comme nous. Ils ne sont que des aimants à problèmes comme leurs monstres de parents. Dit Molly avec colère disant enfin ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur sans savoir qu'un scarabée se trouvé caché dans les plis de ses vêtements

-Pourquoi ? On aurait pu s'en sortir par nos propres moyens. En plus tu les appels par leur prénom. Tu les revois encore c'est cela ?

-Évidemment que je les vois encore. Comment les tenir au courant de ce que deviennent leur fils ? Pourquoi je ne les appellerais pas par leur prénom ? Ils sont toujours mieux placés dans le monde du travail que toi. Dit Molly en pensant que le plan d'Albus pour les jumeaux devrait aller voir au Diable

En plus, elle était amoureuse de Ludo et elle voulait plus que tout vivre avec lui mais son mariage avec Arthur et la vérité caché sur les enfants l'en empêchaient. Mais maintenant plus rien ne la retiendrait pour aller dans les bras de son amour. Elle n'avait épousé Arthur que pour son rang et plaire à sa famille. Elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle veut et dire tout ce qu'elle a sur le cœur. Elle n'en avait rien à faire de blesser les jumeaux.

-Tu as détruit notre famille pour… une place dans le monde du travail ? Dit Arthur incrédule avant de se reprendre_ Maître Durkil ! Je déclare en ce jour et en cet instant divorcé de manière officielle et définitive de Molly Prewett. Connaissant Ronald et Ginerva comme je les connais ils voudront aller avec leur mère alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Bill, Charlie et Perceval peuvent apprendre à connaître leur père s'ils le souhaitent je ne les en empêcherai pas. Ils peuvent rester avec moi ou leur mère c'est eux qui choisiront. Frédéric et Georges ou devrais-je dire Florentin et Gareth rencontreront les Malfoy et s'ils veulent partir avec leur véritable famille qu'il en soit ainsi. Mais la porte du Terrier, que je garde, leur serra toujours ouverte. Dit Arthur d'une voile sur et irrévocable pendant que Durkil prenait note

L'acte de divorce fut rapidement rédigé puisque le gobelin savait parfaitement comment faire cela en règle. Il demanda aux trois frères ce qu'ils voulaient faire. Ils dirent vouloir rester au Terrier avec Arthur et que peut-être ils essayeraient à apprendre à connaître leur père. Ron et Ginny ne dirent rien sur le fait de rester avec leur mère et ce fut acter de la sorte. Durkil dit qu'Arthur n'avait qu'à signer et le divorce prendrait aussitôt effet puisque la cause était l'infidélité. Molly vit comme dans un état second Arthur signé le document avant qu'elle ne sente en elle les liens de son mariage à Arthur se brisaient. Elle se retint de sauter de joie en pensant qu'elle allait enfin pouvoir faire ce qu'elle voulait avec Ludo mais avant elle avait quelque chose à régler.

-Vous trois ! Bill ! Charlie ! Et toi, Perceval ! Vous n'êtes que des fils ingrats ! Quand je pense que je vous ai élevé, que je vous ai nourri, blanchi et logé. C'est comme ça que vous me remerciez ? En restant avec un homme qui n'a aucun lien avec. Ce piètre homme alors que vos pères sont de grands hommes respectables et influents. Ce doit être à cause des jumeaux si vous vous comportez de la sorte. Enfin ! Cela n'a pas d'importance quand vous rencontrerez vos pères vous reviendrez sur le droit chemin. En attendant ; Ron et Ginny nous rentrons au Terrier récupérer nos affaires. Nous irons chez Ludo. Dit Molly avec colère avant de se lever, sous le regard choqué de son ex-mari et de ses trois fils qui avaient l'impression de la voir pour la première fois ; emportant avec elle Ron et Ginny ainsi que le scarabée qui repris forme humaine dehors

Rita Skeeter transplana pour la gazette au même moment où Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy sortaient d'une cheminée de Gringotts. Ils avaient été appelés pour une affaire urgente les demandant le plus rapidement possible à Gringotts. Ils avaient Draco à Severus, avec réticence de la part de Lucius, et ils étaient parti pour Gringotts. Là un gobelin vient à leur rencontre et les guida dans un dédale de couloir rempli de bureau. Pendant ce temps-là dans le bureau de Durkil, Arthur avait demandé si on pouvait rendre aux jumeaux leur véritables apparences. Durkil avait dis que c'était possible. Il demanda aux jumeaux s'ils le voulaient. Leurs frères de cœur leur donnèrent leur soutient en disant que cela ne changeait vraiment rien pour eux. Alors les jumeaux dirent « oui ». Ils allaient le faire ensemble comme ils faisaient tout. Durkil chercha ce qui leur donné cette apparence pour mieux trouver le contre-sort. Il n'eut besoin que d'une potion pour chaque jumeau et le tour fut joué. La potion finit de faire effet au même moment que la porte sur Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy en personne. La première chose qu'ils virent ce ne fut pas Arthur et ces trois fils. Non, ce fut les deux garçons de treize ans. Ils étaient dos à eux. Ils avaient semblent-ils une peau claire. Ils avaient des cheveux brun foncé comme Rodolphus mais légèrement bouclés comme ceux de Bella. Ils leur tombés sur leurs larges épaules.

-Florentin ? Gareth ? Murmura Narcissa n'osant en croire ses yeux

Les deux garçons se retournèrent légèrement en l'entendant. Ils ne se tournèrent pas complètement mais assez pour voir qu'ils avaient le visage fin mais fort de Rodolphus, les lèvres fines et rouges comme Bellatrix, un nez droit, des yeux identiques de loin. Leurs yeux étaient noirs avec des reflets gris. En fait, Florentin avait des yeux gris aux reflets noirs, et, Gareth les avaient noirs avec des reflets gris. Ils semblaient incertains comme s'ils ne savaient pas quoi faire. Ils regardèrent Narcissa s'approchait d'eux. Elle leur sourit doucement et plongea son regard dans le leur. Elle vit les nuances et différences dans leur regards. Elle sourit encore plus, ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes. Elle tourna son regard bleu-gris dans celui gris de Lucius avant de dire d'une voix vibrante d'émotion :

-C'est eux. Nous les avons retrouvés, Lucius.

Elle se retourna vers les jumeaux et les pris dans ses bras alors que Lucius se tenait fortement à sa canne alors qu'il répétait « nous les avons retrouvés » d'une voix tout aussi vibrante que celle de sa tendre femme même si cela ne se remarquait pas pour ceux qui ne le connaissait. Fred et Georges ne savaient pas trop quoi faire avant de décider d'un regard de se laisser aller à cette tendre étreinte si différent de celles de Molly. Durkil, Arthur, Bill, Charlie et Percy observaient la scène avec tendresse. Ils regardaient Lucius répétait la phrase de sa femme, et, cette-dernière dire en boucle « on vous a retrouvé, mes chéris. Enfin ! ».

* * *

Une Reviews?

Des attentes? Des propositions?...Je suis tout ouïe


	18. Rencontres et surprise à poil

Salut, tout le monde

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews cela fait super plaisir.

Voici un nouveau chapitre qui a simplement été relu donc désolé s'il reste des fautes.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 18: Rencontres et surprise à poil**

Narcissa se détacha des jumeaux et les regarda dans les yeux en caressant leur joue. Lucius en profita pour se remettre de ses émotions et s'approcher de sa douce femme. Il poussa doucement sa femme à prendre l'un des sièges libres. Il observa enfin les personnes présentes pour voir Arthur Weasley et ses trois fils aînés. Il remarqua qu'ils semblaient heureux et à la fois tristes. Lucius se demanda pourquoi mais ce n'était pas sa priorité. Il se tourna vers le gobelin qui les avait convoqués et dit :

-Expliquez-nous comment vous les avez retrouvés ?

Et là, Durkil raconta ce qui s'était. Il expliqua comment Arthur était venu avec sa famille et qu'il avait expliqué le test de la potion d'héritage. Durkil ne parla des découvertes qui avaient été faite sur la famille Weasley. Mais il mit un point d'honneur à expliquer que c'était sous le soutien des trois fils et du père qu'ils avaient accepté de prendre la potion qui leur rendrait leur véritable apparence. Lucius remercia presque les Weasley d'avoir persuadé les jumeaux de reprendre leur véritable apparence. Certains auraient pu pensé que Narcissa et Lucius (enfin surtout Lucius) allaient faire toute une histoire à cause du fait que les jumeaux aient grandi avec la famille Weasley qu'ils ne portaient pas dans leur cœur mais ils n'en firent rien. Ils étaient trop heureux de les avoir retrouvés. La seule chose qu'ils voulaient c'était apprendre à les connaître et peut-être pouvoir enfin les ramener à la maison s'ils acceptaient. Quand Durkil eut fini d'expliquer toute l'histoire, il laissa à ce petit monde le temps de digérer les explications.

-Merci de nous avoir permis de les retrouver. Dit Narcissa sous le hochement de tête de Lucius

-De rien. Dit Arthur qui ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre

-Qu'est-ce qui va se passait maintenant ? Demandèrent quelque peu timidement les jumeaux brisant le silence s'installant entre eux

-Eh bien… Commença Narcissa en demandant du regard de l'aide à son mari

-Vous pourriez apprendre à nous connaître. Et peut-être même venir vivre avec nous. Dit Lucius

-Mais ne vous inquiétez pas mes petits chéris, on ira à votre rythme. Tout cela doit être étrange et très nouveau pour vous. On ne vous poussera pas. Les rassura Narcissa en voyant dans leur regard que cela allait vraiment trop vite pour eux

-Et si vous passiez un peu de temps avec eux aujourd'hui. Proposa Bill

-Ce serait une bonne idée. Dit Arthur qui voulait que les jumeaux retrouvent leur famille mais qui espérait en même temps qu'ils ne les oublieraient pas

Florentin et Gareth ne savaient pas quoi faire. D'une part tout cela était trop nouveau et étrange pour eux alors ils avaient envie de retrouver la sécurité et le réconfort de leur chambre dans ce qui fut pendant toutes ces années leur maison. Ils n'arrivaient pas à y voir claire dans leur tête, à si faire à leur vie de mensonge. Une part d'eux voulaient apprendre à connaître leur véritable famille mais de l'autre ils étaient terrifiés. La seule chose qui les rassurait c'était qu'on les laissait aller à leur rythme.

-Oui. Dit Florentin après avoir obtenu l'accord de son jumeau

-C'est super ! S'exclama Narcissa avec un grand sourire

-Mais... Commença Gareth ne semblant pas très sûr de lui

-Mais ? L'encouragea Lucius

-Est-ce que Bill ou Charlie peut venir avec nous ? Demanda Gareth prenant sous courage en main

-Bien sûr. L'un d'eux peut venir. Dit Lucius sous le regard approbateur de Narcissa

-Très bien. Lequel d'entre vous veut aller avec eux ? Dit Percy qui voulait pour le moment juste retrouver sa chambre à la maison et réfléchir à toutes les découvertes qu'ils avaient fait

Bill et Charlie se regardèrent pour savoir lequel allait aller avec eux. Charlie n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient et puis il voulait vraiment savoir comment aller se comporter les Malfoy avec Florentin et Gareth. Bill n'avait pas non plus de problème avec le fait d'accompagner les jumeaux mais il était vrai que comme Percy, il avait besoin réfléchir à tout ce qui venait de se passer.

-Je vais venir avec vous. Dit finalement Charlie

C'est sur ces mots que tout le monde se leva. Ils saluèrent Durkil et quittèrent son bureau. Une fois sortie, Arthur reparti avec Percy et Bill non sans avoir fait promettre à Charlie de revenir au Terrier et avec les jumeaux si ceux-ci le voulaient. Arthur et ses deux fils partirent donc pour le Terrier alors que Narcissa proposait d'emmener tout le monde discuter autour d'une bonne glace. Ils acceptèrent tous avec joie et partir donc chez Glaces Florian Fortarôme. Pendant ce temps, Molly avait retrouvé Ludo Verpey qui l'avait accueilli avec plaisir surtout en prenant que son cher fils Charlie savait enfin qu'il est son père. Ludo espérait donc pouvoir rapidement le rencontrer et lui parler en face à face. Au même moment, Rita Skeeter tapait son prochain article sur sa machine à écrire comme si elle était possédée par le Diable en personne. Elle n'aimait pas Dumbledore pas même Cornélius Fudge alors si elle pouvait les casser tous les deux dans un même article tout en prenant sa revanche sur Océane, elle n'allait pas se gêner.

XxxXxxX

Harry courrait dans la forêt de la réserve. Il faisait une partie amicale de paintball avec les gars de la réserve. Et il espérait bien pouvoir gagner. Il n'avait encore jamais gagné contre eux. Le plus souvent c'était Sam qui gagné. Harry n'entendit pas derrière, il se retourna et vit Jake et Seth. Harry se prépara à tirer mais ils tirèrent avant lui. Il ne réussit pas à éviter les tirs. Il se retrouva donc très coloré avec le rose et le jaune qu'il avait gagné et qui ne s'accordait pas du tout avec son tee-shirt vert.

-On t'a eu, Harry ! Rigola Jake

-Peut-être mais la partie n'est pas terminée. Renchérit Harry refusant de perdre

-Ne te fais pas de mal voyons. Tu perds tout le temps. Dit Seth

-On verra bien ! S'exclama Harry en tirant sur eux

Jake et Seth l'avaient senti venir et avait réussi à esquiver les tirs faisant bougonner Harry. Ce-dernier parti en bougonnant avec l'idée en tête d'au moins réussir à toucher l'un d'eux. Il n'était pas dit qu'il perdrait en plus Sam lui avait assuré qu'il pourrait donner un gage à la personne qu'il aurait touché. Ce fait motiver encore plus Harry. Il continua à marcher dans la forêt faisant attention à ne pas passer la frontière que lui avait interdit de passer Tonton Billy et Sam. Il savait qu'un groupe de vampire vivaient de l'autre côté de la frontière. Il ne voulait pas spécialement les rencontrer. Il connaissait un peu les vampires mais cela il ne les connaissait pas, et puis son tonton Billy et Sam lui avaient dit de ne pas aller là-bas c'est qu'il y avait bien une raison. Harry continuait sa progression en tirant discrètement quand il le pouvait. Il finit debout sur un rondin avec l'intention de tirer sur Paul qui passait par là. Harry allait tirer quand le rondin roula sous ses pieds l'emportant avec lui dans la pente. Harry ne put s'empêcher de crier sous la surprise.

-HARRY ! Cria Paul en le voyant tomber

Harry tomba lourdement au sol. Il se releva en grimaçant. Il ne s'était peut-être rien casser, à première vue, mais il avait bien mal. Il chercha du regard qui avait crier son prénom avant de plonger son regard dans celui noir et inquiet de Paul.

-Tout va bien, Paul. Je ne suis pas blessé. Dit fortement Harry pour qu'il l'entend

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Bien. Tu as traversé la frontière par accident. Tu ne devrais pas avoir de problème puisque tu n'es pas un Quileute. Mais rentre quand même rapidement à la réserve.

-Ok. Je vais faire ça. Tu peux prévenir Jake et les autres pour moi, s'il-te-plaît ?

-J'allais le faire. Fais attention à toi. Dit Paul avant de partir

Harry le regarda partir avant de partir à son tour dans le sens inverse. Il marcha en essayant de suivre la frontière. Il marcha un long moment en faisant attention aux bruits qui l'entourer. Un bruit derrière lui le fit sursauter. Il essaya de reculer mais se prit les pieds dans une racine et tomba en arrière.

-Aie. Murmura Harry

-Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda une voix douce

Harry, qui massait sa cheville douloureuse, releva la tête pour plonger son regard dans un regard vert avec des reflets dorés. Il remonta son regard sur le visage translucide de l'inconnu. Il avait des cheveux couleurs bronze légèrement bouclés, un sourire fin et des lèvres rouges, un visage fin mais droit. Il semblait soucieux de son état.

-Oui. Je n'avais pas vu la branche. Lui sourit Harry en attrapant la main qu'il lui tendait

-Tu es sûr ? Demanda l'inconnu soucieux

-Certain. Merci, monsieur ? Dit Harry

-Pardon, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je suis Edward Cullen, enchanté. Et toi ?

-Je suis Harry Potter-Black. Je ferai mieux d'y aller. Mon oncle va s'inquiéter. Merci, beaucoup. Dit Harry retirant sa main de celle froide d'Edward

Harry avait très bien compris qui était la personne en face de lui quand il lui avait dit son nom de famille. Il savait donc qu'il avait l'un des fils de Carlisle Cullen en face de lui. Il savait aussi que comme son père Edward était un vampire. Edward étant télépathe, entendait tout ce que pensait le jeune garçon devant lui. Il fut donc surpris de découvrir qu'il savait que sa famille était une famille de vampire. Il le vit le petit se reculer pour partir comme il l'avait dit mais il faillit tomber une nouvelle fois à cause de sa cheville douloureuse. Edward grâce à sa vitesse rattrapa Harry avant qu'il ne tombe.

-Merci. Le sourit timidement Harry

-Je crois que tu t'es fait mal en tombant. Dit Edward en l'aidant à se relever

-Je crois. Mais il faut vraiment que je rentre. Dit Harry qui se rappela avoir promis à Paul de ne pas trainer

-Je comprends. Mais avec ta cheville blesser se ne sera pas simple surtout qu'on est au cœur de la forêt. Dit Edward faisant fit de la pensée qu'il avait intercepter sur la promesse faite à ce Quileute répondant au nom de Paul

-Je ne peux pas rester. Mon oncle va vraiment s'inquiéter. Si tu me passes un bout de bois, je pourrais rentrer en m'appuyant dessus. Dit Harry en cherchant du regard un morceau de bois qui pourrait faire l'affaire

-Écoutes, on n'est pas très loin de chez moi. Mon père est médecin et il est à la maison aujourd'hui. Tu n'as cas venir avec moi ? Proposa Edward

-Je… Je suppose que vous avez une voiture ? Demanda Harry en voyant qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas le laisser seul dans la forêt

-Oui. Tu veux que je te ramène chez ton oncle ? Proposa Edward qui comprenait qu'Harry ne voulait pas rester plus que nécessaire dans cette forêt avec une famille de vampire

-Oui, s'il-te-plaît. Dit Harry acceptant sa proposition

Edward aida donc Harry à traverser la forêt sans qu'il ne s'appuie sur sa cheville. Ils avancèrent plutôt lentement sans vraiment parler. Edward entendait les pensées d'Harry qui pensait qu'il ne devait pas être trop tarder. Ils arrivèrent devant une belle villa avec de nombreuses baies vitrées et une belle voiture noire de marque garer devant.

-Je vais attendre dehors que tu ailles chercher les clés de la voiture. Dit Harry

-Mon père peut jeter un coup d'œil à ta cheville. Proposa encore une fois Edward

Au même moment, un homme blond avec des yeux bleus aux reflets dorés sortit sur la terrasse de la maison. Aussitôt son regard se posa sur Edward et Harry. Ce-dernier ne savait pas trop quoi penser de ce qui lui arrivait. D'un côté, il voulait rentrer à la réserve pour ne pas inquiéter Jake et les autres. De l'autre, Edward était gentil et il avait mal à sa cheville. Il savait que Carlisle Cullen était le médecin de la ville. Et il n'avait jamais entendu parler de problème avec lui laissant sous-entendre ou imaginer qu'il puisse être un vampire.

-Edward ! Un problème ? Dit Carlisle

Avant qu'Edward n'ait eu le temps de répondre, un autre vampire apparut. Il avait l'air plus pâle que les deux autres. Il avait des cheveux blonds comme le miel et des yeux bruns aux reflets dorés. Il posa son regard sur et Harry et chuchota à son père que le jeune humain avait mal à la cheville et au dos. Carlisle acquiesça si discrètement que si l'oncle Marcus n'était pas un vampire il ne l'aurait pas remarqué.

-Harry ici présent s'est blessé à la cheville dans la forêt. Je vais le ramener chez son oncle comme il l'a accepté. Dit Edward

-Je suis médecin. Je peux vous soigner, jeune homme. Dit Carlisle

-Je vous remercie, monsieur. Mais j'ai promis à mon oncle de ne pas rentrer trop tard. Dit Harry

-Ne va-t-il pas s'inquiéter de vous voir blesser ? Demanda Carlisle en sachant très bien que c'était un coup bas mais il n'avait jamais supporté de savoir que quelqu'un souffrait surtout quand il pouvait lui venir en aide à cette personne

-Sûrement. Reconnut Harry qui ne voulait pas inquiéter sa famille

-Allez, venez ! Je vais m'occuper de votre cheville et après Edward ou moi-même vous ramènera chez vous. Lui dit Carlisle en lui souriant

-Très bien, monsieur. Mais je ne reste pas plus que nécessaire.

-C'est entendu. Venez dans le salon. On sera mieux pour regarder cette cheville.

C'est sur ces mots qu'Edward accompagna Harry jusqu'à son père sur la terrasse. Là, il partit faire un tour avec le deuxième fils de Carlisle répondant au nom de Jasper. Carlisle fit entrer Harry dans la maison qui était très moderne et bien équipé. Il le conduisit jusqu'au salon où il le fit s'asseoir dans le canapé. Il lui demanda de l'attendre là, le temps qu'il aille chercher son matériel. Harry attendit en essayant de ne pas observer la pièce principale comme le ferait un voleur.

-Bonjour, jeune homme. Dit une voix douce le faisant sursauter

Harry se retourna pour tomber sur une jeune femme magnifique. Elle avait de long cheveux couleurs caramel faisant ressortir ses yeux bruns aux reflets dorés. Elle était aussi pâle qu'Edward, Jasper et Carlisle mais cela ne se voyait pas vraiment tellement elle souriait. En la regardant Harry eut l'impression d'avoir face à lui l'incarnation même de la douceur et de la gentillesse.

-Bonjour, madame. Lui sourit Harry

-Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda-t-elle

-Je me suis blesser la cheville en forêt et monsieur Carlisle a proposé de me soigner avant de me ramener chez mon oncle. Lui répondit Harry

-Oh ! Carlisle ne devrait pas tarder à revenir. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Je vous remercie mais ça ira.

-Comme tu veux. Si tu veux quelque chose, dis-le-moi. Dit-elle avant de monter à l'étage

-Oui, madame. Dit simplement Harry la regardant monter l'escalier

-Appelles-moi, Esmée. Sourit-elle avant de disparaître à l'étage au même moment Carlisle revient avec une trousse de soin

Il s'assit sur la table basse en même temps qu'il posait sa trousse de soin sur la table.

-Bien, on va regarder cette cheville. Lui sourit Carlisle en lui prenant sa jambe et remontant son pantalon juste assez pour bien voir sa cheville

Il observa minutieusement la cheville. Il remarqua d'abord qu'elle était un peu gonflée. Harry le laissa faire son travail en regardant par moment autour de lui. Il ne savait pas quoi faire en attendant. Finalement, C arlisle posa le pied d'Harry sur ses jambes et se tourna légèrement pour ouvrir sa trousse médicale. En le voyant faire, Harry sut qu'il avait trouvé ce qu'il avait et donc qu'il ne tarderait pas à être ramener chez son oncle. Harry savait qu'il ne pouvait pas leur demander de l'amener à la réserve ou encore chez son oncle Rem. Il décida donc que le plus sage était qu'il le dépose au manoir de son père.

-Tu t'es simplement tordu la cheville. Cela arrive mais il va falloir la laisser reposer. Dit Carlisle en commençant à soigner la cheville d'Harry

-Ça passera rapidement ? Demanda Harry

-Si tu n'appuies pas dessus et que tu fais attention, cela ne devrait durer que quatre ou cinq jours. Mais, je te rassure d'ici deux jours cela aura dégonflé. Répondit Carlisle

-D'accord. Répondit simplement Harry le laissant finir

Carlisle termina de s'occuper de sa cheville et lui demanda si en tombant il ne s'était pas fait mal ailleurs. Harry avoua donc s'être un peu fait mal au dos alors Carlisle regarda. Il vit qu'il n'avait rien de bien grave juste à joli bleu qui commençait à apparaître. Il demanda à Harry de se retourner et de retirer son tee-shirt pour pouvoir lui appliquer une pommade qui aiderait à faire disparaître le bleu.

-C'est bon, j'ai fini. Tu peux remettre ton tee-shirt. Lui dit Carlisle

-Merci. Lui sourit Harry en remettant son tee-shirt

-Il n'y a pas de quoi. Je me lave les mains et range ma trousse de soin et après je te ramène chez toi comme on l'avait convenu.

-Merci, Carlisle.

Carlisle partit faire ce qu'il venait de dire. Harry soupira presque de soulagement en sachant qu'il allait bientôt rentrer. Ce n'est pas qu'il avait peur d'Edward ou Carlisle ou même Esmée non c'est juste qu'il ne voulait pas inquiéter Sam et les autres. Il était toujours assis dans le canapé quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Edward et le jeune homme aux cheveux couleurs miel.

-Salut, Harry. Ça va mieux ta cheville ? Dit Edward en lui souriant

-Salut. Oui, ça va mieux. Ton père m'a soigné ma cheville tordu et mis de la pommade à mon dos.

-Cool. Je vais pouvoir te ramener chez ton oncle si tu veux. Au fait, laisses-moi te présenter Jasper, mon frère. Dit Edward en indiquant le jeune homme à côté de lui

-Je suis ravis de faire votre connaissance, Jasper. Je m'appel Harry Potter-Black. Se présenta-t-il

-Enchanté. Dit simplement Jasper avant de s'éloigner non le saluer

-Ah, Edward ! J'allais reconduire ton ami chez lui. Dit Carlisle en entrant dans le salon

-Je peux le faire si tu veux. Proposa Edward

Carlisle regarda son fils et son invité en voyant que ce-dernier ne s'opposait pas à cette proposition il décida de laisser Edward ramener Harry. Esmée qui avait entendu cela descendit, comme si de rien n'était, et dit « au-revoir » au petit brun. Harry remercia encore une fois Carlisle pour ses soins avant de lui dire « au-revoir » et de suivre Edward dehors. Edward sortit sa voiture, monta dans celle-ci et partit quand Harry fut monter. Celui-ci lui servit de GPS pour aller jusqu'à la maison de son oncle. Edward et Harry ne discutèrent pas beaucoup en chemin simplement de quelques petites choses banales. Edward apprit donc qu'Harry passait juste quelques jours chez son oncle mais que le reste de l'année il vivait en Angleterre avec son père. Il découvrit aussi qu'Harry avait une cousine avec qui il allait dans la même école. Harry en revanche appris qu'Edward avait encore deux sœurs et un frère. Edward lui parla rapidement d'Alice, Rosalie et Emmett. Harry découvrit donc un peu plus cette famille dont il avait déjà entendu parler à cause de leur régime alimentaire.

-Il faut que tu prennes le chemin de terre à gauche. Dit soudain Harry

Edward mit donc son clignotant et tournant comme il venait de lui indiquer. Il roula sur le chemin de terre qui n'était pas facile à traverser à cause de son état.

-Ton oncle n'a jamais pensé à refaire ce chemin ? Demanda Edward

-Non. Mon oncle n'aime pas cette idée. Il dit qu'il est mieux ainsi et que personne ne vient l'embêter comme ça. Mentit un peu Harry puisque si son père n'avait jamais refait le chemin c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas de voiture

Edward remarqua qu'un vieux manoir en très bon état se dresser fièrement au bout du chemin. Il s'arrêta devant les impressionnantes grilles portant deux blasons. C'était le blason des Potter et des Black mais cela Edward ne le savait pas.

-On rentre comment ? Demanda Edward

-Je vais ouvrir le portail comme ça tu pourras faire plus facilement demi-tour. Dit Harry avant d'ouvrir la portière

Il descendit et marcha vers les grilles. Il posa sa main sur la serrure laissant les barrières de protection reconnaître sa magie. Cela ne prit pas plus de cinq minutes. Il sortit ensuite une clé de sa poche et donna un coup de clé. Il ouvrit ensuite les deux portes et s'écarta pour qu'Edward puisse entrer. Quand il fut entrer Harry hésita à refermer les grilles mais les laissa ouverte cependant il laissa les barrières se remettre en place. Il alla ensuite jusqu'à la voiture d'Edward. Il n'eut pas le temps de donner un petit coup à sa vitre que celui-ci l'abaissa.

-Je te remercie de m'avoir ramené, Edward. Tu peux rentrer chez toi.

-Tu es sûr ? Demanda Edward qui trouvait étrange de ne pas voir le fameux oncle arriver

-Je suis certain. Je peux me débrouiller.

-Où est ton oncle ? Je croyais que tu devais rentrer rapidement ? Dit Edward qui commençait à croire que ce manoir est vide

-Mon oncle est sûrement à l'intérieur. Il n'aime pas vraiment la compagnie. Encore merci de m'avoir ramené. Dit Harry en lui souriant

Edward accepta sa réponse surtout quand il vit dans son esprit un homme avec des cicatrices sur le visage et dans un beau salon avec une bonne tasse de thé, des gâteaux secs et un bon livre. Il avait vu la représentation qu'Harry se faisait de Rémus Lupin. Il le voyait comme quelqu'un de tranquille aimant lire avec quelques gâteaux qu'il faisait lui-même et une tasse de thé. Avant qu'il ne le rencontre c'était comme ça que le lui décrivait son père alors cette image était resté.

-Très bien. Cela m'a fait plaisir de t'aider. Au-revoir, Harry. Dit Edward avant de redémarrer le moteur pour faire demi-tour

Harry le regarda faire et se posta à côté des grilles pour les refermer. Il referma les grilles et le regarda partir en murmurant qu'il espérait pouvoir le revoir. Bien sûr Edward l'entendit et sourit à cette idée qui lui plaisait beaucoup. Le peu qu'il avait vu d'Harry avait suffit à lui faire apprécier le petit brun. Harry referma les grilles derrière la voiture d'Edward et partit vers le manoir. Il savait déjà qu'il ne trouverait pas de chouette dans le manoir son père et lui étaient parti avec les leur.

-Rik ! Appela Harry

-Que peux faire, Rik, pour le petit maître ? Demanda l'elfe en apparaissant

-J'aimerais que tu ailles voir mon oncle Bill et que tu lui dises qu'Edward Cullen m'a déposé au manoir de papa. Dis-leur aussi que je vais bien et que je n'ai pas voulu qu'Edward me ramène à la réserve. Dit Harry

-Rik va faire ce que le petit maître désir. Dit-il avant de disparaître dans un « pop »

Harry appela un autre elfe pour qu'il aille dire à peu près la même chose à Rémus puisqu'il ne savait pas quand celui-ci devait passer à la réserve le récupérer. Il se mit ensuite en quête d'une potion anti-douleur qu'il prit avec plaisir. La médecine moldue s'était bien mais il préférait largement celle sorcière. Ne sachant pas quoi prendre d'autre comme potion ou baume à appliquer, il décida d'attendre de revoir son oncle Rem qui s'y connaissait beaucoup plus que lui. Harry se prit un bon roman qu'il lut jusqu'à ce que Jake ne débarque accompagnait de Paul et Sam. Paul était inquiet puisqu'il était celui qui l'avait vu tomber tandis que Sam était toujours du genre protecteur et il venait aux nouvelles. Finalement, Paul et Jake restèrent avec lui alors que Sam repartait rassurer les autres. Quand Rémus arriva au manoir, il trouva les trois enfants entrain de jouer au Monopoly.

XxxXxxX

Pendant que Rémus s'occupait d'Harry après sa partie et qu'il s'était assuré que les enfants étaient bien repartis chez eux, Sirius menait sa petite vie avec William mais en oubliant pas cette histoire de Troll qu'il surveillait de prés. D'ailleurs à la suite de l'article de La Gazette, il avait décidé de rencontrer sa cousine Narcissa pour discuter de cette histoire et essayer de comprendre ce que cela signifiait. A Volterra, Ange s'était assurer que les dossiers d'Harry et de Julith étaient bien parvenu à Igor et depuis elle profitait simplement de sa famille sans pour autant ne pas avoir arrêter de se tenir au courant de se qui se passer en Angleterre.

Angleterre justement, Poudlard vide de ses élèves grouillait néanmoins de monde. Les personnes en charge de s'assurer de la mise à niveau des protections et de sécurité de l'école avaient décidé de la passer au peigne fin. Il fouillait donc chaque chambre, chaque appartement, chaque salle de classe, chaque couloir. Bref, ils ne laissaient rien au hasard quitte à vérifier par deux fois les endroits. Ils refusaient catégoriquement qu'on les accuse d'avoir permis la réouverture d'une école dangereuse. Ils avaient fait une liste de toutes les choses qui était à faire et la liste était vraiment longue.

-Ils nous restent quoi à vérifier ? Demanda Madame Chantilly en charge de cette affaire

-Ils nous restent seulement le troisième étage que le professeur Dumbledore a interdit aux élèves. Répondit un homme avec elle

-Très bien. Allons vérifier cela qu'on puisse donner notre rapport à Madame Bones. Dit-elle

Ils montèrent les différents escaliers pour atteindre ce fameux étage. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de celui-ci et grâce à quelques sorts ils découvrirent qu'il y avait des sort repousse élève mais qu'il y en avait un qui était là pour attirer Harry Potter ici. Intrigué et méfiant, ils ouvrirent la porte et entrèrent dans un couloir sombre et faiblement éclairé. Ils le traversèrent et trouvèrent une autre porte. L'homme se dévoua pour l'ouvrir et remarqua comme sa collègue qu'il n'y avait pas de protection particulière puisqu'un simple Alhomora avait suffi. Ils ouvrirent la porte et là ils se retrouvèrent face à un cerbère. Il était immense et terrifiant avec son poil noir, ses trois têtes aux yeux jaunes et aux crocs pointus brillants sous la faible lumière. Elle jeta rapidement un sort pour qu'il y ait de la musique et la bête s'endormit. Ils sortirent rapidement même si le monstre dormait.

-Dumbledore est fou. Grogna-t-elle

-Que faisons-nous, Madame Chantilly ? Questionna le jeune homme

-Nous prévenons Madame Bones et faisons perdre son poste à Dumbledore. Je veux que le rapport soit dans ses mains demain matin à la première heure. Je vous conseille de le rédiger le plus rapidement possible, John.

-Oui, Madame ! Ce sera fait ! Dit-il sur un ton tel qu'elle ne serait pas du tout surprise de se mettre au garde à vous

Ils quittèrent Poudlard avec le reste de l'équipe. John récupéra les notes de tout le monde et partis le plus vite possible pour pouvoir faire ce que venait de lui demander son chef. Chef qui était parti en insultant et maugréant contre Albus Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore qui n'était pas vraiment ravi de la tournure des évènements surtout à cause de cette histoire d'article. Il ne voulait surtout pas que le fin mot de cette affaire soit trouvé. Alors que tout aller pas comme le souhaiter Albus Dumbledore, Igor Karkaroff lui était aux anges. Il allait bientôt avoir Harry Potter et Julith Cold dans son école. Il allait avoir Le Survivant, vainqueur du Seigneur des Ténèbres et la fille unique de l'une des sorcières les plus puissantes qui lui fut donner de connaître. Ces deux gosses seuls pourraient rendre à Durmstrang sa réputation et sa grandeur qu'elle avait perdue à cause de quelques-uns de ses enseignements. Ô comme il avait hâte de rencontrer ces enfants. Oui, décidemment l'avenir lui souriait contrairement à Dumbledore qu'il ne portait pas spécialement dans son cœur.

* * *

Une Reviews?

Des attentes? Des propositions?...Je suis tout ouïe.


	19. Ça bouge

Salut, tout le monde

Merci pour toutes vos Reviews cela fait super plaisir.

Ce chapitre a simplement été relu donc désolé s'il reste des fautes.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 19: Ça bouge**

Alors qu'Harry devenait lentement ami avec Edward Cullen, l'Angleterre Sorcière était encore secouée par un scandale. La découverte du cerbère entre les murs de Poudlard fut libérée et la presse s'en empara. Évidemment Sirius, qui était resté en Angleterre, le sut et sauta sur l'occasion pour annoncer publiquement et devant les journalistes que son fils Harry Potter-Black et sa meilleure amie Julith Cold allaient aller à Durmstrang où ils seront plus en sécurité dans cette école pour faire leur étude. Les propos de Sirius ne firent qu'amplifier le scandale surtout quand il dit que même si on retirait le cerbère cela ne les ferait pas revenir sur leurs décisions et que lui Sirius Orion Black était et serait le dernier Black à faire ses études à Poudlard. Dumbledore essaya de le convaincre de revenir sur sa décision mais rien n'y fit. Cornélius Fudge fut submergé par les beuglantes de parents inquiets demandant que l'on retire le cerbère et que le Directeur soit changé. Pour avoir la paix mais aussi parce qu'il était d'accord avec les parents, Cornélius Fudge ordonna que l'on retire le cerbère et qu'on change de Directeur. Minerva McGonagalle devient donc Directrice avec pour Adjoint le professeur Flitwick parce qu'il était très bon duelliste. Le cerbère fut envoyé à l'étranger chez dans une sorte de réserve à cerbère. Les parents furent rassurés et l'affaire s'apaisa doucement le temps des dernières vérifications et mises au point avant la réouverture de Poudlard. Quand l'affaire fut passé et qu'il ne recevait plus de beuglante Cornélius Fudge crut bêtement qu'il n'aurait plus de problème ou pire de scandale mais c'était sans compté sur l'article de Rita Skeeter qui n'allait pas tarder à paraître.

Cornélius y crut vraiment mais l'article de Rita Skeeter sortit, et comme à chaque fois qu'elle écrivait un article les beuglantes entre les serres des hiboux volèrent plus vite qu'un vif. Alors qu'elles volaient joyeusement certains comme Florentin et Gareth découvrirent l'article.

« **Les mensonges de Molly Prewett : les jumeaux Lestrange.**

 _Chers lecteurs et lectrices,_

 _Hier ma consœur Océane Domorp vous révélez la tragique histoire qui frappa Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange. Son article a interrogé et choqué bon nombre d'entre nous. J'ai mené une enquête qui m'a conduis sur les rivages des questions et des doutes._

 _Molly Weasley née Prewett savait la vérité sur ce qu'était devenu les jumeaux Lestrange. Une potion d'héritage révéla que Frédéric et Georges Weasley étaient en réalité les jumeaux Lestrange. Molly Weasley ne se cacha pas sur le fait qu'elle savait la vérité sur eux. A cette découverte Arthur Weasley emmena toute sa famille à Gringotts pour faire passer à ce même test à tous ses enfants. Arthur Weasley découvrit le vrai visage de sa femme. Une femme prête à tout pour avoir un peu plus de richesse tout en détestant la famille biologique des jumeaux qu'elle a élevé. Molly Weasley a au moins trompé trois fois son mari avec des hommes différents. Les trois aînés : Perceval, Charlie et William dit Bill Weasley sont tous trois des demi-frères reconnus par leur père biologique qui sont, dans l'ordre_ _:_ _Cornélius Fudge, Ludo Verpey et Albus Dumbledore._

 _Ces révélations si horribles révélant la traînée qu'est Molly Weasley redevenu_ _Prewett_ _à la suite de son divorce. Cependant, le masque n'avait pas fini de tomber. Elle quitta Gringotts non sans avoir cracher et insulter Florentin et Gareth autant que leurs parents biologiques et Arthur Weasley._

 _Mes chers lecteurs et lectrices comme moi vous avez découvert ce qu'il était advenu des jumeaux Lestrange. Pourtant cette découverte soulève encore bien des questions. Est-ce que Bellatrix et Rodolphus sauront que leurs enfants ont été retrouvé ? Que va-t-il advenir de Florentin et Gareth ? Pourront-ils rencontré leurs parents ? Molly Prewett sera-t-elle jugée pour le kidnapping des Héritiers Lestrange ?_

 _Ensemble nous_ _suivrons_ _l'évolution de cette tragique histoire,_

 _Rita Skeeter_ »

Florentin et Gareth furent secouer par cet article comme le reste des habitants du Terrier. Rita n'avait nullement été tendre avec Molly blessant Arthur qui avait du mal à se faire à l'idée de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Heureusement que ses garçons étaient là pour le soutenir. Quoiqu'on en dise ils seraient toujours ses fils. Il les avait élevés et aimés comme tel pas comme leur père biologique qui n'avait jamais donné signe de vie. Ils se soutenaient tous dans cette dure épreuve. Ils étaient autant secoués les uns que les autres. Leur filiation était connue de tous et leur mère était traité comme une salope. Arthur était effondré parce qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que sa femme lui avait menti et qu'il n'a jamais rien vu ni même c'était douté de quoique ce soit.

-Papa, tu devrais consulter un Médicomage. Dit Percy

-Papa ?! S'étrangla Arthur qui n'osait pas y croire

-Oui. Tu es mon père peut-être pas d'un point de vue génétique mais je t'aime et te considère comme tel. Dit Percy

-C'est pareil pour nous ! S'exclamèrent Bill et Charlie

Les jumeaux ne dirent rien parce que même s'il l'aimait comme le père qu'il avait été pour eux. Ils avaient un autre père qui les avait cherché tout comme leur vraie mère. Pour eux c'était tellement plus compliqué. Dans un commun accord, qui passa inaperçu pour les autres qui persuadé tant bien que mal Arthur de voir un Médicomage, Fred et Georges se levèrent et partirent vers la cheminée qu'ils ouvrirent pour parler aux Malfoy. Ils n'attendirent pas bien longtemps avant que le visage souriant de Narcissa apparaisse dans l'âtre. D'un simple coup d'œil, elle remarqua qu'ils n'étaient pas bien dans leurs assiettes.

-Bonjour, mes chéris. Comment allez-vous ? Dit-elle les questionnant quand même sur leur état

-Bonjour, Narcissa. Nous n'allons pas vraiment bien. Dirent les jumeaux d'une même voix

-C'est l'article de Rita Skeeter qui vous a secoué ? Demanda Narcissa

Elle comprit rapidement à leurs regards que c'était bien le cas. Si elle trouvait cette bonne femme, elle jurait de s'occuper tellement bien d'elle que tout le monde préférera avoir affaire à une horde d'Hippogriffes en furie plutôt qu'à elle.

-Oui. Est-ce qu'on peut... Commença Florentin

-Vivre un peu chez vous ? Termina Gareth

Narcissa ne pouvait se résoudre à les appeler par un autre prénom que celui que leur avait choisi sa grande-sœur et son mari. Pour Narcissa, ils étaient Florentin et Gareth Lestrange ses neveux chéris qu'elle avait tant chercher avant de finalement les retrouver. Ils se ne jamais rien d'autres pour elle mais elle acceptait leur personnalité pleine de vie et leur humour.

-Bien sûr, mes chéris. Vous êtes les bienvenus. Je crois que vous avez besoin de changer d'air.

-Oui. Dirent-ils d'une même voix

-Allez chercher vos affaires ; je vous ouvre le passage. Dit Narcissa avant de disparaître non sans les avoirs salué

Fred et Georges montèrent dans leur chambre et firent leur baluchon en peu de temps. Ils n'embraquèrent pas grand-chose juste quelques vêtements, leur baguette et leur kit de farceurs. Ils redescendirent avec leurs sacs sur l'épaule. Ils s'attendaient à voir leur père autour de la table avec leurs frères pour tant ils étaient là aux pieds des escaliers avec des questions plein les yeux. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce que faisais les jumeaux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? Demanda Bill

-On va chez les Malfoy, ... Commença George

-On a besoin de changer d'air. Termina Fred

-Oh ! D'accord. Écrivez-nous. Dit Charlie très compréhensif et qui pour avoir rencontré Lucius et Narcissa pouvait certifier que ces-derniers ne feraient pas de mal aux jumeaux

Arthur accepta de les laisser partir comprenant que c'était dur pour eux. Il leur assura une nouvelle que sa porte leur serait toujours ouverte et qu'il les aimé très fort. Fred et Georges lui rendirent ses sentiments avant de prendre chacun de leurs frères dans les bras. Percy qui n'était pas du genre sentimental et accordant beaucoup d'importance aux règles à la surprise de tous demanda aux jumeaux de revenir rapidement faire plein de farces et de blagues. Les jumeaux lui assurèrent qu'ils reviendraient rapidement faire de lui un arc-en-ciel. Percy leur assura qu'il ne se laisserait pas faire. Le jeu fut lancer, le défis proposer et accepter après tous les jumeaux n'avaient encore jamais fait un truc pareil. Bill et Charlie leur dirent « au-revoir » et leur assurèrent qu'ils prendraient bien soin de tout le monde. Fred et Georges leur sourirent, entrèrent dans l'âtre et disparurent dans un tourbillon de flamme verte après avoir dit leur destination. Ils tournèrent longtemps avant d'arriver une grande et belle cheminée. Ils sortirent de ce dernier incertain avant de se faire prendre dans une douce étreinte qu'ils reconnurent comme étant celle de Narcissa.

-Je suis ravi de vous voir, mes chéris. Leur dit Narcissa en souriant

-Nous aussi. Tu es très belle, Narcissa. Dirent-ils

Narcissa était en effet magnifique dans sa robe couleur vanille aux fleurs bleue brodées ici et là faisant ressortir ses cheveux à la couleur de ses yeux. Elle leur sourit encore plus si cela était possible. Elle les remercia de leur compliment et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire autre chose la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit. Ils virent entrer Lucius, Draco et Severus Snape. Lucius portait un pantalon blanc avec une chemise noire faisant ressortir plus que d'ordinaire ses cheveux blonds attachés en catogan. Draco était vêtu comme son père et n'avait pas les cheveux plaqués par du gel. Severus Snape ne portait pas ses éternelles robes noires mais une chemise mauve avec un pantalon bleu nuit ne laissant pas place à l'imagination. D'un simple coup d'œil les jumeaux comprirent que le courant ne passait pas vraiment entre Snape et Lucius. Ils firent ce constat comme Narcissa sans pour autant que quiconque ne le remarque.

-Je ne savais pas que Florentin et Gareth venaient. Dit Lucius

-Ils avaient besoin de se changer d'air. Ils m'ont alors demandé pour venir ici et j'ai dit oui. Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas de problème avec ça. Dit Narcissa avec un regard disant très bien qu'elle défiait Lucius de dire le contraire

-Non. Bien sûr que non. Florentin, Gareth ; laissez-moi faire les présentations. Voici, Draco mon fils unique et à côté de moi son parrain Severus. Dit-il en les indiquant chacun leur tour

Les jumeaux les saluèrent. Ils le firent avec leur énergie et entrain habituel pour Draco qui n'avait jamais été victime de leurs farces mais avait eu le plaisir de voir le résultat de ces-dernières. Quand ils saluèrent Severus, ils furent un peu plus posés, un peu gêné voir méfiant. Narcissa et Draco remarquèrent le regard noir que Lucius donna à Severus lui reprochant le manque de spontanéité et de leur joie habituelle. Severus fit de son mieux pour ignorer ce regard pourtant cela le blessa énormément. Il ne supportait cette distance et ce froid entre son meilleur ami et lui. Certes il avait fait une connerie de la taille d'une bouse de dragon mais il faisait de son mieux pour se faire pardonner en vain. Draco adorait son parrain autant que ce-dernier l'adorait alors le voir triste comme ça quand il était avec son papa cela lui faisait mal. Narcissa avait remarqué le problème depuis que son petit dragon était revenu de Poudlard. Elle avait donc prévu un plan imbattable pour que Lucius et Severus fassent enfin la paix. La venue des jumeaux n'étaient qu'un plus dans son plan surtout que Lucius semblait aussi protecteur avec eux qu'il l'était avec Draco.

-Lucius, chéri. Nous devons nous préparer. Dit-elle

-Nous préparer? Demanda Lucius en levant un sourcil en se demandant ce qu'il avait manqué

-Oui, pour la soirée mondaine chez Mireille et Luka Goyle. Tu te souviens ? Je t'en avais parlé, il y a trois jours dans le jardin.

-Oui, bien sûr que je m'en souviens, ma caille. Dit Lucius alors qu'il ne s'en souvenait absolument pas

Draco, Lucius et Severus savaient très bien que quand Lucius appelé Narcissa « ma caille » c'était soit parce qu'il savait qu'il ne savait pas soit parce qu'il avait fait quelque chose qu'elle n'allait pas aimer. Dans tous les cas dans ces moments-là, le Lord marchait sur des œufs en espérant que sa femme au colère mémorable aurait la bonté d'épargner ses pauvres tympans. Florentin et Gareth qui se trouvaient à côté de Draco comprirent rapidement ce qui se passait parce que leur cousin nouvellement découvert eu la gentillesse de leur expliquer ce que signifiait le surnom. Cependant contre toute attente Narcissa ne s'énerva pas ; après tout Lucius ne pouvait pas savoir puisqu'elle ne lui en avait absolument pas parler.

-Tu ne m'écoutes décidément pas. Heureusement que j'ai demandé à des elfes de te préparer une tenue pour ce soir sinon qui sait comment tu y serais aller. La prochaine fois écoutes-moi. Soupira-t-elle d'un air résigner et épuiser par le côté tête en l'air de son mari

-Évidemment ma jolie Narcisse. Il va juste falloir confier Draco, Florentin et Gareth à un elfe sans oublier de lui donner quelques directives. Dit Lucius

-Pas la peine. J'ai demandé à Severus de s'occuper d'eux. Dit Narcissa avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'appeler un elfe

-Mais... Commença Lucius blessant par la même occasion Severus qui était ravi de s'occuper des enfants peut-être moins les jumeaux parce qu'il ne les connaissait pas en dehors de Poudlard

-Lucius, j'ai demandé à Severus et il a accepté. Je ne vois absolument pas où est le problème. De toute façon, j'ai donné leur soirée aux elfes. N'est-ce pas que tu as accepter, Severus?

-Oui, j'ai accepté dès qu'elle me la proposé. Répondit Severus qui comme Lucius n'étais pas au courant de la soirée pas plus qu'il avait la garde des enfants

-Tu vois. Il n'y a pas le moindre souci, ma meringue. Dit Narcissa utilisant sciemment le surnom qui faisait toujours craquer Lucius

-Très bien. Mais s'il y a le moindre problème cela... Dit Lucius

-Il n'y aura pas le moindre problème. Severus a bien survécu aux cauchemars, pleurs et couches de Draco. Dit Narcissa coupant court à la menace

Elle attrapa son tendre mari et le mena à l'étage non sans donner un clin d'œil complice à Severus qui se retrouva seule avec les enfants. D'ailleurs, il se débarrassa rapidement d'eux en disant qu'il avait une potion sur le feu. Il demanda à Draco de faire visiter le manoir à Florentin et Gareth. Les trois enfants disparurent avec l'envie d'apprendre à connaître ce membre inconnu de leur famille. Pendant ce temps-là, Lucius et Narcissa se préparaient pour leur soirée. Quand ils partirent, ils souhaitèrent une bonne soirée à Draco, Florentin, Gareth et Severus. Ce-dernier faillit se faire menacer par son meilleur ami, il fut sauvé par Narcissa qui dit :

-Ma meringue ! On doit y aller. Si on est en retard, je te jure que tu dormiras sur le canapé de ton bureau.

-Tu ne vas pas me faire cela, ma caille. Dit Lucius sous les sourires de sa famille avant qu'il ne disparaisse avec Narcissa dans la cheminée

-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour filer finir ce que vous faisiez ?! Dit Severus en leur indiquant la sortie

Il savait qu'ils faisaient jusque-là une partie de bataille explosifs durant laquelle ils semblaient discuté de tout et de rien. Florentin et Gareth qui ne le connaissaient pas en dehors de son rôle de professeur préférèrent filer par mesure de sécurité. Draco fila aussi mais filou comme il était-il dit en sortant :

-Je n'aime pas quand tu fais comme à Poudlard quand tu es à la maison, parrain.

Évidemment Severus ne put résister quand Draco l'appela « parrain ». Il sourit et lui assura qu'il ferait des efforts puisque « monsieur la meringue » était parti avec Narcissa. Il fut récompensé par un immense sourire et un gros bisou sur la joue. Severus les regarda filer avant de retourner dans son laboratoire de potion. Là-bas, il fouilla sa bibliothèque en quête d'un livre de potion, ce qui n'était bien inhabituelle de sa part. Pendant qu'il cherchait il entendait à l'étage le bruit caractéristique des cartes qui explosent et des rires. Si quelqu'un voyait Severus en dehors de Poudlard dans cette école, il serait choqué. Dans ce manoir qui était devenu sa maison au fur et à mesure, il souriait et rigolait. Il était le seul endroit où il ne portait pas ce masque qu'il portait à Poudlard. Finalement, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Il partit trouver les garçons avec son livre de potion dans les mains.

-Parrain, Florentin et Gareth n'arrêtent pas de me battre. Dit Draco qui avait les cheveux en pétard à cause de l'explosion des cartes

-Nous sommes deux... Commença Gareth

-Contre toi... Poursuivit Florentin

-Forcément qu'on gagne. Terminèrent-ils d'une même voix

-Je vois cela. Au fait, Draco. Tu m'as dit tout à l'heure vouloir comme d'habitude. J'ai retrouvé un livre de potion qui devrait vous plaire. Dit Severus en montrant son livre

-Des potions ? Dirent les jumeaux en donnant un œil méfiant au livre

Ils n'étaient pas fans des potions. Ils ne les aimaient que quand ils pouvaient les modifier ou les détourner de leurs objectifs premiers pour pouvoir bien rire. Ils étaient donc méfiant après tout ce n'est pas Severus Snape qui leur donnerait un livre rempli de potions pour faire des farces. Severus ne fut pas surpris par le regard des jumeaux. Il ne prit pas mal leur regard au contraire cela l'amusa. Draco, lui, observa le livre avec curiosité et joie. Il avait toujours aimé faire des potions avec son parrain.

-Des potions de ma création. Dit Severus piquant la curiosité des jumeaux qui ignoraient que leur cher professeur créer des potions

-Comme la Tue-loup ? Demanda Draco qui savait que son parrain chercher encore et toujours à améliorer cette-dernier

-Non, Draco. La Tue-loup est beaucoup complexe pour vous.

-Attendez ! S'exclamèrent les jumeaux qui n'étaient pas sûr de tout comprendre

-Oui ? Dit simplement Severus

-Vous avez créer la... Commença Florentin d'une voix incrédule

-Célèbre potion Tue-loup ?! Demanda Gareth aussi incrédule que son frère à cette idée

Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi mais ils n'arrivaient à imaginer leur professeur aussi moqué que craint être le créateur d'une potion aussi célèbre que celle-ci. La potion Tue-loup faisait partie des potions les plus vendus et sujette à de nombreuses lois. Elle était aussi prisée qu'utile pour les loup-garous. Ils avaient besoin de cette potion autant qu'un droguer de sa coque.

-Oui. Répondit Severus comme s'il parlait d'une évidence

-Trop cool ! S'exclamèrent Florentin et Gareth

-C'est quoi les potions qu'il y a dans ton livre, parrain ? Demanda Draco

-Ce sont des potions pour colorer les cheveux, changer la voix et des tas d'autres choses autres dans le même style. Répondit Severus

Les jumeaux le regardèrent comme s'il avait une deuxième tête alors qu'ils comprenaient ce que leur proposé Severus. Draco, lui, n'était pas spécialement surpris par la proposition de son parrain. Il avait déjà fait quelque fois des potions comme celles-ci avec lui pourtant c'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait ce livre. Severus eut un magnifique sourire quand comme il l'avait prévu aucun des trois ne purent résister à l'idée de faire l'une des fameuses potions de son livre. Ils descendirent tous les quatre faire des potions qu'ils avaient bien l'intention de tester sur eux durant la soirée où ils ne penseraient à rien d'autre que rire pendant Lucius et Narcissa assistaient à leur soirée mondaine.

XxxXxxX

Ange sourit en lisant une nouvelle fois les deux lettres qu'elle avait reçues. Tout se passait parfaitement bien. Sirius lui avait écrit pour lui annoncer ce qu'il avait fait en Angleterre rendant le transfert d'école d'Harry et Julith officiel et connu de tous. Ange était ravi de ce fait. Ils n'auraient pas besoin de se justifier puisqu'ils l'avaient tous deux annoncés dans la grande salle de Poudlard rempli d'élèves et de professeurs. La deuxième lettre était de son cher ami Igor.

« _Chère Madame Cold,_

 _Nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer que le transfert de votre fille Julith Eleanor Cold dans le collège Durmstrang a été réalisé avec succès. Veuillez trouver ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de sa scolarité._

 _Nous attendons votre fille pour le 13 novembre, soit le même jour que la reprise des cours à Poudlard._

 _Veuillez croire, chère Madame Cold, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

 _Igor Karkaroff_

 _Directeur de Durmstrang »_

Il n'y avait pas à dire, Ange était absolument ravie de cette lettre. Igor avait très bien fait les choses en lui envoyant une lettre des plus officiel et signé de sa main. Si Dumbledore ou l'un de ses sous-fifres essayés de ramener Harry et Julith à Poudlard ils se casseraient les dents sur cette lettre écrite et signée par le Directeur de Durmstrang. Le monde sorcier anglais n'avait aucune chance contre eux. Les jeux étaient faits, les cartes jouaient, les enfants éloignaient du danger. Dumbledore avait perdu cette manche mais la guerre n'était pas encore finie. Elle n'avait pas non plus commencé. Ange n'avait pas hâte que cette guerre commence. Elle savait que Voldemort reviendrait et qu'il serait qu'un adverse de plus pour eux. Ils devaient donc mettre Dumbledore hors des tas de nuire le plus rapidement possible. Mais pour l'instant tout ce qui importait c'est que sa famille soit en sécurité et heureuse pendant que Dumbledore était discrédité.

-Il va falloir acheter de nouveaux manuels. J'espère que tout va bien pour Sirius, Rémus et Harry. Dit-elle dans le silence de la pièce alors qu'elle rangeait les lettres

Elle jeta un regard par la fenêtre où s'envoler le hibou de Sirius avec sa réponse. Ange se retourna et sortit rejoindre sa famille laissant la politique et les problèmes de l'Angleterre sorcière enfermées dans son tiroir loin de ses pensées.

XxxXxxX

Rémus Lupin marchait au côté d'une jeune femme d'à peu près son âge. La jeune femme était une belle blonde aux cheveux couleur miel faisant ressortir ses yeux bleu nuit. Rémus et elle marchaient main dans la main vers la réserve Quileute où il était sûr de trouver son neveu Harry. Il espérait vraiment le trouver parce qu'il a deux choses importantes à lui annoncer. L'une concernant Annabelle, sa petite-amie qui l'accompagnait ; et l'autre concernant une lettre que lui avait envoyé Sirius. Ils arrivèrent enfin à la réserve où Billy Black vient à leur rencontre.

-Rémus ! Comment vas-tu ? Dit celui-ci avec son entrain habituel

-Je vais très bien. Et toi, Billy ? Dit Rémus en lui serrant la main

-Comme d'habitude. Je vois que tu as ramené une jolie demoiselle. Vous savez madame, c'est bien la première fois que je le vois accompagner de quelqu'un d'autre que son neveu ou de mon cousin Sirius.

-Je suis Annabelle Hope, la petite-amie de Rémus. Se présenta-t-elle en lui souriant

-Tu sais où est Harry ? Demanda Rémus

-Il n'est pas avec Jake qui est en ville... Ah ! Oui, il est chez les Cullen. Dit Billy après un moment de réflexion

-Chez les Cullen ? Releva Rémus

-Qui est-ce ? Demanda Annabelle en voyant que Rémus ne semblait pas savoir si c'était du lard ou du cochon

-C'est une famille de vampire se nourrissant du sang des animaux. Expliqua Billy

-En quoi est-ce mal pour Harry ? Demanda Annabelle qui avec cette explication ne comprenait pourquoi Rémus réagissait ainsi

-Les vampires ne supportent pas la présence des loups-garous. Nous devenons mutuellement agressifs l'un envers l'autre. Expliqua Rémus

-Oh ! Si tu veux, je peux aller le chercher. Proposa Annabelle

-Harry ne te connaît pas. Il n'acceptera jamais de te suivre. Dit Rémus

-C'est vrai. Carlisle est le médecin de la ville alors si on lui demande de venir à la frontière avec Harry et que personne en dehors d'Harry et Annabelle ne la traverse il n'y aura pas le moindre problème. Dit Billy

-C'est une bonne idée. Accepta Annabelle sous le hochement de tête de Rémus

Billy acquiesça et rentra dans sa petite maison où il offrit une tasse de café. Annabelle et émus l'acceptèrent avec plaisir et le laissèrent appeler comme ils en avaient convenus. Ils l'attendirent en dégustant simplement la tasse qui leur avait été servi.

-Ils seront à la frontière dans une heure. Annonça Billy en revenant vers eux

-Merci, Billy/ Monsieur Black. Lui sourirent Rémus et Annabelle

Ils burent tous les trois une bonne tasse de café en discutant de tout et de rien. Ils restèrent longtemps à discuter jusqu'à ce que finalement Rémus et Annabelle partent dix minutes l'heure du rendez-vous. Billy les regarda partir avec un petit sourire en coin. Il savait qu'Annabelle et Rémus étaient ensemble pourtant leur façon d'agir entre eux lui faisait penser à des jeunes mariés. Billy n'avait pas eu besoin de le dire pour que Rémus comprenne, c'était sûrement qu'ils étaient partis plutôt après tout le point de rendez-vous n'était qu'à cinq six minutes à pied. Ils prendraient sûrement leur temps. Billy vit juste. Les deux amoureux prirent tout leur temps pour arriver au point de rendez-vous. Ils prirent tellement leur temps que quand ils arrivèrent toute la famille Cullen au complet été déjà là avec Harry. Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour que les Cullen comprennent la nature de loup-garou de Rémus. Harry le remarqua aussi mais il ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer:

-Oncle Rem !

Son exclamation doublée de son grand sourire prit de cours la famille de vampire avec laquelle il avait sympathisé et qui ignorait la nature de l'oncle d'Harry. Les Cullen étaient toujours un peu méfiants avec les loup-garous qui comme eux devenaient agressifs à la vue de l'autre. Ils avaient déjà entendu parler du fameux oncle d'Harry par ce-dernier sans qu'il ne s'étale véritablement. Ils avaient compris que c'était quelqu'un de calme qui aimait la ponctualité et que les promesses soient tenus pour autant il restait un loup-garou et la belle femme à côté de lui était sans aucun doute puissante. Les vampires et surtout Edward qui aimait beaucoup son ami Harry ne voulaient pas le laisser repartir auprès de son oncle. Carlisle décida de prendre les choses en main en s'avançant d'un pas sans pour autant risquer de traverser la frontière et d'être trop proche de l'oncle.

-Bonjour, je suis Carlisle Cullen et voici ma famille. Vous êtes ? Dit-il avec politesse

-Bonjour. Je suis Rémus Lupin, l'oncle d'Harry. Voici ma petite-amie, Annabelle Hope. Dit-il avec autant de politesse pourtant Annabelle et Harry qui connaissait Rémus tout comme la famille Cullen connaissait Carlisle comprirent que cela allait être un peu plus compliqué que prévu surtout quand Edward posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry comme pour l'empêcher de rejoindre son oncle

* * *

 **Petite info:**

 **Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de l'identité du créateur de la Tue-loup alors j'ai décidé que ce serait Severus comme j'ai pu le lire dans différentes fanfictions Harry Potter. Et puis, je trouve que cela colle plutôt bien à la personnalité de Severus.**

* * *

Une Reviews?

Des attentes? Des propositions?...Je suis tout ouïe.


	20. Libérer, délivrer des doutes et soucis

Salut, tout le monde

Merci pour toutes vos Reviews, cela fait super plaisir.

Ce chapitre a simplement été relu donc désolé s'il reste des fautes.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 :** **Libérer, délivrer des doutes et soucis**

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. D'un côté de la frontière, il y avait son oncle Rem avec Annabelle et de l'autre côté il y avait la famille d'Edward. Edward qui le tenait par l'épaule ne voulant pas le laisser rejoindre son oncle se mettant sur la défensive.

-Nous aimerions qu'Harry rentre avec nous. Dit Annabelle calmement en souriant

-Pourquoi laisserions nous Harry avec un loup-garou ? Demanda Emmett

-Mais c'est mon oncle Rem ! Il ne va rien me faire. Assura Harry

-Vous l'avez entendu. Maintenant, laissez Harry venir nous rejoindre nous rentrons à la maison. Dit Rémus qui comme lui Lunard n'aimait pas que ces vampires empêchent Harry de venir à lui

Harry essaya bien de se dégager de la prise d'Edward même s'il savait ne pas avoir beaucoup de chance. Cependant Edward ne le laissa pas filer et le tient un peu plus fermement sans pour autant lui faire mal. Pendant qu'Edward faisait cela, Jasper ne tenait pas vraiment en place à cause de l'agressivité et la méfiance qu'il sentait des deux côtés. Les seuls autres émotions qu'il percevait était la peur, l'inquiétude et l'incompréhension d'Harry. Jasper pouvait comprendre ce que ressentait surtout qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment essayé de cacher leur nature en sa présence. Cependant, Jasper ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander si avant cela Harry savait pour la nature de son oncle. Harry regarda son oncle et la petite-amie de ce-dernier. Edward et les Cullen ne voulaient pas le laisser partir parce qu'ils étaient persuadés que son oncle Rem lui ferait mais il était la douceur incarnée. Harry commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter. Il ne savait pas comment pourrait réagir Lunard s'ils continuaient à le retenir. Il ne savait même pas comment faire pour le calmer s'il perdait le contrôle. Harry était certes un garçon intelligent, curieux et aussi vif qu'ouvert d'esprit pourtant il restait un enfant de onze ans. Et il était à même pas deux doigts de faire ce que tout enfant fait quand il a peur et qu'il ne sait pas quoi faire autrement dit appeler son papa ou sa tante à la rescousse. Annabelle essayait tant bien que mal de calmer Rémus et Lunard mais en vain. La seule chose qu'il voyait c'était la famille de vampire entre lui et son neveu.

-On ne peut pas. Qui nous dit que vous ne lui ferez pas de mal. Vous êtes un loup-garou. Dit Rosalie comme si cela expliquait tout

-Je suis son oncle et vous une famille de vampire. Rétorqua Rémus qui ne perdait pas des yeux Harry et Edward

-Pourquoi ne pas demander à Harry ce qu'il veut faire? Proposa Annabelle qui ne voyait pas d'autre moyen pour débloquer la situation

Ils se retournèrent tous vers Harry faisant de lui le centre de l'attention. Harry les regarda. Il ne savait pas quoi faire parce ce qu'il dirait n'aiderait pas à dégager la situation. Il appréciait Edward et sa famille mais il aimait autant son oncle. Il ne voulait pas que l'un ou l'autre soit blesser. La seule chose qu'il voulait s'était de rejoindre son oncle et que l'ambiance si tendue disparaisse comme elle était venu. C'est alors qu'il se décida à faire ce qu'il se retenait de faire depuis tout à l'heure. Il plongea sa main dans sa poche pour en sortir un miroir auquel il rendit sa forme et sa taille originel en touchant l'un des motifs.

-Sirius Black ! Dit-il

Harry attendit un peu en observant la surface du miroir devenir flouté avant que le visage de William apparaisse. En observant ce qu'il pouvait voir en arrière plan, Harry compris que son Dad avait attrapé le miroir à la place de son papa qui semblait-il avait les mains prises.

-Bonjour, Harry. Comment vas-tu, mon grand? Dit William qui même s'il ne l'avait pas dis de vive voix considérait Harry comme son fils

-Salut, Dad. Cela ne va pas trop. Oncle Rem est sur la défensive avec une famille de vampire. Je suis avec cette famille de vampire. Expliqua Harry

-D'accord. Calmes-toi, mon grand. Je vais le dire à... Commença William quand on entendit derrière lui le bruit de quelqu'un qui fait tomber quelque chose

Harry s'inquiéta avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de demander ce qui se passait le visage de son père apparut. Sirius était en colère. Il avait ses yeux noirs où l'inquiétude bataillait avec la colère et ses traits tirait par cette-dernière. Harry aurait pu s'inquiéter de son état mais il savait que sa colère n'était pas tourner vers lui contrairement à son inquiétude.

-Harry, mon chéri. Rassures-toi, le bruit que tu as entendu c'est juste les livres que j'ai fait tomber. J'ai entendu ce que tu as dis. Est-ce que tu peux me passer Rémus et le chef de la famille de vampire?

-Je peux voir pour faire cela. Dit Harry

Il réussi à échapper de la prise d'Edward qui venait de le lâcher. Edward comme le reste de sa famille était intrigué par ce que venait de faire Harry. Harry marcha vers Carlisle pour lui donner le miroir. Harry n'alla pas vers son oncle parce qu'il était sûr que la famille d'Edward ne le laisserait pas passer en tout cas pas avant d'avoir parler à son père. Carlisle observa avec curiosité le miroir dans lequel se reflétait non pas son visage mais celui d'un homme pâle aux cheveux aussi noirs que ses yeux colériques.

-Bonjour. Je suppose que vous êtes le chef de la famille de vampire. Dit l'homme dans le miroir

-Oui. Je suis Carlisle Cullen, chef de la famille Cullen. Qui êtes-vous ? Dit Carlisle qui trop surpris par le miroir oublia un peu de la politesse

-Je suis Sirius Black, le père d'Harry. Auriez-vous la bonté de m'expliquer pourquoi mon fils ne peut pas retourner auprès de son oncle?

-Et bien, l'oncle est un loup-garou. Tout le monde sait que les loup-garous sont agressifs. Dit Carlisle qui comme Jasper sentait la colère du père d'Harry

-Tout comme tout le monde sait que les vampires boivent du sang humain. Rétorqua Sirius

-Ma famille et moi-même sommes végétariens. Nous ne buvons que tu sang animale.

-Je ne veux pas savoir si vous êtes végétariens, carnivores ou quoique ce soit d'autre. La seule chose que je sais c'est que mon fils est avec vous et que vous l'empêchez de rejoindre son oncle. Je dois appeler cela comment? Kidnapping ou séquestration ? Dit Sirius avec colère

-Tu exagères, Siri. Dit la voix du fameux Dad

-Pas le moins du monde. Dit Sirius faisant soupirer William et Harry qui le trouvaient décidément trop protecteur

-Vous exagérez. Il n'y a rien de cela.

-Vraiment ?! Vous appelez cela comment? Écoutez-moi bien vous et votre famille allaient laisser mon fils rejoindre son oncle.

-Mais... Commença Rosalie

-Rémus est mon meilleur ami. Il est comme un frère pour moi et comme tel il a participé à l'éducation d'Harry. Donc je pense quand le connaissant depuis qu'il est bébé. Il n'y a pas le moindre risque pour mon fils. Siffla Sirius remontait comme un coucou

La famille de Carlisle observa le miroir, Harry et Rémus comme s'ils ne savaient pas quoi faire. Finalement Alice s'approcha de son père d'adoption et lui prit le miroir des mains. Elle sourit à Sirius puis se dirigea vers Harry. Elle lui prit la main et le mena jusqu'à la frontière. Alice retourna vers elle, l'embrassa sur la joue tout en lui glissant le miroir dans les mains. Elle poussa juste assez fort pour qu'il se retrouve dans les bras de son oncle sans pour autant s'être fait mal. Rémus le rattrapa facilement mais cela ne l'empêcha de montrer les crocs.

-Rémus ! Harry est avec toi c'est le plus important. Dit la voix de Sirius

-Tu as raison. Nous allons rentrer. Dit Rémus en regardant son ami et en passant un bras autour des épaules d'Harry

-Parfait ! Je souhaite à tous le monde une bonne fin de journée. Harry, on se rappel ce soir. Dit Sirius qui disparut du miroir après avoir reçu la confirmation d'Harry

Harry se tourna vers la famille de Carlisle et les salua. Il les remercia pour leur si bon accueil et leur hospitalité. Les vampires le lui rendirent. Ils s'excusèrent de l'avoir pousser à appeler son père pour qu'il vienne à leur rescousse. Harry les rassura en leur disant que ce n'était rien. Il repartit finalement avec son oncle et la petite-amie de ce-dernier.

XxxXxxX

- **Severus Tobias Snape** ! Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à mon Manoir ?! Dit Lucius d'une voix colérique en observant d'un regard horrifié les couleurs flachies, les paillettes, les froufrous et autres dessins ridicules ornant les murs de son manoir

Lucius et Narcissa venaient juste de revenir de le soirée mondaine chez leurs amis. La première chose qu'ils virent fut Severus et les enfants endormis sur des sortes de gros coussins dans la salle des arrivées par réseau de cheminée. Ils avaient ensuite vu la décoration des murs allant jusqu'au plafond. Narcissa avait alors vu Lucius appelait Dobby pour savoir ce que c'était que cette décoration. Le petit elfe expliqua tant bien que mal que cette décoration était dans tout le manoir même dans la chambre des Maîtres. Lucius comprit rapidement que c'était l'œuvre des enfants qui étaient sous la garde de Severus donc c'était la faute de ce-dernier. Ni une ni deux, il l'avait appelé pour le voir s'étirer comme un chat avant de se redresser en se frottant les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lucius ? Demanda Severus d'une voix un peu ensommeillé

-Il y a que mon manoir ne ressemble plus à rien. On t'avait confié les enfants pour que ce genre de choses n'arrive pas.

-Ne t'énerves pas ainsi. On a rien fait d'autres que s'amuser. Dit Severus

-En quoi est-ce amusant de massacrer la si belle décoration de mon manoir ?! Dit Lucius dont la réponse de son ami ne le satisfaisait pas

-Rassures-moi, Severus dans votre jeu personne n'a été blessé ? Demanda Narcissa

-Personne. Le seul sort que Draco et moi nous nous sommes pris à disparu au bout d'une bonne heure. Répondit-il

-Bien donc je ne vois pas où est le problème.

-Mais... Commença Lucius qui aimait bien la décoration de son manoir contrairement à celle-ci

-Je ne vois pas le problème. Ils ont passés une bonne soirée à s'amuser. Et la décoration disparaît. Dit Narcissa en indiquant les murs

Lucius dût admettre qu'elle avait raison. Narcissa proposa aux enfants de leur faire de bonnes crêpes. L'idée les ravit au plus haut point. Ni une ni deux, ils partaient déjà pour la cuisine où ils espéraient pouvoir lui donner un coup de main avant de pouvoir goûter les fameuses crêpes. Les adultes les regardèrent partir avec amusement. Il faut dire qu'ils n'avaient pas pensé qu'ils pourraient s'entendre aussi bien. Cela faciliterait les choses si Florentin et Gareth acceptaient de venir vivre avec eux. Narcissa s'apprêta à sortir de la pièce suivit par Severus et Lucius qui avaient semble-t-il très envie de manger de bonnes crêpes. Ils sortirent dans le couloir où Narcissa se retourna vers eux.

-Pas si vite vous deux. Je crois qu'une bonne discussion s'impose entre vous.

-Je n'y tient pas. Dit Lucius

-Ça je m'en moque. Votre comportement n'a que trop duré sans compté qu'il vous blesse autant qu'à Draco. Donc vous allez dans ton bureau pour mettre les points sur les « i » et tant que ce ne sera pas fait vous n'aurez pas de crêpes. Dit Narcissa leur donnant l'impression de n'être que des enfants se faisant priver de goûter

Il fallait dire que leur comportement de « je ne te fais absolument plus confiance malgré tes efforts et que tu vis chez moi » était on ne peut plus enfantin. Ils durent cependant se résoudre à reconnaître qu'elle n'avait pas tord. Ils avaient besoin de discuter sans quoi cela risqué de devenir de plus en plus compliqué entre eux. Lucius attrapa Severus par le bras et le traîna à l'étage jusque dans son bureau. Ils allaient avoir cette discussion et après ils iraient mangé les bonnes crêpes que Narcissa faisait de manière exceptionnelle. Pendant que Narcissa et les garçons s'installaient derrière les fourneaux, l'ambiance était tendu dans le bureau de Lucius. Le bureau était une belle pièce comme tout le manoir. Il y avait un bureau en bois imposant derrière lequel se trouvait un imposant fauteuil de cuir très confortable qui avait derrière lui une grande baie donnant sur le jardin. Il y avait aussi une cheminée avec deux fauteuils se faisant face autour d'une petite table alors que sur l'un des murs se trouvait un meuble contenant des bouteilles d'alcool et des verres ainsi que des documents quand au-dessus de la cheminée se trouvait un portrait de famille représentant Narcissa, Lucius et Draco âgé de onze ans.

-Veux-tu un verre ? Demanda Lucius

-Oui, s'il-te-plaît. Répondit Severus à qui l'ambiance de la pièce n'échappait pas

Lucius servit les deux verres de cognac avant de revenir vers les deux fauteuils où était Severus. Il lui tendit son verre et celui-ci le remercia du bout des lèvres mais le remercia quand même. Il s'assit face à lui pour mieux déguster son verre en plongeant son regard dans la cheminée où brûlait un bon feu.

-Pourquoi m'en veux-tu encore ? Je me suis déjà excusé et j'ai fait des efforts. Dit Severus en ayant assez de ce silence entre eux

-Tu aurais pu envoyer Draco à la mort. Quant à tes efforts ce sont ceux que Narcissa te souffle. Répondit Lucius

-Je me suis déjà excusé pour ce qui s'est passé. Quant aux efforts que je fais, il n'y a que celui d'hier qui était de l'initiative de Narcissa. Je n'étais même pas au courant que je devais les garder parce que vous aviez une soirée mondaine.

-Ce ne sont pas des excuses qui auraient pu changer quoique ce soit si mon fils était mort. Quant à cette soirée, j'ai dû mal à te croire.

-Écoutes, Lus. J'ai absolument pas envie de me battre avec toi. Pourtant, je sens que c'est ce qui va arriver vu comment tu restes campé sur tes positions.

-Je ne reste pas campé sur mes positions. Je suis juste réaliste. Dit Lucius ne reconnaissant pas son tord

-Oh bien sûr, tu es tellement réaliste. Dit Severus de manière très ironique

-Que veux-tu dire ? Qu'est-ce que tu sous entends? S'énerva Lucius

-Par Salazar, arrêtes de faire l'idiot. Il y a même pas cinq minutes, tu étais presque entrain de m'accuser de coucher avec Narcissa. Alors je t'en pris arrête de dire des inepties. Je te le redis pour la, je ne sais pas combientième de fois, je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé. Dit Severus

Il resta là debout à attendre que Lucius dise quelque chose, qu'il se défende simplement. Mais rien. Lucius resta simplement muet. Il resta assis dans son fauteuil à regarder les flammes de la cheminée se reflétant dans la couleur ambré de l'alcool. Severus le regarda encore espérant vraiment qu'il ferait ou dirait quelque chose mais ses espoirs s'envolèrent quand il le vit boire une gorgée comme si de rien était. Severus soupira, se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit avant de se retourner.

-Il est dommage que tu détruises notre amitié pour un seul faux pas. Je te rassure tu n'auras plus à supporter ma présence. Je rentre chez moi. Tu diras au-revoir à Draco, Gareth et Florentin de ma part. Dit-il avant de sortir

Lucius se retrouva seul avec pour seul compagnie que celle de son verre d'alcool et de sa cheminée. Il avait entendu la porte de son bureau se refermait après ce que lui avait dit Severus. Il était resté attentif au bruit pour finalement ne pas entendre le bruit de ses pas s'éloignant. Lucius comprit donc qu'il était derrière la porte. Lucius repensa à ce que Severus avait dit et ce qu'il avait fait. Lucius était fier comme un paon mais il aimait Severus comme un frère. En réfléchissant au calme et seul, il réalisa qu'il s'était montré dur et sans cœur comme le disait tout ceux qui ne le connaissait pas. Il n'avait pas fait de Severus le parrain de son fils unique pour rien.

-Stupide potionniste ! Bougonna Lucius en se levant d'un bond pour aller ouvrir d'un mouvement brusque et énervé la porte de son bureau

Il fit courir son regard d'argent sur tout le couloir avant qu'il ne se pose sur Severus qui était se retournait vers lui en entendant la porte du bureau s'ouvrir de la sorte. Lucius comprit en peu de temps que Severus était resté là à regarder le parc. Il est vrai que le parc était en fleur en cette saison le rendant magnifique. Severus le regarda s'approchait. Lucius put voir toutes des questions qui faisaient briller son regard noir. Lucius s'approcha de lui jusqu'à être face à Severus. Leur regard s'affrontèrent avant que finalement l'un d'eux ne se décida à parler.

-Que veux-tu Lucius? Demanda Severus

-Pardonne-moi, Severus. J'ai été bien idiot de ne pas vouloir te pardonner. Notre amitié et le lien de fraternité qui nous uni valent bien plus que cette vulgaire erreur. Nous en faisons tous, c'est le propre de l'être humain. Dit Lucius

-Tu es vraiment un idiot mais tu es mon idiot préféré, Lus. Je ne t'en veux pas. Tu as eu peur pour Draco et cela est parfaitement compréhensible. Il est ton fils, ton unique enfant. Il est normal que tu es été à ce point en colère contre moi. Cependant, je persiste à croire que ton comportement avec moi dernièrement n'était pas acceptable. Dit honnêtement Severus

-Bien alors enterrons la hache de guerre. J'ai bien envie d'une bonne crêpe. Pas toi?

-Je me laisserai bien tenté. Dit Severus en le rattrapant

-Parfait. Je prendrai bien une crêpe flambée pour ne pas que les enfants ne me la pique. Dit Lucius alors qu'ils marchaient vers la cuisine où se trouvait à coup sûr Narcissa et les enfants

-Dis plutôt que c'est ta crêpe préférée. Rigola Severus

-Tu as raison. Mais toi comment vas-tu la manger?

-Je vais la prendre aussi flambée. Tu m'as mis l'eau à la bouche avec ton idée.

-Dis plutôt que je t'ai pris par les sentiments. Dit Lucius sous le regard boudeur de Severus qui le fit rire

Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la cuisine en rigolant. Draco et Narcissa furent plus que ravi de ce fait. Ils étaient enfin réconcilier pour le grand bonheur de tout le monde. Florentin et Gareth les regardèrent avec incrédulité et surprise. Ils n'avaient jamais imaginer pouvoir les voir rire ainsi de si bon cœur. Ils les virent se diriger vers les plaques de cuisson où ils se firent flambés une crêpe chacun.

XxxXxxX

Pendant ce temps-là dans une chambre de Sainte-Mangouste, une Médicomage était aussi confuse que désolé pour son patient. Arthur Weasley était venu faire des analyses sous les conseils des trois fils de son ex-femme. Maria Wolf avait donc fait les analyses même si elle doutait de trouver quelque chose. Mais ce fut tout le contraire, elle trouva tellement plus. Elle se retenait difficilement d'aller voir Molly Prewett est de lui jeter l'un des nombreux sorts de découpe qu'elle connaissait. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas faire cela. Elle veillerait cependant à ce que cette truie paye comme il se doit. Une simple humiliation dans la Gazette n'était pas suffisante pour cette femme abjecte.

-Médicomage Wolf. Pouvez-vous nous dire les résultats des analyses de notre père, s'il-vous plaît ? Demanda Bill Weasley ou plutôt Bill Dumbledore

-Bien entendu. Monsieur Weasley, je suis absolument désolé.

-Qu'avez-vous trouver ? Demandèrent les trois jeunes hommes avec une inquiétude non feinte

-Monsieur Weasley, au vu de vos résultats d'analyse. Je me dois de vous dire que votre ex-femme vous a donner à votre insu diverses potions. Nous avons trouvé des traces de potion de docilité, soumission, obéissance, philtre de paix ainsi qu'une autre pour amoindrir vos sens tout particulièrement celui de l'observation, sans oublié deux dernières qui sont respectivement pour amoindrir vos capacité de déduction et bloquer en une assez grande partie votre magie. Dit Maria

Le visage d'Arthur et de ses trois fils s'étaient décomposés tout au long de l'énumération de la liste, beaucoup trop longue, de ce que lui avait Molly. Arthur se demanda comment il avait fait pour épouser une femme pareil et ne jamais rien remarqué après. Ils remercièrent silencieusement la Médicomage Wolf qui leur laisser du temps pour digérer tout ce qu'ils venaient de découvrir. Finalement le résultat des dures découvertes des deux jours sur Molly épuisa tellement Arthur qu'il craqua et se mit à pleurer. Charlie et Bill prirent sur eux pour réconforter l'homme qu'ils considéraient et appelaient « papa ». Percy se tourna vers la Médicomage et celle-ci comprit à son regard qu'il allait lui posait plus d'une question et qu'il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle ait les réponses.

-Dites-moi, Médicomage Wolf. Est-ce que les effets sont permanents et définitifs ? Si non, avez-vous une idée ou plutôt une possibilité de le soigner ? Combien de temps cela prendrait-il pour que toutes les potions disparaissent de l'organisme de mon père? Dit Percy

-Pour être tout a fait honnête; tout ceux-ci n'est pas définitif. A vrai dire, il va falloir que nous le gardions le temps que toute les potions disparaissent de son organisme. Nous ne savons pas bien les effets secondaires que cela pourrait avoir. Nous pouvons déjà imaginer qu'il risque d'avoir des accidents magiques comme les enfants. Répondit-elle le plus calmement et le plus honnêtement possible pour ne pas risquer de mettre en colère Perceval Weasley ou plutôt Perceval Fudge

-Combien ces soins vont-ils coûtés ? Demanda Charlie Weasley ou plutôt Charlie Verpey

Maria plaignait sincèrement ses enfants qui avaient découvert que toutes leur vie n'était que mensonge et que plus rien ne serait jamais pareil. Les pères allaient sûrement essayer de se faire connaître voir même de les récupérer alors qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais occupé d'eux auparavant. Elle ne voulait même pas pensé à Florentin et Gareth Lestrange qui ne pourraient très certainement ne jamais voir leurs véritables parents à moins qu'ils ne s'évadent. Ces jumeaux étaient passés d'une famille de Traître à son sang et pauvre à une famille de fou adepte de la magie noire et de la torture. Dans les deux cas, leur nom n'avait pas bonne réputation. Maria se sortit de ses pensées pour répondre à la question de l'un des deux aînés.

-Cela devrait coûter plus milliers de Gallions. Je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas fait de devis pour savoir à combien cela va vous revenir. Dit-elle en toute honnêteté

-Je ne pourrais jamais payé cela. Se désola Arthur qui voyait des soins médicaux s'éloignaient parce qu'il n'était pas assez riche.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, papa. Nous trouverons un moyen de te payer les soins. Le rassura Charlie récoltant un faible sourire de son père

-Il a raison. Charlie et moi-même travaillons. Nous pourrons donc participer au payement de tes soins. Dit Bill qui refusait de voir son père souffrant de ce que lui avait fait cette horrible femme qu'ils avaient un jour appelé « maman »

-En plus, elle pourrait participer au payement des frais médicaux puisque c'est de sa faute. Dit Percy

-Que veux-tu dire, Percy ? Interrogèrent ses frères et son père sous le regard interrogateur de la Médicomage qui ne pensait pas que cette femme dépasserait la moindre noise pour son ex-mari

-Si nous lui attentons un procès, qu'elle perdra à tous les coups au vu des preuves, elle devra payer une certaine somme décidé par les jurés. Cette somme pourrait servir à payer une partie des frais. Expliqua Percy

-Je me permet de vous dire que si vous voulez faire ce procès, je serai ravi de servir de témoin d'un point de vue médicale. Dit Maria

Ils la remercièrent chaleureusement puis elle les laissa entre eux. Maria alla voir son chef et lui fit part de sa décision concernant son patient Arthur Weasley. Son chef, Monsieur Egagen, accepta avec plaisir et lui assura qu'il l'aiderait si besoin. Monsieur Egagen comme beaucoup de monde avait été plus que révolté et dégoûter parce qu'avait fait cette femme. Elle avait arraché des enfants à leurs parents sans compté qu'elle avait trompé son mari avec trois hommes différents avec lesquels elle avait eu des enfants. Il n'était pas le seul à vouloir voir cette femme passait devant la Magenmagot. Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange n'étaient pas des anges ni même des enfants de cœur. Ils étaient des parents a qui ont avait pris les deux enfants. On leur avait dis qu'ils étaient mort après seulement une semaine de recherche. Léonard Egagen qui avait deux enfants n'osaient pas imaginer ce qu'ils avaient pu ressentir s'il avait été à leur place. Il serait sûrement devenu fou de chagrin lui aussi.

Dans la chambre d'Arthur Weasley, les trois fils étaient fier de l'homme qu'ils appelaient « papa ». Il venait de prendre la lourde décision de porter plainte pour empoisonnement contre son ex-femme puis de lui faire un procès pour ce-même empoisonnement sans oublier l'adultère avec grossesses hors mariage et participation au kidnapping de Florentin et Gareth Lestrange. C'était une décision vraiment difficile à prendre pour Arthur qui avait aimé Molly d'un amour pur, véritable et sincère. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait fait, Arthur éprouvé encore des sentiments pour elle. Certes des sentiments bien moindres mais il ne pouvait pas oublier comme cela du jour au lendemain combien il l'avait aimé. Bill alla voir la Médicomage Wolf pour lui annoncer qu'ils faisaient sortir leur père. Maria voulut protester parce que c'était déconseiller et qu'il devrait être entrain de suivre un traitement adapter. Bill assura qu'ils le ramèneraient mais qu'il fallait d'abord qu'il dépose plainte et fasse le nécessaire pour qu'un procès puisse se mettre en place.

Ils se rendirent donc au Ministère où ils demandèrent à voir Amélia Bones. Cette-dernière accepta de les recevoir dans son bureau. Elle ne fut pas vraiment surprise de voir Arthur Weasley venir la voire. Il faut dire qu'elle l'était un peu car il était bien connu qu'Arthur Weasley était un homme incapable de faire du mal à une mouche.

-Bonjour, messieurs. En quoi puis-je vous être utile ? Dit-elle une fois qu'ils furent installer face à son bureau

-J'aimerais porter plainte contre Molly, mon ex-femme. Dit Arthur qui avait encore un peu de mal avec cette idée

-Très bien. Puis-je connaître le motif ? Demanda Amélia qui avait sorti de l'un de ses tiroirs un parchemin prévu pour les plaintes

-Pour empoisonnement divers. Dit Charlie avec sérieux en voyant que son père n'était pas encore capable de mettre des mots sur ce qu'ils venaient de découvrir

-Empoisonnement ?! Dit Amélia qui n'osait pas croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre

-Oui. Dirent les trois fils d'une mêmes voix avant de se mettre à citer tout ce qu'elle avait fait à leur père

Plus ils parlaient plus Amélia tombait démuni face à ces horribles découvertes. Elle bouillonna de colère contre cette horrible bonne femme tout autant qu'elle avait pitié d'Arthur. Elle se dit qu'il ne voudrait pas de sa pitié pas plus que de sa compassion. Amélia resta le plus professionnel possible alors qu'elle prenait leurs plaintes comme il se devait. Ils passèrent pas moins d'une bonne heure dans le bureau à répondre aux questions d'Amélia.

-Je vous remercie, messieurs. Je vous souhaite un bon rétablissement, Arthur. Dit Amélia signifiant par la même que l'entretient était terminé

Elle les raccompagna jusqu'au bureau de sa secrétaire. Elle demanda à cette-dernière de faire passer l'information comme quoi Arthur Weasley était en arrêt pour raison médicale avec l'accord d'elle-même Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique. La secrétaire fit ce que lui demandé Amélia.

-Pour que cela soit parfaitement en règle, il faudra un mot du Médicomage qui vous a reçu. Dit la secrétaire en vérifiant le contenu de son document pour le supérieur de Monsieur Weasley

-Entendu. L'un des garçons vous l'apportera. Dit Arthur sous les acquiescement de ses fils

-Parfait. Essayez de l'apporter le plus rapidement possible ainsi tout sera en règle. Je vous souhaite un bon rétablissement, Monsieur Weasley. Dit la secrétaire

-Merci. Dit Arthur avant de partir pour retourner à Sainte-Mangouste

Amélia les regarda partir et quand ils disparurent de son champs de vision, elle retourna dans son bureau. Elle regarda une nouvelle fois la plainte qu'elle venait de prendre. Elle avait vraiment envie de faire payer à cette horrible femme ce qu'elle avait fait à un homme si gentil. Amélia était persuadée de ne pas être la seule à avoir cette envie. Le Médicomage Wolf lui fit parvenir les résultats d'analyses démontrant la véracité de ce que lui avait rapporter les Weasley. Molly Prewett reçu une lettre en fin d'après-midi quand elle n'était pas encore revenu chez Ludo puisqu'elle était sortie faire quelques courses. Ce fut donc Ludo qui ouvrit la lettre adressait à Molly. Il était trop curieux pour son bien alors il l'ouvrit sans se douter que pour une fois sa curiosité lui ferait le plus grand bien.

« _Mademoiselle Prewett,_

 _Suite à une plainte faite à votre encontre pour cause d'empoisonnement sur la personne de votre ex-mari, Arthur Weasley; William Weasley né Dumbledore à attenter un procès contre vous. William Weasley né Dumbledore a fait cette action avec l'appuie des deux frères : Charlie Weasley né Verpey, et, Perceval Weasley né Fudge. A ce procès sera ajouter le chef d'accusation de participation partielle voir totale au kidnapping des Héritiers Florentin et Gareth Lestrange. Ce chef d'accusation est porté contre vous par Lord et Lady Malfoy._

 _Je vous informe que votre procès aura lieu mercredi prochain à compter de ce jour. Si vous ne pouvez vous payer un avocat, il vous en sera nommé un d'office._

 _Amélia Bones_

 _Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique »_

Ludo n'en crut pas ses yeux. La femme, qu'il aimait, avait empoisonné son ex-mari quand ils étaient encore en couple aux yeux de tous. Ludo ne savait pas quoi en penser. Il savait ce que la Gazette avait dit d'elle. Ludo tenait beaucoup à sa réputation mais il tenait aussi à Molly sinon il ne l'aurait pas laisser porter son unique enfant. Il réfléchit un long moment avant de se mettre à marmonner.

-Molly a empoisonné son ex-mari, a très certainement participé à un kidnapping. Je l'aime pourtant je ne peux pas l'aimer. Elle a gardé Charlie avec elle pour mieux me tenir éloigner de la vie de mon unique enfant. J'ai payé des choses pour lui. J'ai mis de l'argent de côté pour lui. Et moi comme un crétin, j'ai découvert que Charlie ne savait pas la vérité sur qui je suis pour lui pas plus que tout ce que j'ai fait pour lui. Ça suffit ! Molly a trop fait ce qu'elle voulait. Cette fois c'est moi qui fait ce qui me plaît et tant pis pour elle. Dit Ludo sûr de lui

C'est avec ses nouvelles résolutions en tête que Ludo partit pour son bureau. Là-bas, il manipula les protections de sa maison pour que Molly, Ronald et Ginnerva ne puissent plus entrer. Ils seraient jeté dans la rue avec pertes et fracas. Ludo était quand même quelqu'un de sympa alors il demanda à des elfes de mettre dans la rue les affaires de Molly et ses deux enfants. Ludo demanda aux elfes de jeter un sort sur les affaires pour que leurs propriétaires ne les vois pas contrairement aux autres qui les verront ainsi que le petit écriteau qu'il avait placé. Le petit écriteau disait : « ici se trouve les affaires d'une truie avide d'or». Ludo était plutôt fier de son cou. C'est avec un sourire heureux, en pensant qu'il avait fait le meilleur choix pour sa tranquillité d'esprit et sauvé sa réputation; que Ludo retourna dans son bureau où il s'attela à écrire une lettre pour son fils. Fils qu'il espérait pouvoir apprendre à connaître.

* * *

Une Reviews ?

Des attentes et des propositions pour Durmstrang?... Je suis tout ouïe


	21. Jugement et arrivée à Durmstrang

Salut, tout le monde.

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos Reviews cela fait toujours autant super plaisir

Ce chapitre a simplement été relu donc désolé s'il reste des fautes.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 : Jugement et arrivée à Durmstrang**

Molly était aussi en colère que dégoûtée. Ludo l'avait jeté dehors comme une mal propre. Il avait eu le culot de jeter ses affaires dehors et de retourner chez lui avec les achats alimentaires qu'elle avait fait en compagnie de Ron et Ginny. Elle avait été scandalisée mais elle avait dû se résoudre à partir avec ses enfants. Elle alla voir chacun de ses amants mais elle ne fut pas bien accueillie. Ils n'étaient pas fous. Ils tenaient un tant soit peu à leur réputation. Cornélius l'avait jeté dehors en disant qu'il avait assez de problème comme ça avec sa femme ; femme qui demandait le divorce. Albus avait simplement dit qu'il n'avait pas la capacité de l'accueillir avec tous ce qui se passait. Molly dû donc se résoudre à aller au Chaudron Baveur où Tom lui refusa une chambre pour elle et ses deux enfants. Et ce fut pareil dans tous les lieux qu'elle essaya. En désespoir de cause, elle dû se résoudre à changer un peu de son argent en argent moldu pour pouvoir dormir de l'autre côté même si cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Elle préférait encore cela à aller dans l'Allée des Embrumes où il n'y avait que des personnes louches et infâmes bref des personnes absolument pas recommandables pas plus que fréquentables juste de misérables trancheurs de gorges. Tout cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance ; elle était installée et ses deux enfants mangeaient pendant qu'elle réfléchissait à un plan, pour son futur, une lettre de Ludo arriva. Molly crut de venir folle en découvrant que ses propres enfants lui avaient attenté un procès et en plus elle n'avait pas les moyens de se payer un avocat de la trempe de Lucius Malfoy d'ailleurs qui allait-il choisir.

XxxXxxX

Molly marchait dans les couloirs du Ministère jusqu'à la salle où allait se tenir son procès. Ronald et Ginny n'était pas avec elle car elle ne voulait pas qu'ils assistent à cet injuste procès. Malheureusement pour elle, Arthur avait encore son autorité de père sur eux. Il pouvait donc les emmenés au procès si cela lui faisait plaisir. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. La salle du procès était pleine de monde. Il y avait des journalistes, les membres du Magenmagot sans oublier les plaignants qui étaient un peu trop nombreux au goût de Molly.

-Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour déterminer si Molly Prewett ex-épouse de Monsieur Arthur Weasley est coupable d'empoisonnement sur ce-dernier ainsi que participation totale ou partielle dans le kidnapping des Héritiers Florentin et Gareth Lestrange. Avez-vous un avocat, Madame ? Dit Amélia Bones

-Non. Vous devez m'en nommer un. Répondit Molly qui n'arrêtait pas de fusiller du regard Arthur et ses enfants

-Très bien. Avocat Jing vous êtes nommés avocat de Madame Prewett comme nous l'avions décidé au préalable. Dit Amélia alors qu'un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année s'approchait

Il avait des cheveux noirs en pétard faisant ressortir ses yeux argent. A l'éclat qui anima son regard il fut évident pour tout le monde qu'il ne voulait pas que Molly s'en sorte. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde dans la salle qui voulait qu'elle s'en sorte indemne. On ne pouvait pas aimer tout le monde mais personne ne pouvait rester indifférent face à ce qu'elle avait fait à Arthur.

-Lord et Lady Malfoy ainsi que vous Monsieur Weasley puis-je connaître l'identité de vos Avocats ? Demanda Amélia

-J'ai choisi Madame Ferals. Répondit Arthur

-Quant à moi, je vais me défendre moi-même. Dit Lucius

-Bien. Avocat Jing expliquez-nous pourquoi votre cliente serait-elle innocente des crimes dont elle est accusée. Dit Amélia qui comme le reste des personnes présentes avaient bien remarqué que Molly était persuadé de son innocence

L'Avocat Jing s'avança pour faire face aux jurés et se trouver à côté de sa cliente pour la soutenir même s'il ne croyait absolument pas à son innocence. Il allait commencer à parler quand les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent sur Sirius Black.

-Veuillez me pardonner mon retard. Dit-il avant d'aller s'installer parmi les jurés non sans avoir salué Lucius et Narcissa auparavant annonçant par la même occasion qu'il allait les soutenir durant le procès

-Maintenant que Lord Black nous a rejoint vous pouvez reprendre ce que vous vous apprêtiez à faire Avocat Jing. Dit Amélia

-Mesdames, Messieurs les jurés. Ma cliente, Madame Molly Prewett, est une femme d'exception (des reniflements et des toux outrés se firent entendre des jurés). Après son mariage avec Arthur Weasley dans un contexte de guerre ou personne n'était sûr du lendemain elle a fait ce qui lui semblait le plus juste pour protéger sa famille. C'est pourquoi elle obtient d'Albus Dumbledore qu'il protège sa famille en échange de la naissance d'un enfant à lui. Et elle fit de même pour Monsieur Verpey et Fudge qui lui assurèrent de lui fournir : soutien, argent et protection en échange d'un enfant. C'est ainsi que pour assurer l'avenir et la protection de sa famille, cette femme exceptionnelle ; à porter, élevé et aimé les fils qu'elle a eu de ses trois hommes. Expliqua-t-il

-Qu'en est-il des accusations d'empoisonnement comme le prouve les résultats de la Médicomage Green ? Demanda Amélia

-Ma cliente n'a pas donner ses potions de son plein gré. Elle n'avait pas le choix si elle ne voulait pas que son mari ne découvre les marchés qu'elle avait passé avec Messieurs : Dumbledore, Verpey et Fudge. Répondit-il

Molly acquiesça à ses dires sans se rendre compte comme une pauvre idiote qu'il ne l'avait pas vraiment défendu. Les membres du jurés les plaignants avaient bien remarqué ce qu'avait fait l'Avocat Jing. Tout comme ils remarquèrent que cette idiote avait acquiescé à ses propos alors qu'il avait reconnu qu'elle avait empoisonné son mari pour qu'il ne se doute pas de ce qu'elle avait fait.

-Avocate Ferals, expliquez-nous-en quoi votre client est victime des agissements de son ex-femme. Dit Amélia alors que le greffier avait bien pris note de l'explication de l'Avocat

-Mesdames, Messieurs les jurés. Mon client est sans conteste une victime de sa femme. Tout d'abord mon client a découvert la vérité sur William, Charlie et Perceval dit Percy, les enfants nés lors des marchés de leur mère ; i peine cinq jours. Vous tous l'avez découvert le lendemain même grâce à un article de Miss. Skeeter. Mon client n'a jamais soupçonné ou même imaginé que la femme qu'il aimait d'un amour sincère ai pu faire cela. Mon client a fait des analyses seulement parce que William Dumbledore, Charlie Verpey et Perceval Fudge l'en ont persuadé. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à découvrir autant de choses avec cette analyse. Ce qu'a fait, l'ex-femme de mon client le pousse à devoir subir une désintoxication à Sainte-Mangouste où il devra réapprendre à contrôler sa magie et risquera d'avoir des accidents avec cette-dernière comme les enfants. Expliqua l'Avocate Ferals

-Nous vous remercions pour votre explication Madame Ferals. Mesdames, messieurs vous avez tous eu connaissance des résultats des analyses de Monsieur Weasley. En prenant compte de cela et de ce qui a été par les deux avocats nous allons pouvoir voter pour savoir si Molly Prewett est coupable d'empoisonnement sur la personne de son ex-mari. Mais avant cela je vais demander à Madame Prewett et Monsieur Weasley s'ils ont quelque chose à ajouter

-Je n'ai rien à ajouter. Dirent Arthur et Molly

-Bien. Levez la main si vous pensez que Madame Prewett est coupable d'empoisonnement sur la personne de son ex-mari. Dit Amélia

Et là à la plus grande stupeur de Molly pas une seule main était baissée. Elles étaient toutes levé pour l'envoyer à Azkaban. Elle ne méritait pas d'aller là-bas. Elle avait protégé sa famille de la guerre et de la misère sans nom. Elle avait trois fils incapables de comprendre ce qu'elle avait fait peur eux. Ils avaient des pères d'exception ayant des relations et une renommés qui leur serait utiles pour leur future. Mais ces petits ingrats étaient comme ses stupides jurés incapables de comprendre que tout ce qu'elle avait c'était pour le bien de ses enfants.

-Madame Prewett vous êtes reconnu d'empoisonnement sur la personne de votre ex-mari Arthur-Weasley. Vous êtes condamnée à deux ans d'emprisonnement à Azkaban ainsi qu'à payer la moitié des frais médicaux de Monsieur Weasley. De plus la garde de votre fils Ronald Weasley et de sa sœur Ginnerva Weasley vous est retiré. Nous allons maintenant entendre Lord Malfoy, l'Avocat Jing et l'Avocate Ferals pour pouvoir déterminer si vous avez participer de manière totale ou partielle dans le kidnapping des Héritiers Florentin et Gareth Lestrange. Lord Malfoy veuillez commencer, s'il-vous-plaît. Dit Amélia sans laisser le temps à Molly de dire quoi que ce soit

Lucius acquiesça avant de serrait la main de sa douce épouse et de se lever. Il marcha jusqu'au centre pour être au centre de l'attention mais surtout pour que tous puissent voir le petit numéro qu'il avait prévu. Il n'avait pas vraiment prévu de numéro, il avait juste décidé que pour une fois il laisserait transparaître publiquement ses émotions. Il refusait que cette garce s'en sorte si facilement.

-Mesdames, Messieurs les jurés. Comme vous l'avez découvert grâce à l'article de la Madame Domorp, ma famille a été frappé d'une tragédie. Nos neveux, à ma femme et moi ; ont été kidnapper alors qu'il n'avait même pas un an. L'âge ne rend pas la tragédie plus simple à surmonter, au contraire. Une semaine s'est le temps que dura les recherches qui pour les avoir suivi ne furent pas de véritable recherches. Leurs parents, Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange, sont devenus fous par le chagrin de la perte de leurs uniques enfants. Ils continuèrent à espérer, chercher et prier pour qu'on leur rendre leurs bébés toujours en vie comme le leur prouver si amèrement la tapisserie familiale. Tout comme eux nous avons continué à espérer et à les chercher mais en vain. Et un jour, ma femme et moi avons été appelé en urgence à Gringotts. Là dans ce bureau se trouvait Florentin et Gareth, nos neveux. Nous les retrouvions après treize ans de disparition en même temps que nous apprenions de la bouche de Monsieur Weasley et de Maître Durkil que Molly Prewett était parfaitement au courant de la véritable identité de mes neveux. Mesdames, Messieurs les jurés ; je vous demande quel parent élèverait des enfants en sachant parfaitement qu'ils sont recherchés par leurs parents biologiques et leurs familles. Dit Lucius avant d'aller se rasseoir prêt de sa femme

Tout le monde fut touché par son discourt car il savait bien manier les mots mais surtout il avait laissé transparaître ses émotions. Il avait laissé transparaître toute la douleur de la disparition, le désespoir des recherches vaines, la joie et le bonheur de les avoir retrouvés pour finir par la colère quand ils avaient découvert que Molly savait la véritable des jumeaux. Son discourt ne laissa personne indifférent au plus grand déplaisir de Molly qui ne compté pas se laisser faire. Elle n'allait pas laisser son avocat la défendre car elle avait bien compris que même s'il connaissait le dossier il ne voulait pas la voir gagner.

-Nous vous remercions Lord Malfoy pour votre intervention. Avocate Ferals, c'est à vous. Dit Amélia

L'Avocate, une femme aux cheveux vert coupés très court, s'avança jusqu'à prendre la place qu'occupé Lord Malfoy. Et là, elle raconta comment Arthur avait découvert la vérité sur les jumeaux puis la trahison de sa femme et les horribles propos qu'elle avait tenu à son égard ainsi qu'à celui des enfants. Elle ajouta qu'il n'avait jamais rien soupçonné et que pour parler ainsi des jumeaux c'est qu'elle devait en savoir plus qu'elle ne le disait sur le kidnapping. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle alla se rasseoir au côté de son client en lui assurant que son ex avait déjà perdu le procès.

-Nous vous remercions Avocate Ferals pour votre intervention. Avocat Jing, c'est à vous. Dit Amélia

Il commença à s'approcher pour défendre sa cliente même si il n'en avait absolument pas envie parce qu'elle avait fait aller contre la morale. Il n'était encore arrivé à côté de sa cliente que celle-ci lui donna un regard le défiant d'approcher. Elle voulait se défendre toute seule ?! Très bien. Il allait observer le spectacle. Après tout il était certain qu'elle allait s'enfonçait toute seule.

-Avocat Ferals que faites-vous ? Demanda Amélia surprise de le voir retourner à sa place

-Ma cliente, viens de me faire comprendre qu'elle souhaitait se défendre toute seule. Répondit-il

-Entendu. Expliquez-nous, Madame Prewett, en quoi vous êtes innocente de l'accusation qui pèse sur vous autrement celle comment vous seriez partiellement voir totalement impliqué dans le kidnapping des Héritiers Florentin et Gareth Lestrange.

-Bien sûr que je suis innocente. Je n'ai rien fait de mal. J'ai élevé ses deux enfants en sachant que ce ne serait pas simple après tout ils ne sont que des monstres comme leurs parents. Si ces deux-là n'avaient pas eu d'enfants cela aurait régler bien des soucis. Dit Molly avec les yeux brillants de certitudes

-Donc si je comprends bien parce que leurs parents sont Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange, avoir élever les jumeaux loin de ces-derniers est normal ? Demanda Augusta Longbottom

-Ils n'auraient pas dû naître. Ils ne sont que des erreurs de la nature don j'ai réussi à faire quelque chose de bien. Ce n'était pas gagner vu la pourriture qu'ils sont comme leurs parents. Dit-elle

-Je crois que votre participation dans ce kidnapping ne fait pas le moindre doute. Dit Amélia même si elle regarda les autres jurés pour savoir s'ils partageaient son avis

Ce fut une nouvelle fois sans surprise qu'ils acquiescèrent aux paroles d'Amélia et levèrent tous leurs mains quand celle-ci fit le vote. Le résultat du vote fut pris en note et la sentence ne fut pas longtemps débattu. Il n'y avait pas besoin de débattre sur ce qu'elle risquait. La loi était claire sur le kidnapping. Elle allait à Azkaban mais elle était déjà condamné à y aller alors il fallait trouver quelque chose de plus dur.

-Madame Prewett vous êtes reconnu d'empoisonnement sur la personne de votre ex-mari Arthur-Weasley. Vous êtes aussi reconnu coupable de participation partielle au kidnapping des Héritiers Florentin et Gareth Lestrange. Pour ces crimes vous êtes condamnée à quatre ans d'emprisonnement à Azkaban ainsi qu'à payer la moitié des frais médicaux de Monsieur Weasley. De plus la garde de votre fils Ronald Weasley et de sa sœur Ginnerva Weasley vous est retiré ainsi que le droit de les voir. Annonça Amélia à la plus grande horreur de Molly qui ne voulait pas perdre ses deux enfants

-Madame Bones. Si je puis me permettre ce jugement ne nous a mené à rien. Dit Sirius choquant tout le monde

-Expliquez-vous, Lord Black. Dit-elle les dents serrés ne supportant pas qu'on insulte son travail

-Les résultats des analyses du Médicomage Green confirmait déjà que Madame Prewett est coupable d'empoisonnement. Les circonstances de la découverte de l'identité de mes neveux Florentin et Gareth la rendait déjà coupable. Finalement, ce procès n'a porté rien. On ne sait toujours pas qui les a kidnappés ni même pourquoi. Et je ne vous parle même pas de ma cousine Bellatrix et de son mari qui ne sont sûrement pas au courant qu'on a retrouvé leurs fils et qu'ils ne les verront sûrement jamais de toute leur vie. Alors Madame Bones, vous pouvez me dire que justice a été faite mais à mes yeux ce n'est pas assez. La famille de ma cousine n'est pas réparée. Dit Sirius parlant de son ton de Lord

-Très bien. Madame Prewett sera interrogée par des Aurors pour connaître tous les tenants et aboutissements de ce kidnapping. Quant à Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange, ils auront un droit de visite tous les samedis. Les règles nécessaires au bon déroulement des droits de visites seront vues plus tard avec la famille de Florentin et Gareth Lestrange. Dit Amélia sous les acquiescements de l'assemblée pour le plus grand plaisir de Lucius, Narcissa, d'Arthur, ses trois aînés et les jumeaux

- **Ce n'est pas juste ! Pourquoi ces crétins auraient-ils le droit de voir leurs monstres de parents quand nous on n'a pas le droit de voir notre mère ni même vivre avec elle ?!** Hurlèrent Ginny et Ron qui étaient rester silencieux jusque là Leurs propos choquèrent tout le monde sauf Molly qui était très fier d'eux

Arthur les regarda et soupira de désespoir face à leur comportement. Il ne serait pas surpris de découvrir qu'ils sont étroits d'esprit et homophobe. Mais une chose à la fois comme on dit. Il devait s'occuper d'eux et il le ferait. Il serait plus présent puisqu'il ne serait plus sous d'horrible potions. Arthur décida qu'il devait revoir leur éducation de fond en comble.

-Ça suffit ! Ron, tu vas quitter Poudlard et allé à l'école Mordred. Ginnerva, tu iras l'année prochaine à l'école Viviane. En attendant tu iras vivre chez ta tante Muriel.

-Mais papa... Commencèrent-ils à protester

-Non. Vous ne vous entendez pas parler ? Parce que si c'était le cas vous rendriez compte que vous insultez tout le monde. Votre mère s'est chargée de votre éducation mais ce n'était pas ça alors vous allez la reprendre depuis le début dans des écoles spécialisés. Dit Arthur

-Sur ces bonnes paroles. La séance est levée. Qu'on emmène Madame Prewett. Dit Amélia donnant un coup de marteau qui eut pour effet de se faire vider la salle

La salle se vida dans un certain brouhaha pendant qu'une Molly vociférante était embarqué par des Aurors pour rejoindre son nouveau chez elle. Les journalistes partirent eux aussi rapidement mais après avoir pris une photo de Narcissa qui remerciait chaleureusement son cousin, et, une autre photo des jumeaux dans les bras de Lord Black. Jumeaux qui avaient acceptés d'être appelé par leurs véritables nom et prénom tout comme ils souhaitaient faire la connaissance de leurs parents. Lucius invita Sirius à venir manger au Manoir Malfoy quand ils auraient une date pour rencontrer Bella et Rodolphus avec les jumeaux. Sirius accepta avec plaisir après tout il avait très envie de faire leur connaissance. Pendant ce temps-là, Arthur était parti avec ses enfants pour déposer Ginny chez la tante Muriel. Arthur retourna à Sainte-Mangouste où il écrivit une lettre au Directeur de l'école Mordred où irait Ron. Cette école était dirigée par un homme aussi délicat que Fenrir Greyback. Et l'école Viviane était dirigée par une femme alliant élégance, puissance et grâce mais dont les colères étaient absolument redoutables. Percy devait retourner le lendemain à Poudlard. Charlie n'avait toujours pas répondu à son père biologique ne sachant pas quoi faire. Bill assura à son père qu'il amènerait lui-même Ron dans sa nouvelle école.

XxxXxxX

Sirius Black marchait sur les terres désolées du Grand Nord. Le vent frais s'engouffrait dans leurs vêtements le faisait presque claquer des dents. Sirius marchait au côté de son compagnon William et de son fils Harry. William et lui conduisait Harry à sa nouvelle école.

-Papa, on aurait vraiment dû se couvrir plus chaudement. J'ai froid. Dit Harry qui n'avait pas plus chaud que son père

William sourit à cette remarque. Il est vrai qu'il ne faisait pas chaud même lui un loup-garou résistant mieux au froid, que les humains, n'avait pas chaud. Il attira Harry dans ses bras et le frixonna pour le réchauffer alors que d'un informulé lui transformait ses vêtements en quelque chose de beaucoup plus chaud.

-Merci, Dad. Je me sens mieux maintenant. Lui sourit Harry

-Je t'en prie, mon grand.

Ils se remirent à marcher en direction d'un grand et sombre bâtiment très imposant. Le bâtiment ressemblait à un très vieux château cherchant à impressionner l'ennemi. Cependant, ils ne savaient pas comment rentrer dans cette école qui semblait dépourvu de porte. Ils entendirent un bruit de transplanage pour voir apparaître Marcus, Ange et Julith. Marcus était vêtu comme à son habitude puisqu'il ne connaissait pas le froid tandis qu'Ange et Julith était vêtue chaudement. Ils se saluèrent et échangèrent quelques banalités.

-Rassures-moi, Ange. Tu sais comment rentrer dans cette forteresse ? Demanda Sirius

-Bien sûr. Avancez de deux pas de géant.

Sirius, Harry et William firent ce qu'elle leur demandé. Elle se plaça derrière eux pour sortir la lettre validant l'inscription d'Harry. Un mot apparut en bas de la lettre. Ange le mémorisa et mis la lettre dans les mains d'Harry en lui faisant promettre de ne pas la lâcher.

-Kraken. Dit Ange

-Qu'est-ce que... Commença Harry avant que le sol ne se dérobe sous ses pieds

- **Tu vas me le payer, Ange !** Hurla Sirius qui tombait dans le trou qui était apparu sous leurs pieds

-Euh... maman ? Demanda Julith incertaine en regardant le trou par lequel avait disparu Harry, Sirius et William

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ma chérie. Si je me souviens bien c'est juste un tobbogan géant qu'il y a sous la trappe

Rassurer Julith porta toute son attention à son père. Elle était heureuse qu'il ait pu être là pour sa rentrée dans sa nouvelle école. Elle avait été déçue qu'il ne puisse pas être là à celle de Poudlard mais ce n'était pas grave parce qu'il était là maintenant. Elle le prit dans ses bras un long moment avant qu'il ne la lâche. Il lui embrassa le front.

-Il faut que tu ailles. Passe une bonne année, ma belle. Lui dit Marcus avant de la pousser sur la trappe

Ange alla vers Marcus qu'elle embrassa avant de rejoindre sa fille. Cette-dernière ayant déjà sorti sa lettre où été apparu le mot de passe qui était bien différent de celui d'Harry. Marcus leur sourit et les salua avant que Julith ne dise le mot de passe et qu'elles ne disparaissent dans la trappe. Trappe qui donnait effectivement sur un long et immense toboggan qui les propulsa dans le bureau d'Igor Karkaroff.

-Eh bien, voilà nos retardataires. Ricana Sirius alors qu'Ange et Julith se relevaient

Elles étaient passés au travers du passage secret pour finir sur les fesses sous le regard amusé d'Igor, Sirius, William et Harry. Elles se relevèrent et époussetèrent leurs vêtements.

-Bonjour, monsieur le Directeur. Le salua Julith avec cette même politesse dont avait fait preuve Harry quelques minutes plus tôt

-Bonjour, Igor. Le salua Ange

-Bonjour, Ange. Nous vous attendions pour les répartir. Dit Igor

-Comment vont-ils être réparti ? Demanda William avec curiosité et inquiétude

-Rien de bien méchant, monsieur. Ils vont juste devoir faire de leur mieux dans une illusion de notre cru. Sourit Igor

-Une illusion ? Dirent Julith et Harry avec inquiétude alors qu'ils commençaient à regretter le Choixpeau

* * *

Une Reviews?

Une idée ou des propositions concernant la nouvelle école d'Harry et Julith ou peut-être celle de Ron ?


	22. Faisons connaissance

Salut, tout le monde

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos Reviews cela fait super plaisir

Ce chapitre a simplement été relu donc désolé s'il reste des fautes.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 : Faisons connaissance**

Igor fit entrer les enfants dans le cercle central du tapis de son bureau. Là la magie du pentacle qui ornait le tapis les entoura et les plongea dans une sorte de sommeil. Harry se réveilla le premier dans l'illusion. La première chose qu'il remarqua c'est qu'il était seul face à une lampe à huile flottant. Julith s'éveilla à son tour et remarqua exactement la même chose qu'Harry.

-Je suppose qu'il faut la frotter. Dirent-ils d'une même voix

Ils s'approchèrent, prirent la lampe dans leurs mains et la frotta. Aussitôt une sorte de génie en sortit. Le génie était très étrange mais en même temps il ressemblait à celui dans le film d'animation Aladdin. Il était si étrange qu'ils préférèrent ne pas trop s'attarder sur lui pour savoir ce qu'il leur voulait.

-Je t'attendais. Voici ce que tu dois faire : tu auras face à toi un village attaqué par un wendigo, tu devras me dire de manière instinctive ce que tu ferais pour sauver ce village. Leur dit le génie en faisant apparaître ledit village et un monstre

Le monstre était tout bonnement le wendigo. Il ressemblait à un cerf se tenant sur ses deux pattes arrière quand celle de devant étaient pourvu de griffes acérer. Son visage était un horrible crâne d'où ressortait ses deux yeux rubis brillant d'un éclat affamé et cruel. En plus de cela, le corps de la bête avait l'air de se décomposer. Harry et Julith regardèrent le wendigo regardait avec cette horrible éclat les gens du village.

-Je ferais des recherches sur lui pour en savoir plus sur lui et ainsi connaître ses faiblesses. Répondit Harry sans prendre le temps de vraiment réfléchir, comme le lui avait demandé le génie

-J'attaquerais le wendigo à coup de sort créant du feu ou de l'eau. Les monstres tels que lui craignent souvent des choses tellement simples. Répondit Julith sans prendre le temps de vraiment réfléchir, comme le lui avait demandé le génie

-Toi, jeune homme, tu iras dans la maison Zen. Dit le génie à Harry avant de le libérer de son illusion

-Toi, jeune fille, tu iras dans la maison Baba Yaga. Dit le génie à Julith avant de la libérer de son illusion

-Bon retour parmi nous. Que vous a dit le génie que je vous explique. Dit Igor

-Il m'a dit que j'allais dans la maison Zen. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette maison ? Dit Harry

-La maison Zen, étonnant. Je répondrai à ta question après que ton amie nous aura dit sa maison. Dit Igor alors que William, Sirius et Ange s'interrogeaient sur la maison d'Harry

-Le génie a dit que ma maison était la maison Baba Yaga. Dit Julith

-Bien. La maison Zen accueille des personnes posées et réfléchis préférant pensait avant de foncer dans un combat quand ils ne laissent pas place à leur créativité. La maison Baba Yaga accueille des personnes qui agissent avec ruse et sagesse. Leur apprit Igor

-C'est un peu différent que les choix du Choixpeau. Commenta Sirius

-Oui mais cela leur correspond tout autant. Ajouta Ange -Cela ne peut que leur apprendre de nouvelle chose et la vision ici est sûrement très différente. Dit William

-C'est bien dit monsieur. Maintenant Harry et Julith vous allez être chaperonner par un élève plus âgé et de votre nouvelle maison cela vous aidera à trouver vos marques dans l'école. Dit Igor sous les acquiescements d'Harry et Julith

Celui-ci appela un elfe et lui demanda d'aller chercher les deux chaperons dont il lui avait donné le nom au préalable si les nouveaux allaient dans ces maisons. L'elfe disparut pour aller prévenir les élèves pendant ce temps-là, Igor expliqua le fonctionnement de l'école et son règlement mais aussi les modalités pour faire sortir un élève en dehors des dates de vacances. Finalement des coups se firent entendre et Igor donna son accord. La porte s'ouvrit sur un garçon et une jeune fille qui semblait avoir le même âge soit quinze ans. La jeune fille avait une peau pâle faisant ressortir ses cheveux mauves en batailles ainsi que des yeux marron pétillants d'une joie de vie non feinte. Le jeune homme à ses côtés était mince avec un teint sombre quelque peu cireux avec des cheveux aussi noirs que ses yeux ressortant particulièrement à cause de son nez arrondi lui donnant une apparence rappelant celle des grands oiseaux de proies.

-Permettez moi de vous présenter ; Viktor Krum élève de la maison Baba Yaga, et, Sevastiana Borshtch élève de la maison Zen. Monsieur Krum laissez-moi vous présenter Julith Cold, vous serez son chaperon. Quant à vous Miss Borshtch vous chaperonnerez Mr Potter-Black ici présent. Dit Igor en les indiquant chacun leur tour

-Ravi de faire ta connaissance. Je suis sûre que l'on va bien s'entendre. Dit Sevastiana avec un grand sourire en saluant Harry

-Je suis aussi ravi de faire ta connaissance. J'espère qu'on s'entendra bien. Lui dit Harry en lui rendant son sourire

-T'es trop mignon. C'est décidé, je te prends sous mon aile. Dit Sevastiana

Les mots de Sevastiana lui attirèrent un regard amusé de William et Ange alors que Sirius la regarda étrangement. Il la regarda de ce regard qui veut dire : « ne t'approche pas de mon fils sinon gare à toi. ». Le regard de Sirius est vu de tous sauf Sevastiana ce qui amuse dotant plus les autres.

-Ravi de faire ta connaissance. J'ai hâte de te montrer les endroits les plus cool de l'école. Dit Viktor à Julith

-Ravi aussi. C'est quoi ce que tu appelles les endroits les plus cool ? Dit Julith

-Il y a la bibliothèque, la salle d'entrainement, les jardins, le terrain de Quidditch. Il y a d'autres lieux mais je te laisse la surprise à toi et ton ami. Répondit Viktor piquant la curiosité d'Harry et Julith qui avaient soudain très envie de découvrir ses endroits

-Bien. Vous allez pouvoir vous en allez pour faire visiter l'école et commencez à intégrer vos nouveaux camarades. Dit Igor

-Oui, monsieur. Dirent Sevastiana et Viktor

Harry et Julith se tournèrent vers William, Sirius et Ange. Ils les prirent dans leurs bras pour leur dire « au-revoir » car excepté par des appels avec des miroirs à double sens ils ne les reverraient pas de sitôt. Sirius, Ange et William leur rendirent leurs étreintes. Ils leurs assurèrent qu'ils leur écriraient beaucoup et que leur changement d'école ne changeait rien à leur façon de faire d'avant. Finalement, Harry et Julith quittèrent le bureau de leur nouveau Directeur, en compagnie de Viktor et Sevastiana.

-Merci pour tout, mon ami. Je te confie les enfants. Dit Ange à Igor alors qu'elle lui serrait la main

-Attends ! C'est lui ton ami que tu as vu pour le transfert ?! S'exclama Sirius totalement surpris

Il faut dire qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que soit le Directeur de Durmstrang mais plutôt un professeur ou quelque chose dans ce style. Il allait définitivement devoir demander à Ange son carnet d'adresse tant il était surprenant et intéressant.

-Vous n'étiez pas au courant ? Demanda simplement Igor en regardant Sirius

-Elle nous a laissé tout le loisir de deviner qui était son ami à Durmstrang. On n'a jamais pensé à vous, pour être honnête. Répondit William

-C'est tout Ange ça. Dit Igor amusé

-Mouais. En tout cas, t'as intérêt à me donner ton carnet d'adresse Ange. Dit Sirius avant de demander comment faire pour quitter l'école

XxxXxxX

Charlie Weasley emmené son imbécile de demi-frère dans sa nouvelle école puisqu'elle n'était pas loin du lieu de son rendez-vous avec son père biologique. Ron n'était pas du tout d'accord pour aller dans sa nouvelle école et il le faisait bien sentir à son frère qui était obligé de le tirer. Charlie avait l'impression de le traîner mais pour lui ce n'était pas bien grave car il était sûr que Ron ne ferait pas la tête de mule encore bien longtemps.

-Ronald arrête de faire l'idiot on est presque arrivé au bureau du Directeur Zodiaque. Dit Charlie entre ses dents car il en avait vraiment marre du comportement de Ron

-Je ne veux pas y aller. Je veux rester à Poudlard ! S'exclama Ron à la limite de faire un caprice

Charlie reconnut rapidement le ton avec lequel Ron lui avait parlé. Sans prévenir, il se retourna vers lui et le plaqua brutalement contre un mur. Ron le regarda avec surprise. Il n'avait rien vu venir. Charlie attrapa Ron par le haut de son tee-shirt le tenant si fort qu'il le décolla du sol. Les yeux de Charlie brillaient d'une colère mal contenu alors qu'il regardait Ronald.

-Écoute-moi bien. Papa et moi comme le reste de nos frères n'en avons rien à faire de tes pauvres états d'âmes concernant ton école. Tu t'es comporté comme un pauvre salaud. Durant le procès de ta mère tu as fait une esclandre insultant par la même occasion les jumeaux alors que tu disais vouloir rester avec elle et que eux ne puissent pas connaître leurs parents biologiques. Tu as toujours été un crétin avide de gloire sans jamais rien faire. Mais tu vois, tu ne t'es pas amélioré en allant à Poudlard au contraire. Tu nous fais tous honte avec ton mauvais comportement et tes propos. Alors je crois comme papa que cette école ne peut que te faire le plus grand bien. Dit dangereusement Charlie dont le ton faisait trembler Ronald

Ronald n'avait jamais vu Charlie comme ça. Il lui semblait tellement dangereux qu'il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait le tuer. Il fut soulagé quand Charlie le relâcha. Il ne le fut pas longtemps car son frère l'attrapa par le poignet et le traîna vers le bureau de son nouveau Directeur. Ronald se laissa traîner tant il était encore choqué parce qu'avait fait Charlie. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une lourde porte de bois à laquelle Charlie toqua.

-Entrez ! Dit une voix forte et autoritaire

Charlie et Ron entrèrent dans un bureau totalement à l'opposer de celui d'Albus Dumbledore. En effet, ce bureau n'était pas rempli d'objets étranges mais de nombreuses armes accrochaient aux murs ou dans des armoires. Il y avait aussi des fioles en tout genre dans les armoires où elles se battaient une place avec les armes. Les appuis de fenêtres étaient recouverts de sel et de plantes étranges. En entrant dans le bureau, Ron eut une grimace de dégoût en voyant un pentacle au sol. « Une prison à démons, c'est brillant. » pensa Charlie en remarquant lui aussi le pentacle. Ron porta enfin son regard sur l'homme derrière le bureau aussitôt il eut qu'une envie reculer et se barrer à la vitesse d'un Nimbus.

-Je vois que je vous impressionne, monsieur Weasley. Sourit l'homme

-Bonjour, monsieur Zodiaque. Dit Charlie en lui serrant chaleureusement la main

-Bonjour, Charlie. Tu sais que tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom. Dit l'homme

A ces mots, Charlie sourit de toutes ses dents à Hadès Zodiaque. Hadès était un homme de la même carrure que Greyback mais lui avait des cheveux noirs comme la nuit, des yeux gris aux reflets noirs. Hadès avait une peau pâle excepté ses mains qui semblait être rouge. Hadès Zodiaque était un ancien tueur. La légende sur lui disait que ses mains étaient devenues rouges à cause du sang de ses victimes. Hadès avait arrêté de faire cela pour s'occuper de cette école.

-Es-tu au courant de pourquoi Ronald est envoyé dans ton école ? Demanda Charlie

-Oui. Arthur m'a expliqué son mauvais comportement, sa fermeture d'esprit, ses propos déplacés ainsi qu'insultants mais aussi son manque total de manière. En somme une éducation complète à revoir. Répondit Hadès

-Vous mentez ! Je ne mérite pas d'être ici. Je n'ai rien fait de mal contrairement à ces ordures de jumeaux. S'exclama Ron s'attirant un regard las de son frère et un regard noir de son nouveau Directeur

Ce-dernier se leva fit le tour de son bureau et s'approcha de son nouvel élève avec une démarche purement prédatrice faisant reculer Ronald. Hadès passa devant son bureau en attrapant un crayon. Il s'approcha de Ronald qui se trouvait dans le pentacle et dont il était incapable de sortir. Hadès avait fait un discret mouvement de la main et les symboles du pentacle avaient changer pour en faire un piège à sorcier. Ronald tremblait devant cet homme comme il n'aurait jamais trembler devant Albus Dumbledore.

-Bien. Je vois que vous commencez à comprendre qu'ici vous ne pourrez pas faire votre loi. Je dois dire que votre petit éclat montre très bien le genre de gamin que vous êtes soit un gamin qui se prend pour le centre du monde, qui pense que tout lui est dû et qui pense que son mode de penser si fermer est celui du commun de notre société. Dans cette école, il n'y a que l'autorité du corps enseignants et la mienne qui domine la leur. De plus, vous suivrez les cours et dormirez dans la partie entièrement masculine de l'école. Vous ne côtoierez les filles que si le corps enseignant et moi-même jugeons que votre comportement le permet ; ce qui n'est pas le cas pour le moment. Et enfin, je vous conseille fortement de prendre connaissance du règlement. Dit Hadès d'une voix autoritaire alors qu'il le menaçait de son crayon

Hadès se retourna faisant soupirer de soulagement Ronald qui était toujours tremblant à cause de la force et du charisme que dégager l'homme. Malheureusement pour Ronald, il ne savait pas que ce charisme lui était naturel et que c'était pour ça que personne ne le mettait en colère. Soudain, Hadès se retourna brutalement vers Ronald tout en lui donnant un regard noir alors que ce-dernier tremblait encore plus et craignait de ce qu'il allait faire. Finalement, Hadès ne fit que sortir la mine de son crayon ce qui soulagea tellement Ronald qu'il tomba dans les pommes.

-Il est faible. Il n'a qu'une grande bouche. Dit Hadès en reposant son crayon sur son bureau

-Exactement. Que vas-tu faire de lui ?

Hadès ne répondit pas semblant attendre quelque chose. Ils attendirent et au bout d'un moment ils entendirent des coups à la porte. Hadès donna son accord et la porte s'ouvrit sur deux garçons. L'un était un jeune homme aux traits asiatiques quand l'autre était un jeune homme à l'allure sportive et aux traits européens. Le jeune au traits asiatique avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux marrons pétillants de gentillesse. Son camarade, qui était tout en muscle, avait des cheveux blond vénitien et des yeux couleur myrtille.

-Charlie permet moi de te présenter Shun Hibari et Diaval Song. Ces messieurs partageront leur dortoir et leur classe avec votre demi-frère Ronald. Dit Hadès en indiquant d'abord le garçon aux cheveux noirs puis le blond

-Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance. Est-ce normal qu'il soit plus vieux d'au moins trois ans que Ronald ? Dit Charlie

-Oui. Je me suis dit que le mettre avec des élèves plus âgés ne pourrait que lui faire du bien. Dit Hadès lui assurant qu'il était sûr de lui

-Jeune gens, je vous confie mon demi-frère. Je vous préviens tout de suite il est extrêmement fermé d'esprit. Dit Charlie

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur. Il ne nous fait pas peur. Dit Shun

-Nous sommes deux sans compter tous nos amis alors que lui sera tout seul. Lui dit Diaval avec certitude

-Si vous êtes sûr de vous. Hadès, merci pour tout mais je dois y aller j'ai un rendez-vous. Dit Charlie en se tournant vers Hadès

-Il n'y a pas de soucis. Tu peux utiliser ma cheminée si tu veux. Dit Hadès

-Merci. Au-revoir, Hadès. Dit Charlie saluant aussi les deux élèves avant de disparaître par réseau de cheminette non sans avoir entendu Hadès lui dire « au-revoir »

Charlie sortit de la cheminée atterrissant dans un bar d'un style ancien. Il quitta le bar et marcha dans le petit village. Il marcha tout en étant plongeait dans ses pensées en se demandant comment allé se passer sa rencontre avec son père biologique. Charlie ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir chanceux car seul lui avait été contacté par son père biologique contrairement à Percy et Bill qui n'avait pas reçu la moindre nouvelle ou autre de leur père biologique. Charlie marcha jusqu'à arriver dans un petit parc où il entra. Il marcha jusqu'au table de pique-nique en arrivant à leur hauteur, il vivait un homme à l'une d'elle. Cet homme était Ludo Verpey. Charlie l'avait reconnu pour avoir vu de nombreuses photos de lui dans la Gazette ou bien dans des magasins. En le voyant assit à cette table, Charlie sentit tout son courage le quitté. Il avait plus envie de se retrouver face à l'un de ses dragons que se rapprocher de cet homme qu'il voulait apprendre à connaître. Il cherchait son courage quand il réalisa que Ludo l'avait repéré pourtant il ne tenta pas de faire le moindre geste vers lui. Il resta simplement assis. Finalement, Charlie prit son courage à deux mains et s'avança vers la table. Il s'arrêta devant son père biologique ne sachant pas quoi faire ni même dire.

-Bonjour, Charlie. Dit Ludo brisant le silence tendu entre eux

-Bonjour, père. Dit Charlie s'attirant un sourire tremblant de Ludo qui se retenait tant bien que mal de le prendre dans ses bras

* * *

 **Petites infos :**

 **La prison à démon : une idée qui m'est venu des pentacle qu'utilisent souvent les frères Winchester dans la série Supernatural**

 **Borshtch : c'est une soupe russe faite à base de betterave avec de la viande et des légumes**

* * *

Des propositions ? Des attentes ?... Je suis tout ouïe

Une Reviews ?


	23. Nouvelle école et rencontre

Salut, tout le monde.

Je vous remercie pour toutes vos Reviews cela fait vraiment plaisir.

Ce chapitre a simplement été relu donc désolé s'il reste des fautes.

 **Attention :** Ce chapitre contient des propos homophobes qui ne sont que ceux du personnage qui les dit. Je ne soutiens absolument pas ces idéaux.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 23 : Nouvelle école et rencontre**

Charlie s'assit face à son père. Ils étaient tous les deux mal à l'aise ne sachant pas trop par où commencer ni même quoi dire. Ludo ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer son fils qui comme ses demi-frères avait repris sa véritable apparence. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé. Il avait gardé ses yeux bleus mais avait désormais des reflets marrons. Il avait perdu le roux de ses cheveux devenus désormais blonds mais toujours autant en batailles. Il était beau plus que ses deux parents biologiques mais cela n'avait pas d'importance cela faisait la fierté de ses deux parents.

-Je suis désolé. Dit Ludo

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Demanda Charlie surpris et qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de le tutoyer

-Je ne savais pas que tu ne savais pas la vérité sur ta naissance.

-Je ne m'en suis jamais douter pour être honnête. Dit Charlie

-J'aurais dû m'investir un peu plus dans ton éducation. Avec ta mère, j'avais convenu de faire ce que font les parents point de vue financier.

-Pourquoi ne pas être entré en contact avec moi plus tôt ? Demanda Charlie qui se posait encore et encore cette question depuis le début

-Je ne sais pas vraiment. Avoua Ludo soudain mal à l'aise

-Pourquoi maintenant ? Excuses-moi mais j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi ce long silence. Dit Charlie

-Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre. Je t'ai vu grandir de loin Je ne suis pas entrer dans ta vie jusqu'à maintenant pourtant j'aimerais faire parti de ta vie, si tu me le permet. Dit Ludo

Charlie le regarda droit dans les yeux comme cherchant une trace de mensonge ou de doute. Il ne savait pas vraiment dans ses yeux mais il le chercha sans rien trouver d'autre que de l'honnêteté et de la sincérité. Ludo voyait bien que son fils semblait chercher quelque chose dans son regard alors il ne le détourna pas. Finalement, il vit un sourire timide se formait sur le visage de son fils.

-Cela me ferait très plaisir, père. Lui dit Charlie avec un petit sourire néanmoins sincère

-Merci, fils. Dit Ludo avec un grand sourire

Ils continuèrent à discuter durant une bonne heure qu'ils ne virent absolument pas passer. Ils la passèrent à apprendre à se connaître, à s'apprivoiser. Au bout de cette heure, ils étaient plus proche à tel point qu'au moment de se séparer Ludo pu prendre pour la première fois son fils dans ses bras. Ce fut pour Ludo sa plus belle journée. Pour Charlie, ce fut aussi une belle riche en émotion.

XxxXxxX

Pendant ce temps-là, Shun et Diaval se trouvaient à l'infirmerie à guetter le réveil de le nouveau camarade. Ils avaient hâte qu'il se réveille pour voir s'il était vraiment comme leur avait dis le Directeur.

-Tu crois qu'il va encore prendre du temps à se réveiller ? Demanda Shun

-Regardes, on dirait qu'il se réveille. Lui répondit Diaval en indiquant le lit où commençait à s'agiter Ronald

Ce-dernier s'agita avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il se redressa et observa le lieu où il se trouvait. Il se trouvait dans une grande pièce blanche lui rappelant l'infirmerie de Poudlard sauf qu'il y avait des appareils qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

-Où est-ce que je suis ? Dit Ronald en observant la pièce

-Tu es à l'infirmerie de la partie entièrement masculine de l'école. Dit une voix douce

Ronald se retourna vers la voix pour tomber sur deux jeunes garçons semblant plus vieux que lui de trois ans. Le jeune qui avait des traits asiatique avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux marrons pétillants de gentillesse. Son camarade, qui était tout en muscle, avait des cheveux blond vénitien et des yeux couleur myrtille. Shun se trouvait dans les bras de Diaval ce qui leur valut un regard plein de dégoût de la part de leur nouveau camarade.

-Vous êtes qui ? Demanda Ronald sans prendre la peine de les remercier pour l'information

-Je suis Diaval Song et voici mon petit-ami Shun Hibari. Dit le jeune garçon musclé qui tenait son petit-ami dans ses bras

-Salut. Nous sommes tes compagnons de chambré. Dit Shun en lui souriant

-Quoi ?! En plus de me retrouver dans cette école de merde, je partage ma chambre avec deux pd de vulgaires pédales ! S'exclama Ron en mettant le plus de distance avec eux sans cacher tout le mépris et dégoût qu'il avait pour eux

-Qu'est ce que j'entends dans mon infirmierie ?! Des propos homophones ?! C'est un scandale, jeune homme ! Dit un homme d'une voix colérique et outré

L'homme qui venait de faire son entrée était immense. Sa stature et sa taille ne laissait pas le moindre doute quant au fait qu'il soit un géant. Ce géant ne ressemblait pas à Hagrid qui n'était que douceur et gentillesse ici l'homme n'était que grâce et élégance. Le géant avait des cheveux poivre et sel en batailles avec deux petits yeux gris qui le fixer avec colère. S'il ne le regardait pas de la sorte Ronald aurait pu rire devoir un géant porter une tenue d'infirmier.

-Bonjour, monsieur Who. Dirent Shun et Diaval

-Bonjour, les garçons. Quant à vous à jeune homme, j'attends au moins que vous présentiez vos excuses à vos deux camarades. Dit monsieur Who

-Non. Je ne m'excuserai pas de dire ce que je pense de leur relation anormal plus que contre nature. Dit Ron

-Voyez-vous cela. Sachez jeune homme que ce genre de comportement est interdit, que dis-je, est proscrit dans cette école. D'ailleurs quel est votre nom, déjà ?

-Je suis Ronald Weasley.

-Eh bien, toute mes félicitations monsieur Weasley vous venez de gagner un mois de retenue. Sourit monsieur Who

Ronald s'apprêtait à vociférer sur cet infirmier qui osait le punir à cause de sa façon de penser si dignement. Malheureusement, il n'en eut pas le temps car les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir sur nul autre qu'Hadès Zodiaque. Ce-dernier ne tarda pas à comprendre la situation. Les regards blessés du couple et le regard noir de colère de l'infirmier ne faisaient que confirmer son idée que le gosse avait parler avant de réfléchir. Le directeur ordonna à ses deux élèves de rejoindre leur cours laissant Ronald avec lui et l'infirmier. Aussitôt Ronald se ratatina sous le charisme de son nouveau directeur pendant que celui-ci discutait avec monsieur Who. Leur discussion lui sembla durait une éternité avant qu'enfin un regard noir ne se pose sur lui.

-Vous commencez très fort, monsieur Weasley. Vous ne ferez pas longtemps la forte tête dans mon école après tout votre père nous a donné carte blanche pour faire de vous quelqu'un de bien. Dit Monsieur Zodiaque avec une expression qui fit trembler Ronald de la tête au pied alors qu'il regrettait Poudlard

XxxXxxX

Loin de là, dans un lieu où les rires n'ont pas leur place, où le soleil n'ose pas s'approcher. Azkaban sombre prison possédant toute la noirceur du monde sorcier. Molly Prewett était arrivé la veille dans la prison sans que personne ne sache pourquoi alors bon nombre de rumeurs couraient. Pourtant, aujourd'hui une chose inouï aller ce produire faisant courir des rumeurs. En effet, quatre personnes se dirigeaient vers une salle d'interrogatoire où avait déjà été amené le couple Lestrange. Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange le couple de Mangemort le plus connu d'Angleterre. Ils se demandaient d'ailleurs ce qu'ils faisaient tous les deux là dans cette pièce.

-Vous avez la visite de votre beau-frère, Lord Malfoy. Annonça l'homme qui les avait conduis dans la pièce avant de faire entrer Lucius

Lucius était, comme dans leurs souvenirs; beau et élégant. Il s'approcha d'eux les observa de la tête au pied et les salua chaleureusement. Bellatrix et Rodolphus lui rendirent son salut alors que des milliers de questions leur passaient par la tête pour savoir ce qui amené Lucius ici. Après tout; les visites n'étaient pas autorisées à Azkaban sauf pour des interrogatoires douloureux.

-Lucius; que fais-tu ici? Il y a un problème avec Draco ou Narcissa ? Demanda Bellatrix inquiète pour son neveu et sa petite-sœur

-Ils vont bien, je vous rassure. En fait, je suis venu vous voir avec des bonnes nouvelles et une surprise. Leur annonça Lucius

-Des bonnes nouvelles et une surprise? Et bien, vas-y, Lucius nous t'écoutons. Dit Rodolphus

Pour seule réponse, Lucius fit signe à l'Auror de leur retirer leur menottes pour la plus grande incompréhension de Bellatrix et Rodolphus qui se demandaient vraiment ce qui se passaient. Ils virent Lucius faire un signe de tête à l'Auror qui donna sortit de la pièce. On entendit du bruit dehors avant que Narcissa n'entre dans la pièce suivit de près par deux garçons de treize ans. Ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau sauf leur yeux.

-Bella, Rod. Laissez-moi vous présenter Florentin et Gareth. Dit Narcissa en souriant alors qu'elle avait une main sur leur épaule

La nouvelle surpris Rodolphus et Bellatrix qui étaient pétrifiés par le bonheur de retrouver enfin leurs fils. Rodolphus fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits. Il se leva et avança jusqu'au jumeaux. Il tendit la main vers Gareth pour mieux lui écartait légèrement son épaule dévoilant sa pâle épaule gauche dévoilant par la même occasion une tâche de naissance ressemblant à si méprendre à un vif d'or. Gareth le laissa faire, le regardant avec des questions dans les yeux. Rodolphus se contenta de lui sourire avant de faire même avec Florentin révélant une tâche de naissance ressemblant à un papillon. Rodolphus sourit en voyant la seconde tâche de naissance. Il sourit et des larmes de joies montèrent à ses yeux. Il prit Florentin avec son bras gauche et son jumeaux pour mieux les prendre dans ses bras.

-Mes fils, vous êtes là. J'ai tellement attendu ce moment que j'ai dû mal à y croire. Dit Rodolphus sa voix presque brisée par l'émotion

Florentin et Gareth furent surpris par le ton de leur père biologique. Ils avaient l'impression que ce n'était qu'une question de minutes avant qu'il ne pleure. Finalement, il les libéra et les embrassa sur chaque joue avant de se reculer laissant voir l'immense sourire qui ne voulait pas quitter son visage. Bellatrix fit un pas dans la direction des jumeaux avant de se jeter littéralement sur eux. Elle les serra dans ses bras comme l'avait fait Rodolphus sauf qu'elle éclata en larmes en répétant en boucle « mes bébés ». Sa voix était brisé par l'émotion et le bonheur qui la submergeait. Rodolphus était aussi noyait dans le bonheur de retrouver ses fils. Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour mener une vie de famille ordinaire dans son manoir avec sa femme et ses deux et Gareth étaient tout aussi noyer dans les sentiments qu'ils ressentaient. Ils étaient à la fois heureux d'enfin rencontrer leurs parents biologiques mais ils étaient aussi très ému par les émotions que laissaient voir leurs parents. Pourtant ils ne savaient pas vraiment comment réagir face à eux surtout face à leurs larmes. Heureusement pour eux, Bellatrix s'écarta d'eux pour aller s'asseoir à côté de son mari sans pour les lâcher.

-Lucius, je comprend que les jumeaux sont la surprise dont tu nous a parlé mais quel est la bonne nouvelle ? Dit Rodolphus

XxxXxxX

Durant les quelques jours où Harry Potter-Black fut à Forks, Edward Cullen ne s'était pas caché de l'apprécier au point de devenir ami avec lui. Cependant celui qui semblait le plus souffrir de l'absence du jeune homme était Jasper. En effet, ce-dernier s'était un peu tenu à l'écart du jeune garçon de peur de ne pas savoir se contrôler avant de réaliser que son sang ne lui donnait pas envie de le vider de son sang. Jasper s'était lentement rapprocher du jeune garçon pour découvrir l'esprit vif qu'il possédait. Comme le reste de la famille Cullen, Jasper avait été charmer par le jeune brun. C'est pourquoi quand Edward chercha son miroir à double sens pour parler à son ami Harry; il alla directement le chercher dans la chambre de son frère Jasper.

-Ah, Jasper. J'étais sûr que tu avais mon miroir à double sens. Dit Edward en voyant le miroir à côté de son frère

-Ce n'est pas ton miroir. Harry nous l'a donné pour qu'on garde plus facilement le contact. Dit Jasper

-Je sais. Je voulais juste lui parler. Il a eu sa première jour de cours dans sa nouvelle école alors je voulais juste savoir comment cela s'est passé. Dit Edward

-Il a appelé avant que tu ne rentres à la maison. Il m'a dit avoir passé une super journée. Quand il a appelé, il était en compagnie de sa cousine Julith. Il a tenu à me la présenter. Elle est vraiment sympa même si je ne la connais pas énormément. Dit Jasper qui n'était à son aise qu'avec sa famille

-C'est bien; j'aurais aimé lui parler. Dit Edward un peu déçu

-Tu m'as l'air déçu, Edward. Ça va? Dit Jasper

-Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. La prochaine fois, préviens-moi que je puisse aussi lui parler. Dit Edward avant de sortir de la chambre laissant son frère seul

Jasper sourit seul dans sa chambre en se disant qu'il le lui préviendrait la prochaine fois. Derrière la porte, Edward se demandait ce que ressentait vraiment son frère pour Harry.

* * *

Une Reviews?


	24. Bonnes nouvelles

Salut, tout le monde

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos Reviews cela fait super plaisir.

Ce chapitre a simplement été relu donc désolé s'il reste des fautes.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 _-Lucius, je comprend que les jumeaux sont la surprise dont tu nous a parlé mais quel est la bonne nouvelle ? Dit Rodolphus_

* * *

Chapitre 24 : Bonnes nouvelles

-Grâce à Lord Sirius Black, vous avez obtenu un droit de visite et d'échange de lettre avec les jumeaux. Cependant les vraies bonnes nouvelles sont que vos droits de visites ne se feront pas ici mais au Manoir Malfoy, et, ensuite des dispositions seront prises pour que le lien parent-enfant soit créer eu mieux avec les jumeaux. Dit Lucius

-D'ailleurs, ils ont acceptés de vivre à la maison. Malheureusement pour vous, il n'y a qu'aujourd'hui où votre droit de visite se fera à Azkaban. Dit Narcissa

-Ce n'est pas grave, ce sera sûrement la meilleure visite. Dit Rodolphus sous l'acquiescement de Bellatrix qui lui tenait la main alors qu'ils ne pouvaient quitté des yeux leurs fils

-Que Sirius soit remercier pour ce qu'il a fait. Dit Bellatrix

-Ne t'inquiète pas, grande-sœur, nous allons le faire. Dit Narcissa

-Nous allons vous laisser entre vous. Dit Lucius

XxxXxxX

Durmstrang était, du point de vue d'Harry et de Julith, encore plus génial que Poudlard. En effet, Durmstrang était grand, beau et ayant une fabuleuse bibliothèque. La bibliothèque contenait de nombreux livres sur des sujets si variés que la bibliothèque de Poudlard semblait être minuscule à côté. En deux mois; Harry et Julith s'étaient vraiment attacher à Viktor et Sevastiana au point de devenir amis avec eux. Cependant cela ne les avait pas empêcher de garder contact avec Blaise, Théo et Draco. Ils s'étaient fait un ami de plus dans leur classe, un jeune garçon aux cheveux couleur rubis et aux yeux noirs répondant au nom de Stiles Novrak. Il était ami avec les deux cousins sans pourtant savoir le lien de sang qui les unissait.

-Hey, Harry. Tu voudrais faire sur quoi notre exposé sur les créatures magiques? Lui demanda Stiles en l'attrapant à la sortit de leur cours de culture des créatures magiques

-Tu aimerais le faire sur quoi? Demanda Harry qui n'avait pas vraiment d'idée

-Je pensais qu'on pourrait le faire sur les vampires. Cela te dirait ou tu veux faire sur autre chose? Dit Stiles qui ne voulait pas que son ami se retrouve à faire un sujet qui ne l'intéressait pas

-Non, c'est un sujet qui m'intéresse. Je te propose que l'on fasse chacun des recherches de son côté puis de mettre en commun.

-Ça me va. Je peux faire la recherche sur leur tradition et toi sur leur régime, si tu veux.

-C'est d'accord. Dit Harry en pensant que cela allait être plutôt simple puisqu'il connaissait des vampires qui seraient sans doute d'accord pour l'aider dans son devoir

-Au fait, tu le fais sur quoi toi, Julith? Demanda Stiles

-Je le fais sur les elfes comme l'a décidé Fargus. Il ne m'a pas demander mon avis, cela dit. Répondit Julith

-C'est tout lui ça. Rigola Harry

Cela amusa aussi Stiles qui connaissait bien la nature de Fergus à faire son petit dictateur alors qu'il n'est qu'un trouillard de première. Il avait sans aucun doute choisi un sujet qu'il aimait ou pour lequel il avait des facilités. Julith s'en moquait un peu que ce soit le sujet des elfes après tout sa mère en était une tout comme son ami Kintor. C'était juste pour le principe qu'elle n'était pas ravi de l'initiative de son camarade d'exposé. Ils marchèrent jusqu'au réfectoire tout en discutant joyeusement surtout qu'ils ne leur rester plus que deux petites semaines de cours avant d'être en vacances.

XxxXxxXxxX

Cela faisait deux mois que la vérité sur les jumeaux Lestrange et les enfants de Molly Prewett avaient été dévoilés. C'était autant de temps qu'Albus Dumbledore dû utiliser pour se remettre de la perte de son poste de Directeur. Il ne trouva pas que cette perte fut si grande puisqu'il se concentrait désormais entièrement sur la scène politique même si c'était un peu plus compliqué. Il avait essayé de s'approcher de son fils William; c'était plus pour se faire bien voir que par réelle envie. Malheureusement contrairement à Ludo et Fudge qui avaient réussi à se faire apprécier et accepter par leur fils; lui n'eut pas du tout la même chance. Arthur Weasley était toujours en désintoxication à Sainte-Mangouste où il recevait souvent la visite de ses fils de cœur. Ginny qui vivait chez sa tante depuis le procès de sa mère avait quelque peu changer. La tante Muriel n'était du tout comme sa mère qui lui laissait tout faire. La tante Muriel emmenait souvent Ginny voir son père même si celle-ci ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec lui puisque à cause de lui sa mère était à Azkaban comme une vulgaire criminelle. Molly n'avait toujours pas dis mot sur l'affaire du kidnapping mais les personnes l'interrogeant voyaient bien qu'elle n'allait plus tarder à craquer. Ronald aussi avait changé malgré le fait que cela ne se voyait pas encore des masses. Monsieur Zodiaque disait être sur la bonne voix avec lui après tout il avait réussi grâce à son mois de retenue de le débarrasser de ses idéaux homophobes. Ronald était donc devenu courtois avec Shun et Diaval à défaut d'être ami avec eux. Quand aux jumeaux, ils attendaient toujours avec grande impatience les rencontres suivantes avec leurs parents avec qui ils avaient réussi à développer un lien parent-enfant qui semblait rendre un peu plus de leur stabilité mental à Bellatrix et Rodolphus. D'ailleurs, ils avaient même récupéré leur nom et prénom de naissance. Ce changement avait fait un peu de peine à Arthur mais il fut énormément heureux de découvrir qu'ils avaient décider de garder en deuxième prénom celui qu'ils avaient porter jusque là.

XxxXxxX

En deux mois de nombreuses choses c'étaient passés pourtant quand Sirius alla ouvrir la porte de sa maison Londonien, il ne put s'empêcher de la refermer aussitôt au nez de son visiteur. Il lui fallut bien cinq minutes pour être certain d'être bien réveiller et de ne pas avoir rêver. Fenrir Greyback, le célèbre loup-garou et l'Alpha de son petit-ami se trouvait sur le pas de sa porte. Sirius respira un grand coup pour se donner du courage et ouvrit de nouveau la porte pour se retrouver face à Fenrir Greyback qui était décidément bien en chair et en os devant lui.

-Bonjour. J'espère que vous ne comptez pas me fermer encore une fois la porte au nez. Dit Fenrir

-Bonjour. Non, je ne vais pas le faire. Vous êtes là pourquoi ? Si vous cherchez William, il n'est pas encore rentré. Dit Sirius

-Je sais qu'il n'est pas. Sinon, je suis venu discuter. Puis-je entrer? Dit Fenrir

-Euh...oui, bien sûr. Dit Sirius avant de s'écarter de l'encadrement de la porte

Fenrir entra dans le corridor de la demeure Black où son hôte le mena jusqu'à un beau salon où il put voir de nombreux cadres photos. Il put voir des photos avec Harry Potter-Black et une jeune fille de son âge mais aussi des photos plus récentes de William et Sirius. Ce-dernier remarqua le regard de son visiteur qui s'arrêta sur les photos tout particulièrement sur celles où il était avec William.

-Vous aimez ces photos? Lui demanda Sirius en lui faisant signe de prendre place

-Oui. Elles sont une preuve que William est heureux avec vous. Dit Fenrir en s'asseyant

-Je suis heureux avec lui. Vous êtes venu me parler de quoi exactement?

-Cela fait presque trois mois que vous sortez avec William, et que celui-ci sait que cous êtes son compagnon de lune. L'aimez-vous?

-Mais c'est quoi cette question?! S'exclama Sirius prit de court par sa question avant de se décider à lui répondre surtout en voyant qu'il attendait calmement sa réponse _ oui, je l'aime. Pourquoi cette question? Je ne comprends pas

-Je suis ravi d'entendre que vous aimez William. C'est quelqu'un de bien; je ne vous apprends rien. Connaissez-vous la façon dont le lien compagnon de lune - loup-garou se fait?

-Je ne crois pas. Cela ne me dit rien du tout. Avoua Sirius après un moment de réflexion

Fenrir retient difficilement un soupir face à la réponse si peu surprenante. Il se fit donc un devoir de lui expliquer comment tout cela se passait mais aussi ce que cela impliquait. Sirius l'écouta avec la plus grande attention. Il se fit la pensée que c'était bien différent que pour les Quileutes pour eux c'était juste une histoire d'imprégniation. Cependant Sirius pensa qu'il était prêt à faire ce lien avec son petit continuèrent de discuter alors que Fenrir donnait à Sirius l'impression d'avoir une discussion avec le père de son petit-ami. Ils finissaient de discuter quand ils entendirent la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrir puis se refermer.

-Je suis rentré, Siri. T'es où? Dit William qui venait de rentrer

-Je suis dans le salon. Lui dit Sirius omettant de parler de Fenrir

Ce-dernier et lui entendirent les pas de William venir dans leur direction. Finalement la porte du salon s'ouvrit sur William qui entra. Il alla aussitôt vers Sirius pour le saluer d'un baiser à peine chaste. Ce n'est que quand il se redressa qu'il remarqua la présence de Fenrir.

-Fenrir?! Je suis désolé, je ne t'avais pas vu. Dit William en venant le saluer

-Ce n'est rien; William. Sirius et moi venions justement de finir de discuter. Lui dit Fenrir en se levant

Sirius et William le raccompagnèrent et lui souhaitèrent une bonne soirée. William interrogea Sirius sur le sujet de la conversation avec Fenrir. Celui-ci mit un peu de temps à lui répondre ne sachant pas trop comment William prendrait le fait que celui qu'il considérait comme un père était venu parler à son petit-ami de la création du lien compagnon de lune - loup-garou. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, William le prit très bien et lui expliqua que s'il ne lui en avait pas parler avant c'est parce qu'il ne voulait pas le forcer à créer le lien.

-Je ne voulais que tu sois prêt avant de t'en parler. Dit William

-Je suis on ne peu plus prêt, petit loup. Tu es tout à moi et je suis tout à toi. Dit Sirius en le prenant dans ses bras

-Tu es mien comme Mère Lune et Mère Magie l'ont décidées. Dit William avant de l'embrasser débutant ainsi la création de leur futur lien

-Je suis tien et tu es mien comme Mère Lune et Mère Magie l'ont décidées. Maintenant, petit loup, je vais t'aimer durant toute la nuit et tu seras encore plus épuiser que si tu avais passer une pleine lune bien rempli. Dit Sirius dont la dernière phrase arracha un gémissement de plaisir à William avant qu'il ne transplane jusqu'à leur chambre où il comptait bien mettre en place sa promesse

XxxXxxX

Très loin de là, en Amérique, Rémus Lupin retient difficilement son loup d'hurler de bonheur alors qu'il contemplait le morceau de parchemin sous ses yeux. Sa relation avec Annabelle était devenu plus que sérieuse à tel point qu'ils avaient emménagé chez lui, et que Rémus avait décidé de faire le test de la potion pour être sûr de ce qu'il soupçonnait. Le résultat venait de tomber Annabelle était bien son âme-sœur. Rémus était tellement heureux qu'il pensa que c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie. Il était encore en train de contempler le morceau de parchemin quand il entendit des pas venir dans sa direction.

-Rem? Appela la voix d'Annabelle

-Je suis dans le bureau. Répondit Rémus en rangeant rapidement le morceau de parchemin

Annabelle ne tarda pas à entrer dans le bureau avec un grand sourire aux lèvres et les yeux pétillants de bonheur. Elle avait une bonne nouvelle à lui annoncer. Rémus en était certain tout autant qu'il était curieux.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda-t-il voyant qu'elle ne parlait pas

-Rem. Est-ce qu'il y a encore une chambre de libre? Demanda-t-elle

-Oui, bien sûr. Pourquoi? Dit Rémus en pensant que si elle voulait inviter ses deux meilleurs amis, il n'y avait pas de soucis

-Génial. Parce qu'on va avoir un nouveau locataire dans quelques mois. Dit-elle avec un grand sourire aux lèvres

-Tu veux dire que tu... Commença Rémus qui n'arrivait pas à y croire

-Oui, je suis enceinte. Dit Annabelle avec un immense sourire

-Oh Merlin, c'est fantastique ! S'exclama Rémus avant de la prendre dans ses bras tant il était emporter par le bonheur

Il allait être papa. Il allait avoir un enfant avec son âme-sœur. Et cela ne lui faisait pas peur du tout au contraire il avait tellement hâte. Annabelle et Rémus passèrent une superbe soirée à fêter les deux bonnes nouvelles de la journée. Journée qui était décidément l'une des plus belles que Rémus n'est jamais vécu. Durant la soirée, ils se mirent d'accord pour faire un repas avec la petite famille de Sirius pour lui annoncer l'heureux événement mais aussi pour qu'il rencontre enfin Annabelle.

* * *

Une Reviews ?

Des attentes? Des propositions?...Je suis tout ouë


	25. Faisons des choix

Salut, tout le monde

Voici un nouveau chapitre qui a simplement été relu donc désolé s'il reste des fautes

Merci pour toutes vos reviews.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 25: Faisons des choix**

Ginnerva Weasley dit Ginny tournait en rond dans sa chambre tel un lion en cage. Elle était absolument furieuse contre son père. Non ce n'était plus son père rien de plus que son géniteur. Merlin seul sait combien elle aurait tout donner pour avoir un père aussi riche et influant que Bill, Percy ou bien comme Charlie. Mais elle n'avait rien d'autre qu'un bon à rien pour père.

-Ce n'est pas bientôt fini ?! S'énerva sa tante Uriel en ouvrant brutalement la porte de sa chambre

La tante Uriel se tenait droite dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle avait son regard noisette qui envoyait des éclairs à Ginny qui essayait de ne pas laisser transparaître sa peur. Elle détestait cette femme dure et sans cœur qui ne respectait pas son intimité car elle lisait son courrier. La tante avait surpris Ginnerva essayant d'écrire une lettre à sa mère alors que cela lui était interdit.

-Non !

-Non ?! Et pourquoi donc jeune fille ? Dit sa tante

-Je ne veux plus rien à faire avec Arthur Weasley. Ce n'est pas mon père.

-Pauvre sotte. Tu n'es pas capable de voir tout ce que ton père fait pour toi. Décidément, je pense qu'Arthur en fait beaucoup trop pour toi.

-Je ne lui demandes rien, moi! S'exclama Ginnerva

-Et bien dans ce cas, je ferais en sorte de lui dire, comme ça tu te débrouilleras par tes propres moyens. Dit sa tante en voyant bien que Ginny ne se rendait pas vraiment compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire

Ginny venait de renier son père. Dans le monde magique quand on se fait renier par sa famille alors on n'a plus le droit de porter ce nom, d'aide de cette-dernière. En bref, on se retrouve couper de la famille sans le moindre argent. Ginny ne réalisait pas qu'elle venait de se plonger dans une grande misère. Sa tante pensa qu' à rester ainsi coincer fans ses préjugés, et idéaux elle allait se retrouver seule.

-Alors faites le, ma chère tante. Dit Ginny d'un ton moqueur

XxxXxxX

Frédéric et Gareth avaient fini par intégrer leur nouvelle famille. Ils s'entendaient très bien avec les Malfoy allant jusqu'à prendre Draco sous leur aile. Ce-dernier ne trouva pas cela gênant. Il aima avoir ainsi des personnes sur qui compter. Fenrir continuait sa petite vie de loup-garou gardant un œil sur William. Ce-dernier était on ne peut plus heureux. Il avait créer le lien compagnon de lune et loup-garou avec Sirius. Depuis ils étaient encore plus lier et heureux. William était heureux. Il était devenu plus proche d'Harry allant jusqu'à le considérer comme son louveteau. Harry était heureux à Durmstrang avec Julith. Ils avaient enfin l'impression d'apprendre quelque chose. Harry avait justement de finir de présenter à l'oral avec Stiles leur exposé sur les vampires.

-Splendide ! Vraiment vous méritez un optimale. Avez-vous interroger des vampires pour faire votre exposé ? dit le professeur absolument ravis de la prestation de ses élèves

-Oui, professeur. J'ai des amis qui sont des vampires végétariens. Répondit Harry

-Cela s'est ressentit. C'était vraiment très bien et très complet. Je n'aurais pas fait mieux. Vous pouvez retourner à votre place. Exposé suivant, mademoiselle Cold.

Harry et Stiles retournèrent à leur place heureux de la note qu'ils avaient obtenu. Harry pensa qu'il devrait remercier ses amis. Il était sûr qu'ils seraient ravis de le voir venir passer un ou deux jours en leur compagnie. Il pourrait même leur présenter Julith. Cette-dernière commença à faire son exposé avec son camarade. A la fin de l'exposé le professeur demanda qui avait des questions à leur poser mais personnes ne le fit.

-J'aurais une question: est-ce que des jumeaux peuvent ne pas être tous deux des elfes?

-Je pense que non, s'ils sont jumeaux...leur noyau magique doit être identique et donc faire qu'ils possèdent le même héritage. dit Fargus quelque peu incertain

-Fargus a raison mais c'est seulement dans le cas de vrai jumeaux. S'ils sont de faux jumeaux, par exemple un garçon, une fille; alors l'un d'eux peut-être un elfe et l'autre non. Cependant, celui qui ne le sera pas possédera une certaine sensibilité à cette magie. Expliqua Julith en se souvenant de ce que lui avait expliquer sa mère

-C'est exacte. Je vous donne un optimale. Le cours est terminé pour aujourd'hui. Au prochain cours, nous nous concentrerons sur les différences entre les différents liens d'âme-sœurs qui existe parmi les créatures magiques. dit le professeur avant de les laisser partir

XxxXxxX

Rémus Lupin était heureux. Il pouvait déjà voir le ventre de sa douce Annabelle s'arrondir lentement. Cela ne se voyait pas encore beaucoup mais un peu quand même. Lunard et lui était au comble du bonheur de voir ainsi son ventre sa rondir parce que leur louveteau grandissait à l'intérieur. Annabelle quant à elle rayonnait de bonheur. Elle allait avoir d'ici quelques mois sont premier nés avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. D'ailleurs, le couple attendait avec une grande impatience les vacances à venir. Sirius avait promis de venir les voir avec William et Harry.

-Rem ! appela Annabelle

-Oui? Dit Rémus en se tournant vers elle

Annabelle était somptueuse dans sa salopette en jean et son tee-shirt bleu sur lequel ses cheveux détachés cascadant doucement dans son dos. Ils avaient vider une chambre d'amis pour pouvoir en faire la chambre du bébé. Ils étaient justement entrain de repeindre la pièce qui accueillerait d'ici quelques mois leur bébé.

-Je me demandais si comme tu es un loup-garou, il y a quelques risques pour le bébé. Je ne veux pas dire qu'être un loup-garou est mal. Je sais qu'il peut naître avec le gêne de loup-garou. Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose que je dois savoir?

-Eh bien... Il me semble que s'il a été conçu un soir de pleine lune alors il sera un louveteau jusqu'à ses trois ans. C'est seulement à cet âge là qu'il deviendra humain pour la première fois.

-Ok. Je suppose qu'on le saura assez vite. En tout cas, j'avance plus vite que toi.

-Tu n'as qu'un pan de mur à faire. Dit Rémus en évitant un jet de peinture que venait de lui lancer Annabelle qui se mit à rire

Rémus riposta et une bataille de peinture bleu ciel et bleu roi s'engagea entre les deux colorant aussi bien leurs vêtements que le sol et les murs. Ils finirent allonger au sol à rire alors qu'ils observaient le résultat de leur bataille. Les murs étaient colorés des deux teintes et eux semblaient vouloir ressembler à des Schtroumpfs. Ce constat les fit rire de plus belles.

XxxXxxX

Sirius était comme assez souvent le soir à La Lune Pourpre. Il avait dit à Will qu'il risquait de rentrer tard. Il ne lui avait pas vraiment dis pourquoi disant vaguement qu'il avait un rendez-vous. Will avait accepté ces dires et avaient décider de rendre visite à des amis.

-Sirius, si tu n'arrêtes pas de stresser; je demande à Dorian de te prendre tellement de sang que tu seras dans les vapes. Le menaça gentiment Ange

-Je ne tiens pas à goûter son sang, il ne m'a pas l'air très appétissant. Dit Dorian avec un sourire en coin

-Je dois le prendre comment, Dodo? dit Sirius

-A mon avis, tu le prends comme tu veux. Dodo n'aime que le sang bien sucré. Dit Jack

-Bon trêve de blabla. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive pour te mettre dans un tel état? Dit Ange avec son tac habituel

-J'ai rendez-vous avec Fenrir pour lui demander quelque chose concernant Will et moi. Dit Sirius

-Tu veux lui demander quoi ? Demandèrent Dorian et Jack

-Je veux lui demander sa bénédiction pour pouvoir épouser Will. Avoua Sirius à demi mot

Aussitôt ses amis s'emballèrent et furent très heureux pour lui. Ils voulaient déjà savoir tout les détails croquant concernant la bague de fiançailles, le futur mariage, la future vie de couple. Sirius se retrouva totalement gêné sous toutes leurs questions et remarques quelques peu moqueuses mais gentilles.

-Prends ça, Sirius, et files. Tu me files le bourdon. Lui dit Ange en lui mettant une clef dans les mains

Sirius se demanda pourquoi elle lui avait donner cela avant de remarquer Fenrir était arrivé. Il sourit à son ami et monta l'escalier en faisant signe au loup-garou de le suivre. Ce-dernier le suivit à l'étage en prenant néanmoins le temps de saluer Ange et certaines de ses connaissances. Ils marchèrent ensemble jusqu'à la pièce dont Ange avait donné la clé à Sirius. En s'y rendant, Fenrir pouvait voir et sentir que Sirius était mal à l'aise malgré qu'il essaye de le cacher tant bien que mal. Ils entrèrent dans un salon sur le thème de la mer offrant ainsi une ambiance calme et paisible. C'est cette ambiance et un bon verre qui acheva de détendre Sirius.

-Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ? demanda Fenrir

-Eh bien...Will te considère comme son père même si tu n'es pas son père biologique. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais Will et moi avons fait le lien compagnon de lune - loup-garou. On l'a fait peu après ton départ la dernière fois que tu es venu chez nous. Enfin voilà...je voudrais épouser Will de manière sorcière, et, c'est pourquoi je te demande ta bénédiction au vue de ce que tu représentes pour Will. Dit Sirius d'une traite

Fenrir le regarda avec surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela. Bien sûr, il avait senti que Will s'était lié à son compagnon de lune comment n'aurait-il pas pu le sentir quand celui avait été mal à l'aise quand il l'a interroger sur cela. Fenrir ne s'attendait pas à ce que Sirius lui fasse pareil demande. A force de voir et d'entendre des choses sur Sirius Black; il avait pu se faire une idée de lui comprenant que celui-ci était quelqu'un de droit, de bon et ayant un sacré humour. Fenrir était heureux de sa demande. Il était certain que cela ferait énormément plaisir à William.

-Tu as ma bénédiction, Sirius Black. Mais que l'on soit bien clair si tu ne fais blesse mon louveteau, je viendrais m'occuper personnellement de toi de tel sorte que personne pas même ton précieux fils ne te reconnaîtra. Dit Fenrir en n'hésitant un seul instant à la menacer de ses crocs et de ses griffes

-D'accord. Dit Sirius en hochant doucement la tête faisant attention à ses griffes

Fenrir se recula et se rassit dans son fauteuil. Sirius frotta doucement sa gorge où les griffes de son futur beau-père avaient appuyés. Fenrir n'avait pas appuyés pour le blesser simplement pour qu'il sente ses griffes. Ils se mirent à discuter de choses et d'autres. Fenrir donnant d'autant plus l'impression à Sirius de parler à un véritable beau-père ultra protecteur avec son enfant.

XxxXxxX

De sombres silhouettes se glissaient dans la nuit avant de s'arrêter devant la porte d'une maison qu'ils explosèrent déclenchant par la même occasion les alarmes de cette-dernière. Ils se glissèrent dans la maison.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites vous chez moi ? Interrogea totalement énerver le propriétaire de la maison en apparaissant dans le couloir

-Modingus Fletcher, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour le kidnapping de Florentin et Gareth Lestrange. Dit l'un des hommes

Modingus n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre geste qu'il fut noyer sous un feu d'artifice de sort. Quand les Aurors abaissèrent leur baguette, Modingus tomba en arrière totalement. Il était totalement pétrifiée pour le plus grand plaisir des Aurors qui ne comprenaient pas comment un homme ou n'importe qui d'autre pouvait kidnapper un enfant.

-Embarquez moi, ce détritus. Tu n'es rien de plus, Fletcher. Et de un, il n'en reste plus qu'une est on a le compte.

* * *

Une Reviews?

Des attentes? Des propositions?... Je suis tout ouïe.


End file.
